


Now it was all over

by EssylltDeLuca



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love or Money, Not a Love Story, Pain, The secret player, cursing, filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca
Summary: Becca has come to Love Island with a clear goal: she needs money to help the equine shelter where she volunteers in her spare time. She doesn't know how she was convinced, but she has travelled all the way to Mallorca and now she has to decide how to play.Who is she going to fool, or will she be fooled, and will she be able to play the game without falling apart?.This is the end! Thank you for reading!OK, we know how it ends, don't we? It's still a narrated gameplay, but thanks for reading.Music ingameListening
Relationships: Arjun/Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island), Main Character (Love Island)/Original Character(s), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ahora que todo ha terminado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099049) by [EssylltDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojos verdes son traidores / azules son embusteros. / Los ojos negros y acastañados / son fieles y verdaderos.
> 
> Green eyes are traitors / blue eyes are liars. / Black eyes and brown / are faithful and true.
> 
> -Galician Traditional Song-

**Day 1.**

Things hadn't gone well in the animal shelter where she worked. Actually, they've never gone well before, but now they're worse off. Horses were beings who needed care that required having money that most people did not have and were abandoned to their fate as soon as that money was missing. Sometimes the shelter could take care of the animals and find them a new home, but it couldn't always be.

Now the shelter lacked funds, staff and space to be able to attend to the horses as appropriate. Many animals stayed on the road and brought a lot of grief to the workers and volunteers. They were constantly trying to raise money with flea markets, auctions, online petitions... Even workers and volunteers had managed to enter some TV contest to scratch some money. But that didn't work out the way they thought it was going to work either.

So, there she was, on Love Island: Rebecca, although most people called her Becca (she left them, gave them permission). Becca was 25 years old, a newly graduated veterinarian and also a volunteer at the shelter, which was very close to the city of Durham. She had presented herself as a candidate hoping, secretly, not to be chosen, because she was in a hurry to play on a dating reality show just to get 50,000 pounds.

But, surprisingly, they had chosen her. And she didn't really know why, because she was no beauty, she didn't seem to be taken from any fashion blog and she was too noticeable about her mother's Spanish blood in the almond form of her eyes, her black, curly hair and her short stature, not so on her white skin. But there she was, in Mallorca and stuffed in a red bikini with which she appeared to have more breast than she really had.

So yes, Becca was nervous when she met the other four girls who had been lucky enough to have been chosen, too. Hope, exaggerating her confidence; Lottie, talking about her Girls Code; Marisol (Spanish?) already showing her selfish and analytical character; and finally, sweet Hannah, the youngest and full of romantic dreams.

\- Oh, my God, what eyes, Becca! I've never seen eyes as green as yours, I wish mine were so big and bright - a excited Hannah told her. _Sweetie._

\- Honey, you don't need them. I bet your Prince Charming is out there waiting for you.

_Well, I didn't expect to be here, but I'm. It would be nice to befriend these girls, I don't know how long we'll be together, but friendship can help get far in this game, right? It won't be difficult, I have no difficulty making friends and I don't have to pretend what I'm not, I just have to stop it from being noticed that I don't come to "fall in love". That's silly, coming to a TV show to get love. I have a lot of competition to get to the prize._

\- What's your story, Becca? Lottie asked.

\- Oh, well. I haven't been good at serious relationships, I usually run away. I hope coming here will help me get over it, although I'll settle for just having a good time and disconnecting.

_Well, it's not a complete lie either._

She didn't like it very much, but a text message alerted the girls that the boys were already out waiting for them and, one at a time, they would go to meet them and choose them. That displeased Becca a little, reminded her of a horse market, where animals were examined for signs of youth and vigour. Yes, that was exactly what she had to do, but with people.

_It's awkward, but it doesn't make sense not to give your eyes away from time to time either._

\- Hey, Becca, you're the first. Luck!

And she enjoyed the view! The five boys who waited online waiting for the judgment of the girls who would leave the house were magnificent, each different but beautiful equally. The five stared at her as she approached them and drew a smile on her face. She began to swing her hips, not too much, it was better to be subtle.

_I may not be as beautiful as the other girls, but Hannah is right: my eyes are worth, and so is my smile. I'm attractive: I have to like at least one. Just one, it's only the first day. And my butt is an 8/10. I must like one. I'm getting nervous._

She walked in front of them looking at them from the bottom up, fixing his eyes on theirs, still smiling. Nor did he miss the opportunity to throw small flirty lines to those who seemed more likely to receive them well, Gary and Rocco. Two were quiet but were delighted to receive the flirtatious gaze of her, Noah and Ibrahim. The last one made a very strange joke about food and desserts, Bobby.

_Oh my days! What a coincidence!_

Becca laughed, not because the joke was funny but because how strange it sounded after so much flirting, so out of place it was. Of course, he liked to have made her laugh and winked at her.

Her phone sounded. She read the message to himself right after looking at the boys again and snapping her fingers.

\- Here I am. According to this, if you like me you should take a step forward.

The boys looked at each other before moving forward. Becca looked at them raising an eyebrow as four of them advanced. She couldn't help but laugh.

\- I thought you were going to make it easy for me. You're all great, but I can only choose one: Bobby.

The poor boy didn't even believe it. Maybe because he was the smallest of them all? But he was pretty, he had eyes that hypnotized her when they looked at her.

_Did I make a mistake in choosing him? If I end up not liking him, it wouldn't be a problem, but what if he ends up liking me? Becca, remember, you didn't come to fall in love. I just have to try to last as long as I can on the show, whoever it is._

_It's the first day, Becca, tomorrow may be different. Let go today, plan tomorrow._

Finally, the rest of the girls came out one at a time and joined the boys. Luckily, there was no drama in the election except, perhaps, that no one got ahead of the sweet Hannah until Lottie insisted on it. Although they also did not need to go ahead to be elected, Noah knew well when Hope went straight to him from the door of the Villa.

So, the couples were: Hope and Noah, Lottie and Rocco, Marisol and Ibrahim, Hannah and Gary and, finally, Becca and Bobby.

Now they just had to get to know each other. Apparently, the producers decided that the best way was to play Truth or Dare while drinking some alcohol.

_This can be dangerous._

Actually, the game was quite quiet and showed a little more of the personalities of his fellow islanders. Sweet Hannah, it seems, was afraid of feet and anything that might seem sexy. Bobby didn't stop bothering her with it. _I'm sorry to laugh, Hannah, it's just so much fun to see you do those pouts... you're so out of place here, honey._ The best part of the game, at least for Becca, was when Bobby decided to play a dare, and this was kissing the islander he liked the most. He kissed her. _All for all, lioness._ And she dared to kiss him passionately, something he loved. To her too, to be fair: at the end of the kiss, her eyes remained fixed on Bobby's for longer than she should. She raised an eyebrow, to disguise, she smiled at him.

The game died with Marisol's confession that she was bisexual.

\- I tend to like people more than gender, Marisol -, also confessed Becca, winking at her. Marisol blushed as she muttered something flattering and, a moment later, her phone ringed.

\- I have a text! Islanders, tonight there will be a party with cocktails to welcome a new islander. Dress to impress.

Everyone broke into the Villa to get ready for the night. It did not know what the boys would think, but the girls were afraid in case it was a new islander to take away their partner. Not that they were hooked _(well, Hope thinks she is),_ what they feared was the bachelorhood and expulsion of the show. The fiercer was Lottie, she was incredibly insecure at the prospect of being left alone. Becca decided to play her peacemaker card and try to reassure them all, to enjoy the moment, that one girl would eventually not enter but a highlander with his chest uncovered on a horse to kidnap Hannah. They all laughed and the atmosphere softened.

They all went down at once to meet the boys on the lawn.

\- Let the party begin! -, she said.

Just before the new island companion showed up, Bobby took her aside for a personal chat. Pretty weird, something about him not being able to stop friending his partners and he was open to meeting everyone before deciding anything.

\- Of course, Bobby! It's only been a few hours, I want to meet everybody too. We've all come to that, haven't we?

Finally, they marched to the stake to meet the new guest.

A tall woman of Indian origin and of extraordinary beauty stood before all of them. All the boys held their breath and then let him out, ecstatic.

\- Oh, my God, she is perfect! -, Becca whispered to Bobby, who arched his eyebrows without knowing exactly what to say.

Her name was Priya, and she had come to stir things up. A girl would definitely be single and in danger of being abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2.**

When Becca woke up, only Noah and Hope remained in their bed. Hope seemed a little upset about something he was telling her. Becca didn't care and left to get dressed trying to go unnoticed. She doubted what to wear, nothing she had brought could overshadow Priya.

_It will have to be this_. She wrapped herself in a Brazilian bottom bikini. Becca was very proud of her bottom and legs, that bikini enhanced those qualities. _It's better than nothing._

All the boys were on the lawn, near the pool, surrounding Priya. Lottie was a little further away, but close enough to hear all the conversation. Bobby saw her approach and invited her to join them. Of course, she wasn't going to refuse.

There was a time when Lottie approached to throw a dart (she had been unbearable since Priya arrived) and to lighten the atmosphere, Becca decided that it was best to focus attention on herself.

\- Oi, people, I'm not sure what this bikini looks like on me. What do you guys think? Should I change? -, she said as she turned on herself, showing all the angles. She patted herself on the butt when she finally turned her back on them. Everyone was nervous and had blushed as they watched. Lottie and Priya were stunned.

\- Respect, so much respect, girl -, Priya hardly believed it.

\- Don't even think about changing your bikini -, Bobby told, looking at her.

Becca laughed and winked at him. Soon she realized that Lottie had softened her expression.

-If Bobby says that, I'm fantastic this morning, then.

They all laughed, still a little nervous.

\- Hour of truth, Priya. Who did you set your eyes on? -, Lottie asked her, staring.

\- I really like Rahim, but so does Bobby. And Noah's my type of guy. Could I try with him?

\- You could. I think Hope and he are playing the love at first sight card, but right now Hope is hiding Noah from you, Priya. Did you see, last night, the look she gave me for saying I liked Noah's line? I thought Hope was gonna eat me alive. Ey, girl, it’s only one day!

\- Right now, you could say they have the aura of a power couple -, Rocco said. Becca raised an eyebrow.

\- Come on. Going faster doesn't make you powerful. They'll soon start fighting. The fire, when it burns the most, the less it lasts.

\- As if you knew.

\- It's true, I don't know -, she replied, sticking out her tongue.

\- And how do you and Bobby feel after last night, Becca?

She opened her mouth to start talking, but Bobby got ahead of her. He said nothing extremely revealing, but he had practically claimed that he felt strong with her. Neither mentioned the kiss they had enjoyed the night before in the daybeds, when no one looked. Bobby smiled when he looked at her.

\- Yes, that. Yesterday we talked and although it seems that everything is going well, it is still early days.

Becca couldn’t say anymore because she was immediately asked for a Girl’s Council and, also, for a chat with Bobby. She had to choose who to go first and decided she’d talk to her boy. She was even more worried than Lottie, although Rocco had flirted more with Priya than with Bobby. Despite all the confidence that Becca had shown the boys and Priya herself, she felt extremely insecure at the time. Priya was a well-trained, tall, curvilinear woman, while Becca was just the opposite. She was going to have a hard time competing if she finally chose Bobby, Priya was much more desirable than she was.

Becca arrived where Bobby was waiting for her, in the daybeds, smiling at her.

_What a white smile he has. And it's reflected in his eyes._ They talked little time, especially about the new situation with Priya.

\- I don't want to share a bed with her.

_Ha! There it is!_

\- You must be blind if that's really what you want. I don't need you to lie. We've talked about it: it's early in the game, for both of us, for everyone, we still have to get to know each other. It's okay if she chooses you, I'm not going to get angry. I would do the same as her, go for the best guy here.

Bobby blushed slightly, but also frowned. _He didn’t believe me, smart guy._

\- I don’t buy it. But if she chooses me, we can still choose each other next time. I want us to work.

Becca arched her eyebrows. Not that she wasn't flattered, but, just like Bobby early, she didn't believe it. _And here we are both, lying to each other._ She sighed, blowing the air with a little sound _._ The night before he was talking about meeting everyone before deciding anything and this seemed a little contradictory to him. Bobby leaned towards her, looking for the kiss.

_Oh, honey. That's what you wanted to achieve with your words. You’re a lucky guy, I'm not going to deny it to you._ After all, she liked to kiss him in the dare and later in the night.

\- Of course, we do.

But she did not think it was going to be like this. Becca was clear about her goal, but she wasn't going to be willing to do anything to get there either. If she was lucky enough to make it to the final, she'd rather be with someone she liked enough. Without falling in love. Right now, Bobby wasn't a candidate for anything, even though he didn't rule it out either. At the time, Becca had a feeling he was sweeten the pill. Maybe he was looking for more than love, too. She didn't blame him, of course.

However, she kissed him again. She liked it so much last night... and this time it was no different, with no one else she had felt the electricity she felt with him.

Later, the Girls Council was rather boring, just an update on what Priya had said about who she wanted or would like to pair herself with. They didn't get much out of that meeting.

A text message interrupted them. A new challenge was been waiting for. Something about telling two truths and a lie and guessing what the lie was. Priya was excited.

\- So I’ll know how strong couples are.

The challenge uncovered some details of the islanders, such as the childish anger Hope had no soak in showing when Noah called her "lady." _And there we have the first fire that goes out._ Or Rocco's flirtatious character. Also, a Bobby who called himself a liar. Lottie's displeasure with Hope. Marisol's thin skin. Rahim's insecurity.

Another message brought them all out of their thoughts. This time, it was Priya's time: she had to choose a boy to couple up, leaving another girl single and vulnerable. Her gaze fell to the ground and she began to speak, giving a little speech about how badly she felt "stealing" a girl’s man. Especially the girl’s boy who had been so sweet to her.

\- So… I choose Bobby.

Suddenly, all eyes fell on Becca. She sat up straighter and smiled.

Now it seemed almost obvious that Priya was going to choose Bobby over Rahim and Noah, although she didn't quite understand why. Obviously, Bobby was interested in Priya (and who didn't!), but he hadn't been one of the most interested. Rahim had been hitting on her most of the day, to Marisol's chagrin. And yet she had preferred Bobby.

Of course, Becca had given her blessing to the new couple once Bobby let go of her hand to stand next to his new partner.

\- I’m happy for you both. You look great together.

Becca looked at him raising an eyebrow: he seemed not very excited. Pretended? _All right, he doesn't want to humiliate me. Oh, thank you._ She smiled, again.

\- I’ll be fine, don’t worry.

Later at night, the girls had been complaining about her new single situation. It wasn’t funny. She hated it so much, she hated receiving other people’s compassion.

\- It is no a big deal. Seriously. Priya had to choose someone and respect she chose as she dictated her guts. We would all have done the same.

\- But now you must fool around with our men if you don't want to leave early.

\- That's the game.

\- But here we have all come to find love, it should not be so.

\- For the Gods’ sake, Hannah. Love can be found around the corner. 50,000 pounds and a month of free holidays in Majorca, is no longer so easy -. _Holy shit, I haven't been here two days, and I've already said something I shouldn't have. See how I fix this._ Of course, the girls raised their eyebrows and looked at her stunned at their statement. – I mean, everyone has come here for their reasons. Mine is having a good time and, who knows, maybe I'll leave with a boyfriend and 50, 000 richer.

_It'll have to be enough. I have to keep an eye on it. I don't think I've reassured them a bit. Let's go outside._

The time had come to feel out the boys, what they thought of what was going on and what they wanted to happen, how they felt about their partners and, most importantly, how they felt about her. Four were the ones who came forward to be chosen by her, but she could no longer trust that: at that moment she was the first girl to go out and now, besides, there was the lush and glamorous Priya.

She was single and that didn't have to be bad, she could even be good: she wasn't tied to anyone and could spend time with whoever she wanted.

She was about to approach Gary when Bobby caught her. After a couple of jokes he finally decided to talk about "his robbery." Basically, he just said what he had already said in the afternoon, but this time he asked what she thought about it.

\- Mmmm, maybe this was something that had to happen, that's all - it didn't seem that that answer bothered him. –I must now seek my life, but I know how to manage. You take advantage and meet Priya. Who knows if she's the woman of your dreams and this is the only way you could have met her?

\- However, I still believe that you and I should get to know each other better.

_Aren't you so impressed with Priya? This is a surprise._

\- We'll see how things go, Bobby -, Becca told his as she stroked the skin on his arm with her fingertips. He trembled under her touch, as if he had chills or given him a slight electric shock. Priya interrupted them with a giggle.

\- Do you need anything? A snack, a condom?

\- Two of each, thank you -, Becca replied, playfully, the three laughed and the couple interned in the Villa.

_He's an idiot if he doesn't try with her._

She sighed. After watching them both leave, she began her rounds. She spoke to the rest of the boys, except Noah, who looked like he was hiding from them all. The others were interested in talking to her and that was good, it made everything easier, though, perhaps, a little more chaotic.

She hoped her personality would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the order of choice of the boys even if the result was the same. I must say I played in such a way that I didn’t know who was going to choose me in the game.

**Day 3.**

Becca had slept in the daybeds and her whole body ached. How could it be so cold in Majorca late at night? What time was it? She understood that in Majorca it dawned very soon in summer. Marisol had been sleeping with her and telling her all the details she had noticed from Bobby and Priya when they both went to sleep. _You shouldn't even care. You haven't spent so much time with him to feel bad about doing what he has to do. This is the game and you've come to play, Becca, remember that._ She sniffed the air, it smelled familiar, home.

 _Smells like tortilla de patatas!_ _Who is making Spanish omelette?_ She did not think she’d smell that food here at the Villa if it wasn't her who decided to cook it. And spoil it, to be fair. Becca used to be a good cook, but the tortillas hated her, and she didn't know why.

She got up and headed to the kitchen, where Marisol and Hannah were making hearty breakfast. Too much for just the two of them. Of course, Becca approached Marisol because there was no living thing that would stop her from approaching a Spanish omelette. She bit his lip as she congratulated her. Of course, Marisol had to have Spanish ties, at least.

\- Can I have some of that delight of gods?

She couldn't help it. Marisol laughed.

\- I'm making breakfast for myself and Gary.

Hannah almost jumped out of place when she heard that tell Marisol. The two then engaged in a discussion about who should woo who and who had the most rights to do so. _Well, I'm single. Maybe I can get a little closer to Gary today._ And, without saying a word, she left the two girls arguing to find Gary.

He was in his bed and he didn't hide the smile from his face when he saw her come in. He laughed when Becca got into bed with him while talking to him about the breakfast, they were both going to taste.

\- I recommend the omelette.

Just as she finished saying it, Hannah and Marisol almost stumbled into the room. It both took a while to realize who was accompanying Gary in bed. Both Gary and Becca got the breakfasts prepared by the girls and they left them alone. Becca may not have the physique, but she certainly had the attitude.

After that and getting dressed for a new day, Becca continued to sound to the people who were accompanying her on this adventure, though she avoided Bobby. _I don't know why I avoid him, I could couple up with him again, it's still the first few days and I still have to get to the idea of all this. Shit, it's the third day, should I look hooked on someone? Hope and Noah certainly look like it. The rest of the girls aren't as happy as they seem._

She came over to talk to Noah, see if he could give him any clues as to how the boys felt that morning.

\- Easy, tiger. I’m not here to asked you about the recoupling with me -. The idiot had to apologize. He gave her little information, it hardly helped her. It was going to be his job working hard to get the boys' attention.

So be it.

She barely finished talking to Rahim when Rocco, Lottie’s current partner, wanted to invite her to a wheat grass smoothie.

\- If I drink that, I’ll start ruminating before dinner -, joked Becca. She didn’t understand what people saw in that drink that tasted like weed (it was weed _, literally_ ) and when Bobby, Lottie and Rocco started talking about that smoothie, a phone inside the Villa sounded. In an hour they had to meet at the firepit. In an hour they would see who was leaving Love Island, on the third day, who had not been eligible.

So, she dressed to kill: green and gold mini dress, she had to enhance those eyes given to her by her mother. Soon the flattery came and then the parade to the place where they would know their nearest future. Becca had no idea who was going to choose her, if she was chosen.

The rest of the girls were also nervous about the event that was going to take place. It was crucial, the first spill of their summer and they were all afraid to leave and end that adventure. Hannah even threw all her clothes to the ground, being almost buried by her. The poor girl didn't fit too much into the program's dynamics and hadn't tried to graft on any other boy to secure her place in it.

Priya was also nervous, cast a strange glance at Becca and she smiled back at her, to reassure her.

Soon they were all ready to go down the stairs and line up in front of everyone in the firepit. There were all the boys, who seemed anxious. Everyone walked around with their eyes at the girls, as if trying to decide at the last minute.

 _I don't know if any of them like me enough. Maybe I'll go home tonight. Looks like they've worked harder to get dressed tonight. They want to impress us, too._ His gaze rested on Bobby, he moved his leg with nervous energy and bit his lip anxiously. Becca caught him looking at her, but she also looked at the other girls. _He's calculating, who's going to be his first choice? He said he wanted to keep getting to know me, did he mean it? I'm sure he's got things clearer than me._

Soon the first phone released. It was Noah's. _I swear that face never changes expression._ He took some air and started talking. He was giving a little speech, much to Gary's chagrin. Hope was almost jumping next to her, she was sure Noah would choose her and, as soon as he finished, she jumped into his arms. They sat down, laughing and forgot everything else.

The second phone was Rahim's. His smile gleamed in contrast to his dark skin. He looked at the girls one by one and started talking, stumbling upon the words. _Noah has set the standard high by giving a speech for Hope._

\- ... And that's why today I choose this girl -, Becca heard a giggle, but she didn't know who was so excited -. The girl is Becca.

The giggle turned into a growl.

 _I? Well, I didn't expect it. I'm quite the opposite of him._ Becca was thinking hastily as she approached Rahim with a smile, trying to look as charming as possible. _Don't look at Bobby, he'll be fine. The rest of the girls are right for him. Don't worry about him, he's none of your business anymore._

\- Thank you, honey.

He passed a hand by his waist and guided her to the seats surrounding the bonfire, to wait for the ceremony to end and find out who chose whom. Three boys and four girls. Becca brought her body a little closer to Rahim, just enough to rub it. He squeezed the hug. _Possessive?_

The recoupling continued with Rocco choosing Lottie, again. _They look good together._

\- Well done, girl -, she said.

Eventually, Bobby chose Priya and Gary, annoyed, chose Marisol. There was an awkward silence to then hear how Lottie mumbled something and went straight to hug Hannah, as they had become exceptionally good friends in those three days.

_Oh, my God, Hannah. She looks so lonely right now._

Everyone swirled about Hannah to say goodbye to her. She wasn't crying, which was a relief to everyone, but her eyes remained sad and damp. At last, it was Becca's turn to say goodbye.

\- I'll miss the talks with you, your sweet words, Hannah.

They both hugged and Gary came over. He apologized to her and Hannah turned to the Villa to prepare to be the first person to leave the contest. Gary turned to Becca and looked at her from bottom to top.

\- What is it?

\- I would have chosen you if Rahim hadn't done it before. I'm with Marisol, now, so it’s only fair that I have to try, but if things aren't going well between Rahim and you... Well, let me know.

Becca smiles shyly.

_It's good to know I have more options, just in case things don't work out with Rahim. Lottie, Hope and Bobby went to the door to fire Hannah. Should I go too? I haven't had much deal with her, I don't know what I do there._

After spinning around the pool not knowing what to do, she decided to go back inside and change to spend her first night with Rahim. When she put on her pyjamas, she met Hope, Gary and Rahim arguing about the bed delivery.

 _What the fuck is this?_ Becca raised both eyebrows at the dispute.

She was soon included in the conversation, which looked very lively: choose the best bed for the best couple, which was the one on the corner. Of course, the best couple was the one forming Hope and Noah, according to Hope. _Well, the one on the corner will be._ Without a word Becca leapt and took over the object of dispute.

\- And now what? "She said, laughing. His laughter rose in volume when she saw Hope's face, wrinkled with disgust. _The best couple... Well, the one that takes the longest._ Soon Rahim joined her under the duvet. They spoke for a while before noticing that the dream was beating them -. I can? -, Becca asked, pointing to his muscular chest.

\- Sure.

Becca drew the contour of her muscles with one finger. Rahim shuddered and looked for his mouth.

"Good night, " she whispered when he finished kissing her.

 _It's been good._ Becca sighed and waited for the dream. _But I don’t know if I like Rahim. That’s good, I supposed. It’ll be fine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4.**

Another night, Becca had been cold. Rahim had stolen all the sheets and was wrapped in them like a burrito. She sighed and lay down again, letting her hair spill down the pillow. _I'm not sure there's anything here. Rahim is fine, but... we are the night and the day. And it's so reserved, I don't know if I'll get anything out of him someday. I'll have to see how things come for us._

 _-_ Psss, Becca - Lottie's whisper ousted her.

 _-_ Shit, Lottie, you scared me.

Lottie apologized and undone Rocco's hug, still asleep, to sit on the edge of Becca's bed, seeking comfort. She was sad about Hannah's departure, she didn't expect her to leave, if not Marisol or even Priya. Maybe, Lottie herself.

\- Or I -, Becca said -. I was the single. I was surprised Rahim chose me.

\- Nah, you don't. You drive them crazy.

Becca laughed, making it clear to Lottie that she didn’t believe a word. _It doesn't matter, in the end the one who left was Hannah. But it's been interesting to know._ Becca stroked Lottie's hair as she vented. Soon after, Gary emerged from among the duvets he shared with Marisol, complaining about the noise Becca and Lottie were _not_ making. Then, Marisol and the rest of the islanders followed him. Lottie quickly rose from Becca and Rahim’s bed and she set out to scold Gary for letting Hannah go. The discussion ended when Gary decided it was time to do his daily exercises.

\- This has been intense -, Becca said.

A text sounded from one of the boys. When he read it, everyone in the common bedroom cheered. A brunch for couples was waiting for them on the lawn. _It'll be perfect to get to know Rahim a little bit. I hope there are croissants. With chocolate. Or with cheese and spinach, better. I'm so hungry than I don't know if I'm going to talk to Rahim much. I hardly had any food last night._

Brunch passed as expected. Rahim was surprised by Becca's voracity. He commented that he didn't know such a small person could eat so much.

\- I spend a lot of energy -, she answered with a chuckle.

Otherwise, it cost Rahim to open up to her. _Water and oil, that's who we are. I'm going to have to take the lead all the time until this guy is able to open up without fear if I want this to work for me._ He looked around, at the other couples: Marisol and Gary did not seem to work; Rocco paid no attention to what Lottie was telling him, but he smiled as he looked at her; Hope and Noah fed each other. Priya and Bobby kept laughing. _What they're telling each other._ Becca felt a strange sensation in her stomach. _There's no point in me bothering me._ She turned her attention to Rahim.

\- Do you know I'm an excellent rider? In the shelter it is necessary to keep the horses active and I am one of the few that holds the whole work well. We always go three, in our strolls: Sausage or Dijon, depends on the day, my dog and I -, Becca began to laugh, apparently for no reason. Rahim inquired what that hilarity was so suddenly about -. Allright, I'll tell you, but swear to me you're not going to say anything, here in the Villa - Rahim swore it for Violet Man -. Ok. My dog is a blond Dalmatian that I adopted when he was a puppy -, she lowered her voice and covered her mouth as she leaned towards Rahim's ear -. His name is Bobby.

Rahim laughed as Becca had not yet seen him laugh in those four days. He laughed so hard that they all looked at each other again, with different expressions on his face. Rahim's laughter was so contagious that Becca also began to laugh non-stop.

\- Shhhh, Ra-him!

\- Tell us the joke -, demanded Bobby. Rahim and Becca only laughed louder.

\- Then, Bobby, I have a text message! -, Marisol announced -. We have to get out of the Villa for this one. What's it going to be.

\- Let's look at it. It would be great one of those who has to spend the drink with his mouth and put it in a bucket - commented Bobby, excited.

\- No, I'm definitely not going to play that.

They all took the road out of the Villa, not knowing very well what they were going to find. _It's definitely going to be a big thing, and we've been taken to brunch_ to entertain _ourselves while we were riding it._

In front of the Villa there was a clearing where they had set up a kind of stage and a large children’s pool.

\- Is that an inflatable pool?

Becca didn't know who she asked because she took a run to see what she was full of. To her disappointment, it was empty.

\- Did you expect it to be full of balls? -Bobby asked, who stood next to her. She looked at him, amused. _How do you know what I'm thinking?_

A text came to Hope's cell phone. Apparently, the challenge was to mix different slime colors to get another one. That's what the girls, who were forbidden to use their hands, would take care of. The boys would be covered in slime and they would have to get close enough to them to make the mixes.

-Wow! I like this better than the ball pool -exclaimed Becca.

\- Right? -, Bobby kept laughing for himself. The rest of the boys didn't seem too excited about the game, but Rahim was the most reluctant to participate. His careful braids were protectively touched.

\- Don't be a diva, Rahim -, Priya tell him off. He ignored her, without taking his hands off her braids.

There were three colors assigned to the boys, inside the jugs: blue for Rocco and Rahim, red for Noah and Gary, and a solitaire yellow for Bobby. The girls had to cover them with the slime of their color in order to start the game. Becca was careful when it came to smearing Rahim, avoiding the head which he thanked.

Five cell phones sounded at once. They were the ones with the color they were supposed to get. Then they would have get to put all the slime of their bodies inside some jugs that were on the other side of the challenge scenario, again, without using their hands. It was Becca's turn to get the purple color.

She tried to slide into the pool but couldn't because it wasn't slippery. Disappointment. _Urg!_ If she didn't remember her classes at school, she had to mix blue and red to get purple. One of the messages they had received said the prize was ice lollies and she loved them. She'd see if she'd leave one for Rahim, because when she went to him to get his body done blue, the touch was anything but sexy.

\- And they say that love is dead -, remarked Bobby with a sarcastic smile drawn on his face as he looked at them.

\- Ra-him! -. Becca buffooned and separated from Rahim because she was already beginning to feel uncomfortable _. It's supposed to be fun and sexy. It should be chaotic and my boy thinks I'm a towel where he can be cleaned._

So, Becca left Rahim to his (running away from the pool) and started making the challenge more fun. She went straight to Gary, covered in red. He smiled when he saw her approach and they both began rubbing. Marisol didn't seem to like it.

\- Come on, Mari, you've been doing the same thing with Rocco - she speculated. _How can it be like this? I'll have to calm her down -_. I can do it with you too - she winked. Marisol began to laugh, and Becca approached and began rubbing against her, a few laughs. _Goodbye to my lollies_. Becca was no longer covered in purple mucus but a colorful amalgam that was almost indescribable. They both split up laughing, Marisol a little blushing.

The girls began to head to their respective jugs to let go of the slime and some began to make strange movements. Becca, who already had her color completely damaged, wasn't making up her way yet. She looked at Bobby, he was just looking at the girls. _Come on, why not? There's already confidence_. She approached him.

\- Nice to see you around here -, he said with laughter - but shouldn't you go to the jugs?

\- Do you see me of any definable color? Bring me.

Becca tried to get on his back, but Bobby lost grip and she ended up on the ground, laughing. Bobby was embarrassed by what had happened, but forgot when she took his hand and, instead of pushing herself up, she threw until he also ended up on the ground.

\- If I'm on the ground lying down, so are you. That's what it is.

They both spent a few minutes simulating a fight while pricking the most colorful mucus. Some islanders stared at them in amazed.

\- That's the way it should be -, he said. Becca rose from the ground with a smile engraved on his face and helped him get up again.

_I think I should finish fooling around by now. Everyone is waiting for me... Oh, there's Priya, still._

Priya, covered in another unrecognizable color, was heading straight for Noah. Becca didn't give any importance, so she marched into her jug and called Rahim to help her put the slime in it.

\- Whatever looks purple, Rahim.

Hope, ignorant of what Priya was doing, complained because in theory her hands could not be used.

\- My hands, Hope, I can't use my hands. But Rahim can use his own.

From the corner of her eye, as Rahim tried to collect all of Becca's purple slime for her body, which was not much, she saw Lottie burst against Priya for approaching another girl's man.

\- Stop that, it’s a game for a laugh. I’m sure it’s a mistake.

\- Really? I saw you doing the same with Gary and Bobby.

\- It’s just fun, Lottie.

Later, Lottie was commenting on it with all the girls and once it was dinnertime and she was getting ready for the night she exploded, and Priya with her. Apparently, it wasn't right to rub in with another man during a competition where the same thing had to be done.

Becca wasn't there for the job of putting up with the whole argument.

_Those two have to stop now._

\- Girls, stop it... stop it! It's only been four days since we've all arrived and you're screaming like fools. What is this?

Both girls looked at Becca, as if they didn't think their fight was unwarranted. The two snorted and Lottie came out of the dressing room like a storm, followed by Priya, who was screaming something about not leaving her with the word in her mouth.

_Shit, shit._

Hope, Marisol and Becca followed the two women to the kitchen, where they continued their confrontation between screams and blows to the island. There were also Bobby and Gary trying to make some sandwiches of something for dinner, one better than other. They both tried not to pay much attention to the fuss until the two contenders started bothering them by throwing covered and spilling the sauce the boys intended to use.

\- Who do you have to cheer up to win? -, Bobby asked, a little confused.

\- Me, honey! -, Priya squealed.

\- No one! -, waited for Becca, throwing a disbelief look at her. She turned to Lottie and Priya, pointing her finger at them. You two have no idea how ridiculous you look. Separate, that's enough for everyone, you need to stay away from each other so you can calm down. Get out! You're not going to fight in front of anyone else.

The girls growled in response and each left separately mumbling something, but disappointed that Becca had decided not to take side. Hope immediately went after Priya to calm her down, not before practically ordering Becca to go talk to Lottie. _At your service, General_. It was true that Becca got along better with the Gothic witch than everyone else, she had a difficult character and she was like a sleeping volcano that anybody didn't want to wake up to, but Becca had managed to calm her down once, as when Priya arrived and Lottie panicked.

Marisol disappeared, not wanting to get involved in the situation. _I wish I could do the same, but I've already been involved._

\- I just wanted a sandwich - Gary complained about the mess he had made with bread and meat, which had improved nothing with the hurricane caused by Lottie and Priya.

\- Too much drama for one night. That's not why I'm here -. Bobby turned to the girl who had stood there, looking towards the lawn -. It sucks that they got you into this. I'll find Rahim to let him know if you want to talk.

\- Thank you, _bonito_ -. Becca turned her eyes to him and smiled gratefully as she stroked his arm. Then she breathed one of his sighs, preparing for what had to come. _I wasn't sure I'd make it. Lottie was stubborn._

_Ufff, but if I can get those two to reconsider and sign peace, maybe it'll help me gain some respect from these people and also from the public. If I do it right, I may be needed to keep the spirits going. Anyway, this must be fixed, we have to live together until we know when._

So that's how Becca was looking for Lottie inside the Villa until she found her on the terrace. Lottie had lay on the outer sofas staring at the stars, the red, swollen eyes and mascara garters on his cheeks. She soon realized Becca's presence and tried to compose herself, though he did not put much effort into hiding the wound he felt.

Becca sat next to her and hugged her. Even if Lottie had no reasons to have become so angry and started a fight, it was clear that she was affected by whatever had been going on in her head. Becca didn't say anything for a while, waiting for Lottie to talk, and she did.

Lottie began to recount how she had felt since Priya had appeared the first night and how she believed that she had only come to shake things up and break any couple she wanted, like Becca's with Bobby, as she turned out to be. She thought Priya hadn't come to find love like the rest of the girls who were there, especially Hannah.

She confessed that, in part, she blamed the new girl for Hannah's expulsion. If Priya hadn't come, Hannah, her dear friend, would still be there with her and Gary.

\- Oh, Lottie. I understand you, really. You don't really think I'm so convinced of myself not to be afraid of Priya? I was scared to death, as much or more than any of you. Look. I'm missing curves everywhere, I didn't even know yesterday if I was going to get along with my bikini catwalk in front of the boys.

\- But you...

\- No, Lottie, I don't. It doesn't matter if I was with Bobby or whoever I was with. Priya could have come in before any of us and us instead and we would have had no choice but to steal someone else's man. I stole Marisol's man, flirted with him, and that's why he chose me. It could have happened to anyone and our fears shouldn't dominate us.

\- Fears? You mean my fears?

\- All of them, Lottie. We were all afraid. It's normal, we're not strong in couples who've only been here two days. It's okay, we just don't have to let ourselves be dominated by them. I bet if Priya had been, I don't know, in my place, she would have felt the same way.

Lottie shut up for a few minutes, while ruminant what Becca was telling her. She wiped a solitary tear that managed to escape her eyes and hugged her friend tightly.

\- You're right. I still don't trust her, but I'm going to apologize. This dispute doesn't make sense. Thanks for coming to see me.

Lottie got up from the outside chair, kissed Becca on the cheek and left the roof terrace. Becca sighed relievedly, hoping that everything she had really said would have convinced her because she didn't know what else to say. She crossed her fingers so that it would end as quickly as it had begun.

_This place really gets in your head. Everything seems bigger than it is. It's going to be hard to control what's going on here with me._

It was very easy to make mistakes in a closely guarded place with nine more people, without being able to escape elsewhere, where you could only hide and not for long. Finally, with these thoughts, Becca stood up and went looking for the other girls.

They were all in the fire pit and looked up to look at her. Hope had an ear-to-ear smile. Finally, Lottie and Priya had made peace at least, for now. Becca hoped it would last a long time.

\- I'm glad you both talked -, she said, kissing each one on the cheek. We're going to rest; I'm exhausted all day.

They all agreed and went into the Villa. Priya and Lottie whispered to each other.

Once the girls left the dressing room in her pajamas ready to go to sleep, Becca sat on the bed next to Rahim, who was waiting for her. He offered to give her a massage so she could relax before bed and after the tension between the girls. Becca smiled at him and lay face down on the bed. Before the massage was over, she'd fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5.**

Becca could barely sleep that night again: this time it was for all the tension accumulated by the strain between Lottie and Priya. Likewise, she awoke soon, as always, and went up to the roof to hear the silence, away from the snoring of Noah and from whomever spoke in dreams (Marisol?). Ibrahim, who purred, didn't help Becca rest either.

She wasn't there long. Ten minutes after sitting down to enjoy the morning breeze she heard voices and the sound of someone throwing themselves into the pool. _But what, guys/ Two boys!_ She ran down to the dressing room to switch to a bikini that looked good on her and tiptoed through the bedroom so she wouldn't wake anyone up. The girls would be angry, especially Lottie, but she wanted to meet and talk to those new guys before the rest of them buried them with questions. It was sure they'd seen things on TV before they got on the show and she had to find out how they were all playing. Hopefully, they could tell her.

Both boys were tall and had their bodies worked. Lucas and Henrik. They both smiled wide when they saw her approaching, swinging her hips and winking at them. Becca returned a warm welcome smile and gave two kisses to each, to the Spanish one, as they presented themselves. The boys were a little confused, but she decided that had been fun and laughed eagerly. _Attitude, it's a matter of attitude. Act like you’re the hottest girl in the Villa._

Lucas and Henrik didn't want to reveal too much about what they had been seeing, but at least they told her that Becca was the girl most talked about on social media. _I hope they speak well about me; I hope I'm doing things right._ It didn't give much more time because all the islanders were speeding up to where the new ones and she were, at the edge of the pool, so that it almost looked like they were coming in stampede. She soon received Lottie's complaints about not waking them up. Surprisingly, Priya also seemed upset.

-You should get less sleep. The best worms are always for birds that get up early -. Becca taught the tongue to them as she winked, making it clear that they were not smart enough for the game. All the boys laughed and agreed.

The conversation continued to drift until the islanders wanted to know what the new ones had seen on television. They underlined the sneaky kisses they had seen among people who were not a couple. There was a nervous laugh from one of the girls, but Becca didn't know who she belonged to. _Oh, this can bring troubles!_

No one had breakfast that morning, they spent it around the fire pit interrogating the new guys with questions as silly as how many sexual partners they had. There was a moment of tension when Lucas looked frowning at Gary as he confessed his _magic number._ The truth is that Becca was especially interested in Lucas, but even though he had openly shown his interest in her when Noah asked she decided to be discreet for Rahim's sake, to which she noticed tense by her side, squeezing the hug that was giving her.

_All the boys are nervous about the arrival of these two. They've been teasing each other whenever they could, even though they've been keeping it friendly. Now we're seven boys and five girls, there's definitely people in danger._

Becca did not remember that they had taken a tour of the Villa to Priya, when she arrived, but certainly Lucas and Henrik did enjoy one surrounded by all the inhabitants of the Villa, except Becca and Lottie, who were resting and gossiping on the sun loungers. The conversation ended up drifting to the beaches of Australia, where Lottie was from, and the golden tan she used to have when she lived there. Becca was going to talk when Bobby's voice made her lose the thread of conversation.

Bobby had brought each of them a cup of tea, for no other reason than the fact that they hadn't taken any yet. Or so he said, as it made it very clear to them that he was not interested in their opinions about the new boys when Lottie asked. Shortly after Bobby left, Gary's guide tour ended, and a few islanders sat by the pool. Becca approached just as Priya was drooling over Henrik, in front of Bobby's puppy eyes.

-I'll give him to you, Priya. If I have to choose one, I'd stayed with Lucas – Becca giggled.

-There are more boys in the Villa, you know -, Bobby lamented.

\- Who?

The silence did not last long, as two phones rang. One was Hope's, she had a date outside the Villa with Lucas. The second message was for Becca: a date with Henrik.

-Let's get pretty to drink wine, Hope.

As Becca prepared to go on the date with Henrik, Rahim broke into the dressing room, not without first calling. The boy was worried, though he tried not to be noticed. Becca reassured him as she could even though she felt uncomfortable with the scene. _Oh, my God, let me breathe, we've only been here five days._ Despite these thoughts, he gave her a bright smile.

-I'm only going because I have to go, okay? Do not worry.

The date with Henrik went well, turned out to be a guy with a little more energy than Becca needed in her life, but he was genuinely nice. It turned out that they both had in common that they played video games from time to time in their spare time and the date spent talking about it.

Upon returning to the Villa, Becca was caught by Bobby to make a silly prank to Rocco and Henrik. _I don't think it works the way he thinks it's going to work, but if he's excited, I won't be the one to take it away from him._ Just at that moment, Becca's phone rang with raucous noise.

\- What? Do you have another date?

\- Yep! Lucas, fine! -, Becca smiled from ear to ear. _Ufff, I thought he weren't going to pick me. It would have been a shame not to spend some time alone with that hottie._

Bobby encouraged her to go, though of course she didn't have to. She tied her hair and reviewed her makeup before heading outside the Villa, where she was expected by the same jeep as before to probably take her to the same place as before. But this time there would be the elegant Lucas, not the hyperactive Henrik.

Time passed too fast to Becca's chagrin, who was having a great time with Lucas, but they had to go back. _I can't believe this man noticed me. He's so elegant, so handsome... You can have the girl you prefer, Priya, for example._ She said goodbye to him with a kiss on his cheek that made him nervous.

-Look at Becca's smile. She seems to have had a good time on her last date -Priya said, laughing.

-True is. I had a great time with Lucas.

-Yes, he _was very_ nice on our date.

 _Of course. It would be weird if the boys didn't try to take Priya._ Becca's eyes came down to the ground, suddenly realizing that she was very jealous of Priya. They were not jealousy of those who were led away by anger, but rather those who shot you down, who stole illusions. _I have little to face her. It is a good thing that, at least, not everyone can choose her at once in a recoupling._

-He was good. He looked interested. I think I'd choose him if we were sent to a surprise recoupling right now.

Priya looked at Becca carefully as she spoke, trying to hide a little smile. Becca noticed and gave it back, though she didn't quite know why. _Unless..._ She kept smiling as her thought fell like a jug of cold water. _Do you want to pair up with Rahim? She looks at him a lot. And if so, why did you choose to take Bobby away from me? That smile isn't about Lucas, I'm sure._ She stopped smile when Priya left inside the Villa.

_Anyway, girl, you've made your bed._

Second thoughts.

_Are you playing with Bobby? Bobby likes her, of course. He knows?_

Becca felt sorry for Bobby, but he was none of her business anymore. She had to worry about Rahim and what she was going to do next, how she was going to play her cards. She walked slowly towards the Villa to change for the night. Maybe there was a welcome party for Lucas and Henrik, just like there was for Priya. She'd have a drink with Lucas, of course.

_Will it give me time to straighten my hair?_

Indeed, in the end the producers gave a party for the newbies, with cocktails and everything and Becca was able to show off her long black mane completely smooth. It had cost her hours and a lot of smoothing products. The girls were all impressed. _It's great to be the center of attention. I’m great, right now._

The boys even came to think that a new islander had entered to balance things out. Becca laughed at seeing their faces when they realized she didn't, she was the same little girl as ever. Of course, Becca first headed to the kitchen where Rahim and others were mixing drinks. One was a purple color that did not seem very appetizing, made by her boy.

\- It's a Violet Man -, Rahim explained.

\- And the strawberry is his shield? Make me one, hun, I want a taste.

In the end, the drink wasn't so bad. As she drank and watched Rocco and Marisol step away from the pool party, Lottie approached her with a worried look. At first, she struggled to maintain her composure, she looked nervous about whatever she was going to ask for. Finally, she spoke.

\- What would you think if Gary and I were a couple?

The question caught Becca off guard because it looked like Lottie was happy with Rocco even though he was too flirtatious for a person who put loyalty first. And Gary had been paired with her best friend before she was abandoned when he dumped her for Marisol. Although that didn't matter much anymore.

\- I think you'd look good. I don't think you should worry about the Girls Code. He and Marisol don't get along, they're not going anywhere, and Hannah, well, they didn't like each other and she's not here anymore. I think you could try.

Lottie did not seem very convinced, but sometimes sent confusing signals to her interlocutors, so Becca did not give her much importance. He eventually went looking for Gary, ignoring how close Rocco and Marisol were, beyond, in the pool.

Becca was curious to know what was going on there and began her way to talk to them. She didn't mean to spend a party in a kitchen. She barely took a couple of steps before Rahim grabbed her by the arm. He did her a little damage, but she didn't complain and let he himself be guided to the bean bags, where they both sat down.

Rahim struggled to start talking, but soon tore off with a diatribe about the new boys. He was jealous. _Oh, shit. Jealous shouldn't come to shows like this, where constantly flirting and looking for a partner is the means to win._ Ibrahim has heard Marisol tell Gary that Becca was interested in Lucas. It was not a lie... _Shit, Marisol, why are you talking about me? Who else is saying things about me behind my back? And what are they saying?_

Becca decided to reassure him and not do it at the same time, a kind of punishment to remind his that she was the sole owner of herself. It might convince him because he asked her to go somewhere even quieter, spend a few moments alone. _Well, he's trying to make me lose my mind, so I don't remember the new ones._ Becca nodded; she didn't care if he tried to make her lose her mind. _See if you can make it._

\- You lead.

They went to the roof. It was the quietest and loneliest place in the Villa. The music and laughter filled the air, but it seemed that up there the sounds were muffled. The couple sat on one of the benches and at first neither said anything. Becca bit her lip as she looked at her hands, beginning to feel uncomfortable with silence.

Eventually, Rahim began rambling about nights and stars. Becca looked at him with his eyebrows raised. _It can't be that he wanted I bring him here to talk about this. It's hilarious._ She wasn't willing to hear the words stumble upon Rahim to finally say almost nothing, so she passed a hand behind his neck and lured him to her to kiss him.

\- So, you're not going to trade me for any of those bright new boys? -, spoke against his lips, Becca smiled and kissed him again so that he would not keep talking.

\- Let's go with the others.

 _Looks like there's starting to be a spark between the two of us._ They left the roof holding hands to join the party and treat the new ones. _Am I going to be able to do this?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6.**

Rahim wasn't in bed when Becca woke up. In fact, none of the boys were in their beds except Noah, who snored thunderously. However, the girls were all gathered near Hope's bed, talking and speculating about the new islanders. _I don't wanna miss this._

\- This is like a cake box; you can choose the one you like the most - Hope whispered. She lowered her voice even further and covered Noah's ears when she added that she had a small crush on Lucas. _That's great. More competition. The truth is, it's weird that we're not all in him._ Lottie, Priya and Marisol seemed more interested in Henrik.

\- Lottie, I think you'd look great with Henrik - Becca winked, and Lottie smiled mysteriously, nodding.

\- Maybe I'll talk to him today, let’s see what happens.

Between laughs and jokes they all went to the dressing room to take off their pyjamas and take turns in the shower and prepare for a new day of tanning. Becca tried not to get her straightened hair too wet during the shower, but it wasn't possible, so she stayed behind to remove the frizz. _All I needed was that crazy hair, as if I didn’t have enough flaws, already._

_Stop belittling yourself, you idiot. You're great the way you are, otherwise, you wouldn't be here today, you'd have left at the first change._

She closed her eyes and blew the air, as if she could cast bad thoughts from her head. _To the things._ And she went straight to the gym. It looked like she was doing eons that she wasn't making any physical effort.

Halfway through, she crossed into Rahim, who was waiting for her in the bedroom. The lad was worried about what Becca would do next with the new boys. She reassured him by giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. _It bothers him that I can talk to them!_

There, in the gym, she met Gary and Henrik, training, and Lottie, looking at them and trying to get their attention. Becca laughed when she approached them. _Oh, Lottie, this doesn't help you make up your mind._ Becca sat directly on the lawn and heard something related to a home-made massage ointment.

\- We use something similar for our horses, when their rides have been lengthened or beaten in the stable.

Gary got into the conversation and it led to the use of machines and safety in their respective jobs, a topic that neither Lottie nor Becca wanted to hear about, so they decided to work together to baffle them a little bit.

The four laughed at the barbarities Lottie and Becca had been saying about both.

\- Let's get out of here -, Lottie said as she continued to laugh and they both headed for the sun loungers. Becca left her alone to enjoy the sun and she approached to Rocco, Priya and Lucas, who discussed what was the most selfless: selling food and cocktails to people or enrolling in Doctors Without Borders. _Are you really considering a competition with this?_ Becca looked at Priya, expectantly and she began to laugh because, indeed, she also thought it was absurd. Becca shook her head and left them alone to solve their dilemma, with Priya as referee.

When she was on her way to talk to Hope and her boy, who were accompanied by Marisol, Bobby and Ibrahim almost clashed with her 'cause they were engrossed in t a joke that they wanted to spend on the new ones. Becca decided to help them and they agreed to use the word "sportwear" was used differently than it was actually used. Ibrahim kissed her on the cheek, proud that she was wrapped in the joke.

\- I have a message and it's a challenge! -, Priya squealed. All the islanders rushed to see what it was about, with various states of excitement -. Looks like we're going to give some kisses.

Everyone had to go to the platform outside the Villa where there was a blackboard with two columns drawn: one for boys and one for girls. A large banner was held on the board written in capital letters "Kiss and Tell".

\- Definitely, we're gonna kissing.

A message came with the instructions: a secret will be revealed from, for example, a girl, and the boys had to guess which girl it was, and vice versa, and pointing with a kiss. Whoever had the most points, pointed on the board, won the challenge and a night of cocktails. The secrets were spread over two piles of cards, by sex.

\- And can you kiss whoever you want? -, Rocco asked, anxiously.

\- You won't get points like that -, Gary replied.

\- But there's no reason not to, you can kiss whoever you want, Rocco -, Marisol added, with an ear-to-ear smile.

Some of the islanders raised their eyebrows at this conversation.

\- Rocco doesn't understand the rules!! -, complained Gary.

The girls started, who were quite lucky in their first question, not the boys. When it was Becca's turn, the girls had to guess the boy with the most sexual partners than they were there.

\- It's Rocco, sure-, said Lottie quickly. They all agreed except Marisol and Becca.

\- I think it's Gary. Yesterday Lucas almost killed him with a glance when they were talking about "his numbers" -confessed Becca -. Come on! Did you notice?

\- Well, now that you say it… That's something that would seem to go with Gary - Lottie agreed. Priya and Marisol also ended up with the same opinion. Only Hope still thought it was Rocco.

\- Come on, girls, you all know it's me! -, Bobby pouted, waiting for a kiss. Becca laughed and addressed him without thinking. When Bobby was ready for the kiss, she put a finger on his lips.

\- No -, and left, strutting and laughing to kiss Gary on the cheek -. This is the guy who has the most sexual partners.

\- And that's it... right! -, of course, Henrik also knew what Lucas knew.

More rounds passed and the girls were winning. Impatient, Marisol took a card, and read it aloud:

\- The guy who waxes his whole body.

\- Rocco and Henrik are not, for sure. They don't look like they're going to do it under their underpants-, Lottie mused.

\- Noah is not either.

\- I think it is Ibrahim - For some reason, the girls looked at Becca with a curious and astonished expression-. I haven't come down yet, but I get that feeling, what's going to be done to it.

\- Becca!!

\- What did I say?

While they were all trying to forget Becca's commentary, Marisol did not wait and headed towards the boys without hesitation, suddenly diverting his route to Rocco. All the girls stared at them when she kissed him. Becca looked at Lottie who was standing there not knowing what to say, something that was very strange about her.

\- Come on, Marisol! Seriously?

Lottie turned red with anger but said nothing apart from throwing a growl. The boys, on the other hand, were excited about the idea of the drama: someone had decided to stop playing seriously and had been like the kick-off to seize the opportunity. Ibrahim himself urged Rocco to be next and Rocco did not hesitate he took his card, read it aloud, and did not even argue with the boys to see who that "secret" corresponded to. He went straight to Marisol.

While the first kiss could have happened as part of the game, this was something else. They both deepened the kiss and were so sober that they could even be heard. Everyone muted at the show.

\- I can't believe what I'm seeing-, said Lottie in a squeaky voice.

\- This is so disrespectful, Marisol! -, Becca could not help defending Lottie. Not that I was against others flirting with each other, but that was another level.

The mood was so warm that the game ended at the time. Hope headed to the board where the dots were and announced that the girls had won. His phone sounded with confirmation of the prize and everyone headed for the Villa to prepare for the night.

Becca sighed, because it was going to be long. Lottie was the first to disappear down the Villa and then Marisol hid. _I hope they're as far away from each other as possible. I don't know what Lottie's encouragement will be after that humiliation._

For some reason, both Priya and Hope wanted to talk to Becca about Rocco's behavior. She didn't quite understand why it would have to affect her enough for both of them to talk to her and not Lottie or Marisol, who were the real protagonists of the drama.

_For God's sake, it's been two days since the last time there was a fight on this site?_

Becca didn't pay much attention to what Hope and Priya were talking about, but she was focusing on herself, applying a colored moisturizer. _I'm not going to do my makeup today._ She looked into her closet and holstered herself in light, tight jeans with a high waist and a black, floral shirt. _I don't want heels today either. I'm sure I'll be back and forth trying to fix other people's lives. I have to be comfortable._

Hope came to the "terrible" conclusion that Rocco had been trying to flirt with all the girls. He had even tried Hope, who was hooked on Noah. _He hasn't tried with me._ She took a little air not to think about why.

\- I'll go talk to Lottie; see how she is. Where are we going to have the cocktails?

\- On the terrace-, answered Priya.

She found Lottie where the beanbags were, comfortably lying on one of them and staring at the stars. Although she looked hurt, she was far less upset than when she fought Priya: this time she hadn't cried and smiled when she saw her approach and sit in another of the poufs near her.

\- I figured this was going to happen, Becca. Rocco is the kind of guy who usually does, but it was comfortable to be paired with him, until... Don’t worry, I wasn’t that surprised. It’s only… It sucks to trust people.

\- Nah, Lottie. We all make mistakes and whoever hasn't already, will. Trusting people is never a mistake, the mistake is breaking trust-, _the irony -._ I think when our cocktails arrive, we can talk about it more quietly.

\- Then I'll see you. I'll stay a while longer to find out what I don't have to say to Marisol when I meet her. 

Becca took Lottie's hand and gently squeezed it to let her know she was going to be there. Then she got up to go find Marisol. She might have told her what the girls had told to Becca about Rocco's flirtations, but she was certainly going to tell her about the humiliation she had subjected Lottie to.

She found her on the sun loungers, looking at her cell phone. The conversation was a little strange, but it finally took the course they both wanted to take. Of course, Marisol had thought ed that she was the only girl Rocco had approached and that left her a little sad and out of place.

\- Really, I thought... It's just that things have gone so wrong with Gary and they went so wrong with Rahim... I thought we'd both found something, but I see that... Yesterday, he was so sweet that I thought today was my chance. I didn't mean to hurt Lottie.

\- It's okay, Marisol. Maybe you both can work it out. Actually, you have to work it out. We'll all get together when they bring us the cocktails, maybe you can get something straight. Or not, but at least we'll drink.

Marisol nodded sadly and looked into the kitchen, where the boys were laughing, including Rocco. Becca was going to leave her with herself when Hope's voice rumbled in the Villa, calling everyone to the terrace. _How noisy she is._

It hadn't been a good idea to get all the girls together. Lottie became enraged the moment Marisol began to tell her own truth and left without letting it end. And Marisol also left the terrace infuriated when she realized it was not going to be heard. No one followed them and the remaining girls drank their cocktails in silence until they ran out.

-It could have been worse-, Hope said, and they all went down to disperse through the Villa. Becca sighed. _This is going to last longer than the Priya-Lottie war the other day._ She was going to cross into the beanbags, where she had been with Lottie before, when she realized there was someone sitting in the fire pit.

It was Bobby. He looked up and when he saw Becca, he smiled. He called her to come closer, which Becca did. As she approached, he pretended he was cold and brought his hands closer to the bonfire to warm up. He invited her to sit down and his smile grew when she did, very close to him. Apparently, it wasn't close enough for him as he moved more towards her until his leg touched hers.

Becca shuddered slightly. _It must be cold. It must be cold._

\- Stay with me for a while if you want. You must be nervous about everything that's happened today, none of us didn't expect Rocco to do what he's done either - Becca accepted the invitation and leaned slightly on Bobby's side, exhausted.

-I can't find a reason not to stay -, she sighed.

Bobby liked her answer. The two were silent for a minute and Becca felt her heart start beating faster. _We weren't even this relaxed that little day and a half we were a couple. But now, too, we know each other better._

\- I thought we were going to have at least a few days of tranquility. Being here with you feels good.

Becca felt Bobby's chest move when he took a deep breath as he heard her words. He passed an arm behind her and grabbed her shoulder, gently squeezing it as he began to speak, looking at the ground and moving his feet.

\- It feels good -. He returned to the subject of Rocco -. I have a feeling we all have to look over our shoulders now. How many things will happen without others knowing -, he looked up and looked at her, his look indecipherable -. Becca... I'm usually not the type to come in as direct as... I... I remember, I remember a lot about the last time... of our last kiss.

_Does he stutter?_

_We can’t do this. Someone will see us._

Becca looked directly at him and felt him shudder as she approached her face to his, heard his breathing and stroked her with his warm breath. _What the fuck are we going to do?_ _Can't help it_. But she stopped thinking when his lips perched on hers and everything vanished around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English, again.  
> Listen "The Baywatch" openning when Lucas shows up...

**Day 7.**

Another day that Becca's bed was empty: Rahim must have gotten up early to perform the exercises he needed so as not to lose his form. Becca didn't care, because that way she had more bed for her so she stretched out as much as she could without coming out from under the sheets. _I'm a perfect starfish._

A thought fell over her, suddenly making her frown and speed up her heart. _Fuck! Shit!_ _Bobby and I kissed last night. Shit! Right after telling Marisol that what she had done was not right. Hypocrite, hypocrite! And with cameras everywhere, they've definitely seen us... shit! Rahim! What if he finds out? If he knows that, and that's why he's not here? What about Priya? What will Priya say?_

 _Fuck! It shouldn't have happened._ But inside, Becca didn't regret it so much. A small part of her wanted to repeat as many times as she could, but she knew she couldn't. That couldn't be good. That was good for her, but not for the shelter: she had come for the money, not to fall in love.

_Nah, I'm not falling in love, am I? I just think he's handsome and that's it, like hundreds of guys I've met. That's all it is._

A brawl between Lottie and Marisol over Rocco pulled her out of her train of thoughts and, by the way, out of her misery. Marisol was not in the task of continuing to argue and left the bedroom towards the dressing room. Just after that, Gary offered to make a cuppa for Lottie and Becca, though he didn't have time to leave when a deafening squeal was heard.

Those left in bed jumped scared into the thought that something had happened to Priya even though she ran into the bedroom clarifying that it was a text.

\- But listen! Boys have to compete to convince us about who’s the most dateable and we judge them, later.

\- Woo-hoo! -, all the girls exclaimed. At one point, everyone looked at Rocco, who was going to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. _It's clear who's the least appropriate guy. Rocco lost before he started, and it's not like I didn't look for him._

After showering and changing to spend the day wandering around on the lawn and pool, Becca walked over where Lucas, Henrik and Lottie were, discussing what kind of date was best. Both boys smiled at Becca when she sat in a pouf and began to put sunblock on her legs and belly, massaging deliberately slowly.

-I’m very light-skinned, I have to cover myself the most -, she said, playing innocent, the two boys who kept looking at her, gawking. _I haven't even seen each other in this situation in my best dreams._ She bit his lip while staring at them with a sparkling look.

Both Lottie and Becca flirted with both boys, although Becca did a little more with Lucas. _He likes me. I can't believe it._ She looked at him on several occasions, wondering if Rahim would forgive her if she left him for the physiotherapist. _Probably not. But... Nothing, Becca, you must think long-term, you're messing it up enough. Focus._

Of course, it was hard to focus with so many handsome guys around her. The fact that two of them attracted her more than she suited didn't make it easy, but she'd find a way. _I have nothing left to do._ A few laughs and ignoring Rocco's attempts to tell them his perfect date, they headed to the kitchen to talk some more.

There they were all gathered reading a new text that had come to Priya.

\- Yass! Guys, you must compete to win the first Mr. Love Island: parade, talent and speech - she bit her lip as he alternated her gazes between Noah and Rahim.

\- Damn it! -, Henrik cursed -. Now we're in the shit, Lucas.

All the boys left the kitchen to get ready and only the girls remained, who moved to the sun loungers to speculate on what the boys would do. It wasn't long before Lottie started bothering Marisol, and Becca decided she was hungry, so she went to look for something to eat.

When she was already eating the sandwich that had been made, she heard a hissing noise but did not know where it was coming from. _Snakes in the grass..._ Lottie's been carrying that bartender all day. _Maybe I figured it out._ But no, she heard it again.

At last, she saw Noah semi-hidden.

\- Hey, Becca. Bobby says you're going to help him with the contest. He's nervous.

_Uh?_

\- Tell him I'm coming in a moment, I'm eating.

 _Why does he need me? Can't he call Priya? Or Lottie?._ She slowly chewed her sandwich. She’d keep him waiting. Finally, when she finished, she decided to venture into the boys' dressing room, hoping to find a mess.

And so it was.

Becca stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Bobby holstered in Priya's silver dress, a strapless dress that barely covered his nipples. The dress also had a slit in the skirt that reached the groin. _If you're going out like this, you better have something underneath._

\- Help me, Becca, I don't fit into Priya's dress -, begged, as he turned around to show his back and the zipper half closed.

 _Cheeky!_ Becca hardly gave credit to the image she had right in front of her.

\- But what the fuck, Bobby? You're going to ruin the dress. I'll still have to thank you for not stealing my clothes - she approached him, with a half-smile drawn on her face, to try to zip up the dress.

\- I would never steal your clothes, it suits you better.

\- Fuck, I hope so. Anyway, I'm half as small as Priya, you wouldn't fit. I can't handle this zipper, come on. Let's see what strategy we're going to follow -. Becca guided Bobby to the bedroom, where no one would listen or see anything, and then tried, again, to zip up the dress. - Nothing, this zipper doesn't go up anymore. Are you sure the dress won't fall off when you go out there to delight us with your catwalk walk?

\- What if it falls? - He asked with a rogue smile.

Becca stared at him for a moment before answering.

\- Depends on what is underneath. Will I cover my eyes or look dumbfounded? -, she laughed when she saw Bobby's stunned expression. - Don't play, Bobby, I'll beat you in this business.

\- Help me -, he deceived her.

\- Okay, okay. Let's see, Bobby... we start with the parade. Don't drop your dress -, Bobby snorted -. If I'm honest with you, I like funny things, like wearing a dress that's not mine, and the parade can be a laugh. The girls will drive crazy, I'm sure.

\- And Priya?

Becca twisted the gesture. _She’s his partner..._ , she remembered to herself.

\- Well... she may not be able to put this dress back on, but in the end she'll laugh. You know her better than I do, she's your girl, you should know.

\- Yes, of course... what about the speech?

-I think you should be yourself -, Bobby frowned at that possibility. -Okay, all right, be Ryan Gosling.

\- Becca!

She couldn't do anything but laugh.

\- Seriously, Bobby, you're great the way you are. Be yourself, we all love you. For heaven's sake, the most beautiful woman in the Villa and I chose you! -, Becca laughed though she wasn't joking -. And the talent, look, for example, I know how to burp the alphabet.

\- Nah, you can't.

\- Look at me and freak out.

Becca cleared her throat as Bobby looked at her with wide-eyed, not sure what to expect. When she finally started burping, Bobby clapped his hands until she ended up with the Z.

\- That was fantastic!

\- It's no big deal, but it's a talent and it's fun. Do something that you're good at and no one expects from you, even if it's a useless nonsense like burping the alphabet.

Bobby laughed as he claimed that he already knew what he was going to do, not telling Becca anything. He looked at her, then, and his gaze remained fixed on her longer than usual, provoking Becca's blush. _Shit, how he did it._ She was hoping Bobby wouldn't notice, since the room was poorly lit. But, of course, he realized that and smiled.

 _Shit._ Everything was too quiet in the gloom of the communal room for a moment that Becca found eternal. Bobby's look was strange, he was looking at her as if it were the first time he saw her clearly, beyond her Brazilian bikinis and her eye mask.

Becca shuddered when he raised his hand to brush back a curly lock and place it behind his ear, rubbing her cheek, feeling the warmth of the skin of his hand. She held her breath for what seemed like an eternity and she looked down to the floor, so that he could not if he wanted to guess what was going through her mind.

 _Shit, he's hooking me up. He's seducing me._ She felt in her belly as if her bowels were jumping and dancing. _Butterflies._

\- Go and get ready. Win that sash -, she ordered him, in a slightly squeakier voice than usual. _Keep him away, push him away, don't realize he's getting whatever he's looking for._ Bobby smiled when he went to the boys' dressing room.

 _He knows. He does it on purpose._ When she was sure no one was going to notice, she hit the ground with the heel, powerless.

_Just because I came to play and get a prize doesn't mean I'm immune. I wish I was like those sociopaths in the movies and nothing would affect me. I wish I had that cold blood to feel no remorse. I wish I didn't feel anything._

Before heading over to where the rest of the girls were, he sighed exhaling the air hard, almost snorting. Yes, as always: looking to get away from what had just happened. _If I'm lucky, I'll forget._ But it was hard to forget when _she forgot the rest._

The girls spent a lot of time speculating about what the boys were doing to impress them, after giving up on making something clear about what Becca had been doing with them.

Soon, Priya's phone rang to let them know that the contest was about to begin. Production had been setting up a catwalk and a table for the girls' jury, with its white tablecloth and everything. The presenter couldn't be someone else but Gary, who was also the first to "parade," if anyone wanted to call it that.

Gary pulled off his shirt as he walked down the catwalk and headed straight for Marisol and incited her to spread his chest with tan oil while she kept laughing. Soon the other boys came out: Henrik, Noah, Rahim and after the latter, Bobby. The laughter was almost unanimous, except Priya, who squealed:

\- That's my dress!

Her annoyance soon ended when the boy tripped over his own feet and nearly fell off the catwalk. Luckily, he was quick and gave him time to roll on the floor and stand right in front of the girls. They were all hilarious with laughter at that.

\- Bravo! Wonderful! -, they all squealed.

They returned to their jury seriousness just to see Lucas appear, without his helpless shirt and in the purest style of The Baywatch, leaving all the girls frantic and thirsty. Finally, Rocco, who was encouraged only by Marisol, devoted himself to yoga positions.

The talent part was a little harder to see with Gary eating a raw onion, Henrik doing an eyebrow dance and Lucas throwing a hard-boiled egg at Lottie. Rocco tried to do something that could be called "rain dance" that, of course, didn't work (they were in Mallorca, not Belfast). Noah made a French braid to Priya in record time and Rahim solved a Rubik's cube blindfolded, though that was the least of it: both Becca and Priya were watching "other" things about Rahim.

Of course, what impressed them the most was Bobby's talent. He hadn't taken off his dress, but this time there was a suspicious bulge in the groin area that he was trying to disguise. With his usual charm he pulled out a handkerchief from his neckline and did a magic trick, with cloud of smoke and everything, making a white cupcake appear.

\- Something sweet for someone sweet -, he said, as he placed the cupcake in front of Becca and offered her a bow.

\- Awwww, thank you, bonito.

\- Wait, was that the bulge...? Was it in...? -, Hope could hardly say it, dumbfounded.

\- You're not going to eat that, are you?

\- Come on, Priya, we've all eaten things just as dirty -, Becca said, winking at her as she took a bite of the cupcake. Bobby hearded her and threw a laugh in the air, but he blushed -. Mmm, coconut!

Becca didn't care that the girls were shocked by what she just said. _It's not a lie_ , and she kept eating the cupcake until all that was left was licking her fingers while they waited for the boys' speeches. Noah started. _Oh, my God, how cheesy is it. How can you know what you feel any more if I don't even know if I like you?_

It was time for the girls' jury to give their verdict, who would win the first Mr. Love Island. In the end they had to choose between Gary, Noah, Rahim and Bobby.

\- What do you think, Becca?

\- They've been fantastic, everyone. But one of them has been sucking up to me throughout the contest, so I'll give him my vote. My vote is for Bobby. He made a cupcake of my favorite flavor.

\- I'm jealous of you -, said Priya, in a playful tone. _How jealous can you be?_ Becca felt her face burn.

Eventually, Bobby was crowned with a silver plastic tiara and a pink sash. He publicly thanked Becca for his help and smiled sardonically when Rahim cast a disappointed look at his partner. _I hadn't thought of Rahim. I didn't think it might hurt that I chose to help Bobby instead of him..._ She bit her lip awkwardly, as she looked away. The moment, luckily, didn't last long as the boys decided to celebrate Bobby's victory by throwing him in the pool. And even though he was always on the jokes, this time he didn't seem happy.

Priya, even less.

\- My dress...

While Bobby enjoyed the prize for winning the contest (a video call), everyone else started their routine to spend the night between dinner and some free time and chatting on the lawn or in the main room.

The girls chatted animatedly about everything they had seen that afternoon. They were all surprised, and although Priya had already lost her dress, she looked more animated than anyone.

\- I always wanted one of my boys to dress up in my clothes. And this time I didn't have to ask for it!

During all the fuss, Marisol's phone released, revealing a text in which the girls should go to the fire pit to finally decide who was the most dateable boy.

The boys were already there when they arrived, discussing something they called Adventure Golf, a new sport that Rahim and Henrik had invented. Becca shook her head, smiling as she looked at Rahim. At that moment, her phone sounded.

\- Oh, my God, girls, boys, listen up. We have to vote for the boy who deserves to leave Love Island with a girlfriend and at least deserves it - everyone gasped at the idea -. But in addition, the three who least deserve it will submit to the public vote and two will go home.

The silence fell and only the crackle of the bonfire was heard. _This works like this. It sucks, but at least it's not me who's in danger this time._

The boys left so the girls could talk to each other so they could decide. They all agreed that the only boy who really didn't deserve to leave the Villa with a girlfriend was Rocco, except for Marisol, who wanted her chance. Bobby and Lucas were in limbo. _Lucas?_

\- Why not Lucas? I think it would be a good addition to the Villa -, complained Becca. Hope agreed with her.

\- Some of us prefer Henrik -, Priya spitted. Becca opened her eyes to aggression. _But you weren't into Rahim? I can even understand that you want to get rid of Bobby -_ well, no- _but if Lucas stayed, you'd have a chance to couple up with_ _Rahim. What's wrong with you, Priya?_

However, Becca didn't say a word. It was not the moment, as they all separated to send their respective votes. Becca sat by the pool to think of who to vote for as the best guy. She was between Rahim, because he was her partner, and Lucas. Finally, she voted for Rahim and not Lucas because Lucas posed a danger to her and her plans. _Rahim will be easier to handle if I keep him and we get to the final._

Deciding who deserved the least a girlfriend after his time on Love Island was less difficult. She typed Rocco's name. _They'd kick me out too, if they knew what I am doing. And maybe I deserved it._ Becca twisted the gesture. Sometimes she felt so dirty and treacherous... _It's for something good, isn't it?_

_Keep telling yourself that._

When she met everyone at the firepit, she stood next to Rahim and grabbed his hand, looked at him and smiled.

\- I voted you the best - she whispered in his ear. Rahim smiled back and squeezed her hand gently. The two of them sat down to wait for the results.

Priya's phone rang first.

\- The boy who deserves the most to leave the Villa with girlfriend is... Noah!

Becca rolled her eyes, but no one noticed. Hope got up when her phone sounded:

\- The ones who deserve a girlfriend the least are… Rocco, Lucas and Ibrahim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to do this on "Mean Tweets". I can't help it, I'M a troll.

**Day 8.**

Rahim and Becca had been together, for the first time, in the beach hut that morning. They were still half asleep when they answered questions about their relationship and the new boys. Although Becca, when she was alone there, had confessed that Lucas attracted her a lot, she did not lie about whether she would rather be with someone than with Rahim: he was her first choice. _At least they haven’t been asking for "secret" kisses._ She’d been worried throughout the interview about that.

While they were there answering the questions, Becca was well aware of how insecure Ibrahim was because of that nomination to leave the Villa. She never let go of his hand at any time while he kept her close, in the armchair, curled up. He, and everyone, should know that she supported and encouraged him. _Although it's hard to cheer someone up, I realize. Without knowing what people think about us out there, it's dangerous to say anything too blunt. Who would vote for him to leave the Villa? Maybe Marisol? He called Lottie and me traitors for voting for Rocco, as if she didn't know we were going to do it. But she had no reason for vote Rahim._

As she reflected, she accidentally got to where some islanders and his boy were. Lottie and Gary were imitating Attenborough while pretending that Rocco and Marisol were two birds (at least, Becca assumed they were talking about birds) in full courtship, over there on the sun loungers. It was funny, not Priya and Rahim.

\- Come on, we are just kidding.

Neither of them agreed. They thought it was painful, but not to Becca. She wasn't being the best person at the time of her life to be able to throw anything in her face, but if it wasn't for those fifty thousand she would be a more or less decent person who would definitely condemn what Marisol and Rocco had done. But now she couldn't speak too loud: she was using Rahim and besides, there was Bobby, who might or might not get somewhere. _Lucas doesn't count, Lucas is too risky for me._

The five of them changed the subject so as not to keep looking at the two lovebirds. Becca looked at Priya and Rahim. Since she was not being the best person at the time, it was also not wrong to throw some pins, especially since Priya had decided to pursue her man and let her new crush go.

\- Well, Priya. Tell me. What's going on between you and my boy?

Lottie and Gary stifled a laugh. Rahim moved restlessly. And Priya tensed like a guitar string.

\- Nothing happens! -, she almost squealed, nervous and not knowing where to look.

Becca merely laughed too loudly to imply to Priya that she did not believe her, although she regretted it when she noticed Rahim's discomfort. She approached to reassure him, giving him a little peck on the cheek and stroking for his arm.

The text that came to Lottie’s announced that the time had come for a new challenge with which to keep them entertained in the long Spanish afternoons. Unfortunately, also hot: they would have to be sitting in the sun until the challenge was over.

They were made from the Villa, to the open field in front of it, where the stage was set up. This time, in addition to a blackboard, there were chairs and tables, enough for everyone. On the tables, a small chalkboard and chalk for writting. A banner advertised "Mean Tweets".

Bobby walked over to Becca and rested his head on her shoulder, panting and pretending to be exhausted.

\- This slow motion run has been too much -, he joked.

\- That's because you're lazy -. Bobby laughed and then went to sit next to Priya, who was waiting for him.

Another text came to Lottie, with the challenge instructions. The islanders in their partners had to guess who the tweets the show had been collecting about them were referring to. Lottie and Rocco would be the ones who would read them. Lucas and Henrik were excited, and it was decided that they would play as a couple. _What if they talk about secret kisses mentioned by Lucas and Henrik?? What about my secret kiss??_ Becca begged not to be mentioned.

The first tweet referred to Ibrahim comparing him to a jar of pickles. Becca reassured him, telling him that that tweet was trash.

\- If they were good, this would not be funny -, Lottie laughed.

Despite the shit that was being dropped with the tweets, the afternoon passed between laughters and jokes. Until Lottie twisted the gesture before one. She read it reluctantly.

\- "..., get out of there. She's using you to get to the end"

\- Wow!

Everyone looked at each other. A girl was being a player. _Shit, Becca, shit. You've been caught. Don't show up, easy, fuck up!._ Becca managed not to sigh as she used to so as not to give clues to anyone and looked at all her companions. She tried with all her might to seem incredulous and astonished, like the rest.

On some boards they named Ibrahim. She frowned and quickly thought about what she could do. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound!_

\- It’s you? -, Rahim asked her, nervously, as he made sure his fellow islanders wrote his name.

\- No, but... -, _I am, but I do not know if I am in that tweet_. She knew what to do, even though she didn't know how well it was going to turn out - let's laugh, put your name on it.

\- What?

\- Put your name -. If she was lucky, maybe his name wouldn't appear on that card, and he'd laugh at all those who had written Rahim's name, including Bobby and Priya.

Lottie looked through all the islanders and raised his eyebrows when she read Rahim's chalkboard. She began to laugh at Becca's shrug. All the other islanders turned to the protagonist couple, seeking explanation.

\- You're unlucky, guys, because I'm the one who's going to win this year-, Becca said, looking at those who had put Rahim's name on it. When she reached Priya, she made a victory gesture-. Maybe you'll even add a point, can you imagine? Enlighten us, Lottie, what the public says.

\- The answer is... -, she removed the sticker that covered the name – Noah!

_Good thing, thank God._

Rahim and Becca sighed with relief and ignored who was being played according to the audience. They both visibly relaxed. _I didn't realize how tense I was until it's all over._ Now she did let go of the air with a little "oof”.

\- You always do that when something happens to you-, Rahim realized.

\- I was afraid to give the wrong impression-, she answered, looking at the ground.

Hope was telling to everyone about that being a lie and that the public only saw pieces of everything happening in the Villa.

 _But I'm sure they see more than you've seen yourself. And I'm doing fine. At least, well enough that they don't take out a tweet that says I've come for the money._ She looked, nervous, at all the islanders. That wasn't over yet.

Another tweet was about Becca, she didn't even need to think she meant her. Luckily it wasn't as bad as Hope's. It was talking about her always having an opinion and being nosy. _Of course, if you ask me about everything, then I'll have to answer, right?_ She let Rahim write her name on the board and when they got it right, everyone looked at her.

\- What? -, she laughed with all her desire - do you want an opinion? -, they all laughed with her. Bobby gave him a look and a broad smile. Everyone encouraged her to have an opinion-. Fine, here I go. I'm just telling you that opinions are like butts: everyone has one, but mine is the best.

\- Aye! -, it was heard.

\- Looks like someone agrees.

The rest of the tweets were weirds: Rocco as the guitar hippie, Bobby as the biggest player of the season, Marisol deserved better than Rocco and Lottie had been awful to Rocco. They had all lifted a few blisters, especially on Rocco and Lottie.

Everyone started joking when Lottie ripped the last card out of Rocco's hands and refused to be read, as did Gary, until they realized she was serious. When they pressed to find out what the tweet was saying, Lottie left them there and went to hide in the Villa, leaving everyone open-mouthed. Rocco read the card: one of the boys had been kissing a girl who wasn't his partner right after the last recoupling.

Becca glanced quickly at Bobby. _It wasn't him and me, it wasn't right after the recoupling. And the girl must be Lottie,_ _otherwise why should she be like this?_ She looked back at the table where Bobby was sitting with Priya, _what if it was Rahim and Priya?_ She looked at Rahim and he noticed her questioning gaze.

\- It wasn't me, now you'll see it-, he reassured her-. Who do you think it could have been?

\- I’m tying things up, give me a moment.

 _Lottie's gone upset, so she's the kissed girl. Rahim says it's not him and it's not Rocco and Marisol if I have to trust what she told me two nights ago. Noah, I don't think he was, he's tied up too short. There's only Bobby and Gary left. Bobby's been called a player and he gets along very well with Lottie._ She looked at Bobby again: he was calm, joking with Priya, but of course he knew how to disguise very well. Gary did seem nervous.

\- I'm not sure, Rahim, but I think it's Gary. Put it on and see what happens.

Becca looked around the other islanders. Lucas and Henrik both laughed when they finished writing. They had to know who the protagonists of the tweet were, Becca remembered that they had commented on something the day they arrived.

All the islanders, after writing their guesses on the board, looked at each other and Rocco pulled the sticker and showed the card to everyone. It said, "Gary." Becca and Rahim high five as Marisol got up and yelled at Gary for his hypocrisy.

\- Come on, Mari, it's just a kiss, it can happen and it doesn't mean anything-, Becca said. Bobby looked at her again, twisting his mouth. Becca decided not to pay attention to him at the time, but preferred to approach Marisol to accompany her to the Villa. Neither of them, in their partners, had won the challenge prize, which was a while in the hot tub. Lucas and Henrik enjoyed it. _They had an advantage._ But she didn't mind, anyway, the hot tubs didn't like her that much.

When she was sure Marisol was going to be okay and after unsuccessfully searching for Lottie, she went to sit with Rahim on the sun loungers where they commented on everything that had emerged in the challenge. Ibrahim was positively amazed at how well Becca had reacted when most islanders thought she was a player.

_They're not wrong. Maybe they have that feeling or maybe they've noticed something._

\- I've always thought it's more beneficial to join the enemies-, she smiled, half-seriously half-jokingly. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek -: I'll get ready for tonight. I'm sure you're going to stay. Get handsome.

She left him sitting there. At the time, she thought it was okay to turn her head and give him a smile that could only be described as bright. He gave it back to her.

Once in the dressing room, she met all the girls there who were already changed. Marisol and Hope were both nervous, though Marisol seemed to be even more nervous, complaining all over the room that her coffee hadn't run out. _What surprises me is that you haven't already had a heart attack with all the coffee you drink after the day._ Becca quickly removed the swimsuit and holstered into a tight jumpsuit.

Just when she finished applying the mascara in front of the mirror, a phone sounded. It wasn't her, she kept it in one ofthemonkey's pockets, but no one knew whose it was.

\- Shit -. It was Marisol, who was frantic trying to clean her place in the dressing table, which she had filled coffee by overturning a cup-. It's my phone.

She finally found it, under a bag where she kept her jewelry. The text said that the boys were already in the fire pit waiting and that they had to go there to know, along with them, the outcome of the public vote.

\- Fuck, I haven't combed my hair yet-, Becca complained.

\- Your hair is good-, said Priya, smiling.

 _Grrr. I don't have it right, it's frizzy._ She ignored Priya and began to put on some foam for his hair to lower the frizz with the crooked gesture. _You might be more subtle, Priya, but at least don't be such a liar._

\- Come on, Becca! -, lottie urged it.

Becca followed her as she continued to brush her curls, begging for that moment to be enough to put them in place.

In the fire pit, the boys were expecting impatient, even though they were playing jokes on each other. Certainly, the dumping of the two most voted boys lasted little, leaving everyone a little dizzy, though not unbelievers.

Rocco being dismissed as an islander didn't surprise even himself. However, Lucas twisted the gesture with disapproval as he embraced Ibrahim, who, luckily for himself and Becca, continued in the Villa. Becca looked at him from where she was sitting, smiling to see him offer to help the boys pack. Ibrahim left behind Rocco and the other islanders, heading for the Villa to take positions and say goodbye to the abandoned boys.

Lucas stayed behind. _He wants to talk to me._

\- It sucks that you have to go-, she said, and he sighed. They both recoiled and sat next to each other on the bench surrounding the bonfire. Lucas grabbed her hands and looked at them carefully before speaking.

\- You know? I don't feel like I'm saying goodbye. It's more like I'm spending another night here, like yesterday or before yesterday. I don't think I have to leave so soon-, he shut up for a moment and kept talking in a little hoarser voice-. I wish I'd spent more time with you.

Becca blushed at that. Although she knew and he had shown several times that he liked her, that was still something extraordinary, so difficult to happen, that she could not help but think that she was imagining it.

\- Maybe... out... - she began to say, looking at the ground, not quite sure of what she was doing. She felt strangely shy and vulnerable next to him. She didn't understand how a man like him could like who she was.

_I can't wait to kiss him... but I can't. Rahim, the cameras... Focus!_

Becca bit her lips to feel some pain that distracted her from Lucas' closeness. Eventually, she gave him a hug and buried her head into the gap between his shoulder and neck, sighing anxiously. _If only..._ That thought terrified her. It wasn't convenient for her to fall at anyone's feet.

Eventually, Becca accompanied Lucas to the interior and, soon after, the two boys who had been expelled, left the Villa, leaving a strange void in all the islanders: Lottie took refuge in Bobby's arms and Marisol drowned in tears.

\- Come on, Lottie, cheer up. It sucks that happened with Rocco, but now you're single. It's not that bad, you'll be safe -, Becca tried to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work so she left her with Bobby and went into the Villa to get ready for bed.

In the living room was Marisol, who had disappeared earlier, sitting on one of the sofas, curling a lock of her hair with a finger. She looked up when Becca passed and called her. Becca sat next to her and noticed the confusion in the pout of her mouth.

\- Ey, Mari-, Becca grabbed her hand and squeezed it-. You'll see him again when summer's over and, who knows, maybe another guy will come along who can beg him.

She raised her eyes to look at her and give her a smile. There was no sadness in her.

\- I know. It's just that this week Rocco was the only guy I've connected with. It didn't work with Rahim or Gary and the others... I do not know. I don't see myself with them -, she took air and shut up for a moment, looking down at her lap and shifting a foot nervously-. Maybe... Becca, do you remember Truth or Dare? Was it true that you didn't look at sex if not the person?

Becca opened her eyes with surprise. _I didn't expect this._ _Wow. Marisol and me?_

\- Yes, I said it, but... I do not know. I mean... I know I have no problem seeing beyond gender, but I never... I've never tried it. Are you saying that maybe you and I... could we have something?

Marisol began to comb her hair with her fingers, nervous.

\- Yes, well, only in case... I don't know if it could work in a place like this, where couples are supposed to be straight. You see what challenges and recouplings are like.

\- Yes, of course. Would it be... new? It could shake the place... If I'm honest with you, Marisol, I didn't think you might be interested on me. You know... not being the typical stereotype of Love Island girl... I'd expect you to like a Priya or a Lottie better... even a Hannah, with all her innocence.

Marisol covered her mouth with her hand to drown out a laugh.

\- Come on, honey, really? I don't know why you dwarf yourself like that, you can tell you're more than a body. You can tell you're even more even when you're just walking.

This time it was Becca who laughed, remembering past and better times.

\- MmMm, I used to have a very good friend who asked me if I wanted to throw people off the sidewalkat with my bum, with my walking - she joked and greeted the camera with a sad smile. _I still remember you, Jos._ She changed her expression when she turned to Marisol _-._ However, I'm glad I talked to you, I guess we'll have to see how it goes. You know, with Ibrahim or the guy of your dreams who's about to come in.

\- Sure, of course.

A phone sounded in the bedroom and then Priya's squeal.

\- Tomorrow there is recoupling, and it’s a girls’ choice!


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9.**

Becca stretched under the sheets with a feline movement and a groan, pulling her arms out of the cold of the room. It was still dark, though it had probably already dawned. She decided not to get out of bed yet, stand by Rahim's warm body and hug him while he slept. She was about to fall asleep again when she felt Rahim wake up too.

\- Good morning -, he whispered as she got a little closer to him. She could barely see him in the dark of the bedroom, but she knew Rahim was smiling. They spent some time at ease with each other, chatting in dim whispers and giving themselves little kisses.

Suddenly, the lights came on and all the islanders began to leave their beds, some happier than others.

Becca waited her turn to take a shower: she always chose to be the last one because she felt that this way she could entertain herself a little more underwater. The water had always cleaned it not only on the outside, but also took away some of her tensions and worries. The girls were still there when she came out with the towel wrapping his body.

\- Do you know who you're going to choose tonight? -, Marisol asked her.

All the girls looked expectantly at Becca.

\- Well, look, I've got it easy. Since Lucas was dumped, I don't have to think twice that I'll choose Rahim -. Becca noticed Priya's gaze stuck in the back of her head.

\- No surprises, then.

When she finished drying and fixing her hair, pulling it away from her face with a headband and giving a lot of volume to his curls, she dressed in shorts and a crop top. She didn't feel like wearing a swimsuit, and if she wanted to take a bath later, she could change. Hunger drove her to the kitchen, where Bobby was baking cupcakes for Lottie, who was obviously not in a good mood.

One thing that characterized the Australian was the need to be everyone's spotlight and, of course, Bobby was pleasing her at the time. They both turned to greet her, one more enthusiastic than the other. Lottie played distractedly with a napkin while Bobby surrounded the bar to push Becca away a little bit and whisper to her why he was making her the cupcakes.

\- You know her. She's down for something and she doesn't tell me why. I just want to cheer her up a little bit but I don't know if it's working - a timer bell rang with a hellish noise and Bobby had to apologize to get the cupcakes out of the oven if no one wanted that to smell burnt.

While Bobby was at his thing with the baking, Lottie shyly approached Becca, staring at the countertop.

\- I need a friend, Becca. Right now, I'm in trouble -, and she started dropping a hieroglyph about a Girl A, a Girl B and a Boy A. Becca looked at her incredulously until she finished and added nothing else. Lottie realized that she had not understood anything because she sighed deeply and with resignation confessed-: I like Gary.

\- Oh, good. You're going to excuse me, but I thought so. Okay, it's okay if you like Gary - Lottie reacted in surprise, but she kept explaining to Becca how bad it felt to go after Hannah's boy.

\- Honey, I told you. Hannah and Gary weren't working, and Hannah's out of here. That happened days ago, it seems like ages. I think if you want something with him, you should try and if he feels the same way... I don't think there's a problem with that.

\- Really? -, Lottie thought for a moment, as if weighing what he should do or say next -. I guess you're right, but... I want to ask you, just to make sure: do you have plans to choose him tonight? Because I would really like to...

Becca laughed.

\- Fuck, Lottie, didn't you hear what I said in the locker room? I'm going to pick Rahim, of course I'm not going to couple up with Gary.

Lottie bit her lips as she looked at her fingernails. _Wow, she was really worried._ One corner of her mouth curled up in satisfaction. _With that makeup and tattoos, she really looks like a witch._ Becca left her alone with Bobby, so she could eat the freshly baked cupcakes quietly. _Jos did the same to me when she was depressed._ She twisted the gesture. _But with bolognese._

From the kitchen, Becca walked to the gym, where she had seen her boy next to Noah and Gary doing some exercises. It could be that Rahim's favorite place was the gym, he looked comfortable while working out and talking to his crew.

She approached them and could hear Gary drawing up a plan to impress the girls and make it easier to choose that night. The girls, in particular, were all a little further apart sunbathing.

\- And what else? -, interrupted Becca, before Noah could tell Gary that she was there. She sat on the lawn, crossing her legs -. I come to see what you are talking about: how many repetitions you do, what you expect for tonight, your longings in life... That kind of thing.

They laughed and for a while chatted animatedly. When Becca decided she had entertained them enough, she picked up her water bottle and headed to where the girls were sunbathing. She looked for a pouf and dragged it to where they were and sat on it, giving a long drink of water. _They don't have a conversation other than boys and six-packs._ _six_ She almost fell asleep when Lottie finally showed up, with a sandwich for Becca.

\- Eat, you haven't had breakfast-, she said.

In the end, all the girls were together sunbathing. They had finally changed the subject and were talking about what was assuming they stayed in the Villa. Priya even planned to change her profession and relax more.

\- What about you, Becca?

\- I'm not going to deny _that the Carpe Diem_ thing catches my eye a lot -, Becca was looking at Henrik and Bobby playing with a giant beach ball in the pool. At one point, Bobby came out of the pool to pick up the ball, which they had lost, but slipped and fell back into the water. Becca smiled at the awkwardness. _It's even endearing -._ But I'm fine where I am: I'm what I've always wanted to be and, although it's hard, working with horses fills me up. I'll take advantage of what's left here, I didn't think I'd make it to the fourth day, so...

\- It's something you can do, yes.

At that moment, Marisol asked Becca to help her lay the sun cream on her back, which she agreed to with an accomplice smile. The rest of the girls looked at them both with raised eyebrows.

\- The truth is that spreading cream can be a very sexy thing. I'm so surprised that the boys aren't here right now to drool about it -, Lottie said. They all laughed and agreed. The laughter was interrupted by the sound of a phone in the kitchen.

\- Mine! -, Bobby shouted and came out of the pool to go dry first with the nearest towel.

Lottie looked at Becca with a rogue expression and she gave her back a laugh as she watched Bobby trip over the towel.

\- You have time, run! -. Lottie got up and ran to the kitchen, ahead of a Bobby who was still struggling with the towel. They all laughed until Lottie came back with Bobby's phone, panting. Behind her, an exhausted man demanded the return of his phone.

\- Give Gary a massage.

Bobby shrugged and accepted the deal smoothly, something the girls felt a little let down for, they expected more reluctance. Wrinkling her nose and under Bobby's annoyed gaze, Lottie read the message: the girls could pick a boy to go on an afternoon date outside the Villa.

\- Yes! -, Becca exclaimed when she was the first to receive her message. She looked at all the girls before turning to the boys, who had met with them. Gary was looking at all the sun cream that had spread across the lawn. _I can pick anyone. Even Noah, if I wanted to. Nothing, I'm not interested in him. Henrik? Gary? No, Gary, no, it's going to be Lottie's boy._ Her gaze rested on Bobby for a second, he was aware of the towel with which he was wrapped -. Obviously, I'm going to drink a wine with Rahim.

He smiled at his name and ran to where she was, hugging her by the shoulders and leading her into the Villa so that they could both change their clothes and leave together to the jeep that was going to take them, if any, to a vineyard. _Cheap wine and tiny food, fine._

It was an awkward date, as Ibrahim threw one compliment after another that didn't really work because of how chaotic they turned out.

\- I'm changing the lines again -, he lamented.

Becca did everything she could to make Ibrahim feel more comfortable, even lied to him that his compliments were still sweet. In the end, they ended up talking about the meal before confirming that Becca was going to pick him at that night's recoupling. Rahim's face lit up and that's when they both returned to the Villa.

_It's not that he's introverted or insecure, it's... I don't know, I've never met anyone like him. Oil and water, night and day._

They came back from the date just to find a couple of almost finished lemonade jugs Bobby had been making. Lemonade was a little too sweet for Becca's taste, but she said nothing and drank it while joking with the other islanders about their respective dates. Lottie seemed very happy.

As everyone had in mind, that night was the new recoupling, and the girls were the first to head inside the Villa to prepare for the night. Becca dressed up leather shorts and a white button-down shirt, picking up her curls in a ponytail. She looked in all the mirrors before asking aloud:

\- What do you think, girls?

\- Well... -, replied Priya, bowing her head aside-. Good thing it's a girls' choice.

Becca looked at her stunned, not knowing what to say. _What the fuck is this, Priya?_ _Did you mean what you said?_

\- You look beautiful, as always -, Lottie encouraged her. Marisol and Hope agreed with her. All three glanced at Priya, who made it as if she hadn't noticed.

Finally, it's time to choose. The girls came first and sat on the bench around the bonfire waiting for the boys to show up. _Horse market, here we go._ Most of the boys put a little effort into their outfits. _Actually, it's idiotic to get handsome for this, we all see each other's sleepy faces in the mornings and smell the stinking breaths before the first brushing of teeth._

The first cell phone released: it was Hope's. Unsurprisingly, she let out a very cheesy speech to choose Noah. Becca shook her head. _And it will always be, we'll have to put up with it._

She was next. She got up slowly, letting the boys admire her outfit. Rahim himself held his breath. He did not look away from Becca, sure that she would choose him.

\- I choose Rahim -, she said, finally, after a brief speech and not too cloying.

Rahim and Becca kissed each other on the lips when they met again and sat holding hands. Priya gave them a sad look, but got up enthusiastically when her phone rang after Lottie chose Gary. It was her turn to choose. _Are you going to get Henrik? She said she liked him. She even said it in front of Bobby!_

The truth is, Priya gave a beautiful speech that she ended up calling Bobby a "soulmate." _Wait, what about Henrik?_ Henrik pointed to the ground with his gaze as Bobby, amused, walked towards Priya and hugged her. Priya looked again at Rahim as her partner shook her head. Bobby smiled and took Priya's face in his hands.

\- I will always treasure this moment.

_He’s taking it too well._

Priya twisted to escape Bobby and, to disguise, gave him a playful blow to his arm. _Really? If we weren't here with this whole thing, I'd kick your ass, Priya._ They both moved from where they were to sit and leave the turn to Marisol. Apparently, things had worked out for her because she wanted to couple up with Henrik. He politely thanked her and guided her to the bench to sit down.

_Well, that's it. All this fuss for less than half an hour of "ceremony." And the night's over, everybody's going to bed, not a tea or anything._

When they were all in bed linen and in the bedroom, Bobby's phone rang. It was a message inviting the islanders to choose a couple to enjoy that night in the Hideaway, the private room. Everyone looked at each other and Rahim seemed very interested.

\- Hope and Noah? -, Lottie asked.

\- Perhaps Rahim and Becca-, suggested Marisol. Everyone turned to Becca to see what she said. Rahim stood by her, waiting for her answer. If he was disappointed when she preferred Noah and Hope to enjoy the Hideaway, he did not show it, and the chosen couple left the room admist cheers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca has been very calm, hasn't she?  
> She is a player, ON should work for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the very likely translation failures.  
> Thanks for reading, though.

**Day 10.**

After hearing the message announcing a Ministry of Sound party for that night, Becca was called from the daybeds. There were Bobby, Priya and Ibrahim. She greeted them with a wide smile and when she sat next to Rahim, she kissed him on the cheek. They both looked at each other as if there was no one else.

\- How's it going? - Bobby snapped Rahim out of his trance. Becca did the appropriate thing: look to the side as if she was embarrassed, biting her lip. After catching up, Priya and Bobby decided to let her know what they had called her for.

\- We thought that that thing Hope and Noah have can't be as real as they want us to believe -, Priya announced -. They went really fast, right?

\- I sometimes think they're doing a performance-, Rahim said.

\- It's not that I think they're lying or anything, maybe exaggerating a bit. They're obsessed with each other -, Bobby added. _And don't you notice my exaggeration?_ Becca raised her eyebrow.

\- That it’s! So we're thinking of testing them -, Priya continued - and one of us trying to win Noah over.

\- Pardon? -, Becca almost squealed. She had the feeling of being in the middle of a badminton game, turning her head from side to side depending on who was speaking. And that proposition that Priya made was so mis-rather… _What's that about me trying too?_

\- Obviously, I think the one who should try is Priya -, Rahim added, looking at Becca intently. _Of course he doesn't want it to be me -_. I don't want Becca to try, Priya is the one who should -. Becca smiled warmly as Priya giggled and smacked Bobby's arm playfully. He shrugged.

\- I think Priya is more of the Noah type. It is an experiment, I am not jealous.

 _Sure, obviously. I'm not the "insert any guy's name here" type. Will they think the same of Ibrahim and me?_ Becca rolled her eyes for a moment and then raised an eyebrow at Bobby. _Time to be a little mean._

\- What if it works and he takes away your girl? Last night in recoupling you were proclaiming that you were soul mates -. Becca was looking for saying it, she wasn't going to deny it, and she was extremely comfortable. Her smile lost warmth and she twisted it to the left. The couple didn't seem like they liked the comment. _Speaking of performances._

\- It's for science! -, Priya exclaimed quickly. Bobby was unfazed -. What do you think, Becca?

\- I don't know what you need me for, really. It is clear that if Noah could get out of that paper cage where Hope has him locked up, he would be with you, Priya. You are the most beautiful woman here, you would not have problems with him -. Becca winked at her. _Neither Rahim nor Bobby, your target is Noah. I should have imagined it the day you arrived. Won't you be a player too? If Priya manages to separate Noah from Hope…_ Becca's smile broadened. _That's good for me, I have to think how I'm going to handle this_ -. Well, as it seems that you are asking my permission and since I am not worthy rival to compete against Hope - _Rebecca “the Melodramatic”, they call me -_ Do it if you feel like it, but I'm not going to try to turn Noah's head, that's impossible for me - she made a gesture to point to herself, showing her small body without curves.

_Every day I am more surprised. I didn't know she could be this cold and calculating._

_You are going to pay for this, Becca. It's going to explode somewhere._

Rahim hugged her and kissed her forehead.

\- Thiat’s my girl -, he said, proudly. Becca looked at him and stroked his cheek. It was good to be so cheesy, they were plus points -. You are the most precious girl I have ever had the luck to give.

_You’ve met a few, then._

\- Becca, this is a secret. Promise that you are not going to say anything to anyone, whatever happens.

\- Operation NOPE! - Bobby began to sing, interrupting Becca, who didn't have time to promise anything. Priya nudged him in the side to shut him up, but Bobby ignored her and continued his chant -. No no no.

If Priya had her way, Hope and Noah might break up and with the most powerful couple broken… _More power to me._ Suddenly, a thought lit up her. _If Priya gets Noah, could they become the powerful? I have to think about it, because they would make a good couple._ She licked her lips as she considered that possibility.

\- I'm going to get some water, you have to stay hydrated-., she gave Ibrahim a kiss on the cheek and left for the kitchen. There Gary and Henrik were fighting with the mixer: apparently it was missing parts. As Becca was filling the bottle at the tap, she could hear them arguing with each other and forming theories about where the missing pieces would be.

\- Maybe Rocco took them as souvenirs -, she said.

They both seemed to agree with that theory. Suddenly Gary changed the subject, asking Becca if she knew anything about what was going on between Noah and Hope.

\- I'm telling you, Becca, Hope and Noah were fighting a moment ago, again-, Gary said casually-. I saw Hope go up to the roof and Noah stay inside.

\- We also saw Priya half a minute ago -, Henrik added.

\- She must have been flirting with Noah -, Gary laughed. Henrik looked at him, eyes bright with curiosity -. I think she's interested in him. In fact, when she came we thought she was going to choose Noah over Bobby. We were quite surprised.

Henrik grimaced as he directed his gaze to Becca, not quite sure whether to ask the question floating in the air. Becca decided to end his martyrdom.

\- She had to, but ... oof, I don't know, she's also after Rahim, I don't know if I trust her a lot. What do you think about it?

\- To me -, Gary began - I think she’s more interested in Noah, and I wouldn't worry about her and Rahim. I bet he's with Noah right now, taking advantage of Hope loosening his leash.

Henrik nodded.

\- It would be nice if you took a look at Hope. She really looked upset after that argument with Noah.

 _Peacekeeper Becca is on duty._ Not that she behaved differently with her family, friends, and coworkers outside of the Villa, but at times she had the feeling that she was only staying there to calm everyone's spirits. Well, that was the image she had wanted to give them, she couldn't blame them. So she left Gary and Henrik in the kitchen, stirring it as they searched for the parts for the mixer, and went to find Hope on the terrace. Knowing the quarrels that the couple had, it sure was some nonsense like the ingredients of a sandwich.

Hope was sitting on one of the rooftop benches, playing with one of the straps of her bikini as she gazed out at the horizon. Even though she believed she was alone, her expression revealed that she was holding back anger. Hope jumped out of her place when Becca made her presence known.

\- Don't do that again, it's scary - she said. She looked around the terrace and then began to speak. She told Becca everything that had happened that morning with Noah, after the text: Hope had accidentally pulled a strip of her favorite hoodie from her site and, without knowing how, she had ended up yelling at Noah for it.

\- I do not know why I do it. The poor guy tried to cheer me up by telling me that he would buy me another hoodie and I have yelled at him that with what money would he do it, if the only one who earns it is me. I'm an idiot, Becca, I don't want to lose him, but… I can't help but do this.

Becca had sat down next to Hope and reached up to stroke her back because she looked so upset. _How is it possible that something so silly could provoke this reaction? Is it the environment? That we are all here together without seeing anyone else?_

 _Not fifteen minutes ago I was plotting against their relationship and now I'm here, trying to fix it._ Becca sighed deeply and then exhaled, pulling all the air out of her lungs with a noise, she could almost feel Hope's anguish and, despite what she had been talking about with Priya, Bobby and Ibrahim, she couldn't help but side with her because it was a situation that must really hurt. She began to feel like a double spy, helping both sides at the same time. Becca began to wonder whether to tell Hope what she had been talking about this morning about Operation Nope.

 _Will it be useful? Will I be blamed a lot if I tell her something? Of course, Priya is not going to like it._ But maybe this would put Becca on the good side and not suffer the possible repercussions that this "master plan" was could bring. After all, she hadn't promised Priya anything.

\- Listen, Hope, I have to tell you something: this morning, I was talking with Priya and Bobby and they were both commenting that your relationship can't be real. Priya is going to try to turn Noah’s head.

Becca never imagined that such a roar could have come from a girl as posh as Hope, but it did, indeed, happen. Hope stormed to her feet and went in search of Priya, leaving Becca alone.

 _I shouldn't have said anything._ She was not very happy with herself, sometimes things had to be kept quiet, she wasn't sure that this was a moment to keep quiet, but not to tell. She was so absorbed in thinking about the possible consequences of her tip-off, like another night of drama she couldn’t escape, that she hardly noticed that Noah was in the main room, sitting on one of the sofas. She only realized when he greeted her in a soft voice. In his hands, there was Hope's hoodie.

\- Are you trying to fix it? -. Noah nodded. Becca was about to leave when Noah started talking and telling the exact same story as Hope, but Becca didn’t think he was willing to fight for his relationship with the same passion as Hope. He even considered being able to choose another person in a future match.

Even though Becca encouraged him to fix things with Hope, that was the ideal time to also drop Priya's name as a girl who would be interested. Noah looked up at the name and tossed Hope's hoodie aside.

\- She told me something and... I have to think about it.

Becca nodded and he smiled nervously, getting up from the couch slowly. Once on his feet, he moved closer to Becca forcing her to look up. She saw that Noah's eyes were a little darker than usual.

\- Thank you very much, Becca, for this. I had not told you, but today you look beautiful.

Noah flirting with her? _This is unheard of, since when has he flirted with someone other than Hope? Does he even flirt with Hope?_ Becca was about to laugh at the strangeness of the situation, but Noah moved closer to her and Becca flinched a bit. Only Marisol was shorter than her and Noah was the tallest boy of all. Right now she was intimidated by someone so great. _Idiot, Jos was as tall as him, you shouldn't be intimidated._ But Jos never approached her with the attitude Noah was displaying.

 _What if you are looking for more than just a flirt?_ Priya and Bobby's words crossed her mind: "We want to test if Noah's head can turn," and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the lips. He seemed to hesitate at first and Becca was surprised when Noah not only didn't pull away but deepened the kiss. _Shit, what happened here?_ Becca pulled away as quickly as she could, denying him the kiss and he, at first, seemed disappointed. He soon realized what he had done and put a hand to his head and began to walk anxiously around the room.

\- This ... this is not right, it should not have happened.

He left, leaving Becca dumbfounded, bringing his fingers to his own lips. _Fuck me! He has kissed me back!_ And now, where was she going to hide? She spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the Villa, avoiding meeting anyone, although perhaps no one would find out. She had done the same with Bobby and nobody knew anything.

Later, there was a tense silence in the girls' dressing room. Priya was desperately searching for something in her makeup bag. Marisol and Lottie were giggling without heart at something not so funny. And Hope… Hope was shooting murderous looks at both Priya and Becca.

_She knows?_

Priya asked the girls for a mascara that she couldn't find. Hope and Marisol ignored her and Lottie replied, very contemptuously, that she had used it and did not remember where she had put it.

_If now they have a fight over a mascara, I will kill these two._

\- Use mine, Priya.

She felt the heat of Hope's anger on the back of his neck. _She knows. Shit. Noah must have told him everything._

\- I'm going to hug MY Noah. Don't think I don't know anything Priya, I already know about your operation and Becca tried to kiss my boy. This friendship is over -. Hope said, as she turned dramatically to leave the room.

The girls looked at Becca, dumbfounded, and Priya burst out:

\- You did what? Have you told him? I thought you were with me on this!

Marisol and Lottie began to question Priya about what had happened and she, overwhelmed, stormed out of the dressing room onto the terrace. Then, they turned to Becca, who snorted and hid in the bedroom. After a while, she decided to go see Priya. At the end of the day, they would be the two protagonists of the night and she needed alliances.

Becca carefully opened the roof door when she heard voices outside. It seemed that Priya was crying and it was logical that she was there, hiding, after her stormy exit from the dressing room. Another voice joined Priya's, Bobby's. Neither of them sounded happy.

\- Can l? - She said, before showing herself. Ironically, the silence was deafening and almost made her recoil in her footsteps and leave them alone.

\- Priya feels bad enough about everything, Becca. She believes that everyone in the Villa is against him.

 _Yes, of course. She is the only one in trouble._ Becca raised an eyebrow. _I called myself the melodramatic, but it is clear that Priya also beats me in this._

\- Yeah ... Well ... I just came to check that she was okay - still silent. -. I’m leaving.

\- I get you, I came for that too -, Bobby said, and invited her to sit down. Becca sat down leaving Bobby between Priya and herself. She hesitated for a moment whether to take Priya by the hands, but she didn't ok because they weren't close.

\- If I'm honest, we should have seen this coming -. Priya snorted and threw a tissue on the floor, then grabbed another. The paper was full of mascara and foundation stains. Her face was streaked with black tears and her eyes were red -. Come on, Priya, what happened with Noah? -. Becca asked her, as softly as she could.

\- I tried to kiss Noah, before, but he dodged me and left embarrassed. He should have told Hope -. Priya's tears dried for a moment in her eyes, which were piercing her with their gaze -. Just like he told her you tried, too.

\- You did what? -, Bobby asked incredulously. From below on the grass, music began to play. After a few seconds, Bobby spoke again -: What a mess!

\- It was a small kiss. It didn't mean anything. He was nervous and I ...

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but didn't make a sound, as if he didn't know exactly what to say. Priya sobbed some more on his shoulder. _She's irritated. Noah has dodged her kiss and I have now confessed that we really kissed. Hope doesn't even know it was more than an attempt. How miserable Priya seems now, I have the boy she wants to couple up with and the real boy she fancies returns the kiss he denies her. Bobby is right, this is a disaster._

\- I wasn't against doing it, you know, but this is ... We should have thought better of it. Lottie knew it too, so someone told her. Everybody knows. How is it possible? -. Becca looked directly at Bobby, green eyes blazing with rage. _It had to be him, he was practically yelling it this morning_ \- What the fuck, Bobby?

\- Yes, I admit I told the guys. And I might have mentioned something near Hope, so she knows you're involved too, Becca.

\- Thanks -, Becca hissed -. I don't know why I didn't figure it out when she yelled at me in the dress...

She was suddenly silent. _Rahim. Rahim will know._ She knew her expression had changed when Priya and Bobby stared at her. Priya stopped sobbing and smiled strangely, it was obvious she had something on her mind.

\- What the fucking hell are you looking at? - Becca almost shouted

\- I'm going to get some water and fix my makeup mes -, Priya said, getting up slowly, as if not sure to stay on her feet. He hesitated a bit before starting to walk into the Villa. They both watched her go.

\- Thanks for coming up, although ... I just want Priya to find someone, she deserves it -. He looked suddenly uncomfortable, looking around until he fixed his gaze on the grass thoughtfully.

\- Go away, Bobby, I want to stay here a while before going downstairs. Your girl needs you.

\- But… - He was silent for a moment, considering -. It's okay. It'll be all right, I guess -. He made a move to reach for the champagne bottle, but Becca was quicker.

\- This one is for me.

When Bobby left the roof, Becca took a long drink from the bottle, which was almost full, and almost dropped it on the floor as she was about to drop it. Luckily, it didn't happen. She buried her face in her hands and pressed her fingers to her head, not sure whether to scream or cry.

She had screwed up.

She took a deep breath and took another drink. She didn't feel like drinking so much, she just wanted to snatch something from Bobby and Priya, so she came down from the roof, ditching the bottle, and headed over to where all the islanders were dancing. She tried to compose herself as best he could and began to dance. There were several groups that danced with each other, but Becca didn't feel safe enough to join any:

Noah and Hope, suicide if she wanted to dance there. Priya and Bobby being silly, she didn't feel like being with them at all. Nor was he looking forward to joining the third group of islanders, where Rahim was. At that moment, she did not feel worthy of being around any of them so she began to dance alone to the rhythm of the music, ignoring everyone else. Anyway, she didn't need anyone to dance.

When she began to feel better, the noise of heels came from the entrance of the Villa. Everyone stopped dancing and waited expectantly to see if anyone showed up. Two people, a boy and a girl, joyfully approached the islanders. As soon as they were introduced, the girl, Chelsea, ran to hug Becca with great energy.

\- I'm looking forward to meeting you! -, she exclaimed. Becca could only hug her back.

Quickly, all the islanders surrounded the newcomers and inundated them with questions about everything they had seen. Chelsea was so turned on by the attention that she even talked about Lottie and Gary's kiss, right after Hannah was kicked out.

_But this we already knew._

Apparently, Priya had decided to ignore that she knew about that kiss because she went towards Lottie with tense shoulders and began to yell at her for her hypocrisy and to reproach her for the treatment she gave her the first days. Obviously, Priya was there when it was revealed in the tweet. It was clear that Lottie wanted to explain what happened, but Priya wouldn't leave her alone. _She looks like a hound that doesn't want to let go of its prey. That happened ages ago, why does he suddenly care now?_ Finally, Priya realized she wasn't getting any support and let Lottie go, burying her face in Gary's chest.

It didn't take long for Gary, however, to join the rest of the boys in the group they had formed to meet Chelsea. Everyone was there except the new one and Noah. The girl, grabbing Becca, wanted nothing to do with them and dragged her new friend to the cocktail bar. Under the anxious gaze of the boys, Chelsea would not stop talking, worried about Lottie's reaction.

\- Why me? -, it was heard. It was Lottie, who had approached the group again, her eyes red and her makeup smeared. Chelsea began by apologizing for the outburst, just as Becca had told her, and at first it seemed that Lottie didn't care, but then she fell silent, as if she were considering whether to eat her alive or not.

Luckily, Marisol stepped in to steal Becca from Chelsea's arms and scare Lottie away, suggesting that she continue the next day. Chelsea turned to the boys to meet them, although Marisol also requested Bobby. _What do you want, Marisol? Why do you need us?_

Marisol dragged them both into the kitchen, where Bobby started making hot chocolate for the three of them, for some reason. She was worried about everything that was happening that night between whatever had happened between Priya, Becca, and Noah and what happened between Priya, Lottie, and the new girl. After a few strokes of her thoughts, she urged Bobby and Becca to solve the problems.

 _Oh good. That’s weird._ Becca looked out over the grass, where the boys, Rahim included, were talking animatedly to Chelsea. Her gaze went to where Jakub was, with Hope and Noah (where's Priya?). _Not that I'm interested in Jakub as a possible partner, but of course I would like to be there talking to him than here, trying to fix other people's lives. Shit, I have to._

\- Okay, yes, count me in -, she said, but she was absent.

\- I'll help too, talk to Noah -, Bobby added. _You better, you also have responsibility in this._ Becca sighed heavily as she decided she was going to sleep. She was sick of that shitty day.

Once changed, she went over to her bed, where Ibrahim was already lying, but not asleep. He gave her a stern look and soon turned his back to her, taking most of the sheet and duvet with him.

_Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading and forgiveness for this English.

**Day 11.**

Becca opened her eyes to a sunlit room. She stretched slowly, in no hurry to get out of bed, remembering the disaster that was the day before. She did not want to face the world, but she had to. She popped her head out of the covers and realized she was alone. Alone in bed and alone in the bedroom. No one had bothered to wake her up. He exhaled a little harder, this time.

She felt dizzy as she got up and made her way to the bay window that overlooked the lawn and pool. She saw that the girls were gathered around Jakub, in the gym, talking animatedly with him.

_They haven’t wasted any time and they haven’t told me. I'll have to hurry, have a shower and get dressed so I can take advantage._

A noise made her turn around and look into the bathroom. Rahim came out the door, carefully drying his dear braids. He was absorbed in it so when he saw Becca by the window, looking at him, he stopped short. But only for a second: he sat on the bed, ignoring her.

\- We need to talk, Rahim. About Noah’s thing.

Rahim continued to dry his hair with the towel he had brought from the bathroom. Becca noticed that he was trying not to look at her while he did so.

\- You kissed Noah -, he said finally. His voice was dry and cutting.

\- Yes -, Becca continued speaking when Ibrahim wasn't going to say anything else -. I wasn't planning on doing it, really. I remembered the whole Operation Nope thing and, I don't know, it occurred to me. I didn't think he wouldn't pull away like he did with Priya, I ...

\- It doesn't work for me. You kiss someone because you are, at least, interested. I thought you were loyal -. He sighed -. I must think, we'll talk later. Now... I can't.

Rahim got up and walked out the door towards the lawn, laying the towel on the bed they still shared. Becca scooped it up so it wouldn't wet the bed and carried it to the bathroom basket, so that whoever was in charge could wash and dry it.

She stared at the basket.

_If I get in there, will they clean up all the shit I've thrown myself?_

_You're an idiot, Becca._ She shook her head, to get rid of the silly idea.

She went up to the dressing room to collect her things and go back to the bathroom to shower: hot water would make her feel better, wouldn’t it?

 _Shit! I promised Bobby and Marisol that I would try to reconcile those three. And Priya is not happy with me, I don't know what I can get. And I still must talk to Hope._ She hadn't remembered that she had to play her peacemaker role until that moment.

When she finally got under the water, she thanked it and stopped thinking until she turned off the tap and had to reach for her towel. Ibrahim's frown accompanied her, inside her head, until she dressed in a red bikini and headed towards the gym where, miraculously, Chelsea, Lottie and Priya were together, although not looking at each other.

The three of them were gawking at Jakub and dazzled by whatever he was saying as he lifted a few weights. Becca couldn't waste time trying to meet Jakub, at least not today.

Before beginning her work as a mediator, she glanced around, looking for quiet, empty places to talk to the girls. She found Gary and Henrik in the pool, Hope and Noah talking near the kitchen, and Bobby and Marisol must have been inside the Villa, because she couldn't see them. _Bobby and Marisol?_ She frowned at the idea that wanted to take root in her head, but she didn't let it. Nor did he see Ibrahim.

First, she brought Lottie and Priya to the daybeds to talk. Lottie looked less bellicose than she used to be and had a slight blush on her face, while Priya was showing a bit of pride. However, when Lottie was finally able to explain herself, Priya's gaze softened and she tried to understand what had happened. Becca didn't have to say anything to get the two to fix their relationship, except that they both had more in common than they thought.

The same thing happened with Chelsea and Lottie, whom she led to the fire pit to be seated so that Chelsea could explain herself. Becca barely had to intervene, it was only necessary to look at Lottie, urging her to give Chelsea a chance.

\- You're lucky I trust Becca -, she said. The three of them got up smiling and went to the gym together.

 _It’s been easy. I wish it was so easy to undo what was done._ She had that strange mixture of feelings inside her, of feeling good and not doing it at the same time, as she walked with Lottie and Chelsea to the gym. Ibrahim was willing to talk and that was a good sign, they could solve that. _I hope so. Maybe I should think of another strategy, just in case. And putting myself on better terms with Hope wouldn't hurt either._ Now she just had to find the right time to fix Noah's matter with her, maybe that afternoon after lunch. People with a full stomach were happier.

The sound of a phone brought her out of her thoughts. She waved her curly hair to hide her self-absorption and found it wasn't hers. It was Chelsea who read the text that had been sent so that both she and Jakub chose two people with whom they wanted to go on a date. All the islanders had run to find out, even Bobby and Marisol found out from inside the Villa.

Ibrahim shot Becca a concerned look when Chelsea chose him to be the first to go on a date with, but she reassured him with a smile.

\- Go and have a good time -. It was a painful thing not to call him by his shortened name, as she had become used to, but she did not dare after what she’d done to him. At least, not until they cleared the air between them. She looked at the ground as Ibrahim made his way to the Villa to get ready for his date.

The other boy Chelsea chose was Henrik, who looked happy when she said his name. With a little jump that, obviously, Marisol did not notice, he smiled and took her arm to guide her down the path. Before leaving, Chelsea pointed to Jakub, indicating that it was his turn to choose. He didn't hesitate with whom he wanted to go on his first date and looked directly at Hope as he said her name. She looked at Noah in panic, not sure whether to accept. Becca narrowed her eyes in surprise: _why are you scared?_ Suddenly it dawned on her: she didn't trust leaving Noah alone with her and Priya hanging around. _Damn, Hope, you really are VERY obsessed._ A sigh. _Fuck, I guess today won't be the day I can talk to her either._

Bobby's laugh, followed by a little scream that came from him, brought her train of thought to a halt and she looked around in a daze.

\- What…?

\- Jakub can't decide between you and me, to take us to the date -. Priya informed her. _Me?_ Priya winked in her direction, clearly showing that she was willing to accept the invitation. Becca just smiled and waved her hand, indicating she could accept the date night invitation. Priya squealed with joy as she went to remove her swimsuit and followed by Jakub, not even looking at her partner.

The rest of the islanders dispersed on the lawn, to spend the rest of the afternoon in a calm way, taking advantage of the sun and the heat to work their tan and play in the pool.

Becca grabbed her sunglasses and sat on one of the loungers facing the water. Although it seemed to be late, to kill time she smeared a coconut oil to try to catch colour on her skin. If this were done at noon, she would turn red as a crab. When she finished, she leaned back with a sigh, closing her eyes and hoping no one would disturb her.

Of course, she wasn't going to be so lucky.

Marisol sat on the sun lounger next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, giving him a little pinch.

\- What's up? -, Becca noted her own tired voice. Although no one but Hope seemed upset, she hadn't really talked much to the rest of the girls either, except for the conversation she'd had with Marisol last night, which didn't even have to do with herself.

\- Nothing, I was just wondering if you were okay.

\- I'm fine.

Marisol snorted. Clearly, she didn't believe her.

\- I will not lie. You are not in an easy situation right now. I never would have thought you liked Noah. Have you talked to Rahim?

\- I tried this morning, but ... I guess I'll talk to him sooner rather than later. I want. And no, I'm not interested in Noah, I did some bullshit, that’s all. How about Henrik? You seem to be getting along well.

\- We get along well. He's a very sweet boy, but I'm in the same situation as Gary. Maybe you and I should look further, if it doesn't work for us, right?

Becca raised both eyebrows as she placed her glasses lower on the bridge of her nose, showing her eyes to Marisol. She shot a mischievous look and smiled, nodding.

\- Can you imagine they let us?

Marisol just laughed quietly.

\- Anyway, let me know when you get tired of having fun with the boys -, she said, as she left.

 _It seems she thinks Ibrahim and I are not going to get past today. Hopefully she’s wrong._ She pinched herself on the arm: it wasn't good that she missed Ibrahim. _Shit, I've grown fond of him. I can even say that I like him at least a little._

Hope had already arrived from her date with Jakub and Priya was leaving the Villa to meet him. While the rest of the girls were getting ready to start the night, Ibrahim, who had also returned, sneaked into the dressing room to ask Becca for a chat. The girls sneaked glances at both, and Hope went out on the terrace with a slam.

_Great. The moment of the truth has come._

He led her through the Villa to the firepit and let her sit while he stood in front of her, arms crossed and tense. Becca made a little joke that he didn't like, Ibrahim threw her in the face to take something seriously for once.

 _Maybe you should be the one to take things a little lighter._ That was a part of Ibrahim that Becca couldn't stand, but she never said anything and she didn't say it at the time. She lowered her eyes to the ground and bit her tongue so that he could continue with what he wanted to say to her.

Ibrahim was telling her that he had been fine with her despite all the differences between them. His voice was more serious than usual, so Becca guessed that nothing good was going to come when he finished speaking, although at the moment only he was speaking. It was true that both had been fine during their short relationship of a few days, but also that it seemed that, of the two, Ibrahim had given more of himself than Becca. She couldn't deny that because it was true. _I can't give too much of myself, I'll lose my goal if I do._ And yet, she was worried about losing that relationship and not about winning or losing the reality show.

Her stomach started to ache when Ibrahim finally pulled out Noah’s kiss.

\- You told me this morning that it was because of Bobby and Priya's absurd "operation".

\- Really, Ibrahim, I don't even know why I did it. Fuck, you were in that cabal with Bobby and Priya to turn Noah's head, it just occurred to me to try at the last minute. I didn't know he was going to run to tell Hope.

\- But I told you...

\- I know. It's just ... I don't know. It occurred to me, I really wasn't going to do anything, just support Priya in her goal. She hasn’t found anyone who really interested _really,_ yet. And I already know that this is no excuse. It's just ... I don't know.

Ibrahim looked at her with a frown. Becca didn't know if he understood something she was saying, but she wouldn't blame him if he didn't understand it, because she didn't understand herself. In the gloom of the fire pit, Ibrahim was almost scaring her, with his dark skin, his black eyes, and the whites of his eyes. It was the first time she had been afraid of a person.

\- So…

\- So?

\- Well. I'm not going to go through with this. We must not continue with this. I think we should stop trying, at least for a while.

\- What ... what do you mean?

\- I'm in a strange position now, don't you think? I don’t have good vibes about us. I don't feel like you're right person for me, I’m sorry. And we are here to find love, there is no point staying together if we prefer to be with other people.

\- But…

Ibrahim said nothing else, nor did he look back as he made his way into the Villa, leaving Becca sitting open-mouthed, watching him leave. _What have I done? How could I have screwed up so much? This is the end, this is the end. The public will kick me out after this, or the show itself._ Thoughts were racing through her head and nothing that was being presented made sense. _What I am going to do?_

She lifted her feet off the ground and settled them on the curved bench that surrounded the fire pit where they made the pairings. Today the bonfire had witnessed a couple breakup. Becca bent her knees so she could hug them and rest her head on them, letting her curly hair cover her legs. Despite the humid heat of Mallorca and the proximity of the fire, she felt cold and helpless. _What have I done?_ She sighed and moved her feet, as if he were dancing, without a specific rhythm. _It was going well, we were on the right track, we could have reached the end together. Shit, shit, shit. Now I have to think another plan, now I have to be careful not to be expelled from the program. Devan and Carla are going to kill me._

_Others? What other people? He mean me and Noah? Or him… and Priya?_

\- Hey, Becca, what are you doing here? Are you ok?

Bobby's voice brought her out of her misery. She raised her head and brushed the curls from her face, to see him, there, smiling as he sat next to her. When did he realize she was there alone? Becca sat upright, resting her feet on the ground and defeated, leaned her head on his shoulder.

\- I am -, she said, not very convincing -. This morning has been Lottie's Friendship Fixing Day, I have made up everything. But now I'm here and who fixes me? - She pulled away from Bobby a bit and sighed, with her little noise. He wiped away the tears that were beginning to appear with a thumb -. Ibrahim and I have broken up. Well, he broke up. Because of Noah -. She looked at the ground and pursed her lips.

Bobby got a little tense when he heard the news, Becca could tell. He put an arm around her and gave her shoulder a little pinch as he tried to kiss her on the head. Somehow, he managed to fill his mouth with Becca's curls, and coughed.

 _How can he be so cheeky and so clumsy at the same time?_ Becca smiled at the thought and ran the back of her hand over her face to wipe it dry: it was a combination she didn't know she was going to like so much. For some reason, she trusted him enough not to mind crying right there.

\- I'm sorry…-, he said, his voice a bit broken -. Because of the hair. And about Rahim. I don't think you deserve that -. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath -. Do you fancy Noah? Is that why you kissed him?

Becca raised her head in surprise. _Sure, you kiss someone in the middle of a conspiracy and you already have to like it._ That might make sense to others, but not to her. _But I did kiss Bobby, and it was because I liked him. I like. Okay, it's not so weird that I come to that conclusion._ She snorted.

\- No! I'm sick of saying I'm not sure why I kissed him. What I'm sure of is that I don't like it. I don't even like him. Shit, I haven't even clarified things with Hope, this deserves to know.

Bobby shrugged and looked away.

\- It's just that I think a kiss should mean more, you know -. Becca heard him sigh heavily. He bit his lip. _He's thinking about our kiss. I’m sure he thinks it didn't mean anything. He must be remembering what I told Gary about his kiss with Lottie as well. You don't do anything right, Becca, nothing._ Bobby was being restless, more than normal, looking for a place to look. Finally, he looked at her -. Look, this is not the time, but I think it’s better get this out of me -. He took a deep breath and pursed his lips for a second -. I like you. A lot -. He was silent for a moment and began stroking her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls -. And if we had a chance to try again, well... I'd really like to.

Becca turned away from him and stared at him stunned. Her mind went blank and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say or do. Of course, that statement was not expected.

\- Would you consider it? Be with me? - he added. _Yes! No! Shit. What am I supposed to say? What relationship are we supposed to have if I decided to be with him, right now, in secret? And then? Couple up again?_

\- And Priya?

\- Well... It didn't work from the beginning. She's a good girl, but she's a friend thing.

Becca frowned. It was no secret that Priya preferred Ibrahim, but she chose the Scot because Rahim was already paired, happily up to that point, with Becca. Now she would have a free hand if Noah's thing didn't go through.

_But what if he is telling me this because he thinks I am the easy thing, now that I am vulnerable? Because I need someone to survive here? Has it at least occurred to him that he could use it for this? And if it hasn't occurred to him, why would he trust me?_

\- Becca! - Apparently, she had been silent for too long and staring at the fire. She glanced up at him, her eyes still full of disbelief.

\- Sorry, Bobby, it is just that ...

\- Okay, you don't need to say anything else -. With a pout, Bobby started to get up to leave. As he was taking the first step to leave, Becca grabbed his hand to stop him from wandering away. For a moment, she didn't know what she was going to say to him.

\- Wait. Stay with me -. Bobby sat down again, avoiding her eyes -. Look at me -. He looked up, his expression indecipherable. _You're going to be silly, Becca, and you know it._

 _I don't care._ She brought her face close to his, gazing between her eyes and her lips.

\- Okay, we'll try -, she whispered, cupping his face with one of her hands and pulling him even closer to her -. But it's crazy - she said against his lips. Bobby answered that by taking over her lips and her sanity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así rodé de bar en bar  
> Por las esquinas de algún lugar.  
> Perdida estaba y te encontré,  
> Perdidamente me enamoré.  
> Y me dabas miedo tú  
> Miedo de otra dulce esclavitud.
> 
> "Perdida" Mónica Naranjo.

**Day 12.**

Becca didn't know exactly how she was feeling that morning when she woke up and Ibrahim was no longer in bed. She also noticed that neither Hope nor Jakub were in their beds, but Noah was. _That’s weird._ However, Chelsea was laughing and messing with Gary calling him "gorilla". Ibrahim walked into the bedroom from the bathroom hearing everyone's laughter and the conversation turned to inventing new ways of using words.

Chelsea got excited and made sure everyone knew that Jakub could be a good catcher for the joke. Henrik snorted, remembering that he and Lucas were in the same position. Chelsea laughed out loud at the prospect, she had loved it when Bobby, Ibrahim and Becca had agreed to drive Henrik and Lucas crazy with “sportwear”. “History of television”, Becca recalled with a smile, as Chelsea told her the day she arrived.

\- So, everyone agrees? Is "ding" the word we choose? -, a thunderous "Yes!!" came from all the islanders. Bobby forced them to swear they wouldn't say anything so that the joke would have the effect they were looking for. Becca swore it too, but she felt as silly as Henrik: she didn't quite understand the concept. She would enjoy others using it, but she would not risk it because they would surely tell her "you are not using it well". They had already told Chelsea.

Once they all swore to it, they went to the bathrooms and dressing rooms to change and start the day. This time, Becca was a little late when she showered and when she got out the bathroom was empty, and so was the area where they changed clothes. She took advantage and put on a simple cover-up dress with yellow flowers and black flat sandals.

“I think that, in another circumstance, if I had to choose someone, I would choose her. But I haven't talked to any of them yet, not that I've decided anything _"._

 _Excuse me_? Becca heard Noah's voice coming from the terrace. To her? To whom? _Are they talking about me?_ Then Priya's voice was heard, a little annoyed by Noah's statement. _Fuck, shit_.

She picked up a scrunchie from the makeup table and ran out of the room to the kitchen. Maybe eating something would take away the nervousness that got tangled in her body. She made herself some toast and went to the sun loungers to eat it along with a huge cup of coffee. The soft morning sun warmed her skin and she felt better.

Priya approached her at that time and sat on one of the loungers, next to her. She was smiling, but the expression was not genuine.

\- Becca, do you mind if we talk? -. She waited for her to pay attention to her -. Last night I couldn't help noticing that you and Bobby were in the fire pit for a while.

Becca's eyes widened, but she tried not to look nervous. What could Priya have come to see?

\- Oh yeah -, she paused. Becca knew she had sounded innocent, but she had to think hard about what she was going to say next. Maybe Priya saw something or Bobby had said something to her, and she had to risk telling him or not -. We’ve been talking, it's true. Is that wrong? Does it bother you?

\- I do not know it. I'd say I'm more worried than anything else. Although I think that depends, don't you think? -. Becca could almost feel like she was drilling her with her eyes.

_Well, I don't know if anyone noticed this morning, but this will come out sooner or later. I'm going to risk not saying anything to her._

\- Bobby was supporting me, that’s all. Last night did not go very well for me.

-Why? - She inquired, leaning threateningly to her. Or at least Becca felt like Priya wanted to eat her alive.

\- Ibrahim and I have broken up -. That seemed to calm her, and for Becca, saying it out loud again helped her somehow. Maybe that way Priya wouldn't ask for more details than she and Bobby were doing, which, although it wasn't too scandalous, it could be more than her kiss with Noah and there was already a pattern. _Fuck, making out with Bobby wasn't nearly like kissing with Noah._

 _-_ What? - Her expression softened, and she looked thoughtfully at Becca -. I'm sorry. So, Bobby was just comforting you, nothing else?

_She doesn’t trust me. I can’t say she’s not right to do so. Let's gamble._

\- We just talked.

She groaned and, for a moment, Becca didn't know if she was right to lie to her.

–You’re not known to lie. I guess I can trust you -, she said, getting up and leaving the Villa's single woman alone. Priya headed straight for the gym.

 _I've done nothing but lie since I got here_ , she wanted to tell her as she watched her go to where Ibrahim was doing his routine. _I understand that you are worried about your partner, even if it is more than evident that there is nothing. But I can't help but think that what you don't want is for me to be okay. Worried! Since when do you care about your relationship with Bobby? After admitting you were going after Noah, what are you really looking for, Priya?_

The rest of the morning passed quietly, but there was no opportunity to talk to Hope and make it clear that Noah’s thing was going nowhere, that it had been a huge miscalculation. Becca couldn't even find her at lunchtime when she walked over to the kitchen. Hope had disappeared somewhere in the village, supposedly with Noah, who was not there either, unlike the rest of the islanders.

When she finished eating, Bobby came up to her, running, a smile on his face. He hadn't approached her like this since she had her date with Henrik. _It seems like it was years ago, and it was… I don't know, a week ago?_ He led her to the beanbags and began to random talk to her about sunflowers and trees. Something she answered made him laugh out loud.

_No one laughs like that at my bad jokes._

\- Why do you trust me? - Becca asked him, out of nowhere -. You know I have not been the most loyal in this place.

Bobby frowned, looking at her. He touched his mouth before answering, and when he was finally going to do it, Becca's phone rang with a shrill noise. Bobby didn't like the intrusion, but he called everyone so Becca could announce that they had a new challenge waiting for them outside the Villa.

They all arrived together and happy, although some complaints were heard when they realized that on the platform of the challenges there was an inflatable pool full of mud. The suspicious were not calmed by the fact that there was another one full of soap and water.

\- Mud fight! -, Becca squealed.

\- I don't think so, there's a slide. I think we'll have to slide around for whatever it is -, Lottie replied.

\- Boring -, Becca pouted. She really would have liked a mud fight. Priya received the text that indicated the instructions for the challenge: there were two pillars, each with a pile of envelopes containing a secret from an islander. One pillar was for the boys and one for the girls. Whoever read the secret had to slide into the mud pool, whoever did not, would be cleaned. The winners would be the cleanest couple.

\- It could be worse -, Hope said.

\- The mud is Ding -, Jakub commented, looking like he had sucked on a lemon.

\- Good grief, Jakub, fuck the mud, this dress is Ding.

\- Yes! -, it was heard somewhere, and all the islanders laughed at Jakub's puzzled face.

Finally, the challenge began. Ibrahim read a secret about Lottie, something about crying with the movie "Titanic" and he was the first one who threw himself down the slide. He did it so slowly that the islanders even grew impatient and only got muddy up to his waist. Next up was Becca, who had to read Gary's secret. She looked at him as she waved the envelope, prompting him to say something, but Gary wasn’t fooled and Becca decided to read his secret, something quite embarrassing. Of course, she threw herself down the slide with all the impetus she could, screaming and laughing, splashing in such a way that some of the islanders had to move away to avoid getting stained.

\- Come on, in the end someone is going to have to get in here. And it's more fun than it looks.

One by one, at the signal of a text, most of the islanders ended up in the mud and splashing the rest, as well as getting to know each other better. The only ones who got clean were Lottie, Gary and Jakub, but the prize went to the couple.

\- Tonight, you will enjoy the Hideaway! -. Lottie tried to keep cool at Chelsea's enthusiasm -. Will you do bits, uh, will you? -. Gary let out a giggle and Lottie gave no hint except a slight, barely perceptible smile. Chelsea, also smiling, walked over to the unopened envelopes and picked up a handful -. The challenge is over and now it's gossip time.

Laughing, they entered the Villa and sat near the pool, some on the lawn and others on the beanbags. Becca ran to sit on her favorite beanbag, followed by Priya. Not all the islanders were in for the gossip, but quite a few did. Chelsea, sitting on her crossed legs, began to look at the names that were written on the envelopes.

\- Here's one from Bobby. We haven't read anything about him - she said, laughing.

\- I'll read it, give it to me -, Becca answered, also laughing, and looking at Bobby as she opened the envelope. He looked at her a little flushed, but he was also smiling -. Let's see: “Bobby wanted to show his skills as a pastry chef and baked a cake in _his shape_ to impress a girl”-. They all looked at him, at first not knowing what to think, until they finally realized what "his shape" meant -. Bobby! -. Bobby blushed savagely as the others burst out laughing -. It could have been bread, you know, from the firmness -, Becca scoffed as she made a rather explicit gesture, clenching her fist. Bobby, still flushed but trying not to look embarrassed, kicked the beanbag where Becca was sitting, knocking her to the floor and stealing her seat, without either of them stopping laughing.

\- I'm not going to give it back to you.

Becca was about to answer him when Chelsea whistled. They all turned to her, who clutched an envelope to her chest.

\- Is that a secret about Noah? Read it, Chelsea -, Hope said, her brow furrowed. Chelsea pursed her lips, thinking about what to do and finally decided to read it -: "Noah was dating a girl named Priya for three months."

_Producers are definitely assholes._

This triggered Hope's fury, who began to accuse Noah of not trusting her enough to tell her that detail. The islanders stared at them in disbelief.

\- Come on, Hope, it's not that bad. It's just a coincidence, there are a lot of girls named Priya - Becca tried to reassure her, which didn't work, among other things, because Marisol pointed out that there is usually a pattern in relationships.

\- Do you think I am the problem? -, Priya laughed, standing up. Maybe I'm not the only one Noah wants. This morning he told me that he likes Becca and wants to pick her in the next recoupling.

Silence fell on everyone and they looked at Noah, so they were unaware of the brief glance Becca and Bobby exchanged. Hope stormed off, Noah behind her, trying to explain:

\- I didn't say that, Hope. I was planning to talk to both of you before deciding anything -, they heard him say. Everyone's eyes fell on Becca then, who could only shrug her shoulders and look somewhere behind them, while biting the inside of her cheek.

Later, the atmosphere in the dressing room was very tense. Hope did not speak to anyone, and everything she was doing showed that she was holding back the rage that inveaded her. Becca couldn't say if that anger was due to her, Noah or Priya, but she had no doubt that sooner or later she would find out and confront her.

When she came downstairs in a denim skirt and crop top, Priya was wailing in front of an apple, from which she looked away to harden her gaze as she directed it at Becca. She heard her sigh in frustration and put the apple in the fruit bowl, after marking it with her fingers.

Priya wasn't very happy with Becca. That was easy to see because she was talking to her more aggressively than she used to. Was Becca's fault that Noah preferred to be with her and not with Priya? _For me, you can keep him, Priya. I'm sick of the drama and what I did was a mistake._

\- I don't know why you ask my opinion, then -, she answered.

\- You're right -. The silence lasted just over a minute. Becca didn't know why she stayed there so long or why Priya did it. Finally, she spoke -: I know we haven't been on the best terms, Becca, we've both fought for the same guys here, but… what do you think I should do about this whole thing?

Becca looked at her carefully, surprised by the change in tone.

\- I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I’m going to apologize to Hope and make it clear ... I will make it clear to Noah and her that I am not willing to get caught in a match with him.

\- Maybe…

Priya didn't have time to say anything else because Hope and Noah came into the kitchen, yelling at each other, although Hope was the one who was raising her voice the most.

\- Oh right -, Priya wailed.

Hope went straight to her and Becca took the opportunity to sneak out and have nothing to do with it, but Hope stopped her in her tracks:

\- Don't go too far, I must talk to you, too.

The gesture that Becca tried to hide, without much success, was of pain, as if her toes had been stepped on. At the time, her whole body was begging her to hide where she could, especially after Priya's shrill voice pierced her ears. She went to the bedroom looking for a bit of silence and thinking about what Hope would surely say to her and what she would answer. After all, she had wanted to talk to her since she found out about Noah's kiss, so she couldn't wait much longer, either.

_What a fuck-up kissing Noah. It did not occur to me that this could go so far, how could it have gone so far? Priya! Fucking bitch! If she’d shut up instead of dropping the bomb, no one would be in this situation. It's true that she likes to shake things up, no wonder Jakub likes her. And she has the nerve to bother!_

_Shit, even if I hadn't listened to the conversation, in the end Noah would have told me about his plans and I would have rejected him, and everything would have stayed there._

She flopped onto the bed she still shared with Rahim and put her hands over her eyes, trying to focus. The sound of a door opening made her sit up in bed, looking for the source with her eyes: a small beam of light came from the bathroom.

\- ¿Becca?

\- Shit, Bobby! What are you doing there? I almost had a heart attack - she could only see the silhouette of his head, peeking out against the light.

\- Sorry, I was just hiding from all the drama , he said as he opened the door wider to get out of the bathroom and get closer to her.

\- In the bathroom? Don't answer, I was doing the same, more or less.

Bobby laughed.

\- In the bedroom?

Becca joined in the laughter and added:

\- They're not good places to hide, I guess.

\- The bathroom is it: nobody fights there.

\- You believe that because you have not fought me.

\- Doesn't the day of the thousand-coloured slime count?

\- No, Bobby, it doesn't count. You sure never put down the toilet seat and I will have to yell at you for it.

\- Nah...

\- Then you will yell at me, because my hair falls out in the shower.

Bobby continued to laugh as he raised a hand to reach for Becca’s curls and passed his fingers between them, thoughtful. Whatever he was thinking made him lick his lips and move a little closer to Becca.

\- Maybe ... I mean -, he blushed a little, enough to see it with the light that passed through the vain- we could both hide in the bathroom and be ... quite, a while -, the hand that was being lost between the curls went up to hold her head, holding her and bringing her closer to his face -. You know, we’re never alone, here.

 _Is he proposing me...?_ Becca drew a half smile on her face as Bobby leaned towards her ear to whisper, in an unusually hoarse voice-. What are you saying?"

Becca swallowed hard and, before she could think, took a step forward, leading the way to the bathroom. _This is going to be my downfall._ Bobby came forward to finish opening the door and let her pass, then closed behind him and leaned against it. Only when Becca saw that Bobby did not move from the door that she realized that neither of them had looked away from each other and that Bobby's eyes, usually bronze, were now brown.

Suddenly, she felt nervous and expectant, knowing what was coming next, fearing it and wanting it at the same time. _But how can I feel like this, we’re just gonna get laid._

\- Why are you looking at me? -, she asked, her voice a little shaky.

\- You look at me funny.

\- I'm ... I think I'm nervous. I never... in the Villa... aren’t you nervous?

He thought a bit about what he was going to say and approached her before speaking.

\- I’m bricking it.

\- Good -, she whispered. She didn't even know why she answered.

Becca moved closer to him to cup her hands on his face and kiss him. He responded by lifting her off the floor and taking her to the shower. She didn't realize they had already stripped naked until she felt the cold of the tiles on her back and the warmth of Bobby's skin on her belly.

It was surprising not having heard the voices before: it was Hope and Noah arguing. Becca didn't want to hear them, she wanted them to go away, to let her catch her breath, take in what had happened to feel as light as a cloud. Bobby led her to one corner of the shower, to remain inconspicuous, slowly releasing her.

\- Our clothes, Bobby.

She shot out of the shower and scooped up all the wrinkled clothes from the floor and walked in with them in her arms, until she crouched with Bobby in the corner of the shower. It was fortunate that the partitions were opaque and the fog that both had caused was hardly noticeable. She just hoped Noah and Hope weren't paying too much attention because you could definitely say that there were people inside.

Bobby's darkened eyes were enough reason to forget the two who were fighting in the bathroom. Bobby grinned as he leaned into her shoulder to tease her a bit, enough for Becca to drop their clothes.

When Hope and Noah left, Becca sighed and looked down: the clothes were on the shower tray and getting wet. _I will have to change._ They both dressed in a hurry once they got out of the shower, hoping that no one else would enter the bathroom at that moment. _A "not what it looks like" won't sneak in if Lottie or Priya or Gary came in right now._

\- I think it's time to talk to Hope and Noah. We must clear up this shit -, she said, not looking at him, timidly caressing his hand, without intertwining her fingers with his. Bobby agreed-. Do not put another gullible in the shower.

Becca went to the dressing room to dress up with something else on, she couldn't go out there with that water stain. This time she opted for a light dress, quite easy to wear, because she was in a hurry to talk to Hope. _Surely, whoever sees me will wonder why I have changed my clothes, I will have to think something to tell them if they ask me. Hmm, has the water spilled from my bottle? Would they believe it?_

She stepped out onto the lawn, hoping to find the couple who hadn't stopped arguing since the afternoon. It didn't take long for her to find them, or, rather, it didn't take long for Hope to find her, followed by Noah and Priya, both looking like they wanted to end the discussion as soon as possible. _And here we are all four of us, I guess that's fair._

\- Becca! -. Hope called her even though she was already practically in front of her. She was about to start talking when Becca cut her off.

\- Great. Hope, I want you to let me speak because I have something to say. This has already gone too far and, in part, by not talking to you first -. Hope looked at her suspiciously as she crossed her arms, waiting for Becca to continue-. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed Noah. It's something I've told everyone but the right person, which is you, so I'm telling you now. I don't know exactly what made me kiss him, but, for me, it's something that won't happen again because I don't like Noah.

\- No?

\- No -, Hope softened her gaze and put a hand on Becca's shoulder.

\- So, you're not going to go after him?

\- No, I'm not going after him. And you-, Becca turned to Noah - I don't want you to choose me if there is a recoupling in which the boys choose.

\- I… -, Noah started to say, but fell silent, staring at the ground.

\- I don't know if we'll be friends, Becca, but I'm going to put this behind us. Thank you, even if you're late -. Hope hesitated to hug her and finally didn't. Becca supposed it was normal since it had shaken their relationship. At least everything had cleared up between the three of them. Kind of.

Apparently, Priya decided to do the same as Becca and was apologizing to Hope, receiving her forgiveness as well as a hug. Becca wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. _The one who_ has sinned is _me. I guess I'll have to put up with what comes to me. At least I think I've already done everything I could do._

There was a squeal in the distance.

\- What…?

\- It's Chelsea.

Chelsea came running to where they were and kept squealing that she had a text. Everyone nearby crowded around her.

\- Jakub received a message. Tomorrow the boys will choose a partner-, she announced, giggling. Hope and Priya stared at each other and then at Noah. Becca smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and apologizing for my disastrous use of English.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando tus ojos se fijan en mí,  
> Vivo mil aventuras sin salir de aquí,  
> Y yo ya no puedo parar de reír,  
> Porque sé que tú ves lo mismo que yo vi,  
> Pídeme lo que quieras y diré que sí,  
> Pide una tontería, pero nunca...  
> No me faltes nunca.
> 
> "Al Amanecer", Los Fresones Rebeldes

**Day 13.**

Becca was humming while showering and listening to the girls laugh at her because of how out of tune she sang, despite being a song that didn't require much dexterity with her voice.

\- What is the song? I don't understand anything you're saying-. Lottie raised her voice to make sure Becca heard her through the noise of the water-. And it sounds cheerful, I don't like it. I feel you too happy.

There was a laugh from the other side of the partition.

-You're listening to Spanish, Lottie. It is the second most spoken language in the world, you should learn it. And I'm singing a song by Los Fresones Rebeldes.

\- What?

Becca stopped for a moment to think about what the band would be called in English.

-Mmm. Rebel Strawberries? They are funny, what happens is that I sing fatally.

Becca turned off the faucet and came out already wrapped in her towel, and this time she was the one laughing at Chelsea and Lottie's comments about the strange name of the Spanish pop band.

-I know you like dolphins, rainbows and "Titanic", witch-, she whispered, leaning towards Lottie, laughing-. You'll love Los Fresones-. Lottie laughed and hit her with a towel. Becca walked away laughing toward the dressing room, rubbing her bottom where Lottie had hit her. It didn't hurt, but he wanted to fake it.

\- Liar! - she heard say.

As she dressed in denim shorts and a bikini top, she heard voices coming from the terrace. _Again,_ _what else can be gossiped about at this hour on the terrace?_ She decided to peek out and there she found Bobby and Marisol, talking animatedly. They both grinned when they saw her curly little head show through the opening in the door.

-Come and sit down-, Marisol offered, leaving her a place on the bench that rested on the half-wall of the terrace-. What brings you here?

\- I heard voices and came to see what’s going on, you know, the gossip. You have to give the audience reasons to write those mean tweets later -, she joked as she sat between her and Bobby and raised an eyebrow at the camera.

\- Oh well, we were talking about how everything seems to be calm at last -, Marisol began to say-. Although this calm is strange, it seems that there is a strange vibe.

\- Yes, it’s not a bad thing. After having overcome the problems you can see that things are fine, and you, Becca, have been very assertive with the fight that those three had - Bobby continued, pointing to the grass with his head.

Becca smiled, part flattered, part satisfied that she had been accepted as someone important in resolving conflicts. It was both the good and bad of that strategy: sometimes she had to give up some things to continue his manoeuvrers.

-Well, you know, I’d do anything for the group. Although sometimes ... well, you know, I get silly. I think, anyway, it's time for breakfast, will you sign up?

-Yes, sure, I'm starving.

-Same here -. Bobby let Marisol leave first before turning to Becca-. We'll talk about the recoupling, will you? -. And he came out, calling Marisol to wait for him.

_These two are bringing something. Yesterday, the two of them alone inside the Villa and they plan and have breakfast together, today. Since when do they get along so well?_ With narrowed eyes, she opened the door and went to the kitchen to make a strong coffee and see if they had brought croissants for today.

\- Wiiii! -she screeched and jumped as she approached the kitchen, seeing the basket full of croissants and scones, and she made one with some strawberry jam she found in the fridge. She walked slowly to where the boys were, chatting, in the beanbag area and Gary got up to give her his.

\- I hope I don't interrupt some interesting conversation, like the sunny weather or the recoupling -. She took a bite of her croissant as she ran her eyes over each one. Gary and Henrik laughed and looked at each other, implying that they had indeed discussed the topic of the day-. Whoops, whoops, whoops, do you want the same girl?

They both blushed but didn't say anything else.

\- That girl is me, right? -Chelsea interrupted. She came out of nowhere and dropped to the grass-. I think you should pick Lottie, Gary, or maybe Becca. But Lottie, better Lottie. And you, Henrik, Lottie too?

\- I'm just going to say: tonight, I want to choose a girl with whom I think I connect more than it looks -, he tossed his hair back-. Who will she be?

\- I, sure do -, Chelsea laughed-. And you, Rahim? Maybe you’ll choose Priya? Or maybe me?

Despite how dark his skin was, he seemed to blush as he sneaked a glance at Becca. Clearly, he didn't want to say it in front of her, but Becca, by now, didn't care what Ibrahim wanted to do. She shrugged and gestured so he could speak.

\- Surely choose Priya -, he replied to the ground.

\- That will be great! -. Chelsea jumped on her butt in excitement-. You would make a beautiful couple, like Beckham and Victoria.

-In case you want to know -, Noah began - I'm going to choose ...

\- Me, right?

-Yes, I'm going to choose you, Chelsea. I can’t wait.

_Whoah, Noah knows how to use sarcasm. He is playing well, given everything that has been going on these days, with Hope in a rage burning the Villa._

_-_ Fantastic, great. I have already made up my mind what you are going to do and I can gossip with the girls… - the boys began to look at her, some with a little more fear than others -. Just kidding. I'm going to fill my water bottle… if I find it, I don't know where I left it.

Becca noticed that the boys were following her with their eyes as she walked away, so she decided to move her butt a little more while she took one last look at them and a half smile. _It's not the body, it's the attitude._ She walked over to the sink to see if her water bottle was there. _It must be in the dressing room._

\- Hey, Becca -, Bobby showed up of a sudden, she didn't really know where from-, we should talk, do you have a minute?

\- Sure. I was looking for my bottle. I guess it will be about tonight.

Bobby approached her slowly, almost brushing her arm with his. He leaned against the counter.

\- Yes -, his smile was mischievous, but his voice trembled a little-. I just don't want to have been confused with what's been going on these days. You're obviously not going to continue your thing with Rahim and... Well...

His words did not match his gestures. _Why doesn't he say it directly?_

\- Stop it, Bobby. Whatever you must tell me, do it by bending the knee -. She tried to look serious to say it but could hardly suppress the smile that struggled to appear when she saw Bobby's face, although he recomposed quickly.

\- I think you don't know what you're asking for -. Then, he bent his right knee on the ground-. Becca, do you want me to pick you tonight to "re-coupling up"? -, there was not a shred of solemnity. They both laughed at the absurdity.

\- Get up, someone's going to see us -, Becca answered, laughing and with her face and neck burning, looking everywhere, even at the camera. Nobody could see them because the counter was hiding Bobby. She took him by the hands and began to pull him to his feet. Bobby was stronger than he looked and could not move him until he decided to get up.

\- How was that? “Don't play, I'll beat you in this business?” -. Then he looked at her as if he were studying her. Becca decided to wait for him to say something else, without erasing the smile from her face-. So, do you want me to choose you, or not? -, he asked, finally, and this time there was a strange tone of seriousness in his voice.

-Of course, I do, bonito.

\- Good, because I hope I can do it -, he winked at her-. I can't wait for us to be official -. He turned to leave, but first he smiled-. Your bottle is on the table next to your bed.

Becca thanked him before going for her bottle, which she didn't remember leaving it there. _I have a memory like a goldfish._

When she returned to the kitchen, she found Noah moving around with the kettle and spilling the water everywhere while muttering incoherently to himself. Becca decided to make her presence known as calmly as she could, but it still startled him.

\- Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted to refill my bottle-, she said as he approached the sink and then began to fill it. Noah seemed nervous, which was unusual for him, so hieratic most of the time.

Becca decided to leave him alone and go where Chelsea was, on the edge of the pool, wetting her feet, when Hope walked with a determined pace to face Noah, leaving the counter between them.

\- Ah, Noah…- She looked Becca up and down, as if she were measuring her-. And Becca. A coincidence, both here. Alone.

_Whoops, Hope is upset because we have found ourselves in a place that is common to everyone. Luckily, it's not the bathroom._ She pursed her lips to keep from smiling at the memory that was assailing her.

-I just came to fill my water bottle, Hope.

\- And I’m making myself some tea -, Noah added, right after her. Hope continued to stare at the two as she sat down in one of the highchairs on the counter-. And don't you make me one? -, she asked defiantly to Noah. When he wanted to offer her another tea, the shrill beeping filled the air.

\- Too late -, Hope said-. Guys, girls, I have a text!

All the islanders came from different parts of the Villa to be able to hear what Hope had to say. There was a moment of confusion on the part of Chelsea, who misunderstood what the new challenge was about, and Hope scolded her and reread the text, hoping it would be clear this time.

\- This challenge is made for me -, Bobby looked happy at the idea-. I am an expert in cake decoration -. And he left, pushing Priya out of the Villa, where they had to perform the challenge. She laughed as she allowed herself to be pushed.

Ibrahim approached Becca, but there was no discomfort in him and she calmed down.

-I know we haven't stayed together and that our relationship has been disastrous, in the end, but let's have some fun with this challenge. Iim going to try, at least.

-Of course, Rahim. No hard feelings from this side. Let's go have fun. I have no idea how to decorate cakes, what about you?

\- Same -, his smile lit up his face and he gently guided her out, speeding up because they had stayed last.

Halfway between the platform and the door of the Villa, a couple of tables with elastic bands and gold heart masks had been placed. The instructions said that she had to put on the mask and Ibrahim let himself be tied by Jakub or Chelsea with the elastic band.

-Well, great. We must decorate the cake without my eyes and without your hands, we're going to need a shower afterwards -, Becca teased as Rahim stumbled to their posts. However, Becca stumbled on the platform and fell to one of her knees, although if it hadn't been for Ibrahim holding her, she would have done so on her face.

\- Fuck! - Complained, out loud. She supposed everyone was looking at her because she could only hear their laughter. Even Rahim was laughing softly.

\- Someday, you'll stop having such a dirty mouth -, Lottie scolded her.

\- Sit down and wait -. Becca stuck her tongue out. Then, she realized that Lottie was also probably wearing a mask that would prevent her from seeing- Where's my cake? -. Rahim took her and indicated where to sit.

\- Sure is that none of you see more than you should -, she heard Chelsea say. By the slight volume increase in her voice, Becca knew she was closing in on them. She felt Rahim's arms surround her and a hustle and bustle of hands and the rubber band brushing against her arms.

Although they tried to do their best, neither of them had a clue what they are doing. Becca couldn't tell what it was when Rahim said "now, take that thing" and she would take it following his instructions. _Although this is chaos, I'm having a good time. Phew, what if I have even more fun?_

-Rahim… Who do we have on our left?

-Marisol and Henrik.

It was fortunate that everyone was so focused on her creams and cake toppings that they didn't see her try to aim with the piping bag. Except for Rahim, sure, but he wasn't going to say anything, didn't even hear him laugh. She directed her piping bag and pressed it with all her might towards where Rahim had told her that Marisol and Henrik were. She gave a cry of joy when they both noticed the goo of the icing and began to complain.

\- It was Becca! -. Henrik informed his partner, laughing. Marisol snorted, but soon followed him in laughter. Right after, Becca felt something cold and sticky on her face.

\- My hair, Marisol!

\- Two can play this!

\- Shut up, Jakub looks at us -, Henrik said. The four returned, swiftly, to the task of decorating their cakes. From the conversations and laughter that Becca heard beyond Rahim's voice giving her instructions, everyone was having a better time than good, except for Noah and Hope, who were fighting over whatever anyone had done.

Shortly before Jakub and Chelsea announced that they had run out of time to finish the challenge, Rahim and Becca put the finishing touches on their fruit cake. When Becca took off her mask and looked at her cake, she grimaced and groaned: It was a bit of a mess and the surroundings were covered in icing and crushed currants. In the same cake, the fruit was misplaced, and it was clear that the topping had not been spread well.

\- We didn't win this one, Rahim -, she finally said, laughing, as he looked at the cakes of the rest of his fellow islanders.

\- If you hadn't been playing gunmen, it would have fit better -, Bobby scolded her, whose pie had been perfect in its simplicity. It was like Becca and Rahim's, but with everything in its place. Of course, that would be the winning cake, since Lottie's was a colourful mess and Marisol's looked like it was hiding under the topping and icing.

\- Look at the witch and her rainbow -, Becca teased as she untied Rahim's arms and glanced at Hope and Noah's cake. Lottie just threw her a handful of leftover glitter, covering Becca in sparkles-. Now I AM the winning cake! -, she pointed to the glitter and icing that covered her.

Noah and Hope were quiet and not looking at each other. Their cake was a complete disaster: somehow, they had managed to even break the cake and there were parts that were not covered or decorated. _If this reflects your relationship, you better end it right now._

Lottie approached them, shaking her head and put a hand on Hope's shoulder. All the islanders looked at them, with different expressions on their faces, from sorrow to disbelief, because they were supposed to be the strong couple. _Strong? My ass: Noah thinking of another girl, Hope without letting him look at anyone else and both working together like shit._ That's why everyone was shocked when Jakub cut off Chelsea's speech in which he was going to announce the winners:

-… Hope.

\- Sorry? That must be a mistake, Jakub, the winners are Bobby and…

Jakub interrupted her again, repeating Hope's name. All the islanders turned to him and then to the disastrous winning cake. _Maybe it had to be damaged and we are all confused_. Her own sarcasm rang in his head, because of course it wasn't about making the worst cake. However, all the islanders accepted Jakub's verdict, more for not arguing and cheering for the winning couple than because they saw it right and walked to the Villa to rest in the sun before the recoupling.

Becca stayed behind, staring longingly at the cakes. Her breakfast had been just a little coffee and a single croissant and now she was starving. There was still a while for lunch. She sat down in front of her cake and searched the table for a knife or something to begin to devour it with.

\- Becca, what are you doing? -, asked Rahim, who turned around when he saw that she wasn't following him-. Hey, I'm hungry too, give me a piece.

\- No -, Becca was blunt-. Find your own cake. This is full length for me.

\- Come on! You can't eat the whole cake -. Becca looked at him disapprovingly, for not trusting her enough to believe she could.

\- If I say that I'm going to eat it whole, it's because I'm going to eat it whole. Eat Hope’s, it's missing chunks and it'll be easier to finish. It occurs to me ... what if we look at who eats it first and without leaving a crumb?

For a second, Ibrahim looked at her sceptically, then joined in the challenge.

\- Okay, if you win I'll give you my favourite t-shirt. What will you give me if I win? -Rahim bet.

-I don't know, but you're not going to win. That t-shirt will be mine. At three, Rahim. One, two and three!

They both jumped on their respective cakes at the same time. Rahim had taken Becca's advice and placed himself in front of Hope and Noah's because it was obviously the one with the least substance. While Ibrahim ate as fast as he could, Becca kept a steady pace without going slow. Every now and then she would turn to her opponent to lick her fingers and poke him.

\- What the hell are you doing? - Marisol asked. Becca and Rahim looked up at the same time, surprised to find her in front of them, their mouths full of cake-. I have noticed that you have been left behind and ...

\- Pfwe pfting pfra pfver… -, pie crumbs were scattered everywhere.

\- Stop, stop. I do not understand you. Swallow first -. Becca swallowed.

-I mean, we're competing to see who finishes the cake first. This man next to me thinks I can’t, and he can. I've given him an advantage, he's eating Nope's.

Marisol laughed at the absurd challenge and announced that she was going to look for the others, that it was necessary to see it. In less than five minutes, Priya, Lottie, Jackub and Marisol were there, splitting into teams to cheer on their favorites. Rahim slowed each time despite Priya and Jakub encouraging him to speed up, since he had less cake to eat than Becca.

\- Come on, girl, you can! - Lottie encouraged. Becca picked up her pace and popped a huge piece of cake into her mouth while Rahim sighed heavily.

\- You look like my hamster -, Bobby scoffed. Becca didn't know when the rest of the islanders had joined the show, she was so absorbed in devouring her cake. She suppressed the urge to answer Bobby so she could finish the last piece, which she did, visibly swallowing before Rahim's wild eyes. Then she jumped out of her seat and, climbing on the table, performed a strange victory dance while everyone applauded her, including Rahim.

\- It was a fair fight, and you are the winner -, he said, as he helped her down-. Let me wash my t-shirt before I’ll give it to you.

It was lunchtime, so everyone headed inside the Villa to choose their food, although Becca and Rahim were too full of cake to try to eat anything else. Still, they sat down with the others after making chamomile teas and drinking them while the others ate and chatted. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing by the pool or in the gym, until Hope was heard shouting from inside the Villa that they had an hour to prepare for the new recoupling.

In the dressing room, there was a strange atmosphere that Becca tried to ignore as she slipped into a knee-length sheath dress, just to cover the injury she'd made in the morning by falling. Still, she did a bit of makeup in case the dress got up. She put on a wide belt that she tightened to make it appear that her figure was curvier than it really was. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself ready, curly hair down and lots of volume. _The lioness of the Villa._

She let the girls finish their preparations and went to the kitchen to drink another bit of chamomile tea to ease the stomach-ache she had since mid-afternoon from the cake challenge.

\- Hey, Becca. How do you feel about tonight? -. Bobby had suddenly appeared. She smiled, a little shy, knowing that she was getting closer and closer to the moment when Bobby would choose her. She took one more sip, before answering.

-Great. I think everyone will end up with whoever they want.

-Of course, of course. I was thinking that too, especially since my choice is pretty easy. I want to choose ...

Bobby was interrupted by Chelsea, who came to open the fridge and get something. Becca didn't quite know what, because she immediately closed empty-handed.

\- ... anyway, you will know in a few minutes. Cross your fingers that we both have what we want -, Bobby finished, giving her a wink before heading to the fire pit. Becca responded by blowing him a kiss.

Chelsea had apparently been quite attentive to the scene and gaped at them for a second, then covered her mouth and giggled, still staring at Becca as Bobby walked away.

\- I mean, that was great. I love it, Becca. I think the two of you get along really well. Wow, I love it -, she repeated. Becca just smiled but felt her face burn.

\- I guess we'll see what happens in the recoupling, then -, she bit her lip and looked out onto the lawn, where the girls were, waiting their turn to go to the fire pit and be chosen by the boy they wanted -. Let's join them.

As soon as they got to where the rest of the girls were standing, Marisol's phone warned them that they should be ready in the fire pit. Between giggles and whispers they moved until they arrived and formed a line in front of the boys, who were seated.

Becca directed her gaze to Bobby, but he was staring at the ground. Bobby looked up briefly to see them coming, but he didn't look directly at Becca. Of course, Becca noticed the sudden change Bobby had undergone in a few minutes: from the effusiveness in the kitchen to the avoidance of his gaze. _What has happened in this time? Why don't you look at me? Oh my god, he changed his mind._ Becca tensed, not out of fear, because no one was going home today, but out of nerves because… Who would she end up with tonight if Bobby was suddenly doubting? She adjusted her dress to better cover her bruised knee.

Jakub was the first to choose. He gave a speech that made all the girls look at each other, wondering who he was talking about; only Hope was calm.

-The girl I want to couple up with is Hope.

Glances flew and some contained breaths could be heard from the boys' side. They all looked at each other, but the gazes fell mainly on Noah and Hope. For the first time, Noah seemed confused and Hope implied that this was what she was looking for, her expression, amused, as she kissed his new partner on the cheek and guided him to sit.

The murmurs began to rise in volume when another phone rang. Noah got to his feet and looked at Becca.

\- No -, she drew with her lips as she shook her head. Noah nodded and after a few hesitant sentences, still touched by the shock of Jakub choosing Hope, he paired up with Priya, who jumped into his arms. Ibrahim seemed upset, evidently, he wanted to choose Priya. Henrik raised an eyebrow at Noah's choice. There was little cheering applause and Becca decided to cheer on that night that had started so disastrous and clapped her hands enthusiastically. Hope, without hesitation, joined her with a smile from ear to ear.

Henrik stood up as soon as he heard his phone beep. He glanced significantly at Noah before turning to the girls and speaking. It was a sweet speech even though he was not initially going to choose the girl whose name he was going to say next.

-… and I think we could really make a good team. The girl I want to mate with tonight is Becca.

The first thing Becca did when she heard her name on Henrik's lips was look at Bobby, who shifted his gaze from Henrik to her. She tried to gesticulate towards Bobby to show him that this was not at all expected of her and he nodded slightly as he followed her with his eyes as he approached Henrik. He took her hand to sit down.

_This is being a disaster; all the couples are already broken. At least there's still time for Lottie and Gary._

However, it was immediately clear that not even that couple was going to stay. Ibrahim chose Lottie out of the blue, although in part it was logical, because he had already been paired with Marisol and he had been a disaster and Chelsea was too loud and hyper for him. Gary and Bobby looked at each other before it was Gary’s turn to choose first, who coupled up with Chelsea and already, finally, Bobby chose Marisol with a wonderful speech about friendship. Becca clapped her hands loudly and they both looked at her, smiling.

-Well, very well, nobody is with whom they wanted, right? -, Priya said, breaking into laughter. Becca was the first to follow her, in the face of the disaster the night had resulted, and then the rest of the islanders joined in, except for Jakub, who didn't understand what everyone was laughing at.

Hope let go of Jakub's hand to face Noah, all of the islanders were waiting for what they were going to say. She crossed her arms, and everyone could hear her face the decision to choose Priya for the recoupling and cut her relationship with him in front of everyone without ever letting him speak. When Hope finished, she took Jakub's hand again and guided him toward the pool. They all stood there, speechless, not quite sure what they were going to do next.

Becca was looking at her nails when Henrik grabbed her waist and asked her to speak elsewhere. With a nod, she followed him, keenly aware of the hand that was around her but subtly lowered to her hip. _If he dares a little more, I‘ll kick his ass._ He released her when they reached the loungers and invited her to sit down to explain why he had decided to choose her at the last minute: he wanted to choose Priya, but Jakub and Noah had ruined their plans, and after that, he thought that the person he would get along best with would be Becca.

\- I understand your point, Henrik, it's just that… well, it was unexpected. Priya has summed it up very well. However, we can be friends and see what happens.

Henrik smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Becca offered it to him gently, then looked around. The islanders were getting ready to go to sleep and let the dire night pass, and as Henrik left to claim his bed, Becca went to the kitchen for a snack.

Bobby followed her and grabbed her arm, his brow furrowed.

\- I know sometimes recouplings may not go the way they should, but I wasn't expecting this today. I think we have to talk about how we are going to play this. I've been thinking…

In the distance you could hear the laughter of Priya, Chelsea and Jakub, who were approaching the kitchen as well. Bobby looked at them briefly, then heaved an exasperated sigh.

-Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. We need this conversation -. Then, he went to the bedroom.

Despite the intrusion, Becca smiled and felt calmer. _You've imagined things, he still wants to try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched the recoupling because it doesn’t make sense to me to have Noah bring Blake back. Basically, it’s the Disaster without opening Noah’s route.  
> Sorry for my mistakes in English and thank you for reading this.  
> Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14.**

The sound of her phone might have woken her up if it weren't for the fact that she was already awake. She had had a restless dream and finally couldn't sleep for most of the night. It was still dark. _What…? A text at this hour?_ Henrik, by her side with his back to her, had not woken up. Soon, another five phones sounded, followed by the rustling of the sheets.

Becca read her message to herself and pulled her head out from under the duvet only to see the other girls up and their faces lit up by their phones. Priya was who was closest to Becca, so she decided to confirm what everyone already suspected.

\- Is it something about a girl’s trip?

-Yes.

-Hush, let's go to the dressing room, everyone, now-, Hope whispered.

They all slid under their duvets as quietly as they could. None of the boys woke up. Gary stopped snoring for two seconds and Jakub mumbled a complaint in his sleep, but nothing else.

Becca finished changing early and still had some time to spare. She picked her hair in a tight ponytail and styled her curls to make it bulky. She looked at the girls, who were talking to each other, very animated considering everything that had happened the night before.

-This is great. Where are they going to take us? -, Hope asked as she fixed herself in front of her mirror.

-Won't they give us time for a quick shower? -Lottie complained.

-I’ll wait for you in the lobby. I'm not going to wait outside the Villa for you, I think it's still dark.

Becca walked through the bedroom, dimly lit and quiet, except for Noah's snoring. _How could Hope sleep with that noise right next to her?_ She stood at the door for a moment, hesitating. A thought clung to her and she couldn't get it out of her mind. _Okay, I'll tell him what._

She went where Bobby and Marisol shared a bed, got between the sheets and turned on her phone to look for the text they had sent to the girls. Bobby shifted a little but didn't wake up, his back was to her. Becca tapped him on the shoulder and Bobby turned with narrowed eyes.

\- What the he...? -He began to whisper, but the phone light stopped him. He quickly realized that the girl in bed with him was Becca. She smiled and brushed off the mess of dreadlocks-. Hey-, he said after a wide smile, while rubbing his eyes with one hand to scare off the sleep.

-Hey-, she whispered-. Read this text.

Becca passed him the phone and Bobby read the text that the girls had to prepare for a trip and leave the Villa without saying anything to the boys. When he finished reading, he looked at Becca and smiled at her. She pulled the covers over them to muffle the sound of their talk.

-How long?

-I do not know. A day or two, maybe three hours. Maybe they'll take us to the beach for a while. I just thought I should tell you that I want to talk to you about last night, too. I don't know why Henrik chose me. We must talk about the _game-._ Becca put special emphasis on the last word, and he arched an eyebrow.

-Okay, but don't be away for long, huh? -. He raised a hand to caress her face-. I’d miss you.

Becca gave him a quick kiss on his lips, barely brushing him.

-You will not-, she whispered when she pulled away. She kissed him again, barely touching him, but Bobby had put a hand on the back of her head, and he wouldn't let her pull away.

-That's what you think-, he replied against her lips, drawing closer. Becca couldn't help it and, smiling, she allowed herself to be carried away when she began to feel her skin crawl, letting herself go. In the end, she was forced to give up the kiss, she wasn't sure how long afterward.

-I must go now. I'll see you soon, Bonito.

-Have fun.

Becca carefully got out of bed once she turned off the phone, so as not to disturb the rest of the sleepy boys. Unfortunately, she hit her foot on one of the bedposts.

\- Fuck, _hostias_! -. She made little noise, but enough for Henrik to complain in his sleep and for Noah to stop snoring. She heard Bobby's quiet laugh. Luckily, it did not go further, and no one found out she had been there.

-Gosh, Becca! Where have you been? Why are you limping? -. Lottie exclaimed when she saw her arrive. She was impatiently waiting next to the open door of one of the jeeps that were going to take them to… _We will soon know, hopefully it’s the beach, we are in Mallorca and we have not seen the sea yet._

The journey took fifteen minutes, but Becca didn't see the beach anywhere. Rather, it seemed that they were taking them to the interior of Mallorca, towards the mountain, along a semi-paved and bumpy road. She had the feeling that if she stood up in the jeep, she could see the Villa. The jeeps turned and stopped for a moment before a high fence opened to make way for them.

In front of them emerged a mansion even whiter than the Villa, but not as large. Becca looked at Lottie and the two exchanged curious glances, their mouths open.

\- What is this place? - Lottie managed to ask when the jeeps stopped in front of the mansion entrance and they all got out. They all alternated glances between themselves and the house. The door was ajar, so they went in because they were obviously going to spend some time there.

The foyer was cool and just as white as the outside, with neon coloured lights that lit up words like “Temptation” and “Lust,” like those of the Villa. Colours contrasted attractively to the walls when they blinked. The floor was covered with a luxurious red shag carpet.

-What do you do? -, Chelsea asked Becca, who was taking off her sandals.

-I want to feel the carpet on my feet-, she laughed as she jumped up and down, alternating feet-. The touch is wonderful-, the looks she was getting weren't flattering, but Chelsea, always willing to follow her, followed suit and kicked off her heels, emitting little squeals of joy. The others left them alone and headed for the door leading to the lawn and pool.

When the two of them got tired, panting, they followed the same direction the girls had taken, who were talking animatedly next to a bucket full of ice and a couple of bottles of non-alcoholic cava. Marisol filled two red plastic cups and handed them to Becca and Chelsea, who were still empty-handed.

-Shall we toast? -, Marisol asked, raising her glass. They all agreed-. For us?

-For us! -exclaimed the others. Before putting the glasses to their mouths, Becca's phone rang and they all stopped the movement halfway, expectantly-. "Ladies, welcome to Casa Amor. It will be your home for the next few days and, so that you don't get bored, we are going to introduce you to new islanders."

-New islanders? Boys? Tell me they are boys! -, Chelsea yelled.

-I guess we'll find out soon. How do you feel? -, Priya asked-. Becca?

She looked up from her glass in surprise. How did she feel? This was certainly an opportunity to choose someone else to end the contest with and win the prize, but on the other hand, she was faltering in her goal. _Damn Bobby. What do I tell the girls? Do I leave my options open? They don't know anything about Bobby, but I haven’t been doing very well and they know that._

-Well, I don't know, really. I guess if the right guy shows up through that door then ... At least I'd think about it.

They all nodded and commented that they would have the same attitude, wait to see what would happen. Except Hope, who despite having staged a scene the night before cutting off her relationship with Noah in front of all the islanders, began to whine and remind everyone that her love for Noah was the greatest. _Well, we see what the stay is going to be like here_ _._ Luckily, Hope's crying was cut short by another message inviting the girls to sit in the sunlounges by the pool and wait for the boys to introduce themselves.

One by one, they appeared from the front door of the main house introducing themselves and stating their age as the girls examining them. It didn't seem to Becca that either of them could get her pulse racing, but Chelsea and Marisol were getting very enthusiastic about Elijah and Graham. The first was a tall man with very dark skin and a worked body but who had a conceited air; Graham exuded self-assurance and, for some reason, reminded her of Gary. Becca raised an eyebrow at Marisol, and she shrugged with a smile.

When introductions were done, everyone gathered on the sunlounges by the pool to get to know each other. It was at that time when Becca assimilated the purpose of bringing them to Casa Amor. _They are going_ _to prove our loyalty, but to whom should I be loyal? Henrik? He's my partner, but it doesn’t have anything between us. Bobby? It seems that we have something, but it is not my partner..._

-… Becca, or maybe Priya. I haven’t decided yet-. Arjun was saying when his voice entered Becca's brain, pulling her out of her thoughts. _Interesting._ She smirked at him and he gave her a cheeky wink.

Apparently, while she was thinking, the boys had been talking about who they wanted to get to know better of all the girls. Becca wasn't surprised that she was the one with the fewest options, but she didn't care either, one was enough, even if she didn't know exactly how she was going to play after she spoke to Bobby when she returned to the Villa. What was drawn in her head, suddenly, hit her with such force that she almost felt it physically: if they were there with a lot of boys, the boys of the Villa would surely be meeting a lot of girls there. What if Bobby knew someone better than her? That was not difficult.

And she still wasn't quite trusting Bobby. She still didn’t know if she really liked him or was the mattress on which to fall to, at least, to continue in the Villa, although she obviously inclined to the fact that he liked her. It was true, too, that as far as she knew, she was the only one who had shown an interest in him, unmistakably, Priya had made it clear almost since she arrived that her eyes were on someone else.

-Becca! Are you there? -, Lottie interrupted-. Honey, we're going to have some speed dates with the boys, get up, we have to go to the back of these hedges.

\- Yeah, sure. Let's go! I always liked speed dates.

Six garden tables were strategically placed on a small esplanade, under a gazebo to avoid direct light. On them were a glass and a jug of orange juice. The girls were chosen to remain seated and the boys had a couple of minutes to talk to each of them before a thunderous beep alerted them to go to another table.

From what he could gather, Elijah was a hairdresser, but he didn't like being told that because he had done some other modelling works and that made him believe he was a model.

The next boy to sit across from her was Kassam, but he didn't pay her much attention. From the moment he had appeared by the pool he made it clear that his eyes were set on Lottie. Next boy was Felix, eager, with a clumsiness that bothered Becca so much that she couldn't help but be mean to him. The poor man left with his face wrinkled with disgust and leaving Becca a bitter taste.

Arjun sat across from her, with his moustache and beard. He was funny and interested, although he had too much conversation revolving around dogs, because of his profession, a bit random for Becca. _Well, I ride horses sometimes, but it's not my job. I heal animals._

Carl was quiet and somewhat strange, he called himself intellectual, but their conversation was not at all and, besides, they had nothing in common. She tried to tease him by telling him about his "massager" when he asked about the technology, but he didn't find out about the reference. Obviously, she had nothing to do with him.

Finally, Graham was in such a rush to sit next to Marisol that he even got up before the alarm went off. Becca didn't know whether to hide her face in her hands in shame or to feel insulted.

There was a second round that made Becca's first impressions more apparent. If she had to be interested in someone, she would do it for Arjun. It was not clear if it was because he was the only one who had been interested in her or because he attracted her, but if she had to share a bed with someone, it would be with him: it was fun and at least she would laugh.

When it was all over, they went back to the pool. It had been a stressful time for many of them and some wanted to cool off. Becca sat on the edge and Felix splashed her as he tried butterfly-style swimming, without much success. The sound that Felix made while swimming almost deafened the sound of the text Becca had received, and she needed Priya's help to calm everyone down and read it aloud.

-It seems that the boys have packed us. We have our suitcases in the bedroom-, Becca told the girls.

-Haven’t we seen the bedroom yet? -, Priya asked.

-Let's see what they have packed for us. I am afraid someone will pack my suitcase-, Lottie complained. Becca agreed with her.

The girls all talked at once as they entered the room and searched for their own bags. The first to open hers was Chelsea, who pulled a cork from between her bikinis and underwear.

-Why did Gary pack that for you? -, Lottie inquired, a cold glint in her gaze as she turned it to Chelsea.

-To put it on and nothing goes in, sure-, Becca answered. They all gaped at her and scandalized-. Come on, you know me, the weird thing would be if I didn't say anything like that.

-Mom, don't listen to Becca-, Chelsea said, looking for a camera to turn to.

-It's fair to say that that's what Becca would say-, Lottie replied, with a giggle-. Rahim hasn't packed anything for me. Have you put something in your suitcases?

-I don't have anything either, Lottie-, Becca was checking that Henrik had put enough underwear to change for a few days- How many days will we be here? I don't know if I will have enough changes ... and they are all thongs, not panties. Will Henrik know how uncomfortable a thong is?

-Bobby has packed some boxers for me…-. Marisol was holding a pair of purple boxers with both hands. A piece of paper fell from them, which Lottie reached before it touched the bed-. He’s a joker, as usual.

-This note looks like it was written with my eyeliner: "I wish you were here”-, Lottie growled-. What is that? A t-shirt, too? -. She looked at Marisol, incredulously.

Becca, meanwhile, thanked that all the girls were watching Marisol and her suitcase because, thus, they could not see her wrinkled face and tight lips. _I do not get it. Is he telling me this morning that he is going to miss me and yet leaves a note for Marisol? They've been together a long time lately, but I thought it was me he preferred. Is he playing with both? Is that why he wasn't looking at me yesterday in recoupling? Did he say the same to Marisol as he did to me?_ Becca took a deep breath and blew out the air, trying to make the pain in her stomach go away along with the air. She turned her attention to Priya: she had a black lace thong in her suitcase that wasn't hers.

-It's mine-, Hope said, snatching it from her hands and checking something on the inside-. Yes, it is- and she tossed it into her own suitcase. Becca glanced at a white label written. _She has her underwear checked. What a way to ruin fancy lingerie, no wonder Jakub chose her._

She dropped onto the bed where her suitcase was and looked at the ceiling. Chelsea walked over to her and sat next to her.

-What are you worried about, honey? -, she asked her. They all looked at her.

-It's just that… aren't you worried that they have brought new girls to the Villa, to replace us? I mean, it's fair since we're here with a bunch of new guys to pick the one we like the most, but…

The girls exchanged worried glances, some more than others. Only Marisol remained with a smile on her face and expressed her feelings about it.

-Well, I am not that I had the best trip in the Villa. Only Rocco really interested me -she glanced briefly at Becca- and I've gone from a friendship couple to another. And now I am here, with a new chance of finding someone. I understand that some of you are worried, but I am going to embrace this opportunity. I'm sorry for Bobby, but it's also an opportunity for him, he deserves to find someone.

Lottie and Hope nodded at Marisol's optimism. Becca knew it was fair to her and complimented her on looking to the future with perspective, although she had to bite her tongue about what Bobby should do. _And yet she’s right. I'm nobody to blame her or ask her not to do that to Bobby._

-Yeah, Bobby needs to find someone-, Lottie commented.

Becca was still silent and staring at the ceiling when the boys called them to choose something from the buffet that they had placed in the kitchen for lunch. Strangely, she wasn't hungry, but she still forced herself to choose a light salad and also tried to sound as talkative as ever. Apparently she masked her mood quite well and was able to strike up a conversation about Dalmatian hyperactivity with Arjun, telling him all the mischief her dog did when she was not at home and how it played with the horses at the shelter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming in the pool and playing with Arjun and Felix in the water. She let Arjun get close enough to her and let his moustache tickle her cheek when he gave her a little kiss. _If Bobby can use Marisol and me, I can play with him, too._ She smiled at Arjun and guided him to the edge of the pool for them both to get out. She came out first, with every intention of getting Arjun to notice her butt. _What good is a pretty butt if you don't let others enjoy it?_ She dried herself off with the towel she had left on the loungers and went into the house, leaving Arjun and Felix behind.

The girls were there, all getting ready for dinner and the night.

-Are we having a party tonight? It's going to be the first out of the Village and the first of these guys on Love Island-, Becca asked-. I don't know if I should fix myself, or if Henrik has thrown in something nice. Imagine that he has packed the ugliest and least flattering things I have!

-I propose to beautify ourselves as if it were the last night while we were here-. Priya had already started to take her makeup out of the bag and place it on the dresser. She also brought out a bunch of sprayers with different fragrances.

-Do you have coconut scent and you haven't told me? - Becca asked.

-Would you?

-Of course. I love the smell of coconut, and the taste and… I'm obsessed with coconut.

She took the pot that Priya offered her and threw it all over her body. Lottie started coughing and complaining about how exaggerated Becca had been to spray herself. She shrugged and went to her suitcase, already stored in the closet, to see what she could wear tonight. She was surprised to find the outfit she wore the day Rahim picked her up after Priya left her single.

-Haven’t you unpacked your suitcase yet? -, Chelsea asked.

-No, why? We're only going to be here for a few days, I don't feel like unpacking and packing almost immediately. Also, if I undo it, I'm sure I'd lose something around here, I don't think we have time to get familiar with this.

-Will they wash our clothes here? I don't see a basket to put what we've used-, Hope wondered, looking around.

-Maybe it's in the bathroom, where the showers. Do you know that there are two showers here?

-Won't it be weird to shower at the same time?

They all continued the conversation about their apprehensions about sharing the bathroom like this. They concluded that it would not be so strange two people showering in two different showers in the same room when they were used to something similar in the Villa.

-What is weird is showering with a bathing suit. I don't feel totally clean, I'm never going to get used to that-, Marisol complained. They all agreed.

Soon, they were all dressed to spend their first night at Casa Amor and try to make decisions about who they would share a bed with or whether they would go after one of the boys. They came out whispering among themselves and laughing to find a garden full of lights that seemed to hang from the sky and dimly lit up the place. Next to the door through which they had exited was a bar with drinks, glasses and a few plates of sandwiches. Of course, Becca grabbed one of them to nibble on while she evaluated who she was going to talk to.

-I love Elijah-, she heard Chelsea say when she spoke to Marisol and Priya-. Come, Becca, come! Isn't Elijah a hottie? It looks like it is made of chocolate.

Becca smiled, but said nothing. She let the girls comment on who her favourites were at Casa Amor. That gave her a rough idea so she could choose one that could make up for the time she was wasting there. And it looked like Priya and Chelsea were going to do the same, have fun with those guys. Hope seemed to be possessed, since one moment she was encouraging the girls to have a good time and the next she was lamenting about the girls who would be in the Village at that moment along with her men.

\- And they will be beautiful. Perfect hair, perfect teeth and giggling with a soft, contagious laugh-, Priya lamented. _If Priya is worried, how should I be?_ Becca looked herself up and down, her mouth twisting. She couldn't do anything, she was there and not in the Villa, there were six boys and six girls, she wasn't going to stay alone. And Arjun was interested, whatever reason he had to be.

This made her wonder about a few things. Should she get carried away at Casa Amor or force things? Bobby's recent behaviour had her very confused and she wasn't sure if it would be a mistake to ignore him or if the mistake was in overthinking it. What if she lost her chance to be with him? Or to opt for the prize? Or what would be worse, lose both scenarios due to a bad decision. _I must think carefully about my options. Although I suppose I should jump into the pool and risk it being empty._

Lottie grabbed Becca's arm, snapping her out of her musings, and led her to the edge of the pool.

-Do you already have an idea of who you want to share a bed with tonight? -. She asked, without preamble, while pointing to the six boys who danced to the music with the rest of the girls. Only Marisol and Graham stood a little apart. I tell you, Kassam is my type on paper and I would like to get to know him better, but if you prefer ...

 _Is she offering me the boy she likes? This is not happening._ She stopped for a moment to think. _Oh right, the Code, Ibrahim and Gary. The loyalty. All is about loyalty._

-Gosh, no! You don't have to give him up, Lottie. I'm not really interested in any of them, at least not enough. Maybe Arjun… I don't know. I think I have things in common with him.

-Well, go tell Arjun. You're right, the two of you would get along. Look, there he is, he seems to be waiting for you.

Lottie pushed her towards him and left them alone. Becca smiled at Arjun as she asked him if he wanted to share the bed with her, in principle, as friends. He, with a smile, circled Becca's shoulders and led her to the bedroom, suggesting that she make a pillow wall if she was going to be more comfortable that way.

\- Let's just sleep, Arjun. I don't need that wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for my English.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15.**

_Who is snoring? Oh my god, I thought I was going to get rid of snoring by being away from Noah and now…_ Becca raised her head to peek between the sheets and try to guess who was snoring. Doing that was not enough and she wanted to sit down to get a better perspective of the room, but an arm stopped her from moving. _Arjun has hugged me during the night._ She had been so comfortable that she hadn't even noticed. She carefully removed his arm from her waist and sat on the bed, watching the daylight pour in through the windows. There was no garden there, everything was concrete painted white and plastic pallets that looked like wood.

Just then, the lights in the room came on and they were so powerful that the others began to wake up too, groaning. The snoring stopped as the islanders rose from their beds. Graham woke up especially grumpy.

\- You don’t like getting up early to be a sailor-, Becca said aloud, putting both hands to her temples. The light was drilling behind her eyes. She got up and followed the girls into the dressing room, leaving Graham growling and Arjun chuckling softly.

-That's because someone's snoring in this room hasn't let me shut my eye all night.

They all looked at each other, searching for the culprit.

\- It came from your bed, Lottie-, Marisol pointed out. They all looked at Lottie and she fulminated Marisol with her eyes.

\- It can't be, someone would have told me already-. Everyone was surprised that Lottie was not furious at the accusation

\- I shouldn't have had those drinks, now I have a sugar hangover-, Becca complained as she went to the closet, in the girls' dressing room, where the unpacked suitcase was and rummaged inside. Henrik had packed the bikini she had been wearing that first day on Love Island. _Now it seems so far away. Henrik must have seen it on TV, what would he think of our decisions that day?_ She deftly buttoned her bikini top as she thought about the new situation in the Villa _. What would the boys doing now? Are they making breakfast for thosse girls who supposedly arrived?_

None of them were sure that they had brought new girls to the Villa, but it was logical and that did not stop worrying them, especially if they preferred the new ones and abandoned them. Among all of them, they shook off that feeling of fear of being easily changed, although Marisol and Priya did not seem too worried and were the ones who most encouraged to meet the boys of Casa Amor.

When the boys finished using the showers, the girls got ready to wait their turns. It was fortunate that there were two showers in that bathroom because they all finished quite quickly, although it is also true that the water did not come out so hot in the last shifts.

Becca decided to put on a stiff headband that she found in her jewellery bag and that Henrik had been wise to pack. She placed it far back on her head in such a way that it looked like she had a large crown of curls on her back. She was the last to leave the bathroom, the rest of the girls had already started the day by the pool. That's why no one noticed how Arjun cornered her at the yard door with a plate full of Nutella filled croissants and a double coffee.

\- Oh, Arjun, thank you very much. I didn't think about making you breakfast, I'm sorry, but I appreciate it… You remembered that I love croissants.

Arjun seemed mesmerized by the smile Becca gave him and she began to eat breakfast on a bench near the door. They were hidden, somehow, from others, although they still heard their voices. He sat next to her and just watched her chew, making an odd gesture of disgust.

\- Is anything wrong? -, asked Becca, puzzled by the gestures.

\- It's ... it's how you chew. Sorry, that's something I had not seen you do before, you’ve never been eating on the telly. You weren't even seen eating during the brunch with Ibrahim.

A piece of croissant stayed halfway to Becca's mouth as she stared at Arjun in astonishment.

-Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. It's just that I’ve been surprised -, he clarified, waving his hands and smiling-. This ... I didn't just come to bring you breakfast, it's just an excuse. I want to know, what do you have in mind? -, Arjun took a deep breath-. I know we share the bed as mates and I'm fine with that, but… do you think we could share something else?

Becca looked at him and, for a moment, her mind went blank. She looked down at the plate with the croissants and bit her lip, thinking what she was going to answer him, it wasn’t easy to give him an answer. She was aware that there were as many cameras in Casa Amor as in the Villa and the juicy was going to be televised, for sure, and she had already done a lot of nonsense. When she looked up again, she already knew what she was going to say to him.

-You may have seen that, lately, I have not done very well at the Villa… So I'm not sure what I should to do now. Would you mind waiting to see how we do… how is what we could have going?

Arjun looked at her and smiled.

-It's not the answer I expected, but I can work with that. They called me three days ago to enter the contest, so I only watched until you kissed Noah. Was it that bad afterwards?

Becca twisted her mouth, implying that she had indeed gone wrong. It was a complete bust _. Probably none of these boys knew what happened right after that afternoon, they have no idea of the_ disaster recoupling _, nor of the change in loyalties._

\- You'll find out-, she just told him. She also didn't want him to get a lot of information about everything she had said and done after kissing Noah. It was a mistake of catastrophic proportions, and although it had brought him closer to Bobby, she had been on a tightrope. She didn't want him to take advantage of that.

When she finished the last croissant and had the last drink of coffee, she leaned over to Arjun and kissed him on the cheek where his beard did not reach. Still, he tickled her, and Becca let out a giggle. Arjun smiled at her warmly as she walked away to where the others were. He would take care of carrying the plate and cup to the kitchen and washing them.

Becca approached where everyone else was chatting. When she flopped onto one of the poolside loungers, she wondered how the conversation they were having earlier led to wondering and discussing what shit ducks ate.

\- Who cares what a duck eats? -She asked, as she put on her sunglasses. There was a bottle of sun cream next to her and, after asking permission to use it, she began to cover her shoulders and chest. Marisol offered to spread the cream on her back. Becca didn't complain and let her give a gentle massage. It smelled of coconut. _I like these coincidences._ Becca was lying on her stomach, her head looking to the side and her eyes closed when Marisol finished covering her with the cream and said in a low voice, almost brushing her ear with her lips:

-I would like to talk to you. Are you coming?

Curiosity got the better of Becca and she got up from the sun longer to lead the way. Marisol looked at her with a little fear in her eyes.

\- Shouldn't we make up an excuse?

\- Why? Can't two friends step aside to whisper their secrets? I don't know what you're ashamed of, Marisol. Arjun told me about a rocking bed behind where we had our speed dating yesterday.

Marisol thought it was a good idea. Becca led her to where she assumed the bed was and there it was. She leaped on it and moved violently. Becca laughed hysterically at the movement, interspersing some squeal, at Marisol's disapproving gaze. 

-Come on, it's fun.

When the movement of the bed stopped, Marisol carefully sat down next to her. She looked nervous. Becca knew what she wanted to talk about and caressed. _I can make you even more nervous_. She hoped that her laugh would seem sweet and not malevolent. _We return to the game, even if it is not going anywhere._

\- -Truth is, Becca, I wanted to talk to you about Graham. I feel partly bad, because of you, because of us. I know we said we could try if we were given the chance, and I haven't forgotten-. Becca raised her right eyebrow and kept it in that position until Marisol stopped talking-. None of us have done well in the Villa and I have now met Graham, he is interested and sweet. I like him, I really do, but... -. _Here it comes_ -. I want to know... this...

-Yes, even so, is there a possibility that we are together? -. _Sometimes she's just as clumsy with words as Bobby._ Marisol nodded, blushing, not looking at her. She moved a curl from Becca's face and tucked it behind her ear-. Of course, Marisol. I like you, and maybe if you would pay more attention to me, I would like you more.

Marisol looked up to meet Becca's eyes and smiled sincerely. As she spoke, she played with Becca's fingers, but stopped to continue.

-I'm going to get to know Graham better, for now. I want to see where things are going with him.

\- Mmm, well… -Becca wasn't very convinced. Not disappointed or sad, just beginning to doubt if Marisol would be an option, depending on what she found when they left Casa Amor.

-Listen, this doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you, Becca. It's just that I still have to work out what these feelings really are. I need to be sure. Let's keep working on this-. she said, simply, as he got out of bed and walked away, leaving Becca alone with her thoughts, without giving her time to answer.

When she began to spin the matter, in her head, a shrill scream, from Priya, called her announcing that they had a challenge race against the Villa. Becca jumped out of bed and sped up to the sun loungers, where they were all gathered, waiting for what to do next.

-Okay, according to this message, those who finish the challenges the first will win a cocktail party with alcohol tonight!

\- All right! We have to crush them! -, Becca applauded. She wasn't going to say it out loud, but he needed alcohol to scare away everything in her head these days. Her phone rang and everyone gathered around her-. Quick! The taller boy and the shorter girl have to kiss.

Graham was the tallest by far and his gaze darted between Marisol and Becca, the two smallest of the girls.

-By an inch, it's Marisol-, Becca winked. Graham held Marisol's head to kiss her-. Hey, kiss her, not eat her! - They all laughed at Becca's joke, she the first. She wasn't jealous, but maybe she could make Marisol believe she was.

Chelsea dragged Elijah into the pool to kiss him underwater before she almost finished reading her text. Everyone cheered and applauded.

-We’ll win this.

The next challenge was sent to Priya's phone: the older girl had to simulate six sexual positions with the younger boy. Felix began to jump with excitement, especially when Priya stepped forward to lay him down on the loungers and begin her performance. It was quite evident that Felix was enjoying it, especially when Priya brought her mouth to his groin to simulate "69".

-You're going to explode, boy-. Embarrassed, Felix wrapped himself in a towel.

Another phone rang, but no one was saying what to do. They stared at each other until all eyes fell on Kassam, who was silently staring at the screen of his phone. He frowned at whatever it was he was reading and eventually chose Lottie to do a lap dance that was more embarrassing than anything else. Lottie didn't seem to mind.

\- I'm not going to do anything else-, Kassam complained, his cheeks flushed.

-I could have had mine, Kassam. I have to give a piggyback around the pool to one of the girls. Who wants to be the lucky one?

Becca jumped up from where she was sitting, waving her hand, and exclaiming that she should be.

\- I am an rider, Arjun, and I have not ridden for two weeks. Get ready-. She climbed into the sun lounger so she could hang onto Arjun's back, who was almost as tall as Graham-. Yiiiija! -. Becca faked sticking spurs in Arjun's sides as she held on to him with one hand and waved an imaginary hat with the other. He started running around the pool, everyone laughing and clapping until Becca convinced him that they should end up in the water.

Arjun pretended to listen to her and stopped at the last moment, right on the edge of the pool. It wasn't enough for Becca, who leaned her body over and shook it until they both fell backwards into the water. The islanders were still clapping as they both surfaced and climbed out of the water for the towels.

As Becca ran the towel through her curls, Carl got to kiss someone for thirty seconds. _It must be uncomfortable to kiss him, let someone else do it._ She didn't show she knew when Carl looked at her and continued to towel dry her hair. Hope volunteered, to everyone's curious stares.

At first it seemed like a bit of a forced kiss until Carl perked up and encouraged Hope as well, though neither of them took long to open their eyes and look around in discomfort. The kiss was over, but they had to endure another ten seconds with their mouths pressed together.

\- They used their tongues and everything-, Lottie whispered wickedly to Becca. She just giggled, understanding.

\- Mine! -, Becca waved her phone and read-: Wow, I have to blush one of you, guys-. She ran a mischievous look over each of them as she bit her lip, getting them ready. Her eyes fell on Arjun and she gave him a mischievous smile-. Listen…- Her voice rasped as she leaned into his ear, whispering so no one else would hear what she was saying-. Remember that swaying bed? Maybe tonight we can try what else that movement is for, just imagine us-. She slowly pulled back to look into his eyes as she brushed his jaw line with her fingers.

Arjun flushed furiously as he bit his lip.

\- Ha!

\- Well done, girl! -, Priya encouraged-. There is no way the Villa will beat us.

\- Wait, because we're not done yet-. Lottie looked down at her phone and began to laugh-. Gosh, Bobby must be rubbing his hands.

\- What?

\- We have to suck an islander's foot-, Lottie finally said, sitting up to keep from falling out of laughter-. Becca, you’ve got, in honour of Toe Boy-. She leaned toward her to take her foot-. You will have them clean, right?

-I just got out of the pool, Lottie. They are cleaner than yours.

-Oh, right! At three. One Two Three!

Everyone began to suck their feet and, although at first it was all laughter and humorous comments, soon there was silence among the islanders, concentrating on sucking the feet of their companions until, finally, a hone rang again. It was Becca's, who leaned back from where she'd thrown her cell phone and read, lying in the lounger.

-A couple can enjoy the Seventh Heaven in the closet of love. The rest will have to do pull-ups, push-ups, lunges, and jumps, seven of each. Then they will go to look for the couple in the closet.

There was a chorus of whistles as everyone looked at each other.

-They sent it to me, so I'll be the one to go to that closet-, Becca announced.

-No! -, Chelsea complained-. I want to go with Elijah, and I hate exercising.

-I'm sorry babe, but I hate exercise too-. The rest of the islanders shrugged and did not comment further. Chelsea sat on the floor, sulking, and Marisol stared at Becca, a questioning expression that turned gloomy when Becca chose Arjun to go to the closet.

_Incredible. Not an hour ago she was telling me that she is going to try Graham and that he momentarily put aside what he might feel for me. And it bothers her that I'm alone with Arjun? Well, she is going to have to get used to it or decide._

It took them a while to find the closet where they were going to hide. It was in the hallway that connected the bedroom with the toilets. When they entered, it was dark, and they realized right away how small it was. A broom took up significant space. Becca leaned against the opposite wall and huddled so Arjun fit her. They both laughed, Becca a bit shy as she felt Arjun's full height against her.

-I didn't expect to be so close-, she would have looked away if she knew where not to look. Not even the small slit of light streaming through the top of the door was enough. She felt Arjun's breath on his cheek, then the tickle of his beard on his neck. Becca flinched a bit, not sure what she really wanted to do. _Who will find out? I don't see the camera lights._

Becca lifted one shoulder so that Arjun was away enough from her neck to be able to kiss him. He happily accepted the advance and took control of the kiss. When the two parted, he was breathing hard. In the dark, Becca felt him play with a lock of her hair.

-This is a little weird… it's starting to make me claustrophobic-, Becca said after a moment of awkward silence.

She kept letting him kiss her some more on the neck until she started hearing noises outside. She pushed Arjun as far as possible inside that tiny cubicle, warning him of the arrival of the others. The door slammed open and the light hurt her pale eyes; Becca heard sighs of disappointment, especially from the girls, when they were caught doing _nothing._

-Did you want to find me with my panties down, or what? -. The face that everyone put on was all that Becca wanted to see at that moment and she felt satisfied, wearing a big smile when she came out of the closet. Lottie just raised her eyebrows in her direction, Becca wasn't sure why.

The lunch passed quickly, the islanders divided into small groups and trying to calculate how long it had taken them to do the challenges and speculating how long they had been in the Villa. Then, they dispersed among the bedroom, the dressing rooms, and the pool until a message rang from inside the building.

-I have a text! -, Priya screeched, like she used to. Only the girls came, to the dressing room where she had been practicing with her makeup-. This must also be said to the boys: we have won the competition with the Villa! Tonight, we have alcohol!

-Holy shit, I need it-, Becca sighed. The others gave her brief disapproving glances, but she didn't care and shrugged at all of them. She needed her head to get dizzy and stop thinking, even for a few hours.

They went in search of the boys and gave them the news. Felix began to swing his fist up and jump while exclaiming "Alcohol, alcohol!" _This is one who is as excited as I am. The reasons are not the same, of course_. Becca smiled and encouraged the girls to start getting ready for the night, sure the music wouldn't be lacking either.

They walked one after the other into the garden area, as if they were on a fashion runway, something they had agreed on, to impress the boys, who clapped and cheered when they saw them. Of course, Hope was the first out, followed by Priya, and the last was Chelsea.

They had set up a cocktail bar near the loungers and the girls gathered there, they began to fill a few glasses and toast them and their friendship. The boys held their own glasses and hovered around them, interested in their conversation.

Hope pulled back a little and stared at the hedges, lost in thought. The girls followed her, concerned.

\- I'm just curious, you know. Who will have done what challenge? Noah isn't the tallest, is he? - The look that Hope directed at her hands was more concerned than curious. Marisol approached her and stroked her back with the intention of comforting her. All together they speculated on whose turn it was to do what.

-I'm not sure the guys don't enjoy kissing challenges-, Lottie complained.

-I don't want to be the jinx, but they really enjoyed it in that kissing challenge, where Rocco and…-. Becca began.

-Thank you for remembering-, Marisol scolded her, her face wrinkled, as she remembered too. They all sighed at the image of their boys kissing and enjoying others who were not them. Becca's guts churned at the thought.

-Are you worried about Henrik? -, Lottie asked her-. He seems like a loyal guy; you don't have to worry.

Becca nodded to that. _Henrik, of course, who else would it be_? She sighed deeply and looked at the girls, now a little calmer, who were going in different directions, looking for the boys they got along best with, even Hope leaving alone until Chelsea spoiled her plans. Arjun approached as she walked along the edge of the pool, wondering what moves she could make from what little she knew. The conclusion was that he had no idea.

\- Are you coming? I'd like to talk to you for a while, alone -. Arjun guided her to the swing bed with a mischievous smile. _He must be such an asshole that he believed what I told him in a challenge._ However, she was not afraid of what would happen and followed him. She glanced briefly over her shoulder to make sure no one else was watching them and took his hand.

At the foot of the bed was a bottle of red vodka and a couple of glasses with ice cubes. Arjun filled them and handed him one, then sat down carefully on the bed and took a drink, closing his eyes. Becca waited for him to stop making weird faces from the taste of vodka to gulp down the contents of her glass, almost undeterred. Arjun looked at her in amazement.

-This is much sweeter than the white vodka, Arjun, it is easier to drink-, she said after putting her glass on the ground. She laughed to herself, thinking she probably looked like an alcoholic-. You wanted to talk to me.

He smiled and urged her to come over and stand between his spread legs.

-Yes. Although I just want you to know that we can have a good time without having to think about much more-, he said as he rested his hands, big and strong, on Becca's hips and looked at her from his lowest position-. Surely there is someone waiting for you at the Villa.

-It can be-. _Who is waiting for me at the Villa?_ Her mind drifted into Bobby's eyes and Becca shook her head, to cast him and the pang in her belly that he brought-. But I don't refuse to have fun, and who knows if anything else-, she winked at him and leaned down to give him a brief kiss on the lips-. We will see, huh?

Becca pulled away and picked up her glass. She dumped the remains of water without letting the ice fall, which was quite a lot, and filled it with vodka. She looked Arjun in the eye and made a toast only to go to the track they had set up in the gazebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I am sorry if the translation, grammar or spelling is not correct.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of Casa Amor. Not 100% canon.  
> As usual, sorry for the translation.  
> Thanks for reading.

**Day 16.**

It had been an interesting night, the previous one: the girls had been mostly focused on their hypothetical couples, except, to Becca’s surprise, Chelsea and Hope; especially since Chelsea was drooling over Elijah, but that night she had decided to keep Hope company, who after her outburst of _curiosity_ had calmed down enough to gossip about everything the islanders were doing. Hope gave Becca a wink when she implied that she had seen her sneak off with Arjun. Becca just shrugged at the innuendo, which was accompanied by a smug look.

On the other hand, Marisol was laying with Graham on the loungers by the pool, both very chummy. When Becca walked past him to come over to the gazebo to dance, she gave them a small smile. Marisol stared at her and flushed as she made sure Becca saw how she kissed Graham. Becca sighed, mentally.

_She thinks she could make me jealous, poor summer girl._

She spent the night dancing with Arjun, Priya and Felix and in the end, she drank too much, enough to uninhibit herself and let be carried away by the music until Arjun had to hold her to carry her to the bedroom.

-Come on, Arjun, if I were drunk, I would have been admonished by those up above-, Becca complained, pointing to the sky with a finger. Then, she screamed because Arjun took her like a sack of potatoes, carrying her over his shoulder-. Damn it, Arjun, be careful! -. She couldn't see where he was taking her, she only saw what they left behind: Lottie and Chelsea laughing and joking about Becca as they followed.

Once in the bedroom, Arjun laid her on the bed and sat down beside her, smiling at her.

\- Do you want me to help you undress?

-You would love it, right? -, she purred in his ear. She felt Arjun shiver, as if he were cold-. I can do it -, she said, after brushing her spine with her fingernail. She was aware of what she was doing and even more aware of what it might bring, but now she didn't care, dulled as she was by the alcohol.

Soon, she was changed and in bed, next to Arjun, who was looking at her insistently. _Come on, let's have a little fun. What I do with it won't hurt if I don't get very far._ Becca approached and, placing her hands-on Arjun's chest, kissed him urging him to keep up with her, which he did until suppressed moans, two beds away, interrupted them. Becca sighed and ended the session. She huddled in Arjun and fell asleep while he stroked her hair, frustrated by the circumstances.

Anyway, Becca's dream was fleeting, as it used to be when she drank too much. Yes, she knew that was strange. She got out of bed just before the sun came up, getting rid of Arjun's embrace and his morning woods, and headed over to a sofa that production had placed next to the gazebo the night before.

She had been wise to steal a sheet, because it was still cool in the dark. There, she found Lottie drinking tea and lit by her phone flashlight. _Is she reading her tea leaves?_

-Hey, witch. Did you not sleep well either? -. Lottie growled at Becca's question. When she sat next to her, she realized that Lottie was indeed focused on reading the tea leaves, so Becca just stood there, silent, until Lottie could or wanted to speak.

-It doesn't make sense what they tell me. There are snakes in the grass, Becca. Many. See this bat on the edge? It's huge, I'm going to suffer a big disappointment.

-Are you saying it for Gary? Or for Ibrahim?

Lottie did not answer and threw the contents of the cup toward the hedges, furious. She sat looking at nothing with a fierce expression on her face, calculating. _I don't think that magic is right, neither Gary nor Ibrahim could do anything wrong, right? At least Ibrahim wouldn't, he values_ _loyalty._

The sunlight began to bathe them when they noticed movements inside the house and they moved there, to start the morning. The sheet was left on the sofa.

All the girls were already awake and chatting animatedly among themselves about ways to keep a hangover at bay. They greeted Lottie and Becca happily as they entered. Becca narrowed her eyes as her brain began to ache from the noise.

-You went a little overboard yesterday, didn't you? -, Priya asked.

-One hot drink and I get over it-. She started rummaging through her suitcase, but Henrik hadn't put any shorts or shirts in it for the day, so she settled on a white trikini that she hadn't yet worn at the Villa, twisting her mouth. _He is a man of nature, but he does not know what comfort is; what I would give for pants._ She changed and waited her turn in the shower, where Priya and Hope succeeded in kicking out the boys out and making them wait for all of them to finish.

They all went back to the dressing room together to get finishing touches. Becca, with her hangover, decided that instead of melting outside under the Spanish sun, she would spend the morning straightening her hair. Preparing all the products she needed and putting the iron to heat, Hope's phone rang insistently.

-Is it my hangover or has that sounded more times than it should? -She asked as she pinned her hair to part the strands that she would straighten separately.

-It's a video-, Hope announced. They all whistled and exclaimed in joy as they swirled around her to watch the video on the small screen. Hope made sure everyone was looking before hitting _play_.

> _Gary and Jakub in the kitchen, staring off into the distance. "I wouldn't mind introducing them to my grandmother."_
> 
> _Noah, unshaven, on the lawn, with Gary. "She looks like Hope."_
> 
> _Ibrahim and a freckled girl with red hair, at night, lying on a daybed and close, together. "Come on, Rahim, you can do better." "You're beautiful"._
> 
> _Henrik kissing a brunette girl with fine features. Jakub is heard in the background as Gary counts down: "They're enjoying it!"_
> 
> _Noah and Gary, in the kitchen, the two of them talking. "When you fuck on the first night, everything changes."_

-...

With pursed lips, the girls looked at each other. In some eyes there was fear and humidity. Neither knew what to say or how to act. Hope was clutching the phone and had rewound the video to stop it just as Noah appeared, smiling, when he was talking about fucking.  
She began to sob and the other girls to speak all at once, trying to guess what they had just seen.

Chelsea, showing off her drama, stormed out of the dressing room to lock herself in a closet while yelling how Gary could possibly behave like this. Not all the noise she made mitigated Hope's crying annoyance. Marisol came over to comfort her and Becca also did the same.

-Get away! This is your fault! -Hope yelled at her, slapping her hand on Becca's arm to refuse her hug. Becca widened her eyes at Hope's fury, who turned her back on her- If you hadn't kissed him this wouldn't have happened.

-Come on, Hope, that's not fair. Noah is an adult and… - Priya began to speak.

-You! Don't talk, either! You have both pushed him away from me. He has tried other girls and prefers them to me. Who has he fucked? With whom? - She covered her face with her hands.

Again, the girls exchanged glances, this time stunned by Hope's words. Lottie was the next to speak when she noticed Becca standing there, petrified, staring at her.

-Come on Hope, we don't even know if you're speaking for him. We all know Noah, he's not the type to do those things and besides, he’s madly in love with you.

Hope continued crying some more, until Chelsea returned to the room, excited and red-eyed.

-I agree with Lottie, he could refer to someone else-, Becca said, trying to reassure her and trying, too, to hide the concern in her voice. After the previous rejection, this time Hope’s gaze softened as she turned to Becca and she placed his little hand on her arm in thanks.

 _Noah refers to someone else. Bobby? He is not in the video. Nor has he been heard. Is what he is doing so strong that they do not show it?_ A nausea fighting between his stomach and his throat added to the headache at the thought.

Of course, Bobby had no problem hooking up with Becca while he was coupled up with Priya. And, of course, he would have even less trouble with this exciting new situation, created to tempt both boys and girls and test loyalties; and Bobby had no obligation to be loyal to anyone, just like her. Becca sighed. _I didn't expect it to hurt so bad._ She closed her eyes tightly. The girls shook her.

-It's the hangover-, she excused herself.

_Well, even if Bobby doesn't know it yet, he could use a new girl, if this works the way we think it works, he won't be single when we return to the Villa._

In parallel thoughts, Becca dismissed the idea of Bobby and Marisol having an idyllic relationship, as she had been weighing those couple of days at Casa Amor, for the note. Just for that absurd, damn note.

It was definitely time to make new plans. Bobby had almost ruined them with his charm, but he was already far from her league. Becca still had options: she could bring a boy from Casa to the Villa or, well, hang on until someone new came in, or, who knows, try to win over Marisol. A bisexual romance might triumph in the audience and push her to the final.

 _Damn me a thousand times_.

-Becca! We're asking you what you think of the girl Henrik is making out with.

-Sorry, sorry. The hangover… -she repeated-. She looks pretty. Do you think Henrik will change me?

-I don't know, the truth is that it doesn't look good.

-Well, in any case ... It would not be the first time that I have stayed single in the Villa, that is not what scares me. Some of my best moments have been being single.

-Oh yeah? Tell us, tell us. With whom? -Chelsea's enthusiasm had quickly replaced her previous depressed state and helped her cheer herself up.

-Top secret, Chelsea-, she said, laughing as she blushed remembering her time in the shower with Bobby. Chelsea, although she seemed silly at times, was not and Becca was clear that she knew something; after all, she witnessed the absurd scene between her and Bobby before the disaster recoupling. They had not been very subtle.

\- So, you have decided that you will not take Arjun back to the Villa, already? -Marisol asked. Becca noticed something in her voice. _This girl is infuriating, she wants to have something with me, but she can't leave Graham. I hate how she pretends to make me jealous. Don't you see that it doesn't work?_

-I don't know what I'm going to do apart from having fun with him, as long as we stay here-, she said, because it was true. And to annoy Marisol. _Two can play the same game._ Trying to clear the stale air that the video had left, the girls went out to the patio to perfect their tan and grafting hard with their boys.

Becca was left straightening her hair, which took a lot longer than last time, since she was not concentrating, her mind turning over and over to the fact that Bobby was not in that video and that Henrik seemed to be having a good time with that brunette girl.

 _But it's fair, isn't it? I'm here having fun with Arjun, why couldn't he do the same with whoever he wanted? Neither is exclusive to the other, neither here nor in the Villa._ She released the iron slowly when she finished the last strand and, determined, unplugged it, put it away and went out to the patio, ready to leave Bobby behind.

They had not removed the sofa from the gazebo and there were two couples, Lottie and Kassam, and Marisol and Graham, talking about the video they had been sent. _Are we going to be talking about this all day? Well, we don't have much else to do, either._ She sat down next to Marisol, who was being hugged by Graham. Marisol played with a lock of her black hair, making an excuse for how soft and shiny it had become.

-We guys thought that video is garbage and we have our full support for whatever you want-, Graham announced-. Since you've been busy you've missed everything we've said, but, hey, we're here for what you need.

-Thank you very much, Graham, it's quite a detail.

As the three of them continued their talk, Becca realized that just as they had received a video, they would have another one of the juiciest that the girls had made in Casa Amor. Lottie snapped her out of her reverie in front of her.

-Hey, come back! -. She looked at her, concerned-. The video has affected you, right? Don't think about it now. Kassam has said that he will make us an inspired mix these days and that he will send it to us.

-That would be great. I'm going for anything to eat; do you want something? - She asked, trying to avoid the question, not wanting to imagine the "mixes" that the producers would have made. _That video is made to plant the doubt in our heads. But there are already many things, it is not only the video that makes me doubt._ She ate alone on a kitchen chair, in the cool of the air conditioning, then took a nap in the bedroom. When she woke up, Arjun was sleeping with her, holding her.

She turned around to face him, she was comfortable in his arms. _Without that beard and moustache, he would be very handsome, but right now… How complicated things are getting for me, if I knew this, I would have sent Devan to fuck off. What can I do with Arjun? Shall I take him to the Villa? It would be insurance. But what if Henrik decides to stay with me so as not to leave me single?_

_And there is also the money. I could use Arjun, but I have the feeling that he only uses me to enter the Villa, as little as possible he will try another and change me for another girl._

Arjun opened his eyes and, still sleepy, he gave her a smile and tightened his hug to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

-Good afternoon, sleepyhead-, Becca stretched like a cat, brushing Arjun with her hips. His smile grew bigger and one of his hands went down to the small of her back-. Do you want another kiss?

-I want ten more-, she joked, offering herself, but Marisol and Priya interrupted them to warn them that in a while another party would begin, this time organized by the rest of the boys, who were preparing the patio. 

-Make yourself more beautiful, I'll stay here a few more minutes-, he said.

The three of them left him there alone, laughing all the way to the dressing room. Marisol pinched Becca on the arm.

-Do you want me to do your hair, Mari? Let us see that precious little face-, Becca offered. Marisol sat in front of the mirror and waited to see what she had planned. In the end, Becca created a low sequin with two braids and part of the hair down at the back. Becca made sure the hairpins were secure so they wouldn't fall off.

Hope passed her a hand mirror so she could see the result reflected in the other one. Marisol smirked.

-You look beautiful, Marisol. Graham's gonna be shocked, baby-. Priya said as she placed a lock of her forehead-. Here, use this-. A fragrance of lily and rose passed her, which Marisol graciously accepted. Chelsea loved the smell and asked to spray the inside of her dolls with the cologne.

Becca decided to use a simple green apple scent before following the girls into the courtyard, where the boys, including Arjun, were waiting.

They danced and drank for an hour and then the couples scattered around the corners, strategically hidden. Arjun led Becca to the swaying bed, but they had to turn quickly because of what they found. _Then she asks me how I can eat the Bobby’s cupcake. Fuck, they haven't even put a sheet over them, so they don't record them._ She and Arjun burst out laughing when they got far enough away. The playful couple hadn't found out.

-I didn't know Felix could turn so red.

Arjun moved away from her a little to find a corner to stay, and after a while he returned to guide her to a place near the pool, a hole behind some hedges where he had placed a sheet.

-This is my sheet, Arjun. I stole it this morning-, Becca bragged as she sat on it to keep from staining her dress. Arjun did not wait to do the same to kiss her but leaned in while holding her neck. At first, Becca was holding his wrists, but the kiss was being so passionate that soon the two of them ended up lying on the sheet, her arms around his shoulders and he with his hands on his hips-. Hey-, Becca managed to say.

-I think you've already made up your mind as to having fun-, Arjun said against her neck. He didn't have time to say anything else because Becca was already kissing him. She was never going to deny that he liked kissing that boy, she felt the electricity between them. And, of course, he loved it. Even if he was only interested in getting into the Villa for a free vacation, Becca suddenly knew she would have him hooked if she wanted to.

_Unless he's as much of a player as I am._

-We must go back, Arjun. There will be more tonight-, she promised. She needed to stifle her frustration. Somehow, she didn't remember she had straddled him during the kiss, but she didn't care. She pulled on the dress, which had risen to her hips, and as she got up, she took Arjun's hand to help him up.

They soon ran into Marisol on their way to the building. _She is always around._ She was smiling, but it was a forced smile.

-Ey, hun, come, do you want to talk?

Becca winked at Arjun and followed the blonde girl. The truth was that she didn't quite understand why Marisol pushed her away, apart from separating her from Arjun. She talked about the signs Arjun showed when he left her, a psychology gibberish that Becca was not interested in. Finally, when she was over, Becca decided to act, and although she had been gladly kissing a man not five minutes ago, she kissed her.

Although surprised by Becca's confidence, Marisol didn't pull away and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. When she finished, the future lawyer was dizzy. _Well, there I wanted to have you. We started the chase, seriously now._ Becca left after giving her a small bite on her lip and a half smile, without saying anything. Marisol stood there, watching her walk away, with a strange look.

_I will not go back to Arjun. I may not even stay single. I'm not sure how this will end, I wonder if the producers would make an exception and give Marisol and me a chance. Maybe I need to couple up with her. If they did… could it mean that the public had pushed for it? Nah, it's more likely because of the drama. Our abandoned male couples? It would be awkward, and a huge audience hit._

A face appeared in front of her. _Bobby_ … Well, Bobby was no longer in her plans. Becca didn't seem to be on his, after all, and no matter how much it hurt, she wasn't wasting any time. She put her fingers to her lips trying to remember the taste of him, their last kiss in his own bed. _I'd miss you_ , he said. But he was not in the video and Noah was talking about fucking the first day. And her lips now had the taste of Marisol.

She wiped away a small tear that was beginning to appear and sighed, as she usually did, to gather her strength, before entering the coolness of the hall and no one noticing her mood. She had already noticed that make out with Arjun did not make her think less about Bobby and she also didn’t quite know why she had hit so hard with that boy, who was obviously playing.

Becca was the last to arrive in the bedroom, already changed to go to sleep. Some sheets rustled under the movement of the lovers. _Fuck, what a stamina!_ As she got into bed, Becca hugged Arjun and allowed herself to be caressed until she fell asleep. Later, she woke him up to fool around a bit, giving him kisses on the neck and on the mouth, pressing against him. But she did not want to go further. Obviously, Arjun disagreed.

-But… are you really going to leave me like this, bad woman?

Becca giggled softly, stroking his chest, and kissing his neck.

-Soon, but not today. However, I think I can do something-.   
She kissed him to drown out any sounds that came from his mouth as she slid her hand down Arjun's belly. He stopped breathing for a moment and then sighed, letting out his breath suddenly, and did the same with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading.   
> I'm sorry for my English, I hope you enjoy my work.  
> Happy holidays!

**Day 17.**

At last, the day had come to return to the Villa. Becca wasn't worried about confronting Arjun later when she told him that she was still going to be coupled up with Henrik. The girls started the day with Hope self-pitying the whole Noah thing, although at least she seemed to have left behind the video and what he was commenting on. All the girls gave each other looks of helplessness and boredom when Hope began her chant from the time they got up until the end of breakfast. Although Becca kept quiet just because she didn't have a dispute, but she had less patience than the rest of the girls. She was sick of playing the peacemaker, but she wasn't going to shake things up either, she'd done enough kissing Noah, already.

And she understood Hope to some degree. After all, Becca and Priya had incited certain insecurities in the couple by a stupid _experiment_. But it was clear to her that for Priya this was not an experiment, but an excuse. They had both paid for that invasion and now the rest of the girls were enduring it, with Hope's wailing.

And that was why, although she had been having a good time with Arjun, she couldn't help but want to leave Casa Amor as soon as possible. The boy was beginning to overwhelm her as well, becoming more and more anxious as the morning wore on and she wasn't promising anything. _If I took him to the Villa it would be just to keep me safe, not be single, and have some fun until the next recoupling. But I can't take him anymore, today he is as insufferable as Hope._

Luckily, the morning passed faster than she expected, and, in the afternoon, they were all in the jeeps to return to the Villa and prepare there for the night. When they arrived and entered the already familiar hall of the huge house, they all sighed with joy.

-I feel like I’ve come home-, Hope said.

-You can't imagine the relief I feel to come back, I want to kiss the ground-, Becca looked at her hand, trembling slightly-. I'm just as nervous as the first day. Let’s leave our suitcases in the dressing room and choose what we are going to wear tonight.

The place had never been so quiet since the day the girls first entered. There was disorder, a sign that people had been there not long ago, but the calm made her even more nervous.

_Where are the boys? Where have they been taken so that we do not know what they have been doing when we were not there?_

Becca exhaled the air from her lungs like she used to do when she was nervous and started pulling some clothes from her suitcase. She wouldn't get it all out. _What if it turns out that I'm single in the end? What if singles are immediately dumped? I will take only one dress and my underwear for tonight. This bikini will have to wait to see a washing machine._

Marisol and Lottie stood in front of her.

-Do you think you're going to leave today, seriously?

-It's just in case. If Henrik comes back with that girl on his arm, well… We have no idea what they have planned for people who stay single. At least, I'll have part of the suitcase packed if ...

-Shut up. You could still bring Arjun; you had a good time with him. At least you'll know you'll be safe and maybe you'll find someone else: someone who's coming or someone who- Marisol licked her lips- is already here, you know.

Of course, Marisol was right. But something told her that none of the boys from Casa Amor was going to be of use to her. The only one she liked, and she wasn't sure, had been Arjun and, splitting hairs, she liked him, but Arjun was the typical affair for a couple of horny nights.   
She didn't think she could take him any longer than that. Not any of the other guys. She had to think fast to give an answer:

-Nah, I've spent three days with him, and not once did he go down on me, that rules it out. Also, even though he was fun, I don't think I can take it much longer.

-That's so true! Going down is a duty of every lover, and without having to ask them-, Marisol replied, without feeling scandalized. The other girls, after Becca's words, had been somewhat self-conscious about giving their opinion, but they finally agreed.

-I don't understand why some guys take it for granted that we _should_ go down and they think they are doing us a favour if they come down-, Priya agreed. Her gaze took on a strange turn when she fixed it on the wall.

The whole conversation led to anecdotes of awkward lovers they had come across and some were really funny, like a guy Chelsea had been dating tripping over his feet on the bed! Laughter accompanied them and distracted them from everything that was to come.

Becca suddenly felt alone, depressed, and vulnerable even though both Lottie and Marisol stayed by her side when they saw the change of expression as she put on makeup, silently, not knowing what to say, but showing that they were there, the two caressing her back. Maybe she should do the same as Marisol, choose Arjun or anyone and stay in the game.

Becca pulled herself together pretty quick and settled on a tight gold sequin mini dress and a gold headband to push the voluminous curls off her face without any other accessories. She went out with the rest of the girls to the fire pit to make their decisions about the boys from Casa Amor. Only Chelsea and Marisol changed their partners and when the ceremony ended, the boys who had not been chosen prepared to leave the Villa, head down.

Arjun left disgusted and fuming at Becca because she had made him believe that they were going to stay together, but she didn't care, she hadn't promised anything, it was all in his head. Becca just looked away and let them go without saying goodbye, standing on the bench around the fire and watching the fire crackle.

Graham, Elijah, and the girls returned soon and took their seats nervously to wait for their boys from the Villa and see what they had decided to do, whether to stick with their partners or switch them for those new girls, who would surely be perfect. Lottie took a seat next to Becca, to soothe each other.

The first to make himself known, walking out the door, was Noah, who did it alone, smiling. Priya and Hope went for him immediately, but he only listened to Hope. Becca rolled her eyes. _They don't even have the decency to think about Priya's feelings._ Gary was next, also alone, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Elijah sitting next to Chelsea. He said nothing and sat down, whispering to Noah. He looked scared, he clearly thought Chelsea would stick with him. _The first single._ Becca grabbed Lottie's hand, waiting for the next boy.

Ibrahim was shown holding hands with the same confident, red-haired girl from the video, whom he introduced as Shannon. Some eyes turned to Becca, but she was looking at Lottie, who was silent and downcast, and now single, muttering obscenities. _Lottie may have been right that day, it may not be good to trust people so much._ Rahim looked at both Lottie and Becca with a sad expression.

Becca almost smiled when Bobby arrived, laughing, and jumping with his usual glee until he saw Graham hugging Marisol. His smile faded, he frowned and muttered something. He shuffled to sit next to Gary. Becca squeezed Lottie's hand so tightly that Lottie's grip almost broke in surprise, but she didn't notice. He had come back single, but… _He hasn't even looked at me, shit, does it surprise you? Was he waiting for Marisol? What did I expect him to do? Idiot, innocent, foolish._ She turned her gaze to the ground and did not look up again, disinterested in everything that might happen next. Not even when Jakub walked in and Noah wanted to face him for who knew what reason, she paid attention, busy she was with the whirlwind in her head, until she heard the sound of heels.

And there she was, the girl who was making out with Henrik in the video they sent them, holding his hand and smiling nervously. He introduced her as Blake and Becca forced herself to smile and congratulate them, releasing Lottie's hand and standing up, even though she was feeling a little dying inside. Blake tried to be nice, and even apologized for the circumstances in which they were meeting, but Becca couldn't pay any attention to her.

It was Chelsea who unleashed the disagreement between Becca and Blake with a comment about the similarity of both.

-What do you say? How do I look like her? -, asked a dumbfounded Becca, feeling the tension begin to build behind her eyes. She must have sounded very belligerent because Blake's demeanour changed drastically.

-Don't tell me I look like her, Chelsea. I’ve been watching the show, and I’m telling you that I’m a real person, and Becca’s only been pretending since she got here.

A clearing was heard somewhere, but no one said anything else. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of a cricket near the lawn. Becca opened her mouth at the accusation. _What the fuck? This chick has been looking at things before she came in, what have they been showing about me?_ She decided that the best defence was a good offense.

-Girl, for you, I'm Rebecca and you're going to wash your mouth before you name me. Henrik, take her out of my sight, before my aesthetic sense rips that dress off her balance-, she snapped, lifting her chin and resting a hand on her hip, ready to face a fight, but Blake decided not to continue and looked at Henrik, who took her away. Becca watched him lean toward her and whispered anything. Blake looked extremely nervous. _It hasn't been a good welcome for either of us. Why this aggressiveness against me? Why did I have to react like this? What a fucking night!_

Since there was nothing else to do there, the whole group dispersed. Becca and Lottie, the two single girls, stayed behind.

-Stupid boys. They have no idea what loyalty means-, she trailed off. Becca supposed she had no idea what to say or think after everything that had happened. Being single on Love Island was not the most desirable thing, and Lottie's hands were shaking as well as Becca's.

-It could be worse. Gary is single-, Becca hinted. Lottie said nothing, but it was obvious she was trying to hide the smile that crept at the corners of her mouth-. I'm going to isolate myself a bit, I need some air.

-Don't be alone for a long time. Not good-, Lottie agreed, and went straight to the kitchen, where all the girls had gathered. Becca watched her go, standing in the gloom, not sure where to go. She didn’t know if it was lucky that those dozens of light bulbs, which hung from the cables that crossed the Villa, timidly illuminated the lawn. Not far away she caught a glimpse of three figures sitting on the beanbags, it was clear who they were: her boys from the Villa. She came over to greet them just after taking off her heels. Not that she was looking forward to seeing Bobby and Ibrahim, but she preferred them to going with the girls or talking to Henrik.

-Chsss-, Becca snapped, warning of his presence.

They turned to the noise and smiled before greeting her. Only Bobby stood up to hug her. _Damn you, you shouldn't hug me like that._ The hug lasted longer than it should have and was warmer than she has expected.

-Come, sit here-, Bobby told her, pointing to the bean bag closest to him. She listened to him and immediately began questioning about those days without girls, as she made herself comfortable, adjusting the length of the dress to the odd position of the beanbag.

-But I don't need the details and even less if they are spicy-, she laughed, reluctantly. She sank deeper into the beanbag, to be more comfortable, and crossed her legs to begin listening to the stories they had saved for her. They soon asked her. _What could I tell them? Was I a bit of a slut?_ -. I'm not going to go into details either, but you should have seen Priya throw a cake at that boy, Felix. The poor man didn't deserve it, but… Well, he did deserve it, he was a real pain. He got down on his knees and stuff when he asked her to bring him to the Villa! For the rest, the girls behaved quite well, in general. Some had more fun and others… well, you've seen it-, she took a brief glance at Bobby, to see his reaction. He just smiled as he looked at his hands; Gary and Ibrahim raised their eyebrows, questioning her with their eyes. Becca wasn't going to tell them anything more.

_Think what you want. The only thing I regret now is that I didn't bring him here, I could have bought time to think instead of worrying about my third singleness. Why am I such an idiot?_

_This is bullshit. What the fuck am I going to do now? Bobby is out, he doesn't give a shit what happens to me; Gary is waiting for Lottie, sure; and Rahim… Rahim abandoned me and now he has that red-haired Irishwoman at his side. Henrik is with this Blake woman, who hates me, and Noah… Bah, Noah can have Hope, Priya or that stone as far as I'm concerned. Jakub? I'm not exactly his type._

She went through all the boys mentally, but none convinced her. She released that sigh that helped her relax. Lately, it had become more of a reflex than anything else. She felt the boys stir.

-Hey, Earth calling Becca-, Bobby joked, snapping his fingers in front of her face-. Are you OK?

Becca was snapped out of her trance and blinked several times before finally answering

-Of course, I am. It has been a strange day, I did not expect so much emotion, really.

-Yes, I think it's time to end the night at once. I plan to occupy a bed to myself, which is why I am single-, Bobby boasted.

-We are four singles, Bobby. There are not enough beds.

-You won't do that-, Rahim scolded him. Then he turned to her, with puppy eyes-. Becca, do you think we could talk for a moment? -, Rahim's voice sounded strange suddenly. It took her a moment to realize that her ears were plugging. _No, I don't want to talk to you, why do you want to talk to me?_ However, Becca nodded, and Gary and Bobby left. She watched them both leave, leaving her alone with Rahim and neither looking back.

The conversation was awkward for Becca. She didn't quite understand how it was possible that Ibrahim had missed her while she was not in the Villa and at the same time, he had decided that it had been totally honourable to stay with Shannon.

-A lot of things have changed already, Rahim. Right now, I'm lost but I don't think ...

Shannon walked over to them and interrupted them. It didn't take much for Becca to elaborate on what she was going to say either, the message seemed to be clear to Rahim. He and his new couple left for the kitchen while they talked. Shannon was holding his hand.

_I don't want to go to the bedroom. Do I speak to Henrik? For what? I don't need anything he could tell me. He has left me single, but he has not broken my heart either, and he knows it._

However, she searched the entire Villa to find him on the roof, without Blake, staring at the horizon, where the sea was supposed to be. She greeted him with a joke that he thanked with a bright smile as he played with a lock of his hair, as if she had interrupted him in a thought.

-It always seemed to me that with you I could laugh at everything-, he finally said-. Sorry about the surprise, about Blake.

Becca wrinkled her nose.

-Well, I'm not naive enough to think it couldn't happen. I wasn't even your first choice and I didn't give you much hope before they sent us to Casa Amor. Neither of us is free from sin.

-I want to explain-, he started to say, but Becca cut him off.

-No need, Henrik. They sent us a video and, I suppose, they sent you another. And they probably showed less of what happened, I don't want you to believe what it is not.

-And you came single, anyway.

-Well… I didn't like him so much that I wanted to keep him by my side. I used that boy; I was angry and confused. And now, well, I don't know whether to regret not having brought it. I'm lost.

Henrik walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He also slapped it a couple of times. Becca guessed he was doing it because he didn't know of any other way to reassure her. She took his hand and squeezed it, reciprocating, but didn't look at him.

-I'm sorry I left you single-, he said, again, before entering the Villa, supposedly looking for Blake.

_Sure…_

Becca stayed a while longer, sitting on the rooftop bench, staring up at the sky. There was a duvet that wasn't there before they were brought to Casa Amor. She covered herself with it as she lost herself in thought. _Who will have uploaded it here? It is strange that in the first weeks it was not there and when the girls leave and others come, it was up here._ The duvet smelled of sex. She kicked it away, leaving it even more crumpled on the ground.

She recalled the video and concluded that getting laid and changing couples didn't have to go hand in hand. The image of Bobby dragging that duvet with a tall, happy, exuberant girl wanted to sneak into her mind again, but she had enough willpower to erase it almost immediately, catching the air hard. Releasing it was more difficult, it stumbled out as her eyes began to sting. _A blonde, a brunette, busty, ebony skin, golden skin, porcelain skin._

_Stop!_

Finally, she went inside the Villa to prepare for the night, which was very uncertain because she did not know with whom or where, ever, she was going to sleep. As Becca was changing, she heard arguing voices coming from the bedroom. _They are probably fighting over the beds, there are too many people around here. Will there be a place for everyone?_ Becca went to the source of the voices as she gathered her hair into a low ponytail, she didn't know who she would sleep with that night and she didn't want to disturb anyone with her cloud of curls.

-Hey, Becca, tell these boys that, as a single, I have the right to occupy a bed for myself!

-You're not the only single here, Bobby! -, Gary replied, visibly upset. He was going to say something else, but Lottie and Marisol both approached Bobby at the same time, with different levels of anger. Marisol seemed, in fact, more amused than angry. She jabbed a finger into Bobby's chest twice-. You will not do that.

-There are too many of us here-, Rahim intervened. Becca looked around the room: the bed where she had slept with Rahim, the one in the corner, was occupied by Shannon, who had already turned her back on them. Henrik was settling in with Blake on a different bed than the one Becca remembered sharing with him. _A lot of things have changed._

Bobby was laughing happily, and his eyes were alight.

-You don't know how much I missed you girls-, he exclaimed. Becca smiled to herself. _Well, he has Marisol and Lottie back_. Faced with their arguments, Bobby finally gave in and decided to share the bed with Lottie, offering her relaxing massages. Lottie played along in a kind of courtship exchange.

Becca looked away so that no one could see her frown. _It shouldn't surprise you, idiot. He hasn't even remembered you while you've been away._ She gritted her teeth, though it was odd, however, that, with Gary also single, Lottie didn't prefer to be with him.

-Gary! -, she called him-. This bed is the only one free.

Gary's smile was huge, and he threw himself on the bed. Becca pulled the sheet away from what was to be her side and sank into the coolness of the fabric, ready to, if not sleep, at least close her eyes. She smiled at Gary when she laid her head on the pillow.

-You're weird-, Gary told her. Of course, he had noticed. Becca blew out her breath with a hiss, then turned to look at him. She couldn't tell if Gary's face was expressing concern or not-. You have not said any curse or obscenity of your own.

Becca bit her lip. It was true, but it was also true that the day had been disappointing.

-I'm calibrating. Things have changed and I have done foolish things, you know-, she sighed-. I am calibrating.

Gary pulled her to him and gave her a bear hug, and for a moment, everything was fine in the world.

-Easy. You know those two are scared to death, right? -. Gary pointed somewhere behind her. Becca nodded and sank further into Gary's embrace. _What does he know?_

-Calibrating, Gary, I just want to sleep now. A great woman used to say: _Tomorrow is another day._ I just want this day to end-, she gently disengaged herself from the hug and exclaimed under the covers-: Good night everyone!

As soon as she closed her eyes, Lottie's phone, who was still joking with Bobby, rang.

-Tomorrow we'll meet the couples least voted by the public-, Lottie announced, her voice trailing off a bit as she spoke. Bobby snorted beside her. Becca didn't quite understand what everyone was talking about in the room, she put the pillow over her head to muffle the noise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si no fuera porque hice colocado  
> el camino de tu espera  
> me habría desconectado.  
> Condenado a mirarte desde fuera  
> y dejar que te tocara el Sol.  
> Y si fuera mi vida una escalera  
> me la he pasado entera  
> buscando el siguiente escalón.  
> Convencido que estás en el tejado  
> esperando a ver si llego yo  
> “La vereda de la puerta de atrás”, Extremoduro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all. Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you don't scratch your eyes out because of my English (not too much).

**Day 18.**

-Five minutes more! - Bobby's complaint woke her up and she complained in turn, growling against the sheets, without opening her eyes.

When she wanted to stretch, she noticed a weight on her waist and that she was right on the edge of the bed. For a moment, she thought she was sharing the bed with Arjun and turned to wake him, drawing a mischievous smile on her face and stretching like a cat against the body that was hugging her.

-Ah! -, she exclaimed when she realized it was Gary. He was laughing and holding her waist tight.

-Good morning, cheeky-, he said. Becca put her hands to her face to cover the blush that was surely covering her. _I've rubbed up against Gary!_

-I’m sorry, I didn't even remember where I was.

-I don't mind being woken up like this-, he whispered in her ear and she shuddered. She found Gary’s deep voice extremely sexy.

 _Fucking Gary. I know what Lottie sees in him._ She didn't need to turn her thoughts away because Graham had woken up and started talking loudly, urging all the islanders to get out of bed and seize the day. An exalted Lottie told him to shut up and reminded him of the misery of being single on a dating show.

-Well, with that attitude you won't find a partner anytime soon-, Graham spat at her, amused by Lottie's outburst. All the islanders agreed with him.

-Oh, leave her alone, Graham-, Becca scolded. He growled and Marisol giggled as she dragged him back to the bed.

-I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when there's a recoupling or something-, Lottie grunted, and immediately there was the creaking of the sheets and the bed, where Becca and Gary were, shook up a bit. Gary laughed as Becca raised her head, puzzled by the movement: It turns out that Lottie has slept in the same bed as the two of them. _No wonder I’m on the edge of the bed... Wait, she didn't sleep with Bobby?_

Becca looked to where she had heard Bobby complain when he woke her up. He was right on the next bed and at that moment he was looking at her. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, questioning.

-Leave her. She's mad because I showed her how to make a perfect starfish and I hit her-, he said, chuckling.

-I've been hugging all night, I can't complain-, she replied, to wipe the stupid smile off his face, still looking at her. She couldn't, he kept smiling as he yawned and got out of bed. Gary followed him, jumping over Becca-. Hey! Be careful.

-Come on, get up-, he urged, holding out his hand.

-No, I'm laying with Lottie-. That's when Gary and Bobby came out of the bedroom joking about them and, after them, the rest of islanders.

Without getting up, Becca turned to Lottie, who was also looking at her. They both frowned at the same time and burst out laughing at the coincidence.

-We need leave the bed, Lottie-, Becca told her, when there was no one left in the room. Lottie nodded and stretched. Becca did the same and they both headed to the girls' dressing room to start the day. They had barely set foot in, they heard voices on the terrace, so both agreed to see who was there and what they were talking about.

Marisol, Hope and Priya were commenting on how strange it had been the night before. Chelsea arrived shortly after, complaining that she had not been warned about a war council on the terrace.

-There is no war council, sweetheart-, Lottie informed her, as she shook her head and looked at the horizon.

-I was going to take a shower, but the boys have occupied the bathroom. I had forgotten that they used the shower here before us. Elijah and Graham were happy with that.

They all shrugged. Hot water had never been lacking in the Villa.

-Perhaps we should form a war council-, Lottie finally said-. You know, we have to find out what the guys have been doing, really, with those… those perfect girls.

-Well, for some chicks, perfection wasn't enough-, Becca growled softly-. What difference does it make what they did? Are you sure we want to know?

-I need to know what Noah has been doing-, said Hope. I'm not going to lie. I'm afraid, girls, that you are not right when you told me that when he talks about fucking someone, he means one of the other guys. But I have to know.

Chelsea went to pick up the duvet, which was still crumpled up on the floor.

-I wouldn't touch that, Chelsea, the player was using it-, Becca warned her. Chelsea at first looked at her strangely and soon, she dropped the duvet in disgust. Becca turned to Hope-. The truth is, I _need_ not to know what the boys have done, but if you want to know about yours ...

-Are you still worried about Ibrahim? - Lottie asked her. Her gaze on her was intense, though she softened it a little as he raised her right eyebrow, a sly smile playing on his lips-. Or maybe it's someone else? -. Chelsea tried to hide a giggle with her hand.

-Well, let's see how we do i-t, Becca spoke quickly, to divert attention from her possible interests. She wasn't ready to reveal who she was interested in, especially because of the other's disinterest, whatever Lottie knew. _It wouldn't be worth it. And what was he going to tell them? "Well yeah, after fucking Bobby while he was with Priya ..."_

-Okay, I'll go talk to the boys-, Lottie announced-. Chelsea will talk to Blake, as it seems she and Becca are not getting along. And I don't get along with Shannon, we fought in the kitchen last night over a stupid joke. How about you go, Becca?

They all looked at her, waiting for her to accept.

_And they already messed me up again._

-I still don't agree and if I notice that Shannon starts telling me something that I don't care to know, I'm not going to continue this-, she explained, wringing her hands-. But I will, as soon as I shower and eat breakfast: I'm famished.

Hope and Lottie gave her a smile, grateful that she had finally wanted to help, despite Becca's tired expression, but it was Lottie who approached her to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort and urged her to get closer to the shower, to start the day once and for all. They decided to go all together.

-This is full of hair-, Chelsea complained, as she got out of the shower and let Becca in.

-You can tell we haven't been and those girls weren't so perfect-, Lottie agreed-. Look at the sink, it's full of dried toothpaste. Surely it already has its own ecosystem.

-Normal, we all clean it up when we're done. The boys did not lift a finger, as if these things were not with them-. Becca could be heard from inside the shower-. And apparently those girls didn't either.

-It's strange that the workers haven't cleaned up, either. I mean, someone makes the beds, wash clothes, empty the dustbin and clean the toilet, why not this? -. Marisol opened the trash can near the toilet and closed it quickly-. They didn't clean the trash either, there are like five used condoms and two tampons inside.

They all murmured the possible excuses, without changing their face in disgust, and they did not reach any conclusion because they did not find any sense in it, except to annoy them, which made even less sense. _Or not. Who knows what goes through the head of production workers?_

Before Becca finished rinsing her hair, the girls had left to start their day eating breakfast and looking for the information they needed, so she found herself alone in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles and bags under her eyes. They had always been there, but either the light had changed, or they were more noticeable. In her bathing suit soaked, she went out to the kitchen to make herself a double coffee and find something to eat. That day there were only cereals covered with honey, nothing settled, so a bowl was prepared while the coffee was raised.

By chance, Shannon showed up to inspect the refrigerator to take out a individual juice carton and fill a glass. Becca shifted in the chair at the counter, wondering how she was going to ask Shannon, and convince her to answer, about what the boys had done. She was with Rahim, now, and maybe she distrusted Becca after the broadcast of her making out with Noah. _Arjun may have seen it and she did not. Could it be possible?_

-Everything okay, Becca? Can I call you Becca? - Inquired the Irish.

-Huh? Sure, call me Becca-. She looked at her bowl of cereal-. The truth is, Shannon, I was going to look for you, I would like to ask you some questions.

Shannon stopped drinking her juice and Becca felt her looking at her like she was studying her. She didn't say anything, just waited for Becca to continue.

-Well. The truth is that the girls want to know what has been happening here when we were not. More specifically, Hope. I just wanted to know if you could tell me something, you know, to put Hope at ease.

Shannon kept looking at her thoughtfully. The promise of a smile touched her lips.

-You know? I like you, Becca, because of how little I've seen of the show. You look good to me, a bit of a mess, but you're doing better than you think. At least as far as I could see. It wasn't a smart move to get back single, but I think you can get around it. You have done with other options.

-Err… thanks? - Becca was confused. What was she referring to? Was it possible that Shannon was hinting…?

-I'll tell you something that Hope will dislike a bit, but it may be useful to you.

Shannon tossed the juice carton into the garbage can and sat down next to Becca, so she could lower her voice as she told her a story about a prince and a couple of princesses fighting for his love. Becca raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Shannon managed to camouflage the names of Jakub and one such Emily and Siobhan in her story. Becca gaped at her.

-You've understood? - Shannon asked at last as she got up to leave. Becca nodded, a little stunned by the information she had just received.

-Yes… I didn't expect this to be. They sent us a video and… Thanks, Shannon -, she smiled at her. It must have been a magnificent smile because Shannon returned it, satisfied, for just over a second, then returned to her usual-looking blankness, giving her a gentle pinch on the arm. Then, she left, without saying another word. Becca sipped her coffee and left it there along with the bowl of cereal to run up onto the terrace to see how many of the girls were there and tell them what she had learned.

Hope was circling like a caged lion, barely holding her nerves, when Becca opened the door. Marisol tried to calm her while painting her nails, resting her hand against the small table in the middle and Priya was silent, uncomfortable.

Lottie came up a minute later and Chelsea was next. Hope wasn't able to sit down when they agreed to share everything they had learned from their inquiries. Lottie hardly anything, the boys had laughed at her when she asked them.

\- _Literally,_ they have told me how we could think badly of them.

-Well, I have managed to get something out of Shannon. And the truth is, it left me a bit transposed-. Hope gave her a scared look-. Turns out Jakub has been fucking two of those girls that were around here.

-Well, that would explain what Marisol and I found yesterday-, Lottie reported. She continued, noticing all the gazes on her-. We found white boxers and panties with drawn kittens next to one of our beds.

-That's a scandal! -. The girls exclaimed different things, but they were all scandalized. Hope had frozen where she had stopped when Becca started telling what she knew. A characteristically shrill voice made them turn around.

-Girls! Girls! The video! Noah wasn't talking about himself, in the video: he was referring to Jakub-, Priya jumped off the bench at the revelation. Hope's eyes widened as she absorbed the seemingly logical conclusion. The truth was that all the girls were convinced that it had not been Noah who had dedicated himself to seducing the new ones, the only one who had doubts was Hope.

 _Can I blame her? Priya and I upset their already fragile relationship._ At that moment, as the girls ran down together in search of Noah, she was left alone and another possibility struck her: _So, Bobby… Bobby didn't do anything?_ A weight she didn't know she was carrying disappeared but was replaced by another. _Even if he did nothing, he returned single for Marisol, waiting for Marisol._ She frowned and came down from de rooftop, since the sun was beginning to toast her, and she hadn't put on any sunscreen.

She took the cream from her nightstand and went to one of the loungers to sunbathe, wanting to catch some colour. She had been in Mallorca for more than two weeks and was just a little tanned, she was almost as pale as Lottie. Henrik and Bobby were playing in the water with a beach ball. _Is this a flashback?_ She vaguely remembered Bobby falling into the water with that same ball. _A hundred years ago?_ She put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes, letting time pass until she got hungry. 

It didn't take her long to notice the girls approaching where she was lying, so she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the commotion. They were excited by whatever they just witnessed between Hope and Noah.

-They're so pretty together, like Cinderella and her prince-, Chelsea was saying. Her cheeks were rosy. Luckily for Becca, she hadn't removed her glasses and neither of them could see her rolling her eyes back in disgust.

Blake followed the girls at a safe distance and sat on the edge of the pool, not far away. She was glaring at Becca when she wasn't looking at Henrik. She noticed and decided to ignore it. _I don't even think about looking at her until she apologizes, who does she think she is?_ Becca got up and left the girls there to go to the buffet cart and see what they had for lunch today.

-Thanks for doing this for me, Becca-, Hope said, sitting next to her at the table, holding a plate of paella-. I'm sorry, I treated you badly at Casa Amor, I was very nervous.

Becca nodded, though she hadn't expected Hope to apologize in any way.

-It's not important. We were all nervous.

Hope shrugged and accompanied her silently as they ate. They might not be friends, but it didn't seem like there were any more grudges between them.

-I'm going to take a nap, I have to lower these dark circles-, Becca finally said, when they both finished eating and while she was picking up their used plates and cutlery, to leave them in the sink, ready for the program employees to wash them.

She exchanged glances and smiles with other islanders who had come for their food, ignoring only Blake as he looked away. Bobby bumped into her and nearly knocked his food onto the floor.

-Oops, I'm sorry-, she said, only as he continued on his way. He didn't say anything, but Becca knew he was watching her as she walked away.

She went to the dressing room first, where she had an eye cream that she smeared on before lying in the same bed where she had slept with Gary and Lottie and she fell asleep quickly, with her back to the entrance and despite the bright light coming in through the windows.

She was awakened by a shriek that announced a text message, outside. She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping, but the light in the bedroom wasn't as bright as when he closed his eyes. It was time to prepare for the expulsion of a couple, although there were so many people in the Villa right now that Becca guessed there would be more than one.

To everyone's surprise, it turned out that this was a new recoupling for the four singles, who had to choose a partner among the members of the other four that had been voted by the public as less favourite: Noah and Priya, Jakub and Hope, Henrik and Blake and Chelsea and Elijah.

None of the four were truly clear about who they should choose, even Lottie turned to Becca for advice, since she saw no romantic connection with any of those boys.

-Pick someone important to the group-, she suggested. _That ruled out Jakub, for sure_. Many of the girls blamed him for the latest, chaotic recoupling that had shaken things up so much, although Becca wasn't so sure about that. Lottie chose to couple up with Noah and right after, Becca's phone advised her to choose. She knew who he wanted to couple up with out of all those guys.

-With my decision, two boys will go home today, but I have to choose someone. Of the three, I consider that one, in particular, is the one who contributes the most to the group, both because of the time he has been here and because of the ties he has formed with all of us. It would be a shame if he left because he is also one of those who deserve to find love. I choose to couple with Henrik.

With her lips he drew a "I'm sorry" to Elijah and Jakub, although the latter was not very affected. Yet Henrik jumped for joy and lunged toward her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around, with obvious gratitude. When he lowered her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. She led him to the bench, taking his hand, where the rest of the couples waited for the ceremony to end.

Gary re-coupled up with Chelsea and Bobby decided not to split up the couple who had been together from day one, choosing Hope over Priya. Becca was grateful, somehow, for getting rid of Priya and her caustic comments, although in Casa Amor her attitude seemed to have softened and she had shown her funnier side.

Becca stood in the kitchen sipping wort from a glass, while everyone else prepared to say goodbye to the departing islanders. Marisol warned her that the time had come to go to the entrance, that she could not be absent. Becca followed her reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't care who left, it was that she just didn't feel like saying goodbye.

They all gave hugs and kisses to the outgoing islanders, including Jakub, who left, showing off his roughness. Becca deliberately ignored Blake again, despite the pinch Henrik gave her. Priya walked away apologizing for all the unnecessary drama with Noah and made it a point to get the boys mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she headed for the car that was waiting for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most of love is lost.   
> Kahlil Gibran.

**Day 19.**

Bobby had decided to make pancake and all the islanders crowded into the kitchen to wait for that unusual breakfast. Lottie had offered to help him, though all she was doing was filling the pancakes with Wiccan drawings that looked more satanic than witchcraft. Becca waited her turn to receive the pancakes, sitting on the counter, staring at the place full of flour, sugar, and egg scraps. Some of the islanders were carrying their plates, already empty, for Lottie to wash, until only the three of them were left.

Bobby finished the last of the pancakes, intended for Lottie, Becca, and himself and started eating them right there.

-What _topping_ do you want, Becca? -, Lottie asked, showing her various options she had at her side. Becca chose the lemon, which was the least likely to cloak her. Lottie drew a pentagram over the pancake that was most exposed. She took a hungry bite and felt his mouth explode with the taste.

-This is delicious, Bobby-, she praised him, before raising the cup of coffee Lottie had made for her.

-Thank you. As it should be, today is a wonderful day and we are all happy.

Lottie and Becca looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

-Oh, is it? -, Lottie was tilting her head, looking at Bobby suspiciously.

-Of course. We are all happy with our partners. Look at Gary, for example. He has recoupled up with Chelsea and they are both happy.

The utensils Bobby had been using to make the pancake batter made a shrill noise as they fell into the sink.

-Be careful, Lozza.

Becca was gaping at Bobby's conclusions, as was Lottie. They both looked at each other again, not believing what that boy was saying.

-So, are you happy with Hope? - Becca said, spitting like this, before taking the last remaining portion of the pancake and leaving to say nothing she might regret, leaving them both with the word in their mouths. Let Lottie clear up Bobby's brain fart.

_Does he really think what he said? He can't ignore the fact that we all know that Lottie wants to be with Gary and says that in front of her. Not to mention that now his couple is Hope, there's no way he's happy about that, he only saved her because Lottie saved Noah._

_Isn’t it?_

Then Becca went up to the terrace, hoping to be alone for at least a long time and that no one would have noticed that she was there. No one had taken the dirty and smelly duvet, which was still crumpled on the floor. She swung one leg over to reach the bench and lay down on it as if to sunbathe. Laughter and joyous chatter from Chelsea and Henrik came to her as if they were more than a few feet apart, far enough away that she didn't care.

But the Villa was not such a big place, and of course Bobby had noticed that she was there alone. He came up with a cup of tea and sat at her feet, which was propped up on the bench. Becca raised herself up and moved to give him more space and to accommodate better, now being two in the same space.

-You left without finishing your coffee and Lottie accidentally threw away what was left, so I thought I'd make you some tea-, he said as he handed her the cup. Becca grabbed it by the handle to avoid burning herself, blew on the surface and raised the mug to her lips, taking a short sip, feeling how hot it was-. I think we have a pending conversation, you and me.

Becca scrambled and pressed her back against the side of the bench, crushing a cushion, and took a longer sip of tea. It was rare to find Bobby serious, but there he was, although she remembered that this was not the first time. The fact that Bobby remembered that they were due for that conversation surprised her a bit, after everything that happened afterward.

-Oh! It seems like months ago-. It was the only thing Becca managed to say, looking at the cup in her hands-. I thought that already… you did not care, so much has happened-, she sighed, without looking up-. Does it still sound like a good idea that you and I ...? Things are not like they used to be.

Bobby's brow furrowed and his gaze fell on her.

-Why wouldn't it be? Do you have someone else in mind? - He narrowed his eyes, and a flicker of insecurity crossed his face as he directed his gaze to the pool, where Henrik was. He hid it soon, however, as always-. They sent us a video. I'm not going to deny that it worried me, but the important thing is that you came back alone.

-I know about that video. We also had one that made us think-. She refused to look at Bobby and let him see the distress in her eyes. _But I must tell him something. He's here now, he's asking me. He has looked for me_ -. I have no one in mind. I mean…-, she answered and swallowed hard, hoping the shot didn't backfire, and that's when she gathered the courage to look at him. _Now I'll screw it up or not, but there it goes_ -. I like you. A lot.

She could see the shadow of a smile on his face, the glint in his eyes, watching her, as he leaned back to lean, he too, on the side of the bench, raising an eyebrow. Now he seemed conceited.

-That sounds familiar to me-, he said slyly. But he was clearly pleased by what he heard.

-This is something that shouldn't have happened, Bobby-. Becca glanced at the camera above the rooftop door and fingered the microphone that hung from her neck at Bobby's puzzled gaze. She lowered her voice as she played with her microphone, tapping her nails against it, and fixed her eyes on Bobby's, who began to move it when he realized it-. I did not come for _this_ to happen.

_Will he know what I'm talking about?_

For a brief split second, Becca wished with all her might she hadn't confessed it. Not because she was worried about what Bobby said, because she wasn't sure he understood what she meant, and she couldn't tell him openly either. She was afraid of what the cameras and microphone had picked up, despite trying to block out the sound. Maybe it would have been useless.

-I understand-, he replied, after a long silence, the smugness he had shown was gone. Bobby tapped the seat of the bench with his fingers, in a rhythm Becca didn't recognize. Becca didn't know if he was upset or what was going through his mind. He was running his tongue over his teeth, thinking, without taking his eyes off her, maybe studying what he was going to say? -. And what do we do from here? Because I wasn't expecting any of this either, but…- Bobby was silent for a moment, leaning forward, licking his lips-. But now I want it to happen.

The realization at Bobby's words made Becca's chest heat up and the tension she'd been ignoring dissipated enough for her to become more aware of her. _Does he understand? Does that mean you now know what I'm here for? What if you have not understood? He must choose whether to trust what I tell him or not, after the Noah thing, the Casa Amor video, what I just said. Now I have to choose whether to trust him or not. Now I must choose if I want to do this with him and hand out a hypothetical prize that he could win or not, or gamble and take it all away._

Or that he was cheating on her, she still wasn't convinced that he wasn't as much a player as her, if not more. He didn't really know what to think of all his behaviour since the girls returned from Casa Amor, as if nothing mattered to him, as if he really expected Marisol to come back alone and by not doing so broke his heart.

Although, all things considered, maybe it was just fear. Like the one she had when she didn't unpack.

_Stop thinkin. He is here._

-I know that now is not the time, we are in other couples, even if they are friends. There is still time if we want to try something-. Tentatively, shifting position again, to be more comfortable and closer, Becca brought her hand to Bobby's and caressed it before daring to take it. He managed to entwine his fingers and tighten his grip, accepting her approach-. We don't need to rush this, but I do know that I want to see what happens.

_There is no going back, it has already been said, I have already done it._

Bobby stood up still without letting go of Becca's hand and stood there for a couple of seconds, taking a breath. Finally, he loosened his grip.

-Good. I think I need to refresh myself. No… I didn't expect this, today.

He started walking to leave, but turned suddenly, only to place a smiling kiss on Becca's forehead and leave her alone afterward. Becca closed her eyes at Bobby's touch and only allowed herself to melt when he disappeared through the door.

She stayed there a while longer to finish the tea Bobby had used as an excuse to go upstairs to talk to her. She looked out into the garden: Chelsea was still talking to Henrik and laughing at something, Bobby was throwing himself in the pool. Hope, Noah and Marisol were enjoying a lazy day lying on one of the outside beds… _Marisol._

She had to think well. The matter with Marisol might have gone too far, now that she knew Bobby was available to her, though perhaps Marisol would end up enjoying the excitement of a secret relationship with her more than if it materialized. And although Graham kept her in the game, maybe in the end she even fell a little in love with him. That didn't bother her.

But now she had a new dilemma to think about and she was getting fed up. She wanted to be with Bobby but wasn't sure she had enough courage to take all the money from him should they win together. She didn't want to do that to him, just thinking about it was bothering her. Would it be enough to settle for half? _And that's assuming we win and he's not using me like I used Rahim, or I would use Marisol._

She couldn't believe the trouble he had gotten herself into. Everything had been so simple, at first.

Shaking her head to banish all thoughts that might put her in a bad mood, she came down from the terrace to wash her mug. It was almost the only thing they had to do in the Villa: make breakfast and wash what they had made dirty during it. The rest of the day had to be spent socializing and flirting with each other, so when she was done she walked over to the beanbags, where Graham, Gary, and the girls had gathered.

Bobby came running and splashing water, sitting down on the grass beside her. He shook his head with a puppy, purposely soaking it.

-Bobby! - They all laughed; grateful they weren't getting wet. Although Becca, who was the one getting all the splashes, was the one who was laughing the most. It might be a bit of a pain to get water that way, but at least it would be cooler than the others under the blazing Spanish sun. When Bobby decided to stop, Becca kicked him off with one foot and he fell backward onto the grass, pretending to have been injured.

\- Ouch! - he complained once he lay down if he was. He did not remain still for long, as was normal for him, then he sat down again, stretching his legs and leaning on his arms. He stared at Hope narrowing his eyes-. Becca, have you ever had one of those drinks that are served in fruit?

The question caught everyone off guard. Becca smoothed her hair as she answered, cheerfully.

-Oh yeah. They are fun! You imagine? A Coco Loco served in half a coconut or lemonade with coconut rum.

-You like coconut, right?

-I don't know how you came to that conclusion-, she scoffed, remembering that he already knew when he offered her the cupcake on Mr. Love Island. Chelsea interrupted Bobby's response, asking him why he had thought of something as random as drinks served in fruit.

-The yellow squares of Hope's bikini reminded me of pineapple chunks, he replied-, turning red. Becca raised her eyebrows.

\- Were you looking at her tits or her ass? -, she teased him, letting out a giggle. He reddened even more. Hope and Noah laughed uncomfortably. Lottie shook her head in amusement and Gary followed Becca's lead, getting even more involved with Bobby.

They were all taking the joke a bit too far when a phone rang warning them that after lunch, they should take a challenge in which they would test how much current couples know each other. Chelsea grabbed Gary's arm as she spoke very quickly about a hamster named Edward Cullen.

Henrik sat down next to Becca and took her by the waist.

-This is a breeze.

-You betcha-, Becca replied, raising her hand to give him a high-five. After a laugh she was able to catch Bobby looking at her and quickly taking his eyes away from her to fix on Hope, again, as he sat next to her and hugged her talking about winning the two together, merging their names. Hope was not at all happy about it.

-Look me straight in the eye, we're going to transfer the information-, he pointed to his own eyes, fixing them on Hope's.

-Stop, Bobby, you're scaring me!

Hope jumped up and walked away from him, accompanied by everyone's laughter. Becca wanted to demonstrate how this really worked, but thought she'd had enough of Bobby for a day. And he was getting hungry, it was past noon. So, he gave the signal and they all went to collect their plates of food.

It was one of the few times that everyone was eating together at the table by the kitchen. Every now and then, Becca would get a strange look from some islander, and since Arjun had commented on her strange eating, she supposed they were looking at her for it. She ignored it and continued to devour her portion.

-Let's go to the fire pit! -, Hope exclaimed excitedly when she realized they were all finished. Everyone except Marisol and Graham, who stayed behind to collect the plates, followed her and handed out some plastic boards and markers that the program workers had left while they ate. The couples couldn't be together, so they sat around the well across from each other.

Marisol and Graham were not long in coming.

-This is going to be fun-, Lottie was heard-. I have no idea about Noah's life.

-Hobby for win.

-There's no way you can win this, Bobby-, Lottie scolded. Bobby frowned and scolded her for underestimating his powers of observation.

After that friendly scuffle, Bobby and Marisol each received a message, indicating that they were going to be the ones to guide the contest with some ballots that were at the foot of the firepit-. The first question was what the couple's girl wanted to be when she grew up.

\- Model! Henrik exclaimed confidently.

Becca looked at him with an amused expression, then she looked at herself like she was looking for a bug to crawl up her body and finally burst out laughing when she showed her board. She had put _Blossom._

\- A Powerpuff Girl? Seriously?

Becca laughed.

-In a nightclub in London, when I was studying vet, I was a Powerpuff Girl for a while.

-You fulfilled your dream! You must tell the whole story - Chelsea was exulting in anticipation. However, it was necessary to continue with the challenge and it turned out that none of them met the aspiration of their partners.

Ibrahim laughed when the boys must have known the name of their couple's first pet. Becca looked at him and her lips drew a "No" as she smiled wickedly.

-Sure?

-My dog is not my first pet.

-A shame.

Shannon looked away so they wouldn't see the amused smile on her lips, but Rahim and Becca took notice and laughed louder, drawing attention. They all looked at them curiously but said nothing. Of course, Shannon would have seen it and Rahim remembered Becca telling him her dog's name was Bobby.

-Now that we know that Becca has a dog, what was her first pet, Henrik? - Marisol asked.

\- Oh! She told me! She's a cat and his name is Squirrel.

-He was going to be called Musician, in honour of a friend, but he crawls up my legs all the time to take my food-, Becca explained, laughing, as she showed her blackboard, where she had written Squirrel and a "meow"-. He still lives with me and with B…-, stopped- my dog.

Although there was the occasional islander who wanted to know more, Becca simply avoided the question with laughter and inquiring of the others to see who had guessed right.

The game continued, with rather innocent questions about the past of the boys and girls and, indeed, she and Henrik were doing very well, much to the chagrin of everyone else, who saw the mysterious prize farther and farther. _Now, imagine it's a night at the Hideaway. I think the only ones who would be happy would be Rahim and Shannon._

Becca's body trembled with relief when the winning couple, Ibrahim and Shannon, were finally announced and the message arrived with the prize: ice and cream lollies, who were waiting for them in the kitchen.

-It's time to share! - Bobby was excited about that. Shannon urged Ibrahim to run so the best ones were not taken from them and the islanders followed, some more enthusiastically than others. Becca was definitely not going to run, but she did keep a fast pace, following Henrik. Bobby backed up to her and nipped her gently, nodding toward the kitchen, so Becca changed her mind and the two of them started a race to see who could get there first, but they no longer caught up with the winners.

Anyway, Ibrahim and Shannon grabbed their favourite lollies and hid a few somewhere in the freezer of the fridge, leaving the less palatable ones available to the rest of the islanders. They all grunted at the lack of generosity, but it quickly passed as they began to eat them eagerly in the sun, dividing into groups around the garden.

The afternoon passed quickly for everyone and they were ready for dinner when Gary began complaining that he had spilled the milk for his tea and accusing Graham of improperly closing the milk carton. Everyone was gaping at the succession of complaints, and then yelling, in the kitchen, until Rahim decided to step in to smooth over the problem.

That only heated the atmosphere even more, as complaints and small problems began to surface that made someone nervous, all talking at the same time. Even Becca found an excuse to get into the brawl: crisps by the pool.

-They stick in my hair! -, she squealed as she combed the curls with her fingers.

-It was me, sorry babe, I dropped it-, Henrik apologized. Becca calmed down and raised her arm to rest a tiny hand on her shoulder. The rest kept yelling at each other over trifles until the sound of rubber hitting the kitchen counter was heard. They all turned to see an annoyed Bobby's face and holding up a shoe.

When he had everyone's attention, Bobby expressed his disappointment at the bellicose attitude of everyone against everyone, especially after the day of laughter that had passed. His face lit up in the middle of his speech as he proclaimed that he had an idea and sent them all to the fire pit.

Lottie almost pulled her hair out when she saw him appear in what appeared to be a cape that belonged to her while the rest laughed at the look Bobby was wearing. Becca walked over to him to place the misfolded dishcloth on his head.

-Judge Bobby in court! -, he exclaimed when Becca finished her work. That caused even more hilarity.

-So, you've disguised yourself as a judge ...

-Silence! Bailiff Graham, put the court in order-, the judge ordered. Graham grunted in response but silenced everyone anyway.

One by one, all the islanders' complaints were heard, and they took turns defending their favourites. Becca defended Marisol from the accusations Ibrahim levelled at her regarding the gingered fruit, but Becca defended herself when Lottie accused her of losing her panties on Lottie’s bed.

-I am in dry dock, Your Honour, of course they are not mine. Maybe you must look at who's sleeping next to you, Lottie.

They all looked at Noah and Hope, who blushed in the firelight. Lottie just looked inside the panties and nodded, forgetting about the subject.

-Does dry dock mean you haven't… you know, done important things? -, Graham asked, but he had caught the reference easily. Becca just smiled, not before glancing at Bobby, who looked very interested.

-That's right-, she lied, turning her face a little so that Bobby could see a discreet wink and a knowing smile, hoping he didn't misunderstand her. By his expression, Bobby had understood. Becca smiled, at no one in particular, pleased. She did not consider _doing great things_ what he did with Arjun.

In the end, and already tired, they gave up figuring out who was the one who purred at night, when everyone was asleep. Although Becca imagined they would think it would be her, she didn't care, she just exchanged smiles with Shannon, for they had both slept with the boy who was purring in his sleep.

The lights of the Villa began to go out, warning them that it was time to go back inside and sleep until the next day and the group lazily headed inside.

-So, in dry dock, um? -, Bobby's voice caressed her, on the way to the bedroom-. Annotated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quiero más dramas en mi vida,  
> sólo comedias entretenidas.  
> Así que no me vengas con historias de celos  
> Llantos y tragedias, no.
> 
> Si me llamas para lo de siempre  
> no te molestes,  
> no me interesa ya.
> 
> Lo repito, por si no lo entiendes:  
> me cansa estar triste  
> y no me compensa más.
> 
> He decidido enterrar el dolor y la pena.  
> Voy a olvidarme de los problemas
> 
> Dramas y comedias. Fangoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And sorry, as always.

**Day 20.**

There were a lot of eggs in the kitchen, at least three dozen brown and white eggs. The islanders wandered back and forth while Bobby prepared them in a thousand ways, to the liking of the girls and boys. There were pans and pots everywhere, especially on the stove.

-I love the dippy eggs, bread are the soldiers who go to war and who sacrifice themselves for the common good, which is me.

Lottie and Hope melted with tenderness, at the story Bobby had made over their breakfast.

-How do you like them, Becca? I'll prepare your favourites-, Bobby offered himself, grinning from ear to ear.

-Fried eggs. I can sacrifice soldiers, too.

Henrik pulled Bobby out of the kitchen to break a couple of eggs and drop them into the pan. Bobby was staring at him in amazement as the eggs were cooked and Henrik offered them to Becca, who gladly accepted.

-Oh, Henrik, you are so sweet!

-Of course, I am-, he winked at her-. When I want to be-. Henrik passed her the plate with a couple of perfectly fried eggs. Becca took a piece of bread from the basket and sat with the rest of the islanders, opposite Henrik. Bobby finished cooking and sat next to her, holding a soft-boiled egg that he began to carefully open so as not to spoil it. Next to it, some strips of toast.

Becca was laughing at something Marisol was saying when she saw Bobby dipping bread into his fried egg out of the corner of her eye.

-Thief!

\- All's fair in love and war!

Becca took a small piece of her bread and dipped it in Bobby's egg in revenge. She almost spat out her piece of bread when she saw a trickle of yolk trickling down Bobby's chin.

-Gross! -, she pinched his arm and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. They were both laughing when they heard Graham growl. He had gotten up and was washing up his plate and silverware when he started to grumble something about the calm before the storm.

Although Marisol and the rest tried to tell him that this couldn't be, they couldn't convince him. And apparently it was an instinct that did not fail, because they all heard two laughs and two heads peeking out from behind the wall that separated the fire pit from the entrance.

\- New people? -, Chelsea asked.

\- Boys! Tell me they are boys! -. Lottie crooned.

 _New girls!_ Becca shot glances at the new islanders who were already approaching the kitchen as some of the boys ran to greet two beauties who had just arrived, overwhelmed. All the girls had the same expression of disbelief and fear, except Shannon. _At last, it seemed that this is going to work for me and now these two girls are coming, and they are beautiful._ She felt her heart race at the thought that these girls were going to stir things up in such a way that two of them would be in danger of leaving the Villa.

And they were beautiful.

_Yeah, you know they're pretty. And they will be nice. And the boys will look at them more than you._

_That brunette has a beautiful hair._

Everything was so calm and relaxed since last night, she was doing so well with Bobby, even if they only dared to exchange stupid jokes ...

Everyone approached the newcomers because, although with fear and jealousy, they had to meet them and know what intentions they brought. Jo was looking at Becca with an amused and knowing expression and Elisa, the dark-skinned one with luminous green eyes, winked at her mischievously as she bit her lip. _Is she flirting with me?_

-Hi, Becca, I'm so glad to meet you. You're the only one I see.

-I'm Jo. You and I are terribly similar: we take the bull by the horns and the boys by the boxes.

 _I have not gone unnoticed. What will they really think of everything they have seen? What have you seen?_ She'd done so many things she shouldn't have done that she wasn't sure if she faced the public's verdict she would come out on top. However, she had given them some entertainment, she was sure of that.

She heard Bobby offer the girls the eggs that had been served for them for breakfast. She shouldn't be scared, he was just being nice, right? _Right?_ They asked for scrambled, chaotic eggs, and Bobby set about making them. Meanwhile, the girls were led into the kitchen and they all stood in front of a Bobby concentrating on the eggs, which didn't take long to finish and spice up.

-We already know how the ladies like eggs! -, he purred as she offered them their respective plates and cutlery-. But how do they like men? -. Bobby approached Elisa moving his body like a snake, thrusting his hips forward, in a sad attempt at flirtation. _Right now, I would throw him in the pool._ Then she looked at Marisol, who was smiling as she looked at Graham, dazzled by the new girls. Becca was sure she herself was flushed with jealousy. _What if these girls manage to derail my plans? Maybe I should consider Marisol, again, if Bobby decides that any of them are better than me, for him._ She couldn't count on Henrik either: right now he was blushing furiously under the touch of the chocolate-skinned girl. Everyone was haunted, except Noah, of course.

-Some of us don't just like men-, the brunette smiled when she released the spell on Henrik. Looking at Becca and Marisol, Elisa began to explain what she was looking for in a man and when she finished, she let Jo continue with her preferences. Becca didn't like what she was hearing, because she had almost described Bobby.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jo's phone rang, causing her to flinch in surprise. However, she was smiling when she read the message that had been sent, both girls could go on dates with the two boys they liked the most. When they were chosen, they were taken to the Villa so that everyone could dress for whatever it was that awaited them.

Becca tried to hide the discomfort she felt when Jo chose Bobby for her date and looked at Shannon searching, she did not know what, since Rahim was also chosen by Jo, but Shannon was as expressionless as ever. Only Hope was showing signs of nervousness. Elisa had taken Noah away and, although he had tried to reassure her with a smile, it was not enough for Hope: she again captured the attention of the girls, who were trying to reassure her. Becca thanked that, because that way they wouldn't realize how upset she was despite tying her emotions short.

 _Why don't I let them know how I feel?_ He'd been wondering about it for a couple of days, especially after the day before, when she and Bobby had finally decided to have something. Of course, he had not said anything to anyone either, maybe to Lottie? But that was normal for him: he had always been reserved with his personal affairs. Or at least, it is what Becca believed. The problem came from the fact that she was the one hiding it. Shame? No, Becca did not have it or know it. In fact, she thought it was pretty obvious that they both had something planned.

Nor had he stopped giving Marisol or Henrik hope. Especially, Marisol.

As if reading her mind, Marisol walked over to Becca and took her hand with a smile.

\- Do you want us to wait for the boys on the roof?

Becca agreed to accompany her, though a small pang of rejection almost made her refuse. She followed her into the quiet interior of the Villa, and when they reached the top, Becca pushed aside Jakub's duvet that someone had replaced on the bench. _Who's up here and wearing that filthy blanket?_

-If you tell me you've been using it…-. Becca could not help but look disgusted. Marisol just laughed and shook her head.

-I am also in dry dock, as you said. Graham is not happy at all-. Becca opened her mouth, surprised at that confession. _What idiots we are all, giving importance to these things, who fucks with whom and when and who knows or not who interests you. I'm also an idiot._

Marisol stroked her arm and Becca got goose bumps. Shouldn't she back off if she wanted to be with Bobby? Because if Becca knew something it was that she wanted to be with him, she needed _a Bobby and she_. She remembered the second day, before that challenge where Bobby called himself a liar, how they both lied to each other, and now she felt foolish because apparently, she hadn't lied and, of course, she couldn't speak for Bobby. A nostalgic smile crossed her face and Marisol did not go unnoticed.

-What are you thinking about?

Becca twisted her smile and took a moment before answering.

-About how things have changed, for all of us, in three weeks.

Marisol agreed and moved closer to her. But she was being shy and didn't try any other moves. They both knelt on the bench so they could look out and see when the guys would arrive from their dates.

-What do you think of Elisa? -, the lawyer asked. 

-She's very pretty. We all had a hard time taking our eyes off her. She screwed me up very shamelessly, although I don't think the boys noticed-. Becca giggled.

-None. They are so silly sometimes-. Marisol ran her eyes over Becca's body, clad in a linen dress-. But I have realized it-. Her voice sounded annoyed-. Would you be interested in Elisa?

Becca laughed, wondering what her type of woman would be. It was not very clear, maybe she did not have a type.

-Of course not. Also, I am not the type she is looking for. I get my hands and my boots dirty with blood and shit. It is not a style to go to Paris to eat _macaroons_ : here, I smell of coconut, at home I smell of stable and guts-. Now it was Becca who looked at her, ready to ask Marisol a question that she hadn't asked Bobby and that, she knew, she had to ask at some point if there was a relationship between them that should go somewhere-. Do you care about those things? Come home stinking, I mean.

Marisol shrugged, avoiding the question. Becca pictured her in a power suit and her hair up, in the middle of a trial, defending a serial killer. How could that suit a veterinarian who works, especially with horses? And what was he actively helping out at a horse shelter?

When they looked back towards the door of the Villa, they saw Bobby's head full of dreadlocks and Rahim's braids a little disheveled, behind them were the girls and Noah and Henrik. Marisol wanted to rush down, but Becca stopped her.

-You don't want them to think we're desperate to see them, do you?

Marisol slowed her pace and they walked, calmly, to where they had all sat to hear how the boys' dates had gone. Rahim was more talkative than usual and Bobby excited, grinning from ear to ear. Henrik, who had had his date with Elisa, sat next to Becca in a hammock and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing his face close to her hair before kissing her on the cheek. Becca just gave him an absent-minded caress on the face as she watched Bobby. He didn't look at her once. He hadn't said goodbye to anyone either, to be fair.

Becca rested her head on Henrik's shoulder, listening from Rahim and Elisa's mouth to how dating had been and trying to relax. _We thought the pickle jar was Ibrahim and it turns out that the most closed is the loudest of all these guys._ Henrik admitted to having a good time, but that Elisa was not his type. However, he had liked Jo very much.

-I think we should let these girls unpack their bags now, don't you think? They haven't had time for anything-, Hope suggested, wishing she could get Noah away from Elisa. Everyone agreed and Chelsea offered to take them to the area where she could drop everything and show them all the corners.

When Jo finished, Graham and Gary offered to give her a tour of the Village, so she could get to know her. Marisol raised her eyebrows at that, though she didn't say anything.

-You can join us, then we'll do it with Elisa, too, after eating-, Graham offered and she was encouraged to go with them. Becca decided not to wait for anyone and go to the kitchen to see if the food had already been brought. Between the surprise with the new girls and Bobby stealing her breakfast, she had hardly eaten and was already hungry again.

She ate alone. They all seemed too agitated to remember to eat. Gary's voice boomed from the rooftop, pointing to where he thought the sea was. Graham began arguing with him and correcting his horrible sense of direction, with Jo and Marisol doubled over with laughter. _It's almost like being home again, watching TV while I eat._

A shout from inside the Village brought the dispute between Gary and Graham to an end and everyone on the lawn and in the pool raised their heads in curiosity.

-Did you hear that? -, Gary asked from on top.

-France heard that-, Lottie replied loudly. She turned to continue talking to Bobby. They had both been sitting on the beanbags since the new ones had been unpacked. Becca knew she didn't have to worry; she knew what good male-female friendships were like.

_It does not appear to have been a message. Wow! Is it a gossip?_

Apparently, the islanders weren't interested enough to inquire into the reason for the scream, so Becca finished her meal and rummaged through the fruit basket for something she wanted. She found nothing and decided that today she was going to sunbathe a bit, so she went into the Villa to put on a bikini and get her sunscreen.

She saw Elisa come out of the dressing room, with a sly smile that gleamed in the gloom of the hall. Then she saw Chelsea sitting at the dresser, moving different eyeliner pencils from side to side like she was choosing them, but she was not really paying attention to them.

-Has something happened? The whole village has heard the scream, and now that I see you here nervous, I guess it was you.

-Elisa has told me that…-, the blonde began to explain, but Becca cut her off, looking around and making sure that no one was there.

-Don't say anything Chelsea, we shouldn't spread rumours.

-But…

-Chtsss, Chelsea. Don't say anything if it doesn't concern you.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose in distaste. It was clear that she wanted to talk about what she had learned.

-Do you want me to do an Asian straightening? -, Becca asked, changing her mind about sunbathing and fingering Chelsea's blonde hair, a bit rough from bleaching. She nodded enthusiastically, glad for a quick style change. _Let's see what we can do with this mess._

Becca rummaged through her things to find the _serum_ , a heat hair protectant, and the products she used to fix her hair straight, soft, and shiny, wishing it would work with Chelsea's hair. She plugged in the iron and combed the strands vigorously, undoing the knots, while they chatted animatedly about life in the Villa and the girls who had been there from day one.

-I always knew that we were going to get along, even before I knew that I had been selected to come. The plane ride was so exciting, knowing that I could finally meet you.

When it was over, Chelsea's hair looked a whole lot better than most of the time. She decided to go vintage and drew a sideline to divide her hair into two parts and zigzag it. Chelsea couldn't stop looking at herself and thanking Becca.

-I love it. You're going to have to make me a list of everything you've used, to do it myself in Buckingham, when I get back.

-Of course, Chelsea. I look great on you.

It had taken longer than Becca had calculated, and as she leaned out the window, she realized that the sun was already setting. Just a moment later, the rest of the girls walked in to prepare to spend the night with the new girls. They all waited for the last-minute message announcing a welcome party, but, to everyone's surprise, it did not arrive.

Hope walked over to Chelsea and inspected her hair, nodding. Casually, she began to investigate the reason for the scream. The blonde shot Becca a fearful look, as if asking for advice on what to do, to which Becca shook her head, implying that she shouldn't say anything. However, Hope insisted and in the end, Chelsea gave in and spoke.

-Elisa told me she saw Jo kissing Rahim-, she said, immediately covering her mouth as she realized Shannon's presence, who stared at her. Without saying anything, she stampeded out of the dressing room. Hope scolded Chelsea for spreading rumours.

-Hello? Excuse me? -, Becca asked, dumbfounded at the impudence, but they were all already out. She followed them into the kitchen, where Bobby was comparing his hands to Henrik's, oblivious to a flushed Shannon searching for Jo.

-Hey, Becca, I think I found my twin hands-, he said when he saw her appear. Henrik played along, amused. Becca walked over to both and took their hands to examine them.

-You know what they say about the hands, babes? -. Becca released them to bring two fingers together in front of Henrik's face and slowly began to separate them, leaving a gap of about eight inches. _What a stretch!_ She laughed at her own joke as the two of them looked at each other's hands, also laughing, but you're a bit affected, now. She enjoyed the uneasiness she had caused them while rummaging in the fridge.

Becca's fun did not last long, as Shannon stood in front of Jo and started accusing her of kissing Ibrahim. The guys on the lawn came to the kitchen to see what was going on, but soon decided they didn't want to be involved. Except Bobby, of course, who was running to be judge again. All the boys had fled the moment Hope's demands that this was girlish stuff and that they leave. Graham had even congratulated Jo on the kiss.

She backed off, however, when Becca scolded Elisa for blaming Chelsea for Shannon finding out. Chelsea didn't really know where to hide, as did Jo, and they both left the kitchen each on their own and with their argument. Bobby shot Becca a worried look, but she reassured him.

-I got this, go for a stroll.

Becca thought about approaching the group of girls who had raised the volume of the screaming the most, but soon changed her mind. Why should she be a peacemaker this time? For once that did not mediate the Villa was not going to break and ... Well, what else did the plans to win already give? She grimaced.

 _Why would people go overboard for a kiss? We are here for this._ She sighed heavily, looking at the girls fighting in the distance. _Jo has done what she had to do, it doesn't even look like when I kissed Bobby or when I kissed Noah. Agh, yuck._ The memory of Noah's kiss made her gag.

She looked out into the pool and saw Bobby there, alone, playing in the water with his bare feet. So, Becca walked over to him and sat on the edge after kicking off her heels. Bobby didn't take his eyes off her as he dipped his feet into the water and moved them, creating gentle ripples.

-Aren't you going to put out the fire today? -, he asked her. Becca chuckled. Playing peacemaker was exhausting and everything had a limit, she was exhausted from so much tension within her and around her.

-No, not today. Let them burn if they want. I'm sick of so much shit. They can get by without me, and if they don't, well, we can always throw them in the water, right? -. She paused to put the Bobby’s dreadlocks in place-. How are you?

Bobby grunted to himself before taking a deep breath and fixed his gaze on his hand, resting on the edge of the pool. He moved it slightly to touch Becca's, sending a chill through the girl's body.

-Like you. I'm starting to feel like getting out of here. Outside, if you want to escape for a moment, or a day, you can do it, but here… everything follows you-, the screams of the girls were still heard from the daybeds. Elisa and Chelsea's voices could hear them too, but they weren't as disturbed as Shannon and Jo.

Becca caressed Bobby's fingers with a light touch, as if she didn't know what to expect from this exchange. The day before he had held hers so tightly.

-I guess we can still have fun-, Becca said as she pushed her hand away and into the water and, dragging it hard, splashed Bobby. He started laughing and mimicked her. They both continued the splashing game until they were drenched. Becca flinched as a gust of wind hit her.

-Come here-, Bobby offered, and put an arm around her as she leaned into him-. That way you won't shake like a puppy.

-It's not that cold, either-. Still, Becca snuggled closer against Bobby's body, whose clothes were just as wet as hers, but his body was like a human radiator-. No one has been commenting on your date with Jo, how was that romantic massage?

\- Jealous? -. Becca looked at his face to pout and Bobby laughed, amused by that reaction-. Jo has a lot of energy, it's like she's one of the guys. And she's very funny-. Becca didn't like what she heard.

-More than me? -, she asked, pulling away from Bobby and looking at him with narrowed eyes. It was more of a pose than a real suspicion. Bobby pulled away a bit too, smiling, knowing that this was just asking him to play around a bit.

-Your jokes are terrible-, he said, playing along.

-Unlike yours, Graham Chapman-, she said as she feigned indignation and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. The two laughed at each other and stood there for a while, quietly enjoying each other's warmth, until the lights of the Villa began to go out.

-Let's go inside, to sleep-, he told her as he got to his feet. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it. He tightened his grip so she could pull herself up, and once on his feet, he had a hard time letting go. In the end he did, brushing her fingers, so he could pick up Becca's heeled sandals-. You're very short when you're not wearing heels.

-You want to party, don’t you, _Bonito_? -. Laughing, Becca gave him a kick with her butt that made Bobby stagger. He returned her with a shove with his shoulder, which, while very gentle, threw her off balance a bit. Becca fought back.

Bobby pulled away so he wouldn't get the next push.

 _-Bonito-_ , he had a horrible pronunciation-. What does it mean?

Becca stopped walking to think carefully about how to answer. Bonito was a word that was actually simple but that she loved, for her anything could not be pretty. She remembered something a Scottish gentleman who adopted a horse had told him a couple of years ago.

-It is Spanish. It means… it is like… -, she thought a little, trying to remember- _Bonnie_. I think in Scotland you say _bonnie_.

He must have liked it because his smile was huge. Bobby put an arm around her waist to pull her close and kiss her forehead but said nothing. Then he thrust at her with his hip, ready for Becca's revenge.

Without anyone noticing, that became a game that accompanied them to the interior of the Villa. Before they both took different paths to go to their respective dressing rooms, Becca whispered to him:

- _Bonito_ is also an albacore tuna.

Bobby snorted. But then she heard him laugh as he walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to get into Bobby's (or anyone else's) mind because I might screw up reading to him. But, for some reason, I thought it was good that he revealed his thoughts of the early days, it seems to me that he looks good in that attitude, at least, to this Bobby.   
> I'm sorry if you don't feel that way.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and for forgiving my mistakes in English.

**Day 21.**

They were finally taking the girls to the beach. Becca was sharing a jeep with Lottie and Chelsea and was following the other two who were carrying the other girls. It took about twenty minutes for them to see the beach, after passing through a town with a lot of hotels. There were many people, but they were taken to the end of the beach, which seemed to have no end, where they had set up a quiet corner next to a cabin that would serve as a bar.

Becca, in her practicality, had worn sandals and walked through the sand full of stones with more or less comfort, not so Elisa and Chelsea, who were so reckless as to wear heels and the rest of the girls had to help them to get to the cabin.

The hut was a huge straw umbrella with four poles to support it and which led to a long, high table with eight stools so that everyone could sit at the same time. In the centre of the table were three huge pitchers with sangria and lots of ice. Chelsea looked for glasses or glasses so she could start drinking: they were in a basket under the table, along with a few assorted sandwiches for lunchtime: salmon and eggs, tuna with cucumber, and bacon with lettuce.

-Looks like we're going to be here most of the day-, Chelsea reported.

Even though the night before had been a real disaster when it came to welcoming these new girls, it seemed that the day was going to be quite smooth, as Shannon was ignoring Jo and Chelsea and Elisa and there seemed to be no tension between them. So, they all filled their glasses and toasted for the girls trip.

Marisol looked a bit uncomfortable after taking a small sip from her drink, moving as if the strip of her bikini top was bothering her. Becca looked at her questioningly as she downed her own glass in one gulp.

-Can you help me, baby? I think I have not placed it well-. Marisol got up when Becca agreed and gestured for her to follow.

The two of them stepped away a bit and, looking back, Becca noticed the gaze of some of the other girls, questioning. Marisol led her to a rock that marked the end of the beach, not too far from where the jeep had left them. In fact, they were perfectly listening to Chelsea, who had gotten up today singing to the Spice Girls and was now repeating the song.

-Well, Marisol? Did you bring me here to ...?

Becca could not finish speaking, as Marisol kissed her with determination, taking her so by surprise that she could only let her go, waiting to see what else she had to give her. When she guessed that there had been enough confusion, she released herself from Marisol's grip and looked at her in puzzlement.

-I don't understand, Marisol, what was that? And Graham?

This seemed to discourage the girl a bit, and she slumped her shoulders forward. Becca stroked her arm, encouraging her to speak up and explain herself, though she didn't believe for a moment that that was what made her square again, with a smile.

-Sorry-, she started to say-. I couldn't help it and I should have asked you. It's just that I wanted to be alone with you, now that there are new girls and all that ...

Becca didn't think that's what she wanted to say to her. She raised an eyebrow to show her.

-Okay-, she admitted, understanding the gesture-. The arrival of these girls means that there will be a new recoupling soon. I mean, I don't know if I can get any chance to… turn things around in my favour. You know that Graham is not… it is not really what I want-. She looked her up and down, with an expression that betrayed what she really wanted.

It was clear to Becca that Marisol was nervous about this situation. She thought she remembered saying once that she was more nervous flirting with girls than with boys. She let the air out with a long sigh as she looked at the sea.

-Well…- What could she say to her? That she had been playing with her and that she had other plans that suited her better? She still had to live with her if she told that. She thought some more, tried to be vague. She remembered how a few days ago she dared to tell Bobby that she liked him, even though she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Becca smiled at the memory-. Sometimes you just have thrown caution to the wind, Marisol.

Marisol was not a person to be carried away by impulses and maybe that was why she had had no luck on Love Island. The only time she had done it was when she decided to kiss Rocco in the middle of a challenge and had, even for a moment, all the islanders against her. Not to mention Lottie, of course, although that was old news.

-You may be right; I hope I can do something about it. I'm glad I talked to you-. She returned the smile, uncertain, as Becca stroked her hand to reassure her-. Let's go back.

Chelsea had almost finished singing _Wannabe_ for the third time just to drown out the screams that Shannon and Jo had begun to throw themselves at each other. _Again, back to the kiss. Don't they get tired?_

-Chelsea, let's go sunbathe on those loungers-, Becca took Chelsea's hand and dragged her, without much resistance from her to some loungers that had been placed a few feet beyond the cabin. Marisol followed them, with three glasses and a cold pitcher of sangria.

They each chose a lounger to sit on and Chelsea poured the glasses to the brim with sangria. Becca took a sip so she wouldn't spill anything when she put it on the floor and began to spread cream on her chest, belly, and legs, trying to get a bit of tan.

Chelsea began assigning the personalities of the Spice Girls to the girls in the Villa. She called herself Baby Spice among her friends, so neither Marisol nor Becca even tried to make change her mind. There was a bit more discussion when it came to choosing the scary one: they were between Lottie and Elisa.

-Elisa hasn't stopped bothering me since I told you about Jo and Ibrahim's kiss-, she complained-. And she screams a lot-. Chelsea's brow furrowed, remembering the night before. As if she had heard what they were saying, Elisa approached them. Shannon and Jo kept arguing and Lottie and Hope tried to mediate, apparently without success.

 _They are not able to enjoy a day at the beach. Don't you see that you're not going anywhere with your arguments?_ Despite having three people around who were not interested in being in the middle of that fight, Becca could not stop hearing the screams and reproaches, spoiling whatever relaxation she might have had.

-Shouldn't we stop that? -. Marisol wanted Becca to stop it, like Lottie's Make Up Friendship Day. Becca grunted in response.

-I kissed Noah, do you remember? I don't think I am the most appropriate to talk.

-Precisely. Because it wasn't a big deal.

-I became single, Marisol. I was just lucky that the producers weren't planning to kick someone out those days or even thinking of it. I don't want to get into it.

Marisol apologized to the evidence. It was easy to forget that they were actually participating in a _reality show_ with certain rules and that most of the decisions were not really in their hands. They just had to decide what they were going to wear and who they were going to mate with, they had no freedom for anything else.

 _Choose how you want to eat the eggs, maybe._ Becca showed a small smile crooked by alcohol. In Spanish that phrase had a double meaning and he thought of it in his mother's language, just to entertain himself; his brother used that expression a lot when he got angry, _comer los huevos_ , but could not translate it into English, literally: _Cocksucker? Balls eater? Eat me the eggs from behind?_ She gave a little laugh; she couldn't translate it. _“Eat my balls” doesn't sound the same._

-What are you laughing at? -, Elisa asked-. It's not funny. We wouldn't be in this situation if Chelsea hadn't said anything.

Chelsea shifted in her chaise but said nothing.

-Come on, Elisa. You started the rumour: if you hadn't told Chelsea anything, now we would all, ALL, be here, drinking sangria and laughing and enjoying the beach. But you couldn't shut up, of course.

-I only told you because it seemed important to me that we all know-, Chelsea apologized, quietly, looking at her glass of sangria.

Elisa stormed off and Marisol followed her to separate her from the rest of the girls. Becca was left alone with Chelsea, who had become speechless, so she took her hand and squeezed it.

-Elisa doesn't deserve to be a Spice Girl-, she told her. Chelsea smiled and reimagined the girls as the missing Spice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Becca saw Lottie and Hope waving their hands for her to come over to the cabin. Chelsea and she went together to see what they wanted. Soon after, Elisa and Marisol had returned, a bit flustered. Becca and Chelsea poured themselves another glass of sangria and Becca was already starting to get a little dizzy. _Maybe that's why I was thinking of idiocies like literally translating expressions from a language that was not my native language ._

-Becca, we really want you to say something. You always helped with the disagreements in the Villa-, Hope urged. Becca looked at her, still blinking. She might have to stop drinking everything Chelsea poured into her glass.

-No.

It was not the answer anyone expected.

-Oh, that’s strange: Becca not wanting to be the saviour of the day! -, exclaimed Jo. Elisa agreed with her, while Shannon raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Becca stared at Jo with her mouth open, not sure what to say.

-Fuck off-, she said, grabbing Chelsea's arm and starting to sing Destiny's Child's _Independent Women_. Chelsea seemed confused but she joined in on the singing, soon, although the lyrics were unknown.

Hope frowned and Lottie started laughing. The rest were looking at them, not sure what to think, and for a little less than a minute, only the voices of Becca and Chelsea could be heard on the beach, the laughter of Lottie and the murmur of tourists, beyond where they were.

Of course, it didn't last long. Shannon returned to the charge against Jo while Elisa kept trying to blame Chelsea for the fight between the two girls and while Becca and Chelsea sang and tried to dance in the sand full of stones.

When they finished the song, the girls were no longer arguing: Lottie was saying something to all of them and whatever it was she was saying, she had managed to calm them down and even got them to hug. _Well done, Lottie._ She prompted Chelsea to jump with her when Shannon's phone rang.

-We're going back to the Villa-, she just said. When she looked up, the jeeps were waiting for them, so they abandoned what was left of sangria and chose who they wanted to go with in each jeep.

In the time it took them to arrive, the sun began to set, leaving a trail of orange clouds. The boys must have been notified of their arrival, because they were all waiting at the front door. _They probably want to find out if we have killed each other or something._ The cool air that had hit Becca in the face all the way had cleared the haze from the alcohol a bit, but she still felt a slight dizziness when she got out of the jeep. Henrik came over to help her down.

As soon as Shannon hit the ground, reaching last, Becca's phone rang until she could pick it up.

-Tonight, two islanders chosen by the public will make dinner-, she read aloud. She could see Gary shrugging and Bobby puffing out his chest, wanting to be one of the chosen ones. Another text came from her mobile-: Henrik and Becca-, she looked up and smiled-. Any recipe with moss? Dress up, islanders, we are going to delight you with our delicious recipes.

-We are going to change to start as soon as possible.

Henrik offered his arm to guide her into the Villa and they both walked happily to the bedroom, where they parted to change clothes. Becca was glad she hadn't gotten into the sea water, as it would make it easier to apply the moisturizer and comb her hair, even if it ended up in a high ponytail.

Becca smiled when she found Henrik waiting for her to go together into the kitchen, where there were plenty of ingredients to choose from which recipes were to be served that night.

-I'm not a bad cook, Henrik, but I'm overwhelmed with what's in here. Do you have any idea to do?

They both looked at the countertop full of plates and platters with seafood, fish, some meat, vegetables, and greens. There was too much food there. After thinking for a while, Becca got down to business and peeled an onion, which she then put in water. After that, she started giving instructions to Henrik and she started working too.

It took them an hour to have it all cooked, plated, and placed in the cart. _We are a lot of people for dinner. I hope there is enough._ Also, Becca had to order bread via text and wait for someone to take it away. She was thankful that bread was fairly easy to find.

-Let's see if they don't eat us instead of dinner-, Henrik joked.

When they arrived, they were greeted with applause, although afterwards some islanders were teasing them, playfully, for the delay in serving dinner. Marisol even pointed an accusing finger at them while talking about having sex in the kitchen. Henrik and Becca looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-For your information, we have only cooked. But cooking has been fun.

-She almost went crazy because the bread she asked for didn't arrive-, Henrik sneered, gently pinching her arm.

-The truth is that everything is very tasty-. Graham spoke with his mouth full, but everyone agreed with him.

-Thanks guys. They are dishes that I am used to preparing, it has no merit. And Henrik has helped me a lot, he has been the perfect _sous chef_ , right, honey? -. She stroked his cheek as he blushed. A couple of forks fell against their respective plates. _Who doesn't like me to pet Henrik?_

Almost everyone praised her humility and her food and soon changed the subject: Gary asked the girls what their trip to the beach had been like and they all shrugged, mentioning in passing that they had some problems that still needed to be solved but had solutions.

-Lottie really helped calm things down-, Becca smiled.

-Thank you… You preferred to sing with Chelsea.

-You can’t blame me for not even wanting to try to mediate-, she sent a meaningful look at Shannon and Ibrahim.

-Not really-, the rest of the girls snorted slightly.

Gary stroked Lottie's hand, proudly, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, making Lottie blush. Becca smiled at that, happy for them. Then she turned to the boys to ask what they had done while the girls were gone.

Bobby stood up holding his knife high, like a falcata, began to narrate a pirate tale while dragging the r's. Everyone at the table laughed, both at Bobby's pirate impression and at the story the boys had made up while playing in the pool.

-And of course, Captain Noah was supposed to rescue Lady Hope from Long Bob's claws-, he was counting.

 _Ugh, we still didn't get rid of his bullshit._  
Anyway, Becca laughed and clapped as much as the others when the story ended, and the boys started to get serious. She felt very envious, she would have preferred to be with them a thousand times rather than listen to the fights of others, even if he had missed a day at the beach. _Well, I missed it anyway. Thanks, girls._

Just as Chelsea was wondering what else the boys were talking about after their pirate games, a phone rang. There was such a ruckus around the table that no one knew about it at first. The vibration on the table and the light it gave off briefly was the signal for Becca to pick up her phone and read the text. She smiled as she read it:

-Let's see, you guys, congratulating Henrik and me on our cooking-, she looked at Henrik and smiled warmly. Everyone applauded them and thanked them again for the work done-. But wait, there is more. Tomorrow there will be a new recoupling, and the boys must choose.

Suddenly, the noise stopped due to the shock of the news. Henrik pointed his finger at her as he smiled at her. _Do you think we can be a couple? Just because we cooked well together, tonight?_ Marisol was looking at her, frowning, and Graham was looking at Marisol, in turn, with a raised eyebrow. Bobby tried to fight a nervous smile as he hugged Hope and threw her into Noah's arms.

-I think the time has come to disperse. Maybe there are people who need to talk-, said Hope, hugging the waist of Noah, who did not look up from his plate and, a second later he pushed his chair and they left together into the Villa. It was the signal for everyone to get up from the table as Becca took the dishes to wash. Henrik followed Chelsea and Marisol was dragged by Graham to the sofa area. The single girls both left separately. The others disappeared too, except for Bobby, who stayed to help her.

-Thank you-, Becca whispered as she carried the cart with the dirty plates and silverware to the kitchen. Bobby gently pushed her aside to drive the car and she followed.

-Let the people on the program wash it, we don't have to-, he commented, leaving the cart next to the sink, without taking his eyes off the dishes. Becca could hear him breathe and realized he was tightening his grip on the car. She put a hand on his shoulder, ready to ask him if he was okay, but as he raised his hand to caress hers on her shoulder, he spoke-. Leave them and come with me to the roof.

-Aye, Captain Kidd-, she replied, with a smile that rubbed off on her.

-I'm Long Bob, m'lady.

The two walked exchanging jokes that they thought were pirate and climbed the stairs to the roof, carefully closing the door behind them. There was a soft cool breeze up there, but there was nothing to be heard except the murmur of some islanders in the garden and the barely perceptible beeping of the camera.

-Shall we talk about tomorrow? -, Becca asked him, when they were seated, looking up at him, who seemed nervous-. I'm nervous too-. She slid closer to him until she felt the heat of Bobby's thighs through the fabric of his pants. Bobby put an arm around Becca's shoulders, pulling her closer and breathing heavily.

-I just wanted to make sure we have some time together. The couplings in which we chose the boys have never gone as I would have liked and… and it seems that you and Henrik have become closer. Tomorrow anything can happen.

Becca licked her lips.

-Nothing like that, Bobby. I don't know what Henrik thinks, but at no point have I given him reason to believe that he can choose me, nor have we discussed it. These things are talked about, right? -. He was playing with her curls when he finally fixed his eyes on hers. Again, darker than usual. _Or maybe it's the light_ -. You want to pick me up, tomorrow- it wasn't a question.

-I want to be with you-, he replied. He released her hair to caress her lips with his fingers. The hand that was hugging her shoulder went down to the small of her back, drawing her to him to kiss her. Becca caught his mouth with the same hunger he had, but Bobby interrupted the kiss to travel his face with his gaze and stop at his eyes-. I'm sick of cat-and-mouse game.

Becca raised her eyebrows, confused. Bobby continued, to explain himself, and his hand, again, went to lose itself in the black curls.

-Well… I mean… I have to confess that I liked that Priya chose me, that day. I was ecstatic and you were right, I had to try, take advantage, they were the first days, and that's what I did, but I didn't feel right. Then Gary came in boasting that you had stolen Hannah and Marisol's breakfasts for him and that he would like to try it with you and… I wanted to slap him-, he chuckled as he remembered and saw Becca's blush-. And when you announced that there would be a recoupling where we would choose the boys, I was going to tell you not to count on me.

-Excuse me? -, Becca rested her hands on his chest, pulling away.

-I'm pretty petty when I want to-, he excused himself, shrugging. His smile was wicked-. In fact, I waited for you to come over to talk to me and it was lucky that I was sitting down: I saw you go talk to everyone, even Noah, but you didn't come to me, so I decided that I was going to choose Marisol, so that you would give realize how little I cared about you. I hated you, at the time.

-Bobby!

He just laughed and looked down, embarrassed.

-Well, I didn't think for a moment that you were going to be in danger. And it was very unexpected that Rahim chose you, almost as soon as the recoupling started. He was supposed to choose Priya and I was left second to last, so my Machiavellian plan was screwed up.

-Remind me why I like you, because I forgot, Bobby-. She tried to look and sound angry when she said it, but his wicked grin was saying that he didn't believe her pose. Bobby planted a kiss on her nose.

-Because I'm great-, he kissed her forehead-. Because I'm handsome-, he kissed her cheek-. Because I'm funny- he kissed her on the other one. He hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

-Because you're stupid-, she finished, giving him a light kiss on the lips, as soft as a feather, lingering in his touch, pampering them, enjoying the breath he released against hers.

-But just a little-. She could barely hear him when he spoke against her lips-. Because I did want to choose you.

Suddenly, the lights went out, breaking what would have been another kiss, to bring them back to reality. At least Becca had lost track of time and space a little: for a moment there were no microphones, no cameras, no people in the garden. Nostalgia washed over her, suddenly. She blew all the air out of his lungs in one breath. They had not separated a millimetre from each other.

-I think they're calling us to sleep. Shit! I wanted you to tell me more.

-Fuck them and my stories-. He kissed her again, as if he believed that this was going to be the last time, he adored her with his mouth and started a path from her lips to her neck and chest.

Their phones began to ring and did not stop until they separated. Bobby rested his head on Becca's chest and sighed in frustration.

-Sons of bitches.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, as always, for my English. I swear I've tried.   
> Thanks for reading, anyway. Enjoy!

**Day 22.**

Becca woke up smiling and feeling that it was going to be a memorable day, no matter how much Bobby was mimicking an owl. She crawled under the covers and mimicked Bobby’s impression. She heard Elisa complaining about the birds and then, a few footsteps running out of the bedroom, followed by laughter laughs and a Graham complaining about the sun and the morning. _Mouthpiece sailor_.

-You scared Elisa-, Hope had climbed onto Becca’s bed to pull the covers off her and force her out of there-. It is so nice to wake up and see everyone is in a cheerful mood!

-There is a recoupling. At last, all the things will be as they should be-, Becca smiled, sitting up, before giving Bobby a furtive glance.

Marisol sat next to Hope and Becca, crossing her legs.

-Tell us, Becca, the sexiest thing you can do when you wake up.

They all looked at her, waiting to see what she said, but she just laughed. _A quickie after a good groping._ She bit her lip, lasciviously imagining it, then tried to compose an innocent face.

-Do you really want to know? Are you not going to call me vulgar or look at me scandalized?

-It's breakfast in bed, right?

-Thanks, Chelsea! -. _And thank you for being so innocent._ Of course, hardly anyone in the room had believed that was what was going through Becca's mind.

-Maybe we can make this morning memorable-, Bobby suggested-. Why don't we all have breakfast in bed?

Noah snorted, making sure everyone knew that having breakfast in bed seemed like a terrible idea. Everyone in the room ignored him and they urged Lottie and Bobby to bring whatever was in the kitchen for breakfast because the last breakfast they had both handled had gone quite well.

With several walks, the two friends chosen were supplying the rest of the islanders with sweet and salty pastries, some with jam and others with ham. Becca was the last to receive a plate. Bobby had no qualms about getting Marisol out of bed to take her place and offer Becca a ham-filled croissant.

-Wow, I have a lackey-. Becca lifted her chin and gave Bobby a superior look. Then she lowered her eyes to follow the croissant heading for her mouth. When she could take a bite, she leaned back.

-Don't you want it?

She made sure that no one was watching them before answering, looking directly at Bobby and raising an eyebrow.

-Closer. Now-. Bobby laughed at the order but knew what she meant. He moved closer to her, until his thigh touched hers. He offered her the croissant again, and Becca took a small bite. She chewed the least weird she could do, but Bobby was laughing at her anyway-. You're going to have to try harder, lackey-. She tried to hold back the laughter Bobby was giving her and stole what was left of the croissant to finish it-. I’ve got some shoes in the dressing room that need to be cleaned.

He laughed louder and that was when everyone looked at them, some islanders with raised eyebrows. Chelsea was clapping at the back of the room, on the bed with Gary. Bobby looked down, suddenly shy, and this made Becca laugh at him. She lifted his chin to see his eyes and planted a kiss on his nose in front of everyone. There were cheers and Bobby jumped to his feet, running away, and tripping over his feet. Becca lay down on the bed laughing.

Marisol approached her again and sat next to her, eating what looked like a jam filled bun. She seemed a bit upset, which is normal since Bobby had kicked her out earlier.

-What was that? -. Marisol asked, nodding at Bobby, who was just coming out of the bedroom. Becca directed her eyes to the place where he had been, without understanding the question.

-What? -. Marisol tilted her head and Becca realized-. The laughs? I was playing with Bobby; it seems incredible that you don't know us.

Marisol gave a little grunt, but then smiled.

-It is true. You are both a bit of a scoundrel, in a good way.

Becca could only shrug, she had nothing more to add to that. She kept lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, imagining how the recoupling was going to go. A smile crossed her face and it widened when she heard Bobby return, with a basket full of puff pastry, ready to distribute. Noah grumbled something about crumbs on the bed.

-We heard you don't like sexy breakfasts, Noah-, Becca got up to steal a puff pastry from the basket and ate it quietly in bed-. Look, Noah: crumbs!

-Come on, my man, you can always change the sheets-, Hope scolded him.

It was the first time that none of the islanders had been eager to leave the dormitory in the morning. In the end, Henrik and Chelsea were the ones who led the way to the pool. Becca raised her eyebrows, intrigued. _Maybe they want to couple up? They would be great together._

Little by little, the bedroom emptied, and Becca was left alone. Apparently, that day no one wanted to shower, so she took the opportunity to be under the hot water as much as she could and washed her long, black hair thoroughly. The rest of the morning didn't come across anyone, either, because she spent it prepping her curls. _Today is the day, I want to be as beautiful as possible. A little more hair mousse and this part is done._

When Becca entered _reality show_ it had not occurred to her that she could be as happy as she had been in recent days, but now she had butterflies in her stomach, she was anticipating the night. She knew Dave and Carla were watching her from home, and while she didn't know what had been broadcast about her, she was sure they hadn't expected her to meet Bobby and fall for him like a schoolgirl. She wondered if they were disappointed by her behaviour and if they had realised that he had changed her mind.

_At least I hope they understand that something that shouldn't happen can happen anyway. And I don't even have a place in the final guaranteed to be able to say that we have lost or won whatever._

Of course, Becca wanted to win, anyway. Maybe she would get it with Bobby, if they worked as a couple. As secret lovers they were doing well, at least, although she couldn't say what the public thought, she felt it was right. And if they won and Bobby hadn't played her, £ 25,000 was better than nothing. She just hoped that, if so, they were enough. _Nah, Bobby isn't playing. If he was playing, he would have eliminated Nope, who would be the only strong couple after Casa Amor. The public likes strong couples, right?_

She grimaced. It was clear that no matter how many idiotic fights they had, Noah and Hope were going to continue together.

Becca looked at herself in the mirror once more and put on a couple of curls before heading out onto the lawn. She hadn't even put on a bikini; she wasn't going to be near the pool to ruin her hair. She found the star couple sitting under a shadow: Hope was painting her nails and Noah was rummaging inside a cloth bag, which sounded like crystals were inside.

-How's it going, Becca? -. Hope asked, a little nonchalantly, not looking at her. When she looked up, she smiled-. I see you want to impress tonight; do you know what you want to happen?

Becca laughed, at that moment she felt strangely shy.

-I know who I want to pick me-, she just said. Noah gave her a cloudy look as he frowned.

-And does he know?

-Of course. It is a mutual decision.

-I wouldn't be so confident. Anything can happen in matchmaking.

Becca raised her eyebrows. _He says it to undermine my confidence. He doesn't care who I mate with and who I don't. Like Hope, she wants to be the only strong couple in the Village._

-Don't worry about me. I am not worried.

Becca turned to leave them alone when Hope's phone rang and she gave a shriek that had undoubtedly been heard throughout the Village. Soon all the islanders arrived to find out what that message said. Hope summed it up:

-Islanders, the public is voting now to choose the only girl who can couple up with whoever she wants, before the boys. Be prepared.

They all looked at each other, intrigued. Chelsea was clapping enthusiastically, but what was striking was Marisol's smile, which was not directed at anyone in particular.

-Well, this is something that can tell us which girl is the favourite, right?

Whispering, everyone except Hope and Noah, who continued in the shade, scattered to do their guesswork, and try to guess which girl was the favourite. Lottie clung to Elisa to extract what she had seen before entering the program, to try to guess what was going to happen.

Becca was heading into the kitchen to find something to eat when arms came around her from behind.

-What…?

-Nothing-, she heard Bobby say-. I just can't wait for tonight-, and he planted a kiss on her temple before heading to the pool. Becca licked her lips as she turned to watch him walk away. _That was… unexpected._

With a soft laugh, Becca continued her way, and when she left her dishes ready to be washed, she walked over to the gym where the boys were. She was not a great athlete: apart of horse riding, she was quite lazy when it came to running or other types of exercises, so all she did was chat and watch Gary and Graham as they tried to impress her with their abilities. _Or their abs, or their biceps ..._ The truth was that they were a pleasure to see and Becca was not going to deprive herself of it.

The afternoon flew by until they were notified before sunset that the recoupling would begin in an hour, plenty of time for Becca to rummage through her closet to find something appropriate for the situation.

With her hands trembling with emotion, she chose the green and gold dress, which she had already worn once. Her hair was already perfect, she had made sure of that. The rest of the girls were just as nervous as she, if not more. Some of them might have felt the pressure, after all, two girls were in danger of going home that night. But she wasn't going to be one, and neither was the girl blessed by the public. 

Becca wondered who would be chosen. After everything she had said and done, forgetting about the cameras for most of the time, she didn't think it was her, no matter how much fun and drama she brought to the show. _But it hasn't been that bad either, has it? Not even at the Beach Hut did I linger on the drama._

And she was nervous yet. All the girls noticed her smile and the shaking of her hands. Marisol had to offer to zip her dress. Becca managed to contain a start when Marisol lingered too long and touched her subtly, but significantly. She showed her bewilderment at such intimacy, simply raising an eyebrow, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by anyone. He heard Elisa snort at the other side of the dressing room as she tried to put on long earrings made of some vulgar metal.

-Ready? -. Hope clapped her hands to urge them to hurry-. It didn't take long. Chin up, girls. To the recoupling.

And they came out one by one, single file. Some of the girls couldn't contain their excitement, while others walked silently, Becca guessed, evaluating their possibilities. _You are not in danger, remember it._

Finally, they stood on the other side of the firepit, looking at the boys, who remained seated. Bobby seemed to be struggling not to show his smile when he saw her appear and was moving one leg nervously. Becca winked at him, just for the pleasure of seeing him a little more uncomfortable.

While they waited for a mobile phone to ring announcing who would be the girl who would choose first, the islanders were stirring in their places, feeling the tension grow in the silence, only broken by the crackling of the bonfire. Finally, at last, Graham's cell rang, and he held it up to read the text. He smiled as he said the name of the girl who could choose first.

-It’s Marisol.

There was a small murmur of approval from the girls, encouraging Marisol to step up and make her choice. She looks at all the boys first and pauses an extra second on Graham, who is exulting. Then, to everyone's bewilderment, she turned to the girls with a beaming smile as she began to speak.

-When I came here, I thought I knew exactly what I was getting into. I thought I would meet a lot of hot guys and I was hoping to feel the spark with them. And I've had it, somehow-. Only then she looked at Graham, but her gaze wasn't happy, if not guilty- _._ But then, one person changed all of that. Someone so beautiful and wonderful that I couldn't even plan it. Someone who opened my eyes to what Love Island can be and the type of person I can be. The kind of person I want to be, the one I am. I can't believe I'm going to say this. I can't believe how lucky I am saying it. I just hope I am not wrong in this choice.

Marisol paused for air and, perhaps, courage. Then she took a couple of steps backward to get a better view of the line of girls, her gaze fixed on Elisa. Hope muttered something to Lottie before Marisol averted her eyes.

-That's why I’ll take a risk and tonight I decide to couple up with Becca.

There was a moment when time froze and not a breath was heard, confusion travelled from one eye to another and soon some murmurs began to be heard.

Becca, for her part, couldn't believe it. _They are all_ hijos de la gran puta _._ _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is that why she was chosen? And if so, what does the public want from me? If you are looking for a little scene in which I start to curse, I am not going to give it to you._

_It can't be happening._

_What was Marisol thinking about? What have I done wrong to make her think I wanted to couple up with her, if I have barely paid attention to her these days, if it was obvious where I was focused?_

_Right now, I hate her._

Becca glanced briefly at a sullen Bobby who couldn't hide his feelings quickly enough. She felt the same, but now she also felt like she had to play a role. They had voted for it; she had no doubt.

So, she stepped forward and turned to walk over to Marisol and cradled her face for a kiss that might seem passionate, not only to those who were watching from home, but also to Marisol. Becca heard some of the boys whistle in surprise. Others grunted. Graham and Bobby? Most of the girls clapped and congratulated them.

Marisol and Becca sat down, trying to be as far away from Graham and Bobby as the order of the boys allowed. She felt the sailor's eyes pierce her from where he sat, overwhelmed, too, by the turn of events. Becca felt even worse than in the disaster recoupling because she felt that she had somehow done or said something in the last few days that had been misunderstood. _Perhaps, I should have been completely clear with her, telling her directly that I was not interested. Shit. I should have taken advantage of that moment we had yesterday._

_Now that I've given her that kiss, she won't believe I didn't want her to choose me either._

Becca sank down on the bench, waiting for the ceremony to end, eager to know who Bobby would pick. She had supposed Marisol would feel bad for Graham, although it had been obvious to everyone that what she had with him was not remotely strong.

There was no surprise when Noah, though a bit hesitant, chose Hope, even Bobby made a sarcastic comment. After that, the boy looked down at the ground and waited his turn to pair up. Becca could see his total lack of interest.

One after another, the boys were choosing their partners: Ibrahim chose to switch with Jo, and that was the second surprise of the night. Shannon looked away when he didn't say her name, but was soon chosen by Graham, albeit reluctantly. Henrik wore an ear-to-ear grin when he decided to couple up with Chelsea, who leaped into his arms with joy. Gary and Lottie were smiling after being able to get back together. And the last boy, as lately, was Bobby, who gave a vague speech to choose the girl who was left standing, Elisa.

_The only good thing about this disaster that I haven't seen coming is that no one is going home today._

The islanders dispersed when Bobby grabbed Elisa's hand and walked away. When she thought she was going to talk to Marisol about what she had decided, Graham walked over to them and took her away to talk.

-I'll be right back, Becca, I have things to fix.

 _It seems. You have not talked to me and you haven't talked to Graham, apparently_. Obviously, it was not necessary to talk to your next partner or your current partner to change it, even if it was desirable. Becca frowned, since she didn't know how true that could be. "These things are talked about” she remembered saying to Bobby the night before. Becca looked for him, but he had disappeared, although she spotted Elisa in the kitchen.

Becca got up with all his willpower and wondering what she would say to Bobby when she saw him. _What the fuck can I tell him? That Marisol and I had talked a long time ago about couple up. Before… even before kissing Noah and after, at Casa Amor, and then nothing. What have I said, what have I done for Marisol to choose me with such joy?_ She was sure that something made Marisol think she could try it on her, but it was also impossible that she was so stupid and blind that she didn't see the lack of interest, right? Or had she sent mixed signals?

On his walk she came to the daybeds, where Rahim and Noah were talking, in a very low voice, as if they were sharing a secret. Becca didn't hear anything worthy of gossip, but they fell silent when they realized her presence and did not answer when she asked what they were talking about. Nor did she insist, she was not interested. She looked back at the kitchen.

-I think I'll go get something to drink, tonight I think we deserve it-, she said, hoping Noah didn't recognize the sarcasm in her voice. Ibrahim sure wouldn't. Rahim got up from the daybed and offered to bring something, wanting to get out of there, self-conscious about whatever he was telling Noah.

-You look gorgeous tonight-, Noah wanted to break the ice-. So, you and Marisol? I don't think any of the boys saw it coming.

-Yes, I suppose it was a surprise to everyone.

-Are you happy?

Becca shrugged, but forced a smile. Noah spoke again, ignoring Becca's listless gesture.

-I think you and I could talk a little more, don't you think? Like now, it is something I would like to do more often. I am very comfortable with you.

-Sure! I never refuse to talk to people, nor would I do it with you-. Becca was a bit confused; Noah had never approached her like that. Was it because Hope wasn't around?

-It may seem strange to you, but can I ask you something? -. When Becca nodded, he began to explain-: Have you ever been so afraid of disappointing someone that you forget to go after what you really want? I mean, I'm worried if I get too carried away by this fear of hurting people.

Becca smiled sadly.

-I think I've been through that. Does this have something to do with Hope, by any chance?

-No! Not at all. Things are great with Hope, really great, couldn't ask for anything else. It was a pleasure choosing her again.

Noah stopped talking and scanned the garden, as if he was searching for something.

-It's just that, sometimes, I feel like I'm missing a lot of good things-, he sighed heavily-. I'm happy for you and Marisol, I think you make a beautiful couple.

-Oh, yeah? Luckily, because I don't think they would let me go to the bonfire to change partners.

Becca had no idea if Noah was noticing the sarcasm and resignation in her tone of voice. In any case, they could not continue talking because Marisol arrived with three glasses of red wine, which she offered them. Apparently, when she had finished speaking with Graham, she had gone to the kitchen for coffee, but had bumped into Rahim.

-I just want an excuse to talk to my girl-, she winked at Becca. The three of them toasted and drank to the coupling until Marisol suggested they go to the terrace, the two of them alone. Becca smiled sheepishly and looked away. _I hope I am acting correctly. Fuck, I have to think._

-I prefer to go to rest, Mari. Today has been a crazy day.

She nodded, showing no signs of discontent, and the two of them left to change and prepare for bed. Becca didn't even look at the other beds to see who was sleeping where. Suddenly her throat ached, and she could only turn her back on Marisol for her to hug her.

Becca only closed her eyes to avoid seeing who would be the next to go to bed. _I don't want to see; I don't want to know._ But it was not necessary, because luckily, she fell asleep right away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No soñaré solo porque me he queda’o dormido
> 
> No voy a despertarme porque salga el sol
> 
> Ya sé llorar una vez por cada vez que río
> 
> No sé restar
> 
> No sé restar
> 
> Tu mitad a mi corazón
> 
>  _Me equivocaría otra vez_. Fito & Fitipaldis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. As always, I'm sorry if the English is bad, there are spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope it doesn't take too much out of the reading. Enjoy Becca's mistake.

**Day 23.**

-Hey, Becca. Wake up, gorgeous.

Marisol's voice brought her out of a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Becca wasn't dreaming, it was just that while she slept, she didn't have to think about or face the consequences of her behaviour, although she didn't know exactly what it was that had caused her to be coupled up with Marisol.

She tried to smile as she stretched like a cat, but without opening her eyes. For some reason, they were stinging, she didn't know why, so she rubbed them to get rid of the sleep crust.

-Have I overslept? -, she asked, still sleepy.

-Nah, I let you sleep because last night it seemed like you were a bit overwhelmed-. Becca started to say something, but Marisol cut her off immediately-. Don't worry, it's normal, I didn't expect to be able to choose you either. I still don't believe it at all-. She let out a nervous giggle.

-Is that tea for me? -, asked Becca and Marisol nodded. She needed something warm to settle her down a bit, so she took the mug eagerly, but being careful not to burn herself. Becca blew on the surface of the tea, to drive away the mist. She was about to thank Marisol when Gary and Lottie walked in while arguing over a bottle and calling each other cheesy nicknames. Becca's mouth twisted in disgust, but she had to hide the gesture when Marisol suggested that she do the same.

-Huh? - Becca did not know if she had understood her correctly.

-I said maybe we could give ourselves affectionate nicknames, right? All the strong couples do.

 _Hey? He called me_ _Quichi_ _. Jos called me_ _Quichi_ _, to me, no one else._

She squared her shoulders, there was no point in remembering Jos at that moment, he was no longer there, and he was not going to be. But Becca felt bad letting someone call her something other than _Quichi_ , and neither did the idea of someone else inventing a new nickname for her. Except, maybe… _Hush, stupid mind._

-I don't feel very comfortable when someone calls me for something other than my name, Marisol, don't take it badly. I endured being called _Blossom_ , but that was before… - She stopped, Becca didn't think she should tell that on TV and that Jos listen to it, and she didn't like Marisol knowing it either-. But I don't mind giving you a nickname, if that's okay with you.

-Yeah, sure.

-How about _Reina_? I think it's beautiful, and my father calls it to my mother. It may be the only word he learned in Spanish.

Marisol smiled enthusiastically and kissed her cheek, avoiding Becca's mouth as much as she could. _I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I haven't even showered_. Finally, she had her empty teacup washed, and Becca was able to go to the dressing room to start her morning routine.

However, Becca's fingers ached, a sign that something was about to happen. She looked down at her fingers as she let the water from the shower soak through her and wash away the sweat from the day before. When she was a little girl, she had almost lost her fingers at a summer camp, playing tug of war. The worst camp of her childhood.

_Why are you remembering things that you shouldn't?_

Becca turned off the water tap and stepped out of the shower stall to do her hair with the specific foam, though she didn't put much effort into it. The night before, she hadn’t hidden the night before, and she still avoided Bobby, though Becca figured she could do that because he got out of the way. She did not think that today he would not meet him.

Finally, she went out into the garden and looked around to decide where she was going to go: she was paired with Marisol and, although she liked her a little, she was not the one Becca preferred to be with and she had made her a means to an end. So no, Becca wasn't going to go looking for her. She spotted Bobby nearby, on the beanbags, and wondered whether to go talk to him or leave him alone. _This is going to haunt me as long as we both meet here_ , she thought as she headed for the gym, where Gary and Henrik were.

She was so fixated on her thoughts that she collided with Noah and Ibrahim. Both were also so focused on their own conversation that they couldn't avoid it either.

-Sorry, guys, I wasn't looking-, she apologized.

-Rahim, maybe Becca can help you-, Noah commented, before she could sneak away.

-I don't know if it's convenient for her to get involved, since both…- Ibrahim didn't finish saying it, but Becca knew it had something to do with his new girl, feeling uncomfortable hinting that she could help.

-Don’t worry, if I can help…

Rahim showed his white teeth in a huge, relieved smile and started to tell her about his plans: he wanted to ask Jo to be his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure how.

Becca was dumbfounded and looked at Noah, asking with her expression if this didn't seem a bit hasty. Noah's face wore a soft smile as he nodded. With a sigh, Becca gave her best advice to Rahim, hoping it would work for her. Then he walked them to where all the other islanders had gathered, on the loungers by the pool.

They were talking about random things that Becca was interested in little less than nothing. Marisol sat next to her and rested her head on Becca’s shoulder. It seemed that everything was fine until the daylight began to fade. As it had become the custom, the first to complain was the supposed seaman, Graham, so Becca couldn't tell whether he was upset about Marisol's abandonment or not.

Some islanders followed in Graham's wake and also complained: There was no sun, it was a bit of a breeze, and the air was getting cold. And finally, the sky was covered with gray clouds and it started to rain. Like a stampede, everyone ran into the Villa for shelter. Marisol grabbed a towel to cover Becca so she wouldn't get wet.

-Cover yourself, I love rain-, Becca said.

-But your hair…

Becca shrugged and gently pushed her to run ahead of her. The truth was that she didn't like the rain, but she didn't feel good letting Marisol do those sweet things when she wouldn't. She had mixed feelings with Marisol, Becca wasn't going to fall in love with her, she was sure, but she didn't want to hurt her more than she was going to.

 _When have you decided that you want to end the show with her?_ She stopped right there under the rain as she let the rest of her fellas pass her to rush into the Villa. She was stunned at the decision she had unconsciously made. _And Bobby?_ Becca looked around, again, hoping her terrible confusion had gone unnoticed and finally ran to the door.

She was soaked and her curls had fallen off when she joined the others in the living room, sitting and wetting the sofas. Lottie was beside herself: apparently the witch couldn't live without sunshine. _And she came to live in the UK._

-Come on, Lottie, this is Mallorca. It will not last-. To which Lottie replied with a snort.

The truth was that they were all bored, they had almost come to think that bad weather did not exist on Love Island, and they did not know what to do with so much free time without sun, pool or gym. They couldn't even go out to the kitchen for a snack. Outside there was some distant thunder.

Among the islanders' complaints, a characteristic sound was heard warning them that someone had a message to read.

-Becca, it's yours. Read it! -, Hope encouraged.

Becca unlocked her phone to read the message she had been sent: the islanders would vote for a couple to go to the nearest town for snacks to get through the day. Leaving the Villa would be fantastic. And it had nothing to do with girl's day at the beach.

-Well, well… Who will go? -, asked Noah. Quickly, Marisol applied for her and Becca to go together, as the first thing they did as a couple. They all agreed except Jo, who almost insulted them in frustration. Bobby nudged the wall with his knuckles and let out a heavy sigh to let it be known that he had already made up his mind for him.

-Then get Marisol and Becca to go-, Hope said.

Jo made annoyed faces, but capitulated and asked to be brought some nachos. Bobby begged for chocolate, his voice shrill.

With those, Becca and Marisol went together to change their clothes and get a little more decent to go to a supermarket or something similar, but a place with real people, after all. When they went out to the door of the Villa, the cameraman offered them a huge umbrella so that they would not get wet on the trips to and from the car that would take them to the nearest town.

The trip did not last more than fifteen minutes, and they could barely enjoy the Mallorcan landscape due to the rain, which was falling hard and made everything look a bit gray _. There is the day like me_. Marisol could not stop talking about how excited she felt to leave the Villa with her and be able to do real things as a couple, finally.

They did not take them to a supermarket, but to a store that had a bit of everything, a neighborhood store. The air conditioning hit them hard, making Marisol wince. Becca believed that what she should do was hold her a little, although she couldn't do much: Marisol complained about how cold her skin was and pulled her away with a laugh.

-Thank you, anyway.

The two of them searched everywhere for the area where the snacks were located and did a couple of laps before locating them. Becca saw several bags of nachos and was a bit hesitant to put them in the basket they had taken for Jo. With a rictus in her mouth that she hoped would go unnoticed, she picked up a couple of bags thinking that it was better to be on good terms with everyone than to fight with one person. Also, the cameraman was following them all over the place, Becca had to act a little more than he expected. She was back on the run.

Then, it was Marisol who put a scowl on her mouth when Becca chose some spicy chips. _They burn my tongue too, but that's the funny thing_. So, to keep her happy, she took three bags of a milder flavor.

-I don't think this is enough for all of us. We can't gorge ourselves on chips.

\- What if we get some fruit? Will there be pineapple? -, Becca wondered, remembering that, at some point during her stay at the Villa, Marisol had mentioned that she loved pineapple-. Oh good. Strawberries packed in plastic. They will taste the same.

-We can improve them with cream or melted chocolate-, Marisol suggested, so they took two pineapples and five and half pounds of strawberries. Then they looked for the cream in the refrigerators.

Marisol took her by the waist and made the pretense of kissing her on the lips. Becca only responded with a quick brush, explaining that there were too many people in that area.

-We don't want to put on a show-, she laughed-. Let's go get the chocolate for Bobby.

With a shrug, Marisol followed her through the store until they reached the candy area and Becca tossed two milk chocolate bars into the shopping cart. She stood for a moment, considering other options.

-There is 90% cocoa. Do you like? – She asked Marisol. She shook her head.

-Too bitter for my taste. I prefer the ones you took for Bobby.

-Okay, plus-, Becca's smile lit her face as she grabbed the white tablet-. Sometimes I pour a piece into an espresso and it tastes really, really good.

While saying the latter, Becca started to walk towards the cashier’s box, where a tall, dark boy attended them nervously when he realized that he was being recorded. The two of them went out after paying and Marisol opened the umbrella while Becca held up the bags with her shopping in the direction of the car.

Although the entire round trip and shopping was fairly quick, the islanders, still confined in the living, were bored and nervous. Becca pulled out the nachos and tossed them over to Jo, who thanked her. Then she went to Bobby and showed him the two chocolate bars she had brought. He only just smiled, not pretending to take them, nodding his head. Becca put the tablets back in the bag with a sigh. She just wanted Bobby to realize that he remembered him and he… well, Becca couldn't blame him little either.

Despite bringing the snacks to spend the rainy day indoors, they were soon forgotten, and Bobby involved all the islanders to build a blanket fort. Some girls reluctantly joined, but most of them launched into a den building using everything they could think of: sheets, cushions, pillows, and even a broomstick to lift the center of the building. Chelsea ran out onto the lawn to steal some fairy lights and place them outside the castle.

-Great, guys. Let's all go inside! -, Bobby called, when they had finished the job.

Becca came in just behind him, pushing aside a sheet that had been left hanging as a curtain. The interior was not as spacious as it seemed from the outside, it was hot, and the light did not enter well. She had to squeeze against Bobby for the rest of the islanders to fit in, while Chelsea squeezed into her. Yet there was something comforting about the fact that Bobby managed to make his legs touch hers, even if it wasn't necessary.

-It's very hot here! -, Jo yelled, and it was the signal for everyone to leave the blanket fort, toppling it with haste and clumsiness. The broomstick landed on Becca's back. _My luck._

-Oh, shit. Now I'll have a bruise.

-Your hair will cover it-, Bobby reassured her, behind her, pushing the stick away and gently rubbing the area of Becca's back where it had landed. Becca flinched at the contact, but said nothing, afraid of what might come out of her mouth. They both fought with the sheets down so they could peek out of the mess everyone had caused. When Becca looked up, the sun was streaming back through the window overlooking the garden.

Lottie wasn't even there anymore.

-She picked up her towel and screaming with joy she ran out of the room-, Gary said as he walked out the door. The rest followed him to the bean bag area. 

Henrik and Ibrahim dragged a low table while Jo continued to eat their nachos and Marisol carried some bowls to fill with the strawberries and chips. Bobby went to the kitchen to split the pineapples so he could serve them.

When Rahim and Henrik placed the table where it seemed best, the golfer's hands began to shake a little. He shot a couple of nervous glances at Becca and Noah, seeking moral support, and they both lifted their thumbs in encouragement. Rahim began to speak.

The islanders who were there could not believe what they were witnessing: Rahim was proposing to Jo just a day after they got together and Jo, rosy, was reciprocating. Becca noticed a couple of looks on the back of her neck. _Fuck shit. I shouldn't feel watched_. She decided not to turn her head to check that she was imagining it and ignored that senseless feeling.

Anyway, it happened when Ibrahim and Jo were inundated with congratulations on this new stretch in their relationship. No one mentioned its rapid escalation, although it was more than clear from some of the faces Becca could catch that it was something sudden and that it had come too quickly.

 _I wonder if it is not a strategic move. It really is too early for them. They have known each other for two days!_ Becca remembered how possessive Rahim had acted the first days they were together and when Lucas and Henrik arrived. It was annoying for her that he was so jealous. But Becca didn't have to put up with that anymore, it was Jo's problem now.

Everyone was happy and laughed as they shared the chips and fruit until Gary, for some reason, mistook Hope for Hannah. That made for an awkward conversation for everyone, especially for Lottie since Gary was rambling on what would have happened if he'd given Hannah a chance instead of Marisol.

-What a coincidence-, Chelsea began-. I was talking about Hannah with Hope this morning, right, babes?

Lotti was red, Becca didn't know if from anger or embarrassment, but when she went to say something a phone rang.

-Saved by the bell, Gary-, Lottie growled, reading the message aloud-. We're having a girls versus boys competition tonight: we need to get the Islanders' hearts racing and get the opposing team to have a faster pulse.

-And how are we supposed to get that? -, Chelsea asked. Hope rolled her eyes and Henrik hugged her, laughing.

-I can think of a few things.

-This is going to be embarrassing-, Noah commented.

But before they started to prepare to do a show that could speed up the put everything possible, they had dinner. Becca had decided that after the blanket fort incident, she wanted to dine with Bobby, maybe they had a thing or two to say to each other. However, Marisol changed her plans when she offered her a plate and led her to the daybeds.

-I wonder how they'll do it with us-, Becca started to say-. Will it really be girls against boys, or will they pit girls against their partners?

-It would be a bit unfair for them, we are more girls than boys, we would lower our average, right? I guess they'll tell us later-. An abrupt laugh rose from his chest-. I don't see either of us trying to make girls horny.

Marisol laughed with her, at the idea.

-I think maybe Lottie…

-No! -. Becca opened her mouth, then her laugh rose in volume-. Now, seriously. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do something, I don't think I feel comfortable.

-Nah, you can just dance.

-That's the problem: I don't know how to dance, and I don't know how to be sexy. I only know how to be me-. Marisol reached for Becca's hand, which was holding a fork, and gave a gentle squeeze as she tried to reassure her.

-And that's enough, believe me.

Becca nodded, but wasn't convinced. _Sure, what else is she going to say to her girl_. When they finished their dinner, they entered the villa to prepare for the competition that night.

In the dressing room they had placed a huge coat rack from which hung a lot of very revealing clothes that the girls could use for that night. Most were costumes that should look sexy: maid, firefighter, police ...

-Wow, could be more cliché-, Becca showed a crooked smile. The other girls laughed as they tried on other outfits. Becca couldn't find anything to convince her-. This is bullshit.

-What's wrong?

-All of this is too big for me. I can't use it without looking ridiculous-, she snorted-. I do not want to do this.

They all jumped at her to encourage her to try something, at least. But Becca was bolted. _If I wear any of that, I'm going to look like a little girl dressed as a whore._ She looked at her own body, small, without curves, and was more aware of how out of tune it was with the aesthetics of the other girls who had attended the show. Someday she would dare to ask why her instead of a woman with fake lips and plastic boobs.

 _It's not the body, it's the attitude_. It didn't hurt to remember that from time to time, Becca had done it during the first days at the Villa and it hadn't gone bad. She had to remember it again when she left to get the pulse of… boys? The girls? As far as I knew, she and Marisol were the only bisexuals on the show, she didn't think that either of them could make the girls’ hearts race: just as it wouldn't be fair for the girls' team to be more numerous, it wasn't fair that one of them was on another team.

Finally, she decided on the top of the red bikini that highlighted her little chest and covered it with a top made with small golden chains that danced and jingled at the slightest movement. It was still a bit too big for her, but at least it wasn't ridiculous. Becca found a gold culotte to match the top and a belt, also gold and metallic with a kind of golden cords that would move to the rhythm of the step she decided to take.

Through a message, they were given the order to cover themselves with robes to be the first to enjoy the show that the boys would give them at the stake. Except Marisol, who would go out with the boys to provoke the girls. _I think there was no way to do it properly._

The boys took turns going out and harassed the girls with dances and games. Some even got so into their roles, like Noah, that he even offered to do a solo dance for Becca, under Hope's furious glare. Luckily for the entire group, Becca refused, giggling. _Fuck with Hope's face, she almost killed me._

Jo got very flustered when Rahim walked in and, after teasing all the girls, approached her dogging her. Becca urged her to calm down, and Jo began to breathe deeply, but no one was convinced that it had helped her.

Finally, Marisol entered the scene in a strategically placed feather outfit. She tickled all the girls before approaching Becca and dancing on her lap. Becca couldn't stop laughing and Marisol didn't seem to like that, although she continued her performance until the music ended.

The rest of the boys, including Bobby, did their dance without paying much attention to the girls they weren't paired with, which relieved Becca in a way. Surely Bobby would have made her heart race without much effort. So, counting on that, she believed that they would probably have a better chance of winning.

Once they finished, the girls left the firepit to go up to the terrace and start their shifts. An anxious Jo began, focusing on Rahim and Marisol, much to Becca's dismay. She wasn't jealous, but she didn't understand what this was about. It was true that they had not been closely related, but that was no reason. Anyway, Becca cheered her on from the top of the terrace, where she saw that Marisol was bored.

The rest of the girls did their number and the last one was her, Becca. When she came down from the terrace and showed herself to the boys and Marisol, she had the feeling that she was going to fall in those heels, especially after seeing how Elisa and Lottie had danced for them.

While she was away from the boys, before moving her hips closer, she took a deep breath and released it, as she used to do when she got nervous. _Attitude, Becca_. When she told herself, a kind of assurance washed over her and her hesitant step became firm and her lips turned away to give Rahim a half smile. She managed to get one of Rahim's knees between her legs and danced on it, her hips shaking as if she were riding him. Rahim tried not to look at her, but couldn't, and Becca noticed his dilated pupils. _Wow, it seems I do know how to get something._

One by one, she danced over all the boys, including Bobby, who flailed in place, leaving Marisol last. She was not happy. _Better, nothing to stir the heart like jealousy_. Becca sat on Marisol's knees and leaned down to kiss her neck and jaw until she felt her shudder and that was when she pulled away. She almost ran off when she finished, but somehow, she managed to walk just as she had before dancing.

When she got to the terrace, Becca flopped onto the bench as she let out a long, loud sigh and deflated, all her false confidence fading away. She was shaking slightly, and the girls were looking at her, amused.

-Don't look at me like that. I'm not good for this.

Lottie and Chelsea roared with laughter.

-You did good, you were worrying about nothing. What I've seen from here, someone would have liked you to actually ride it.

-Lottie! -. For the first time, it was Becca who was shocked by a comment that she would surely have made under other circumstances. Lottie just winked knowingly as the rest of the girls exchanged glances. _Bitch. You shouldn't know that much._ _Becca_ shook her head, trying to ignore what Lottie was suggesting.

-Let's go down so they can tell us how we turned out-, Hope suggested.

-We have won, for sure-, said Elisa, who had shown her best feline movements. Becca wished she had moved like her, but it was done. If she had made a fool of herself, she could no longer fix it. She came down behind the others to find out the result and, indeed, Elisa was right: the girls had won. The boys seemed disappointed with the result, but they did not complain at any time. Marisol approached her and hugged her from behind.

-Well done-, she whispered in her ear.

They were all gathered and commenting on the dances when, once again, one of the mobiles rang with a message that was not good at all: the public had voted and the least favorite couple of the night had to leave the Villa at that very moment. Nervousness washed over them all and they exchanged fearful glances.

Becca felt her entire body tense and stared at the ground as she waited, hugging Marisol, for the message with the names of the expelled couple. She hoped it was not them, although she was not very clear, Becca had not been as enthusiastic about her partner as she should have been. Nor did she want the expelled to be Bobby and Elisa. The rest could go to hell, if necessary, she just needed it not to be any of them.

The text reached Graham's phone.

-Graham and Shannon, as the couple with the most votes in favor of being kicked out of the Villa, you have forty minutes to get ready and leave-, he read, aloud. Becca blew out all the air her lungs were holding, with relief. Then she looked at Marisol, looking for any reaction in her and, to his surprise, she was expressionless, Becca couldn't read her.

-Maybe Graham would use your help with his bags-, she suggested, but Marisol waved her hand, dismissing the idea. Instead, she left to sit on the beanbags and wait for everyone to come to the door to say goodbye to the two expelled islanders.

Becca couldn't believe it. How was it possible that Marisol didn't even feel a bit bad about using Graham as insurance to continue in the game? Because, in addition, it had not been necessary either, since Bobby returned single. Becca frowned, she shouldn't judge her, she was using Marisol and would have used Rahim if he hadn't broken up with her over the silly kiss to Noah. Her brow furrowed; would she have continued to use Rahim? When he left her, it hurt, she had started to like him.

 _Don't even think about it, that doesn't matter. Bobby came and now there's Marisol_. Although Becca knew, well enough, that she would never feel for Marisol what she felt for Bobby. _Maybe Bobby's isn't real, maybe it's just the atmosphere of the show, maybe it's a need I've created for myself, to believe that I like someone more than I should._

Becca frowned again at these thoughts. She wasn't sure if she was trying to confront her feelings or minimize them, but this was certainly not the time to do so. She had to focus on the here and now and a possible prize. For now, she was one step closer. Becca hardened her heart, told herself that she would analyze herself when the show ended, and prepared to say goodbye to the islanders who were leaving that night.

She was not going to miss them, she gave the hugs of rigor and waved a hand to say goodbye, like everyone else. She didn't even choke when she said things wouldn't be the same without them. _Of course, it will continue the same, when is there no drama here?_

When the couple disappeared into the darkness, Marisol took her by the arm and pulled her away from everyone else to lead her to where she had set aside a couple of beanbags. Chuckling, she revealed a device that looked like one of the heart rate monitors that had been used in the challenge.

-Seriously? I never would have thought something like this would occur to you-, Becca laughed, but she knew exactly what Marisol was trying to do with the heart rate monitor. She trembled, but not with emotion: she didn't dare do anything with her, Becca wasn't in the mood and… _I don't want to do anything with her. I don't want to do anything with anyone._

 _Idiot, she'll hope to fuck at some point and there's still seven days left_.

But she didn't want to have sex with Marisol. Becca had to find an excuse.

-I don't know if it's a good idea-, she said. Marisol pulled away, annoyed, staring at her. Marisol encouraged her to explain herself-. Well, there may be more than one reason. One of them is that I don't think it's adequate, with so many cameras.

-It's not good for me. I know you did something with Arjun, we heard you.

-The Arjun thing was not a big deal; it was nothing important and it did not go beyond a simple groping. Ididn't want to do anything with him either, I was just mad at the world-, Becca explained-. Also, you know that even though it's something I know I like I've never had sex with a girl. I don't feel like losing my _virginity_ on a TV show and having half the UK witness my clumsiness. I just don't want to have sex and have someone behind a camera watching. And my parents, my friends, my boss are watching me.

Marisol tilted her head and nodded, to Becca's relief. Not that it was a lie, it was true that she did not want to be seen as clumsy and that she did not like the idea of her family and friends seeing too much. The image of a steamy shower made her blush, but apparently that convinced Marisol even more.

-You're right, I don't want mine to see me either-, she seemed to soften. A faint smile appeared on her lips-. However, even if we don't have sex, we can kiss.

Becca nodded and leaned toward her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 500 Hits.  
> I didn't think this shit would be liked enough. Anyway, here's another bit of your weekly crap. Sorry for my English, I'm sorry for that.

**Day 24.**

A noise woke Becca near her bed, who reluctantly raised her head to see where it was coming from. Again, she didn't want to wake up, she was better off in her dream world where she didn't have to pretend or manipulate anyone, where she didn't have to avoid Bobby so they wouldn't have to get hurt. Well, so she wouldn't have to hurt him. The more she slept, the less she had to face her ugly reality.

The noise was coming from Gary's bed, who was putting on jeans. Why he had his clothes in the bedroom instead of the boys' dressing room was something that Becca did not consider, for some reason she considered it normal. As she watched him get dressed, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. Her eyes widened in surprise to find that she was being dated a new islander.

-Gary…-, she called, in a low voice, so as not to wake anyone up-. Do you have a date, too?

-Emmm… yeah.

They both looked around. No other phones were ringing and no one else was awake. _Just the two of us? I'd better tell Marisol I'm leaving, don't be scared by not finding me._

Gently, she shook her awake. Marisol only opened one eye and cracked a smile when she saw it. Becca whispered that she was going on a date and her expression changed. _Did she get angry?_

\- Why did you think I needed to know that? -. Her voice was sullen. Becca raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Marisol continued-. Go on, go see who wants to meet you-, and immediately and without saying another word, she turned her back.

Frustrated by Marisol's jealousy, Becca got out of bed and went to change into an unremarkable dress, which she had already worn before, to go on her date with the new islander. She didn't want to impress him or give him hope, she had already made her entire journey more chaotic than it should have been and she didn't want to add more dilemmas to her head.

A jeep was waiting for her at the door and took her to the same place where she had had her date with Rahim. It seemed like years had passed since that day. They had set up a table and a couple of chairs and the new islander was sitting in one of them reading something on his phone. When he was done, he got up and turned around, leaving Becca speechless.

- _Ostias_ , Lucas! -. Becca was unable to move, but she couldn't stop smiling in surprise either. After a few seconds, she was finally able to move and rushed to embrace Lucas, who was waiting for her with open arms-. Fuck, I don't believe it! Are you my date? Have you come back then?

Lucas's hug was strong and welcoming. Becca had even forgotten that she liked this boy too much for her own sake and now, as she was looking him up and down, she was beginning to remember why, but she no longer felt the butterflies in her belly.

They chatted happily about how Lucas had fared in real life, outside of the bubble that had been the Villa, and he had certainly done very well. Becca looked darker, and even though it had only been days, he also seemed to have some wrinkles in his eyes when he smiled. Or maybe he already had them and had only realized it now.

-They told me that you are with Marisol, now. It was… weird, I never would have guessed it.

-Didn't you see the recoupling? -, Becca asked, curious what he had been seeing. Lucas explained that the moment they called him to come back, he had to stop following the program and the recouping was just before.

-Anyway, the only thing I could tell you is that everyone thought you would end up paired with Bobby, but maybe the signs were misread.

Becca gave him a laugh that she hoped didn't sound sad. However, Lucas was not easy to fool and raised a questioning eyebrow. Becca quickly changed the subject, not wanting to delve into the reasons for her strange laugh, although she thought Lucas already figured it out.

-The public did not choose Marisol as the first to choose a partner by chance, Lucas. Anyway, tell me. The most important thing: have you come to check if I can couple up with you? -, Becca asked, directly. Lucas laughed at Becca's audacity. He looked at her intensely but did not reply. Instead, he got up, announcing that the date was coming to an end. He offered her his hand and walked her to the jeep that would take them back to the Villa.

Once there, they headed toward the rest of the islanders, who were gathered near the pool. With a shout, Becca announced her and Lucas's arrival. The first reaction came from Henrik, who jumped from where he was sitting to hug Lucas, with a joy Becca hadn't seen in a long time. Everyone was happy and eager to greet him except Marisol, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Becca decided to ignore that attitude and join the rest of the islanders in welcoming, although she had already enjoyed some time alone with him.

After the first few reactions, Becca noticed Lottie's frown, who was staring at Lucas.

-Do you know if Gary will take a long time to return?

Becca tried to reassure her and as soon as she went to open her mouth to say anything to her, Bobby interrupted them, tugging on Becca's dress.

-Is she not…?

-Hannah?

A cloud of red hair floated beside a Gary who seemed mesmerized. Sure enough, it was Hannah wrapped in a short dark dress, but she had changed: in addition to the new colour of her hair, which had been dyed a more intense red, there was something different about her. Perhaps the steely gleam in her blue eyes. Becca remembered that they seemed sweet and shy, but now they were instilling distrust. She seemed more aggressive, something that was confirmed when she confronted Lottie, apparently for no reason. _Except for the Gary thing, but that was a thousand years ago, what does it matter now? She did not fall in love with him, nor did they even like each other._

Becca looked at Gary, still mesmerized by this new Hannah, and not hiding it just a bit. _Fuck, Lottie._ She approached the witch and took her hand to show her that she was there in case she needed. Becca couldn’t tell if Lottie was thinking about staring or making a scene, but Becca's grip seemed to reassure her.

Hope joined them and together they followed the islanders who wanted to question Hannah and Lucas about what they had seen while they sat by the fire pit. They both recounted what they had been doing outside the Villa. Becca already knew what Lucas had been up to and was not surprised by any of Hannah's activities.

-Hannah, Lucas didn't want to tell me anything. Can you tell us something?

Hannah raised an eyebrow at Becca, looking amused. _Of course, she has seen things, like Lucas. But she is less cryptic, I don't know if it was a wise question to ask._ Hannah touched her chin while still looking at Becca, a smile on her lips.

-I can, but I won't tell everything. As I will not say who gave free rein to their affair in the shower. Or how another couple got intimate in a closet.

Becca shot a glance at Bobby, but he was staring down at his shape-drawing foot on the ground, not letting anyone see his face. _Would it be obvious if I did the same? Right now, I must be as red as Hannah's hair._ Luckily, the islanders were laughing and trying to guess who the mischievous couples were, and they were not paying attention to the reactions of others. Not even Marisol looked at her, pressed as she was against Becca, who saw an amused glint in Lucas's eyes. _Marking territory, Marisol?_ She had practically pushed Hope from Becca's side to sit her down. She let her do it, Becca needed that to be part of her performance too. So, perhaps, Becca would divert Lucas's attention from herself.

Becca pinched Lottie when Bobby decided to ask about the redhead's makeover, which left her a little off-kilter, especially when Henrik hinted that maybe Hannah wanted to imitate some of the girls who had been more successful in the Villa. Hannah barely looked away from Gary, however, and poking fun at her was not as satisfying as it could have been, for Lottie.

-Well, I'm going to change my clothes. I'm hot in this dress-, Becca said, getting up when she got tired of questioning the new ones.

-I'll come with you-, Hannah suggested-. I want to take a dip in the pool.

The two of them chatted about unimportant things as they headed inside the Villa, leaving the others to decide what they were going to do next: swim, sunbathe, bake cakes. Becca didn't look back to avoid meeting Marisol's disapproving look because she knew Marisol hadn't liked her date with Lucas. _I knew she was kind of jealous, but I think I messed with a Rahim with boobs._

As Hannah hid behind the door of one of the cabinets to put on a sky-blue swimsuit to match her new eyes, Becca took off the dress that was roasting her to change into shorts and a ruffled top, nothing flashy but cool. As she removed her makeup to apply sunblock cream on her face, she glanced at Hannah. _If it weren't for the fact that it's not possible, I'd swear her eyes were changed too._

-You know, Becca, I think you should know that Lucas is still into you-, Hannah commented, casually, coming up from behind and looking into the eyes reflected in the mirror-. Before leaving the show, he was so cute in the beach hut when he talked about you ...

Becca shrugged. What was Hannah up to?

-And isn't it weird? But weird like… cringe.

Hannah leaned back, her mouth hanging open, as if that answer had taken her by surprise. Cautiously, she asked Becca why she thought that.

-Well, we were here for a short time. But that's not the problem. The problem is that after, I don't know, two weeks without contact with me, I still have feelings. Did he fall madly in love, like in the movies and books?

-What do you mean?

Becca didn't reply but shrugged again for Hannah to draw her own conclusions. Nor was she sure that what she had said was correct. It was true that Becca was a bit apprehensive about the fact that someone, whoever they were, was so _obsessed_ with a person. But, at what point does love turn into obsession? Wasn't love a kind of obsession, was it? _In here forgetting can be easy and complicated at the same time, we are together all day and we do not see anyone else. But there, outside ... with everything he has told me, surely, Lucas did not think so much about me._

Hannah had left her alone to apply the sunscreen a while ago and she was able to relax. That conversation with Hannah did not make her feel more comfortable with her, but rather the opposite. And for her to comment on that about Lucas… Hannah had a plan; of that she was sure. Becca pulled her sunglasses up on her head, adjusting them so they wouldn't get tangled in her crazy curls. On her way to the garden, she found Hope and Lottie in the bedroom, the former reassuring the witch by stroking her hair. Lottie was lying on her lap, staring at the ceiling.

-What happens? -, Becca asked, curiously. Lottie grunted, not believing what she was asking.

-Hannah.

Becca sat on the bed next to Hope and took Lottie's hand.

-She’s planning something, it’s clear to me. I have no idea what, but I don't think she’s into Gary.

-Come on! -, Lottie turned to no face her. Hope looked at Becca with a sadness and resignation expression-. Now Hannah's out there, rubbing herself against all the boys, sure, trying to make Gary jealous.

When Lottie mentioned the rest of the boys, Hope tensed up and suggested they might go out there, too, so as not to let Hannah get any closer to the boys than she should.

-Really, Lottie, I think Gary is only impressed by the hair. Haven't you noticed how red it is? Looks like Cherry, from last year.

-That calms me down even less-, she snapped. Lottie stormed out with Hope, searching for their respective boys. Becca followed, picking up her pace and thinking that a difficult night was coming if Lottie was really scared.

When she came out, Becca saw Marisol lying in a hammock by the pool, sunbathing, her face covered by dark glasses and the shadow of a wide-brimmed hat. She approached her to reassure her and entertain her from the thoughts about her date, which would surely haunt her head. It had been no secret to anyone at the Villa that Becca had a small crush on Lucas when he was dumped.

But she was no longer like that, she was no longer infatuated. She still found him charming, but if she were interested in any way, she would be interested in him as a one-night stand. Or three. But he was no longer a danger for her and her plans, two weeks in the Villa with all the ups and downs had taken a toll and she had hardly remembered him at all.

That Lucas no longer meant anything to Becca did not reassure Marisol, who was sullen and did not hide how jealous she was, even almost yelling at her.

-I'm an adult, Marisol. I can talk to whoever I want-, Becca said dryly, as she got up from where she had sat to talk to her partner and walked away, incredulous, to the other side of the pool. _Fuck! Caught up in a relationship with a jealous person again. I hate it._ Although it was not a serious relationship, Becca had never endured relationships where her partner was jealous, did not seem healthy and had always left them, for her own sanity. _I'll leave her, anyway. I just must hold out for a few more days._ There were six days left until the program ended and not reaching the final seemed almost a relief to her if with that, she could rid herself of Marisol's jealousy.

Becca looked beyond the pool, toward the Mallorca mountain peeking out from behind the hedges, her brow furrowed by the accumulation of thoughts. _I felt guilty when I wanted to handle Rahim, but I don't feel the same for Marisol. Why?_ Had Love Island changed her? Or was it just that Marisol mattered even less to her?

-I have a text! - Hope shouted, from inside the Villa, peering through the door. Becca turned her head and saw her holding the phone and waving it in the air, she came closer to know what she was going to say. When Hope thought everyone could hear her, she raised her voice again-, We're having a homecoming party for Hannah and Lucas tonight!

-It's not fair. Jo and I didn't have one- Elisa whimpered.

Becca heard Hannah screech as she yanked Gary's arm into the Villa. Her gaze searched for Lottie and found her staring at them, a concerned expression on her face, which she averted when Hannah stared back teasingly.

-You must be a better person than her, Lottie-, Becca whispered as she came over to reassure her-. I think she wants you to get stung, don't fall into his trap. Come on, let's get dressed for the party.

Becca led her by the arm and Lottie was dragged into the dressing room. There, they both helped each other with their clothes and makeup as Hannah shot them angry glances. Hope joined them while Marisol and Elisa stood apart in a corner, talking softly as the second one combed the blonde's hair.

The sun had gone down when everyone finished getting ready and Becca was the first to go out to find something for dinner. Marisol and Elisa joined her around the sofas and exchanged impressions about the day. Elisa was mostly complaining about how Bobby was ignoring her.

-Spend extraordinarily little time with me. I understand that I was not his first option, but… He does not even try; it seems that he is only looking for friendship.

-Typical Bobby-, Marisol added-. I thought I might have had something with Priya, but after the matter of Noah, Becca and her… -, the two girls shot a meaningful look at Becca. She just shrugged, not caring what was on their minds.

-I think Priya made us all believe that she was after Rahim, she had no intention of trying with Bobby and her target was Noah, always-, Becca bit her lip hard before continuing-. Too bad, she and Bobby were cute and fun together, they would have worked well.

-Yes, it's a pity that their interests were elsewhere-, Marisol said. Becca looked at her with narrowed eyes, remembering the day Bobby and the blonde disappeared inside the Villa and the damn note in Marisol's suitcase when the girls were sent to Casa Amor. _And I complain about Marisol's jealousy when the first thing I feel is distrust._ Elisa's kick diverted her thoughts and she decided she was going to take the empty and dirty dishes to the kitchen.

-See you by the pool, we'll dance together, like at a bacchanalia-, she promised-. Today they let us drink some alcohol.

Becca was already reaching the kitchen when she heard Hope exclaim something about tentacles: Bobby was showing how to make a Jellyfish out of grenadine and Bailey's in shot glasses.

-Et voila, a Bobbyfish-, he said, proud of his creation. Hope looked at the grenadine tentacles apprehensively. Becca looked at the two of them and after leaving the dirty dishes in the cart, she stole the bottle of Bailey's from Bobby, also grabbing another shot glass, filling it almost entirely with the whiskey cream. Lottie, Noah, Bobby, and Hope were staring at her with wide eyes, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

She downed it in one gulp.

-Don't you dare? -, she said, raising the bottle to fill another shot. Bobby took it from her and hid it near him.

-Not now, lassie.

-If it was tequila, I'd fight for it-, Becca just said annoyed, leaning against the counter. Bobby pinched her and scolded her:

-Not getting drunk in the Villa. Then we must carry you on our shoulders. Nice butt, by the way.

-Wh… What?

Lottie almost spat out as she laughed at and Hope didn't understand a thing. Bobby and Noah started chuckling and looking at each other. Becca can't help it and joined them. She knew exactly what they were talking about.

-No! So that's what you saw in that stupid video. I wasn't drunk! - she complained and continued to laugh, but she felt her cheeks burn.

-Barely-, Lottie took the opportunity to mess with her-. You even let Arjun touch your butt-. Becca protested that statement, again, but Noah, Bobby and Lottie were all nodding, confirming that this had happened: she didn't remember it at all-. See? Drunk! Gary showed me the video.

She hid her face, which must have been as red as the grenadine in Bobby's cocktail, behind her hands, all the while grunting. She just remembered being carried like a sack of potatoes and Lottie and Chelsea laughing at her expense, following her and Arjun.

Laughter came to them from the pool. When Becca dug her face out of her hands, she realized that Lottie's fearful gaze had returned to her. She followed the direction of her eyes and saw Gary and Hannah by the pool, and Henrik laughing with them, all three of them soaking wet. Hannah couldn't stop touching Gary. Becca frowned at the image. This was insulting to Lottie, Becca surely would have said or done something about it.

-I don't think she’s into Gary, really-, Noah said. It was the first time he had spoken since Becca had arrived. Lottie snorted, not believing him and Hope agreed with her.

-I think it's pretty obvious, hun.

-I'm with Noah on this-, Becca interjected-. When Hannah was dumped from the Villa, we all knew there was nothing between them, even Hannah already figured Gary wasn't going to choose her. She is doing that shit for the kiss.

-I'm sure-, Hope began, narrowing her eyes as she watched Hannah and Gary play by the pool-, she likes Gary 80%. I still don't know about Gary.

-Come on, you have no idea-, Bobby was washing and drying the shot glasses so he could use them again.

-I think he still doesn't know if he likes her-, she clarified. Becca didn't believe a word from Hope.

-Let's see-, he challenged her-. Who do I like? See if you can tell.

-Marisol, of course, if not, you wouldn't be with her. Besides her, you really like Lucas-, a mischievous smile appeared on her face when she said that. Becca was looking at her, amused, and was about to tell her she was wrong when Hope spoke again-. And maybe Gary.

Becca felt Lottie's gaze on the back of her neck like it was knives. Hope completely ignored the fact that she had put more doubts in Lottie's head. Becca was quick to reassure her.

-Sure, I wouldn't be with Marisol if I didn't like her-. She didn't know if she was lying, but the rest of what she said was true-. But you have failed miserably elsewhere, Hope. I liked Lucas at the time, but he's already forgotten, and I never liked Gary.

-But you like someone, sure-, Bobby meant to provoke her. Becca smiled at him, nodding, but neither of them said anything more. The only one who said anything was Hope, who wanted to try her luck again. Bobby interrupted her-. No, Hope, that's cheating. If you get it right, it will be by chance and by default.

Before continuing the conversation, Lucas approached them asking for drinks. When Bobby got ready to serve him something, Lottie pushed him out of his place and took it herself, leaving Bobby and Becca next to each other. If either of them expected the other to dare a furtive brush, they were both disappointed.

Lottie offered everyone drinks and proved she had a knack for mixing. She only gave a glass of water for Becca while the rest of the assembled islanders laughed.

-You're kidding-, Becca growled-. I'll see what's cooking in the pool, then I'll tell you-. Becca put the glass of water on the counter.

When she got to where the trio was playing with the water, Hannah looked at her with an air of defiance that Becca didn't know what she came for; Then again, it wasn't by challenging her to jump into the pool like they were doing.

-I didn't know you could be so boring.

-I don't let my hair absorb more chlorine than it should-, she answered, sitting on the edge of the pool and watching the gestures she was having with Gary, too intimate to ignore. Henrik looked uncomfortable. _He's lucky that I'm not the one who's coupled up with Gary._ She felt a movement beside her: it was Lucas, sitting up and dipping his bare feet into the water. He placed his boat shoes next to Becca's sandals.

-They aren't very subtle, are they?

Becca snorted. Gary was taking advantage of the fact that Hannah was letting himself be caught by the waist to _play_ with her in the water and she was holding on tightly to his shoulders, although she didn't have to.

-I'd kick her in the face, right now-, she just said. She knew Gary loved the girls' attention and was delighted with Hannah's after feeling guilty, unrepentant, not choosing her and leaving the Villa. But Hannah's attitude was outrageous.

-Jealous? - Lucas asked, amused.

-Fuck, no. It's just that I'm clear that Hannah wants to tease Lottie. If she wasn't being a whore, Gary wouldn't have looked at her after the date.

Lucas raised an eyebrow in her direction. Becca gave no further explanation. That these two islanders, with pending accounts in the Villa, returned could only mean that the producers and scriptwriters wanted drama. Had they watched and listened so little to Becca that they brought Lucas? Lucas wasn't going to get anything with her, she was already over it. She looked at him and caught him studying her. This made something churn in his guts.

 _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I haven't gotten over it._ She shook her head to erase the image of her and Lucas tangled up and cursed at her hormones. Fiddling with Arjun had never been enough and Bobby's continued presence, and now Lucas's, weren't helping.

-It doesn't make sense for me to stay here. I'm going to dance with the others-, she got up, wanting to get away from the old-new islander.

As she approached the area where a dance floor had been improvised, Becca began to move her body as when she frequented London nightclubs during her studies. While she had been in the pool, the islanders had gathered to dance.

She rubbed against Marisol before turning to Bobby and stealing the cocktail he was holding. Becca closed her eyes and danced to then feel what was undoubtedly a man dancing against her back. Becca and Lucas ignored the angry look Marisol was giving them and they danced close together until they were almost alone.

Even though Lucas tried, and Becca had to pinch herself to keep from being tempted, she left him to himself and went to get ready for sleep and let the dream clear her mind. She scanned the entire bedroom before going to her bed, still empty. Gary hugged Lottie in his and the rest of the couples, except those who were left dancing, were sleeping peacefully.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders when she realized that Bobby was alone in his bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have not broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.”
> 
> ― Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights

**Day 25.**

Lottie was taking advantage of the fact that Hannah was not around to lament the blank night she had passed. Even though Becca tried to reassure her several times that morning, Lottie didn't seem to calm down and Hope wasn't helping at all. Chelsea, for her part, regretted having had too much to drink the night before.

-I had to steal Bobby's cocktail to taste the alcohol-, Becca reported, not only to protest that she had been practically banned from drinking but also to entertain Lottie from her thoughts about Hannah.

-You forgot the shot-, Lottie accused.

-Shot? What shot? I don't remember any shots of Bailey's in the kitchen-. Becca played dumb to cheer her up and Lottie responded with a pinch-. Ouch!

-Did you find Marisol, Becca? -, Hope asked, a caustic tone in her voice-. I saw her leave with Elisa inside the Villa.

All girls turned to Becca, looking questioning. Lottie narrowed her eyes at Hope, but Hope was left without the answer she was looking for, whatever it was, for Becca just shrugged, implying two things: either that she didn't care or that she trusted Marisol.

It really didn't matter. _Break up with her will be a bummer, maybe that will diminish the chances of winning the show._ Or maybe not. Maybe if Becca was being cheated on by Marisol and broke up with her, the onlookers' grief would make her sympathetic and supportive. _Thinking about the possibilities is exhausting._

She pushed aside all the guesswork that wanted to pile up in her head. _Whatever it must be, it will be. I will deal with it when I get there._

 _Would Bobby accept me after this disaster?_ He wasn't behaving like always: somehow, Becca was feeling he was more distant than usual, not even when he was with Priya right after Rahim chose couple up with Becca, Bobby had been so distant. It was normal: they had not spoken to each other and it was evident that something had happened between her and Marisol that had made the second choose Becca to match up. _Maybe he feels cheated, I can't blame him. This is a big shit._

Hannah, Marisol and Elisa entered the dressing room and began their makeup routines. Hannah smirked at Lottie when she realized that Lottie was pursing her lips in a grimace. It looked like she was fresh as a rose and Chelsea couldn't help asking her about her trick. Hannah's mention of surrounding herself with handsome boys to look good after a party caused Becca to go into defence mode.

-Stop it, Hannah-, she scolded, fed up with her passive-aggressive attitude. Hannah was about to reply, her face full of bewilderment, when Jo announced she had a message.

-Tonight, there will be a new recoupling. It is we who choose-, she announced. Then, she yelled for the boys to come and break the news to them. They looked at each other uncertainly, as if they didn't know what to expect from this. Becca avoided looking at them, but most of all, she did so in order not to look at Bobby. Instead, she took a discreet glance at Marisol and Elisa, to see their reactions. They did not look at each other.

That didn't mean anything, of course. But another type of reaction could have given some clue and, well, they were not even remotely similar to Bobby, who knew how to hide everything that was going through his head.

Becca didn't know if Lottie called her to talk about the recoupling to distract her from her thoughts or to distract herself, but after Marisol's blessing and her promise of a breakfast, Becca followed the witch to the beanbags, where they sat and began to exchange opinions about what they thought was going to happen. Becca reassured Lottie again.

-I've realized something. Hannah wants to couple up with Henrik, she has been flirting with him when the boys have entered the room, after Jo called them.

Although Lottie didn't seem convinced, she seemed to calm down. 

-And you, now that Lucas has come, what are you going to do?

Becca looked at her briefly, then shifted her gaze to her hands. She licked her lips to give herself time to think of an answer.

-What I have to do. I'll see what Marisol wants to do about Elisa, I guess. But Lucas… he's very hot and has a great… erm… you know, fuckable, but… Well, I wouldn't choose him.

-Oh! Who would you choose?

_Bobby._

-If you don't know who, you don't have to know. I also don't know if that person would want to, with how unstable I've been, so it doesn't matter now.

Lottie showed a crooked, sad smile, but didn't insist. She only took Becca by the hand to guide her to where most of the islanders were sitting on the grass. Marisol was already there, waiting for her with breakfast: only a coffee. _She has strained doing it_. When Becca sat down on the grass next to her, Bobby winked at her and she returned the gesture with a laugh. She gave Marisol a quick kiss on the lips and prepared to listen to the conversation while sipping her coffee, already cold.

-I'm just saying it would be great to have a clone of me. In an ideal world, all the ladies could enjoy someone like me-, Bobby was saying to Ibrahim as he gestured and pouted as if he were going to kiss someone.

\- Would it only be one? Because I want two-, Becca scoffed, chipping in-. One for the kitchen and one for the bedroom.

Everyone laughed except Hope and Marisol. Hope expressed disgust at the idea, and Marisol was upset that Becca thought of Bobby that way. Bobby, meanwhile, lowered his head to hide his blush. It was fun making him blush, maybe it was the only expression he couldn't control and hide. _In fact, no one can control their blushes, it is a physiological response._

When she finished her coffee, Marisol hugged Becca around the waist and whispered in her ear, asking for a little private chat. She led her to the loungers and when they both sat down, Marisol began to speak, nervous and wringing her hands.

-I was talking to Elisa last night-, she just said, without looking at her directly. Becca was silent, waiting to see what he would tell her. Marisol did not take long to continue-. She approached me, but nothing happened, you don't have to worry.

Becca smiled, but didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

-Do you want me to say anything to her? Did she bother you?

-no, no. No need, she already knows everything she owes, and she apologized. I… well, I agreed to talk to her because you and Lucas…

-Lucas and I danced, nothing more. What you saw is everything that happened and everything that is going to happen-. Marisol was ready to protest, but Becca stopped her-. No, Marisol, listen to me: you can't get jealous every time I dance with my friends because you'll force me to stop dancing with them and then nothing will work between us, I know who to choose-. Marisol was silent but looked at her suspiciously-. Fine, I accept that Lucas is not just a friend, but I'm talking to you in general, not just him.

-So, you and me ...

Marisol continued speaking, but Becca remained thoughtful, looking back at her time at the Villa, not hearing anything her partner was saying. As she had discussed with Lottie, this was the last chance to mate with someone who really interested her. Her love interest was clear to her, but it was against the motivations that had led her to the final stretch of the show.

\- ¿Becca?

She shook her head to look at Marisol.

-Becca, haven't you been listening to me? I was wondering if we will choose each other tonight.

_¿Eh?_

-Sure, of course-, she assured her cheerfully, after recovering from her slip-. If that's what you want.

-Of course! -. Marisol reached for Becca's hands and squeezed them, though they were a little shaky. She took a breath, as if gathering courage-. Really, I think I have never been so happy to have met someone.

Marisol was going to continue speaking, but Hannah's scream announcing a new challenge interrupted her. She and Becca approached the dyed redhead to better hear what they had to do, joining the islanders around her.

\- "Happily Ever After" - Becca wrinkled her face. It was a compatibility test for couples: they had to answer some questions about a hypothetical future five years from now and these had to coincide. They were given half an hour to prepare and agree on what they needed.

Becca took the opportunity to go to the kitchen for a snack. The coffee Marisol had made for her, of course, hadn't been enough: she didn't know what Marisol considered breakfast, but a cold cup of coffee wasn't. _Well, they better not ask what we prepare our couples for breakfast because there we fail, sure._ She just hoped they weren't as incompatible as Becca thought they would be, she was well aware of how different they were and, she had no doubt, their ways of life were very different.

Thoughts of possible questions in the challenge filled her head as she ate a cheese sandwich and it made her feel sick. She left half unfinished and tossed it into the garbage can, lamenting the wasted food, but couldn't eat. In addition, Hannah began to call all of them to go outside the Villa, where they had put on the stage of the challenges a wedding arch and paths marked by heart-shaped vinyl.

With each answer that coincided, written on the boards they had arranged, the couple had to take a step forward and those who arrived the first to the wedding arch would be the winners of this challenge and, therefore, the most compatible with each other. Theoretically.

Luck played on Becca and Marisol's side at first, with the first questions allowing them to equal Hope and Noah, but soon Gary and Lottie overtook them and, what was worse, they were matching Bobby and Elisa and Henrik and Chelsea, below.

-Dog or cat? -, Hannah asked. Becca doubted what to put, she already had a dog and a cat and could not conceive of life without either of her two animals and had even considered adopting another. She finally settled on the dog for the simple reason that people used to prefer them over cats.

-None, for Heaven’s sake! -, Marisol said aloud as she turned the blackboard that had been given to write her answers to the questions. A huge cross traversed from corner to corner. Becca turned red.

-You know I have a dog and a cat, right? -, she asked, her voice a little hoarse and her eyes narrowed-. And you know that I work with animals and that I love them.

-Yes, well, but I don't want them.

Everyone alternated glances between Marisol and Becca, a little uncomfortable. Becca was going to answer something to her partner, but decided that, for the sake of all and, especially for herself and her strategy, she was not going to add fuel to the fire and she swallowed everything she was going to say, but her face said it all. The very thought of getting rid of _Squirrel_ and _Bobby_ made her sick: she would never do that for anyone, but at the time, no one should know either. _I'm sure I have an angry face; they can imagine what goes through my head._

The questions became more serious, even asking about hypothetical children. Becca had never been very open to the idea, but she wasn't closed either. In five years would she want a baby? _Well, the ideal would be to have one before those five years are up before it's too late._ She knew that if she met the right person, she would even have a child sooner. Becca smiled at the memory that made her change her mind and wrote a "Yes" on her board, which she turned around proudly when Lucas asked. Marisol shrugged when she saw her and showed her "No."

Gary and Lottie were the first, and they were the only ones, to reach the arch, adorned with white roses and red ribbons. They were both exhilarated, hardly believing it.

-This makes tonight's choice easier, right? -, Gary said, to no one, winking at Lottie.

-It would be a shame if someone spoiled it-, Hannah dropped, a slight edge of evil in her voice. Becca kicked the ground in annoyance and Bobby cleared his throat loudly, to divert attention. Gary and Lottie, for their part, looked at each other and collected their prize, which was a bottle of Catalan cava, and went into the Villa to enjoy it in peace.

Becca was about to follow the rest of the group inside when Marisol took her arm and held her to speak for a moment. Chelsea could be heard protesting and asking for a second chance to do better and Bobby's laugh at making fun of Elisa and her desire to stay in London.

-Glasgow is wonderful in winter, don't compare it to that monster-, she could hear.

-Becca! - Marisol scolded her. She had been paying too much attention to the islanders who were moving away and had not listened to her girl-. What is wrong? You are very distracted.

-I'm hungry, that’s all-, the sandwich had made her feel bad, yes. But the hunger was still there. She let Marisol continue.

-We have been terrible in this challenge. It worries me.

\- Why? It's a silly game, it doesn't mean anything. Important questions are spoken, not discovered by writing them on a board, and suddenly you either agree or not.

-But you pouted when I said about the pets.

Becca raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Was it possible that Marisol didn't understand what kind of feelings a person could have towards animals? Was she so unsympathetic?

-Well, let's say they come in the same package as me. And here there is no discussion. They are not pets, they are family.

This time it was Marisol who frowned and looked at her with narrowed eyes. However, her expression soon changed.

-In agreement.

It was amazing. Becca even asked her to repeat it, in case her mind, which had been flying more than it should lately, had misunderstood. Marisol repeated it and Becca smiled at her because it was the right thing to do. In return, she approached her, taking her hands and without moving away from looking into her eyes. Becca feared the worst.

And the worst for Becca happened, leaving her speechless.

-I love you.

Marisol's eyes didn't leave hers, waiting for an answer, but the answer Becca wanted to give her was to look around in discomfort. She swallowed hard to give herself time to decide what she wanted to do: lie to her or make her think she should put her feet on the Earth.

-Marisol…

Marisol pulled away a bit, embarrassed and uncomfortable, releasing Becca's hands so she could look at them as she squeezed them, as if she didn't know what to do with them. Finally, and without a word, she went into the Villa, without looking or saying anything to Becca, leaving her alone.

_This is all? Am I finished here?_

She sat on the edge of the platform for challenges and stood there thoughtfully until a text sounded, urging her to return to the Villa. Becca got up and followed the sandy path to the front door, thinking that she would have to eat. Suddenly she felt exhausted.

She did not find Marisol anywhere; she should talk to her and reassure her in some way. And reassuring herself, too, she should know what her decision was going to be for tonight, what to expect, if she should speak to someone else.

Becca only saw her when all the girls were doing their makeup and hair in the dressing room. She noticed their furtive glances and Marisol would notice hers, too, but neither said anything. The girls tried to ignore the strange atmosphere that surrounded them both.

As a last recoupling, the girls had taken great effort in their appearance. From that moment, the long-distance race that was the program became a sprint, they were already in the final stretch. However, neither was in a hurry to reach the fire pit. Marisol was behind all of them, reading something that had come to her phone.

The guys had lined up to be chosen, and they were extremely nervous. Marisol was between them, playing with her feet and alternating her eyes between her hands and Becca. _The last horse market._

Gary was looking at Lottie, but she was oblivious. The Hannah thing had filled her with doubt even though Becca and Noah had worked to cheer her up and get those ideas out of her head. The truth is that Gary hadn't helped reassure her. And the damn Hope, neither.

Noah looked at his partner from time to time, he wasn't able to hold his gaze for long. Henrik was smiling at Hannah. Marisol tried not to look at her, but she wasn't succeeding, giving her a beaten-dog look that forced Becca to harden her heart. This could be the perfect opportunity to do what you wanted and not what you should. Hopefully, Elisa would choose before her and take a chance with Marisol. Even though the blonde had tried to reassure Becca about Elisa, it was possible. Especially if she had found out that she and Marisol had had problems after the challenge.

A phone rang, indicating that the last mating choice of the summer was beginning. The text was for Hope, “for a change”, and of course she coupled up with Noah. Becca was already sure that the producers wanted them together for who knows what reason… their continuous nonsensical disputes gave audience and trending topics?

Next, Becca's phone rang, and disappointment washed over her. It was her turn and her shoulders felt heavy and her hands sweaty. She raked her eyes at her options and lost herself in thought. Bobby was looking somewhere behind her shoulder, oblivious to everything that was happening. Becca was forced to stare at Marisol. _Smile._ Hopefully, the smile would reach her eyes because it was time to choose. To really choose.

I don't choose money, I choose Dijon and Sausage, and all the other horses and those yet to come. She took a breath.

-Today I've been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. The person I'm choosing today is someone I know feels the same way I do-. Becca took a deep breath. _Liar_ -. I think we bring out the best in each other. I, at least, am the best version of myself with you. And it's something I love. I really see a future beyond the Villa for us. This is why the person I want to end my adventure with is: Marisol!

All the girls clapped energetically, and cheers were heard as Marisol ran towards her with open arms and kissed her in front of everyone. Becca received the kiss gracefully, even though she wanted to push her away with all her might. Those displays of affection made her uncomfortable. They bothered her if they had to do with Marisol. When Marisol finally released her and thanked her, Becca smiled and, taking her hand, led her to the bench to sit together.

-I didn't think we were going to choose each other after noon-, Marisol whispered, not too loud for anyone to hear. Becca just shrugged and squeezed her hand, which she hadn't released. She looked forward to the moment when it was time to choose Lottie or Hannah, to know how this drama was going to end.

The redhead got up when her phone rang, a minute after Becca and Marisol sat down. It was next and everyone was waiting eagerly to see if she would pick Gary. Becca trembled at the thought of an enraged Lottie. _It'll rip out that scrubby hair in one pull. Why do you dye if you don't know how to take care of your hair?_

-I choose couple up with Henrik.

_What?_

-What?

It was a surprise to everyone. Lottie didn't believe it, she was leaning on the bench with her mouth open and her arms crossed, watching as Henrik leaped towards Hannah and kissed her passionately, in front Chelsea's sad eyes. However, the moisture quickly disappeared to be replaced by a glow of determination.

The couples certainly didn't change much. Obviously, Chelsea couldn't pick Henrik and only Lucas was left to be picked, so the decision was obvious at the time. _It is a strange couple. I think Elisa would have a better chance with Lucas than with Bobby. Maybe, in the end, Elisa feels something for him? And he for her?_

It hurt. It shouldn't, but it did anyway. Becca took Marisol's hand and guided her to the loungers, not at all special, just to get away from all the islanders who seemed happy in their partners. She would only be happy when it was all over, which could be tomorrow.

 _But it can't be tomorrow._ She snuggled against Marisol and sought her warmth, just to try to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention.” Ramsey Bolton.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y he llorado tanto._
> 
> _Y he llorado tan adentro._
> 
> _He llorado tanto, tanto, que he apagado hasta el infierno._
> 
> _La Canción Más Triste._ Robe Iniesta.

**Day 26.**

-Come on, sleepyhead. Go for breakfast-. Bobby was stroking her hair. What was Bobby doing waking her up? Before even opening her eyes, she realized that Marisol was not in bed with her.

-I don't want to, I'm comfortable here. Why are you bothering me?

-Get up, go. Marisol is going to make you a proper breakfast.

Becca wrapped herself further in the duvet, murmuring groans until she felt the bed shift, signalling to her that Bobby had already left. She peered in slowly to make sure, but he was right: she had to get up. _I'm so tired of everything._ She forced herself out of bed and crawled into the dressing room to put on a bikini. She took one of them, without looking too closely, and put it on so she could shower.

After applying foam to her hair to lift her curls, she went outside to the kitchen for breakfast. They were all there, gathered and in a fairly good mood. Becca supposed she would have to imitate them, see if any of the joy they all seemed to exude would rub off on her. When he approached the countertops, he wrinkled his nose.

\- Why does it smell like sulphur?

-It doesn't smell like sulphur-, Elisa complained.

-Elisa has cooked scrambled eggs, but I have stolen a couple of them and fried them for you-. Marisol was approaching her with a plate with two bright yellow yolks and two slices of toast. Becca grabbed the plate eagerly and glanced around the kitchen, looking for something.

-Here-, Bobby offered her the pot of ground pepper, set it on the table with a small bang. Becca thanked him with a smile, found a place at the table, and sat down to begin devouring her breakfast. Literally.

All the islanders, who were already finishing their breakfast, were watching her eat, amused, except Marisol, who seemed scared.

-What? You've seen me eat before-, Becca protested, continuing to dip the bread in the yolk and then put it in her mouth to continue chewing.

-But it's always fun-, Rahim commented.

-She looks like a dinosaur to me-. Marisol's face was crooked.

-Great, I'm a number one fan of Roberta and Blue-, after saying it, Becca began to exaggerate her chewing without taking her eyes off Marisol, who fled from the image.

Instead of asking who Roberta and Blue were, Noah supported her in the face of Marisol's rejection.

-Thank you, Noah. I'm magnificent even when I look like a dinosaur-, she stuck out her tongue at Marisol.

Between the laughter, some islanders felt strangely nostalgic and began to talk about everything they were feeling at the time regarding their time in the Villa and having met, only broken by Marisol's pragmatism, reminding everyone that this would not last much, that at some point half of them would be expelled.

-Sure, this will have to end one day, Reina. And that is why we are going to take advantage of the sun and the warmth with our friends and couples.

Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea agreed with her and after washing their respective dishes, they went straight to sunbathe by the pool. The rest of the islanders scattered across the lawn leaving Becca and Marisol alone, Becca still finishing her breakfast.

-You have to let me style your hair again-, Becca asked, looking closely at the blonde waves in Marisol's hair. She wiped her hands on a napkin before reaching for a lock of hair, intending to roll it around her finger and test the feel. Marisol's hair was fine and smooth, in much better condition than Chelsea's.

\- Let's do it, now. There is nothing to do.

Becca nodded with a smile. She urged Marisol to prepare what they needed while she washed her breakfast dish. It didn't take long, so once she got to the dressing room, she examined everything Marisol had chosen for her to style. She only changed a couple of things to be able to work better and got down to work.

She spent the morning straightening and putting Marisol's locks in the right places and she almost looked like someone else.

-Seriously, I think it's going to happen like that day when I straightened my hair, the boys hardly recognized me-, Becca laughed-. I think I'm going to get my feet wet in the pool.

-You hardly bathe in it-, Marisol pointed out-. Is it because of your hair?

Becca nodded. It was hard enough to keep her hair nice enough to ruin it with the chlorine in that pool, which she could smell from the kitchen.

-And you shouldn't even come close now-, Becca advised-. I don't want my artwork to be spoiled by damp.

After a quick kiss on the lips, Becca left the dressing room and headed to the loungers by the pool where Chelsea was also sitting in the sun. Chelsea had an unhealthy obsession with her tan, and in fact her skin was more orange than brown. _She's probably using those tanning machines in Buckingham._

-Hey, Chelsea-, she greeted her. The petite blonde pulled her sunglasses away to look at her, squinting a little in the bright Majorcan light. She had the mark of the glasses on her nose, which she hid when put them back in place. Becca sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the water.

The conversation flowed between the two, beginning with Chelsea's impressions of Becca and Marisol’s couple and then continuing on how extraordinary it was to be at the Villa.

-Well, you won't believe it, Chelsea, but I miss putting the washing machine at home. Be aware of the oven. The alarm clock that tells me I have to work.

-That's hateful, Becca.

-But what I miss the most is getting home and having to open the door carefully so that _Squirrel_ doesn't escape, and looking for my dog, who never welcomes me and is always leaning out on the window. And not think. At home I don't have time to think, I always have something to do.

Chelsea didn't say anything, she just got up to go over to Becca and give her a hug.

-Do not think that way. You should take your own advice, what you said this morning, and enjoy our time here. It's only four more days, tops.

Chelsea was right. It was only going to be four days, if he was… lucky? to reach the end of the program. Becca was also worried about the moment when she had to unmask herself in front of Marisol, she hadn't even thought about what to say or how. The when, however cruel it was, was clear to her: she was not going to extend the suffering of both of them more than necessary and she did not want Marisol to be excited for too long, as soon as they finished the show together, with or without a prize.

Becca was going to answer something, anything, to Chelsea, when her phone rang. The blonde wrinkled her nose.

-Text!

Her voice was heard throughout the Villa or, at least, in those places where the islanders were, because everyone immediately came to his call. Marisol moved to his side and rested her chin on his shoulder, staring at the mobile screen.

-Get ready, because we are going to know what the audience thinks about our couples. They have asked some questions on social medias and we must guess what they have answered the most.

-Interesting-, Hope said, hugging Noah from behind. Most of the couples approached each other similarly, some more nervous than others.

Becca was restless. Although she had never doubted that the fact that Marisol was the girl chosen to couple up before anyone else was a ploy to get her to do so with Becca, she did not have much hope that her behavior had won the public’s sympathy. After all, before Marisol chose her, Becca had shown interest in someone else, and afterward she wasn't sure she had behaved properly.

 _How awful to depend on what they have shown of you._ Because that was another problem: what had they decided to show about Becca? She should have done things with more head.

They all gathered around the firepit, seated in pairs. Plastic slates, markers, and erasers had been placed on the bench. Next to the pit, some cards. Noah received a message for him and Hope to host and read the cards and responses, hidden with stickers.

Some questions were fun, like who was the loudest in bed or who would participate in a nude race. Others were a little more serious: the first to marry, the ones who could cheat or who would end up as friends when the show ended.

Some elusive glances were directed at Becca when the islanders were supposed to guess the most unfaithful couple, but Marisol didn't notice, thankfully. _I suppose I have given them reasons. This mistake with Noah still haunts me._ At least the public didn't think so. Lottie protested loudly when Hope uncovered the answer and it turned out that the unfaithful couple, according to the public, was the one formed by her and Gary. Everyone was silent, uncomfortable.

-This is huge, babes. Who are the most committed couple? -. Hope looked at a doubtful Noah with bright eyes. They all looked at each other before rushing to write on their boards. Six couples agreed on the answer, which was more than obvious, except for Lottie and Gary, who had written their names.

-But…- Henrik started to say. Gary cut him off and shook his head, resigned that Lottie had been so desperate to ignore what the public thought of them.

When Hope peeled off the sticker, energetically, to give the correct answer, she frowned and twisted her mouth in disgust. Instead, Noah seemed surprised at first, but then he smiled:

-Marisol and Becca.

The two girls laughed in surprise but did not hesitate to clap their hands in celebration, although they had neither guessed nor won that challenge.

-This is unbelievable-, Hope was heard complaining, leaving, dropping the slate in irritation. Noah followed her to calm her down.

-Well, a bit unbelievable, yes, it is. We've been together for four days-, Marisol murmured. She carefully set the board and marker on the bench-. But that they think that is good, right?

Becca kissed her. That was very good.

What do you think if we eat and then lie in the sun? - Becca proposed, and they both took the way to the kitchen to get their food. The others had already done the same and were spread out across the lawn, in their couples and small groups.

The afternoon was spent with all the girls gathered in the sun and lying in the daybeds by the pool, working on their tans, and chatting animatedly. Even Hope had gotten over the annoyance of the challenge and was joking with Elisa and Hannah.

Lottie was dead with envy about Chelsea and Lucas, who had won the challenge and, with it, a date at the Hideaway.

-Could you do my hair today, Becca? -, Chelsea asked. Becca hesitated. Not that she didn't want to comb her hair, but she had already combed Marisol and she been tired-. Just a bit.

-Okay-, she sighed-. But only if you let Lottie do your makeup.

-Why do you have to get me into this? -, protested the witch.

-Come on, Lottie, let's help Chelsea have the best date in the Villa. If I can comb her hair, you can do her makeup.

-I'll choose what to wear-, Hope offered, who had been listening to them.

So, they spent the rest of the afternoon between hair straighteners, hairspray, and lipstick until Chelsea was as good as she could be, not changing her happy and demure style much but ditching the pink she used to wear, they had to lend her some clothes to get rid of that cloying colour. They finished just as Lucas knocked on the door to pick her up.

Chelsea jumped up and kissed all the girls on the cheek, thanking them for their attention. They heard Lucas whistle on the other side of the door and happily began to change clothes to join the boys and start the night.

It was a nice evening and dinner was different this time: they had several plates of finger food laid out for them and they could move from one place to another while they ate and talked. To Becca's amusement, there was a plate with a huge Spanish omelette cut into cubes. The look she and Marisol exchanged was quite amusing.

-You're not going to move from there, are you? - Marisol's question came with a pinch.

-My precious! -, Becca moved her fingers without taking her eyes off the omelette. It was juicy, with the yolk undercooked and the onion was flawless: it was perfect. She did not leave the place where the food was, and every so often she would take a dripping cube to her mouth, letting out a moan of pleasure and receiving an nervous elbow from an embarrassed Marisol every time she did so.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was cosy and pleased, and it was even more so when Chelsea and Lucas returned from their date, happy and relaxed. Although they were soon overwhelmed by the desire for gossip from the islanders, especially the girls.

Soon the conversation was about the best dates that the islanders had had outside of the Villa, before entering the program. Bobby was blushing the whole time while he told his method of knowing if he would repeat a date with a girl.

-I used an old wallet with some coins and a loyalty card from a coffee shop with my phone, then I dropped it into their bags. So, if they wanted, they would call me and if not, then I didn't lose much.

Hope was horrified by the lost money, even if it had been a few coins. Becca launched herself to defend him.

-Well, I like that idea. Reminds me of Rebecca and Jack Pearson.

-Oh! Those two are so adorable! exclaimed Chelsea, who had understood the reference. Although Lottie always wanted to show how tough she really was _not_ , she agreed with her. Becca smiled at both of them to try not to see how Elisa leaned towards Bobby to say something to him, something she didn't get, but she couldn't look away.

-I can't wait-, she heard him say, flushed and with his mischievous smile on his face.

Becca didn't stop smiling, but felt something break inside her, she could almost hear the crack. She was happy for him, she should be happy for him, that he found someone who could make her blush like that. They weren't the most obvious couple, but sometimes people like them met and formed something good. And Becca hadn't chosen it, she shouldn't expect anything else. _Maybe you thought he was always waiting for you_ , she chided herself. Of course, she wouldn't.

The noise of Bobby's phone filled her heart and she waited patiently for him to read it. Everyone else was also looking at him expectantly and a bit nervous. Texts sent at night were often unsettling.

-Islanders-, he began to read- the public has been voting for their favourite couple all day. Go to the firepit so you can say goodbye to the least voted-, his voice trailed off as he finished reading and his shoulders slumped, defeated. Silence fell on everyone, who looked at each other in fear.

Of course, it was not the first time they went through that, nor was it going to be the last, knowing how many couples there were and how many could go to the end, but they would never get used to it. Even Becca, who hadn't been too intimate with almost any of the islanders, felt sick to her stomach when these things were announced. _And luckily there have been few expulsions._

The public would be voting based on what they saw the day before or the day before that. Becca and Marisol had not been very well, neither of them, with the arrival of Lucas and the conversations between Marisol and Elisa. And to that had to be added the disaster of "Happily ever after."

Although they had gotten over it. Had they been shown that? Maybe that's why they were the most committed, too?

Once at the firepit, Marisol's phone was the first to ring. Instinctively, Becca tensed and gripped her hand tightly as she read the message that said they were the audience's favourites. She raised her head and looked at Marisol, who was returning her bright gaze. She hugged her, not knowing if she would be happy to continue one more day in the Villa, and Marisol pressed her against her, sighing with relief. They sat down, holding hands. Becca's breathing a little faster than normal.

Little by little, the phones were ringing with reassuring messages for the couples, allowing them to sit on the bench.

In the end, only Bobby and Elisa were left standing, staring at each other with wild eyes. Their phones were still terrifyingly quiet, they were the only ones standing and they knew what it meant. They knew it and they all knew it. Lottie began to cry loudly.

-No…-, Becca muttered. _It is not possible, it is not possible, how do you let he go?_ Marisol looked at her, arching an eyebrow, when she released her hand. Becca knew that right now her forehead was furrowed as she tried to process what was to come next. She felt her eyes burn without taking them from Bobby, who didn't know where to look.

Finally, the text that confirmed their suspicions reached them. Bobby and Elisa had been the least favourite of the public and had to leave the Villa immediately.

-Shit, Bobby-, Becca broke the silence spell and, stronger than her, an impulse made her rise from the bench and ran to hug him, so hard that Bobby himself winced before hugging her back. He buried his head in her hair as he pressed her against his body.

-It is what it is. Do you want to help me pack? -. He was completely ignoring Elisa, who was alone looking towards the Villa.

With a slight nod, Becca accompanied him hugging him around the waist to the boys' dressing room. _He’s leaving. And I'm going to help him go._ At that moment, she could not care less about the rest of the islanders, she was feeling such a strong burning in her chest and so many pricks in her throat just not to cry.

Becca hardly heard what Bobby was saying to her. Something about he had already warned his partner that their relationship was not going to work once they left the Villa and the show. He didn't stop talking as he packed his quirky, wrinkled shirts into his suitcase. Becca stared at it and a strange idea crossed her mind. She looked around and touched the microphone around her neck. Bobby's voice was cracked, and he sipped more and more often. _Is he crying?_

-Are you crying? -, Bobby asked her. Becca put a hand to her face to find the trails of moisture that crossed it. She stared in disbelief at the palm of her hand full of mascara. She hadn't even noticed.

-I know I behaved terrible. But I really don't want you to go-, she managed to say. _Why did we let this happen?_ _Why the fuck don't I choose me?_

_For the horses._

_Fuck, how silly that sounds._

_-_ I don't want to leave, either. But it was inevitable, at this point. With this couple.

Becca tried to ignore that dart and rummaged through Bobby's suitcase until she found a brown shirt with a hideous pattern and tossed it as far as she could. That distracted Bobby, who looked at her like she was crazy, dumbfounded at what she was doing.

-When I get to Durham, I will wonder how it got to my suitcase and I will have to contact you to find out how to return it to you.

Bobby wiped a hand over his eyes to wipe the tears away, but there was a smile on his face.

-That trick is mine, thief. Could you hug me?

Becca didn't hesitate, just as she didn't at the firepit. They both got lost in each other's warmth and their tears mingled. _Just four more days and this shit will be over._

-Make this worthwhile-, he whispered into her ear, pressing her closer to him. He took the opportunity to take her hand, and Becca squeezed it. _He knows._ And it was a relief.

At last, they ended the hug and he kissed her forehead, taking longer than necessary. When he parted his lips from her skin, it seemed that they had both come together to look into each other's eyes and wipe away tears. He tucked her hair into her locks, stroking them as if he were also saying goodbye to her curls.

-Wait, your makeup-, Bobby raised a hand to wipe the black tears that were running down her skin-. It's a mess, I can't do more. We are going to show the face to the world. Are you ready?

-No-. But she soon hardened her heart so as not to show the rest of the islanders how devastated she was-. But it must be done. Go.

When they were both decent, Becca grabbed Bobby's suitcase and dragged it to the door, where everyone else was waiting. Elisa was ready and impatient too, and when Bobby joined her, she said goodbye like the ebony goddess that she was.

Bobby, on the other hand, gave a little speech and wiped away a small tear when Lottie hugged him crying. From Becca, in front of everyone, he said goodbye with just a glance.

 _Four days._ Bobby's silhouette was lost in the car and the world seemed to darken as he drove off to some hotel.

Eyes dry now and jaw clenched, she followed the rest of the heartbroken islanders inside to prepare for sleep, avoiding Noah, who had tried to block her way.

Before going to change, he made a detour to pick up Bobby's shirt. Most of the guys in the dressing room protested except Gary.

-Leave her-, she heard him say as she emerged, as fast as she could, shirt in hand. Becca carefully packed it in his suitcase.

When she returned to the bedroom, wearing a nightgown, Lottie was still in shock, staring at the bed Elisa and Bobby had shared. Becca sat next to her and squeezed her hand as Lottie laid her head on her shoulder, devastated.

-Bobby's gone-, the witch said. Becca understood her, but she couldn't be as emotional to everyone as Lottie was. She took a breath and when she noticed that the witch relaxed, she left her with Gary, and she went to bed with Marisol. 

When Becca noticed that everyone had fallen asleep and Noah's snoring turned up the volume, Becca removed the concrete from her heart and began to cry again, but silently, shaking the duvet from time to time, until sleep overcame her, hugging herself to Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, Becca's adventure is a mere formality, as is the game for us. You are free to stop reading at this point if you have better things to do, like look at a wall and stuff.   
> Thanks for reading this far, thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 27.**

_Holy crap! What the fucking noise is that?_ Becca peeked out from under the covers so she could hear better, and in the background noise she saw Lottie doing the same she was doing.

-Are those crying? - he asked her. Then Lottie noticed Becca's red eyes and dark circles-. Are you ok, babes?

Becca tried to crack a smile to answer her evasively about a rough night. After all, a significant part of the Villa had abandoned them only hours ago. Her guts were churning from so much emotion, but she was also hungry. Becca listened more carefully to the noise coming from the living room.

-Don't they look like babies? -. Lottie nodded, and ran off to see where the noise was coming from.

Becca stayed a bit longer in bed, sighed heavily, as usual, gathering strength to continue the day and trying to forget about her discomfort. It was weird waking up and not listening to Bobby, knowing that he wasn't going to be around anymore. Releasing the air heavily, she woke Marisol-. Reina, there are babies.

Marisol groaned and covered her head with the pillow, in no hurry to get out of bed. Becca came out of the bedroom just behind Ibrahim and Noah to find Lottie and Gary and a pale doll in her arms. In the hall there were seven cribs with six babies with different skin tones.

-They are babies!

-No, Noah, they are not babies, they are dolls-, Ibrahim replied.

-I would worry if they were real babies. Imagine that you slip them and… -, she could not continue, because everyone was looking at her, scared.

-Becca!

She shrugged and picked up her doll from the crib where there was a sign with her and Marisol's names. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were green, but she was bald. _I could have had my hair. Why isn't Marisol coming?_ She cradled her doll until she stopped crying, just like Noah was doing. She didn't have much experience with children, although some of her friends already had, and she had never even tried to catch one so young.

Everyone named them and some were more excited than others. Lucas, Hope, Jo and Marisol were very reluctant about caring for dolls. And real babies, anyway. _Looks like I've been lucky with Marisol_ , she thought sarcastically. Becca remembered very well how she looked at her when they did not agree in the answer in the challenge of Happily Ever After about the children.

-What's your doll name, Becca? -, Lottie asked, who, to everyone's surprise, was very excited about hers, which she had named Larry. _Good ship, Lottie._ Becca thought for a bit and then looked at Marisol.

-For Heaven’s Sake, it's just a doll.

-Okay, it'll be what I say: it's going to be called…-, she stopped to think, frowning- Rhea-, she smiled warmly. Becca had overcome the temptation to call the doll with some ship _-_. Rhea. If I ever have a girl, I will fight tooth and nail for her to be called that.

Lottie noticed a basket full of clothes next to each crib. Becca chose a frilly little dress and a headband with a huge bow. It didn't look bad on the doll, though the glass green eyes dimmed a bit. Becca wasn't happy with what she herself had chosen.

Marisol snorted, repeating that they were just a doll and a ridiculous dress.

_Oh, crap. Damn, are you so grossed out by children? Or the fact of playing dolls?_

As if the producers had read her mind, a text reached Hope's phone. It was a challenge about the dolls and the couple who did the best won the award, they did not specify which one.

-You are going to have to take it more seriously, Marisol, if we want to win this one.

She ignored her and went straight to the dressing room. Becca followed her with the doll in her arms. _Well, even if I have no idea, I am going to play._

Reluctantly, Marisol agreed to take care of the plastic baby while Becca showered. She walked her to the bathroom with the doll, so as not to be alone with her, and chatted for the short time that Becca was under the water, souring her the only time she could hear her thoughts. _Be patient, be patient._

-That's yesterday's bikini-, Marisol pointed out when she saw her come out of the shower.

-Yes. I'm not wearing it today; I just wore it to shower. I'm going to the dressing room, are you coming?

-I'm going to have breakfast, attached to the doll.

Becca put the towel in the laundry basket and held the doll as best she could. She was resigned to being the one with the doll most of the day. She didn't really know what to do, whether to just play or play a complete role. _Like almost everything I've done since I came here, it won't be that difficult._

In the dressing room were the rest of the girls except Marisol, who had effectively gone away from the dolls. There was a strange vibe about it, but Becca guessed it was from the silence that filled the room. It didn't last long; Lottie was impatient and asked for explanations about the stillness that was engulfing the girls. Jo was the first to speak, expressing her fear of being a mother. Hope followed suit.

-But have you seen Noah? He will be a great father and he wants a thousand children and I know, I really know, that I don't want to have them. This is a problem, because he will want, and we will discuss and… and…

She couldn't go on, gripped by the grief caused by the whole situation. Becca tried to calm her down.

-Don't worry about it now, Hope. Love Island is not a place to discuss these things. Marisol doesn't want children either. At least for now, and I don't see any problem. Still, because it is early, we just started a relationship inside a bubble.

\- Bubble?

Lottie immediately realized where Becca wanted to go.

-I think she means that in here we have nothing more to do than look for and be with our partners, which is not the real world with real problems.

-That's right-, Becca incited-. You will talk about it outside and you will solve them. Do not worry now.

Hope didn't say anything else, just looked around, probably thinking about what Becca and Lottie were saying to her. Hannah just shrugged as Chelsea came in in her swimsuit and soaked, her hairdo that Becca had done the night before was ruined, and she was more aroused than usual.

-Where is your doll?

Chelsea went the way she came in the rush of a hurricane. The girls laughed when he returned with her doll soaked in water.

-God, Chelsea-, Becca covered her face with her hands to hide her laughter-. Although it gives me that Lucas is not going to care too much.

-I ruined Bubbly-. Chelsea was holding her doll and was looking at her sadly, then she gave her a hug and swore that she would take much better care of her from that moment on. The girls laughed at the sight and went out to the kitchen together to find their own breakfast.

Marisol disappeared as soon as she saw Becca arrive with the doll, who began to cry with a robotic noise that was going to make her eardrums burst.

-Rhea is hungry-, Lottie crooned. Rahim was sitting on a stool, playing with his own doll, which was laughing. Becca listened to Lottie and found the plastic bottle that came with the doll for her to _eat_.

\- What a horrible noise! - Becca complained. Lottie and Rahim shrugged. When the doll finished, Becca went back to her business, without letting go, and began preparing a bowl of chocolate cereal.

-Are you eating something with chocolate? -. Marisol had decided to come closer. She must have thought better about the challenge. Becca kissed her on the lips but did not offer to take her doll.

-Sometimes I eat chocolate, not so rare-. Becca popped a heaping spoonful to her mouth, careful not to splash the doll. When she finished, she asked Marisol, almost begged her, to hold Rhea while she cleaned the bowl in the sink.

To her surprise, Marisol did not hesitate to catch the doll. Even when they decided to take a walk around the Villa, she didn't try to get rid of her and have Becca take care of it. They sat by the edge of the pool where Hannah was sitting, holding Hope's doll, Brenden, but neither she nor Noah were seen close.

-Pee-ka-boo!

Becca and Marisol almost jumped out of place when Noah suddenly came out of the water, ready to make Brenden laugh, but it had the opposite effect: for some reason and some strange chip, the doll knew how to identify Noah's game as a scare, and he started crying.

-I wasn't supposed to cry. I guess extreme peekaboo was not a good idea-, he complained. Then he leaned against the edge to get out of the pool and sit with the girls.

-We even got scared, Noah.

-Ahhhh-. Marisol almost threw Rhea at Becca, disgusted-. I think this doll has pissed on my arm. Hope it's just water.

\- OMG, Marisol! How is it going to be water? These dolls are filled with pee that some people donate.

Hannah and Marisol looked at her scared. Becca started laughing at her own savagery and then asked for help changing the nappy. The doll would not stop crying, protesting, while dripping what, indeed, was water.

-It's the water from the bottle I gave her breakfast with-, Becca winked at Marisol-. And I realize that I have no idea about changing a diaper.

Noah took a nappy from his bag and handed it to her. Then he set Brenden down so she could teach Becca how to put on a baby's diaper, listing the steps but letting her do them.

-A handicapped puppy comes to the clinic and his owner puts diapers on him. It is not that different. The dog moves more than the doll, of course-, Becca said. Hannah let out a little noise that was somewhere between sad and heartbroken.

\- Gross! -, was all Marisol said.

-Well, thank goodness you can't smell it. I really don't know what that dog eats-, Becca laughed, remembering the little animal. From that point on, she had to remind Hannah that she was a veterinarian but was also actively volunteer at one of the Durham shelters.

Becca tried, whenever and every time she talked about the shelter, not to give clues as to how bad they were. She wasn't sure it would be in her best interest to let everyone know what a desperate situation they were in there, even if it led to the loss of donations that might have been earned from advertising. She didn't know if she was doing the wrong thing, but it had already been a risky move to have hinted at Bobby why she was there: she didn't know what had been captured, what had been broadcast, and how it had been edited.

She shook her head when Hannah announced that she was going to find Henrik to avoid calling her doll a ridiculous name. Marisol went to her with the excuse that she had to fill the water bottles, leaving Becca and Noah alone with their dolls.

Noah took advantage of the fact that he had left Brenden lying on a towel to sit closer to Becca and, tentatively, bring his hand closer to hers. He wanted to touch her fingers, but Becca realized his intentions and reached out to pick up her own doll. Noah just sighed and got up to look for Hope, leaving Becca alone, her feet in the water and cradling Rhea, staring at the sun shining on the water.

Apart from the metallic crying of the dolls, the Villa felt empty and silent. Was she the only one who noticed something was missing, someone? The echo of a phone brought her attention away from the surface of the pool to where Lottie and Gary stood, Lottie looking as if she had woken up from a nap.

-We guys are going to the beach-, Gary smiled. Lucas celebrated the news too effusively, as did Marisol when she received her own text inviting her to go with them, she looked briefly at Becca, but said nothing. Neither did Becca comment, it wasn't worth it.

-Have a good time-, the girls wished as they picked up the dolls from their partners' arms. Hope held Brenden like he was a bomb about to explode. Becca shook her head and leaned down to give Marisol a kiss before she left; later, she got into the Villa.

The truth was that she needed that respite from the heat and the cries of the other dolls. Becca isolated herself in the living room and leaned back on one of the couches, Rhea supported by her knees. Almost without realizing it, she began to play with the doll, and it seemed fine because she didn't make a whining noise.

-You are here! -, exclaimed Lottie, holding Larry in her arms. Hope was following her, but she didn't have Brenden. She looked withdrawn, like when they were at Casa Amor-. Oh, look how you hold Rhea. A vision of the future?

Becca laughed softly. Lottie was funny, but she wasn't being original. Chelsea had already told her that in the morning, before going to the shower.

-It's quiet here, you can't hear the dolls and their mothers so much-, she just said.

Hope was restless when she sat at Becca's feet. Lottie sat on the armrest where Becca was resting her head and began to play with Larry so he wouldn't cry. Instead, the doll made a strange noise that was intended to mimic a laugh.

-My cat laughs better than these dolls-, she just said-. Luckily, real babies are not so scary-. Hope flinched at the statement.

-I can't even handle dolls, and I'm used to toys. I think I'm terrified of babies.

-I understand you. I was like that too.

-But in Happily Ever After you said you wanted children-, Lottie turned to look at her questioningly.

-But it's because I don't refuse to have them, one day. If they had asked me a year ago, I would have been as drastic as Hope, although she was not afraid of children, nor did she hate them. They weren't in my plans-, Becca explained-. I don't mean, Hope, this is going to happen to you. There are people who want children, people who don't, and people who change their minds.

-So, you changed your mind-, Lottie was dying to know. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out how that had happened. She pinched her on the shoulder-. Tell us.

Becca just shrugged and looked at both girls. Hope was especially interested.

-If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy-, she blushed. However, the girls insisted on knowing and she, for some reason, wanted to tell it-. I met a boy-, they hissed, Lottie's gaze drilling into her. Becca was quick to get the idea that was probably forming in his head-. It was just over a year ago. There was no love at any time, only sex. But I don't know what gave me that one day I began to imagine myself pregnant with him and, what is worse, that I liked the idea.

-You're crazy-, Hope was horrified while Lottie was amused.

-It's just that sometimes you meet people who change your schemes, for the better.

-And did you say something to him? -, asked Lottie. Now it was Becca who was horrified.

-I'm crazy, but not that crazy-, she complained. However, Lottie was smiling warmly at her.

-We finally know something about you. From you really.

Becca ignored that note. Maybe she had talked too much. She would have to limit herself to the random anecdotess he sometimes remembered.

They continued talking for a while until noise began to be heard at the entrance of the Villa: the boys and Marisol had returned. The bustle attracted the rest of the girls, with their dolls in their arms, to see how the boys had been on the beach. Some _babies_ would not stop crying, but the one that began to worry everyone was Sriracha, Jo and Rahim's, who let out a strange noise, like when a record was scratched.

-I left it in the sun so I could do a few laps in the pool-, she excused herself. Rahim shot her a strange look but then reassured her, claiming it was just a doll. The islanders had the wisdom not to laugh at the situation, thus preventing Jo from feeling a little less uncomfortable, although it was evident that Rahim was not entirely happy with that setback in the baby challenge, as the boys were calling it.

Hope received a text that made her sigh with joy, it was unequivocal: now it was the girls who were going to rest on the beach. Lucas did not hesitate when he complained that this was unfair, earning the disapproving looks of Hope and Jo, who were eager to get rid of having to look after the dolls.

To be honest, Becca was also a little fed up with hers and appreciated spending more time without Marisol. She wasn't the best person, nor was she the most honest, but she didn't try to fool herself for a minute. She didn't wait for her to turn to hand her over to Rhea.

-I'm going to get my ass wet-, she gave Marisol a brief kiss, who made an effort not to turn her face away when she heard that rudeness.

 _Good. Let me get a little disgusted. This way it will hurt less_.

With a smile, she said goodbye to the boys and followed the girls, almost running, eager to taste the sea water. She hadn't woken up with the idea of diving into the pool's chlorinated water, much less salt water, but by the time she thought they were going to enjoy the beach without drama, she was ready to get her hair wet. The curls would be fixed tomorrow.

Those on the show didn't take them to the same beach as the other time, when Shannon, Elisa, and Jo got into their fight, although the trip lasted more or less the same. This time it was a more hidden beach, with fewer people and no stones. People already there were staring at them, impressed by the cameras that followed them.

When they got to where they had thrown some towels, where the boys had clearly been laying, they noticed a half-ruined sandcastle. Gary had been complaining that Henrik had destroyed it. Becca kicked the pile of sand to finish the job, then followed Lottie and Jo into the waves.

The water was ice cold and her skin crawled, but she played with Lottie and Jo until she got used to the temperature. When he was most comfortable, the two girls abandoned the water and lay down to dry in the sun with the others. Becca decided she wasn't going to follow them this time, but she waded to shore and sat where the waves kissed the sand.

She listened to the girls talk about the challenge and the final. She supposed it was normal, there were only three days left and the excitement and fear were palpable in equal parts because there were too many couples still.

-Hey, Becca, come over-, Lottie called.

Becca got up to go with them, putting on her bikini top to give it a little bit of self and less bothering her.

-I can't wait to go home and walk the dog. I'm getting fat here, doing nothing all day-, she complained as she flopped down on a towel to dry herself from the sun.

-You will not say that you do not have with what to exercise in the Villa.

-Come on, Jo. I do not exercise. I walk the dog and ride a horse. Two things that I cannot do in the Villa. And I get really bored, so I eat. A lot, I'm starving all day.

-No wonder you ate that whole cake-, Jo teased-. Yes, I saw it. It was fun. And it was weird seeing Rahim eat it.

-Yes, he was watching his diet until then-, Becca remembered that day, which already seemed so far away. The one where she was about to throw away what she had come to do in Love Island. She wished she could go back, further still in time, and not have chosen Bobby, not looked at Bobby, not laughed at his shitty jokes: everything would have been so much easier. Becca frowned: _would it really have been easier?_

The snap of Lottie's fingers kept her from thinking about the missed possibilities.

-Come on, Becca, tell us, how do you think you and Marisol will fare? -, Hope asked, particularly interested. Becca wasn't sure if she was referring to the challenge or the show.

-I do not know. For the moment we're still here, let's see what happens-, her evasive answer did not convince any of the girls, who tried to get her out more. She just smiled and shrugged, letting the girls' protests wash over her. She had no intention of saying anything to show what he wanted to do. No: what she had to do. Was it a good strategy? What difference did it make?

Becca stopped listening to the girls, closed her eyes, and let her bikini dry in the sun until they told them it was time to go back to the Villa. It was a relief for Becca, the talk about reaching the final was making her nervous and she hadn't dared to part with the girls so she wouldn't have to listen to them.

The return to the Villa was disappointing: although it was fun to find the boys trying to do yoga, Henrik's idea, Becca came across a disgruntled Marisol and trying to attach a broken leg to Rhea. Becca forced herself to laugh at the situation, to ease any guilt Marisol might feel for the accident, though she suspected it wouldn't be much. They weren't going to win that challenge either.

She decided to try to fix the mess and attach her leg to the doll while Marisol caught up with the other girls. She couldn't help but imagine that it was her and Bobby who were playing with dolls and that she would be placing Rhea's leg, too, but because Bobby was clumsy, not because he hated the doll. She saw it as clearly as if she had lived it. It was one of the things they had in common: they both liked to play, they would have had a good time together. Becca blinked because she was starting to see blurry.

_Stop now. You have run out of him. Forget him. You didn't choose him. He went._

In the end she managed to fix the leg, but it had become a little loose. She sighed deeply, breathing out all the frustration that had taken over her mind, not letting it come back. There were only three days left, I had to get to the final, it had to be worth it.

When the sun began to hide on the horizon, another text allowed them to put the dolls back in the cribs and gave them an hour to prepare and find out which couple were the best parents. Noah, Rahim, and Becca looked at each other, knowing it wasn't going to be theirs. The three of them shrugged almost at the same time and parted ways to change clothes.

No one took care of their appearance to wait and read who had won the challenge. In fact, the entire hour hadn't passed when everyone gathered in the room. Noah was sure that the winners were going to be Gary and Lottie. It had certainly been a surprise that Lottie was serious about faux motherhood, and Gary hadn't been a bad father of dolls either.

Sure enough, the two of them won the competition according to the message that reached Noah's phone and they had won a night at the Hideaway. They humbly celebrated it, but the sparkle in Lottie's eyes betrayed her desire to be alone with Gary. It wasn't that they hadn't been heard since they met again, but now they would have a chance to be alone.

Becca smiled for them but was relieved she hadn't won that challenge. Still, she squeezed Marisol's hand and shot her a meaningful look. Marisol mumbled "I'm sorry" and Becca was understanding to reassure her. She swallowed the sigh she wanted to let out and immediately regretted it when Noah's cell phone rang again.

-Islanders-, he began to read-. Today you have been recorded live for most of the day and we asked our viewers who they thought had done better.

Noah was interrupted by the murmurs of the islanders and took the opportunity to cast a worried look at Hope. He kept reading:

-The highest rated have been Gary and Lottie, followed by Henrik and Hannah. Congratulations to the four-. Noah stopped reading, a little calmer. But that did not last long. Becca wasn't the only one who jumped when his phone rang again. He looked at it nervously and read the islanders.

-The worst rated, for having damaged their dolls and not having made an effort with them are the couples formed by Chelsea and Lucas and Jo and Ibrahim.

-But Marisol has broken hers too! -, Jo protested, enraged at the fact that she had been valued as one of the worst parents.

Becca didn't know where to look. Jo was right, but it was not their fault that the public considered them worse than Becca and Marisol. After all, Becca had managed to fix Rhea and took good care of her, despite being inexperienced. Something similar had happened with Hope and Noah, although her doll had not been damaged, Hope had ignored it as if it did not exist, even when the boys had gone to the beach.

Again, Noah's phone rang.

-Islanders, now you must decide from the two worst valued couples who will leave the Love Island tonight. Talk it over with your partners and choose wisely.

-Their fucking mother-, Becca blurted out in disgust when Noah finished reading. She looked at Chelsea and Lucas before pushing Marisol aside to discuss and choose who would vote to reduce the number of couples in the Villa. Jo kept protesting, but nobody could do anything at that moment, they had to meditate who was going to stay in the Villa.

Both girls walked away from the two couples in danger, who remained at the stake to await the verdict of their friends. Marisol and Becca sat in the kitchen, away from the rest who had also isolated themselves in different parts of the Villa.

-So? -. It was Marisol who asked.

-I think Jo and Rahim should leave the Villa-, she answered without hesitation-. They can survive outside.

Marisol disagreed. She preferred Chelsea and Lucas to leave, they didn't deserve to stay at the Villa because they weren't even a real couple. Marisol almost spat when she named Lucas, and Becca realized that it wasn't that Marisol suddenly cared more about romanticism than pragmatism. Because it was clear that Jo and Rahim were in competition, not Lucas and Chelsea. Marisol didn't want Lucas around Becca.

They saw Noah and Hope were already returning to the fire pit and they had not even sent the text with the names of the couple that they believed should leave. And neither of them would budge. Becca didn't really want competition, and Marisol couldn't shake the image of Lucas and Becca dancing. Who knew if she wasn't imagining something worse.

Marisol also noticed that the rest of the couples were already meeting again. Becca watched, silently, as she typed in the names of Chelsea and Lucas and then sent the message. When she sent it, Becca told her to leave, alone, that she would be back at the firepit in a minute or two.

 _I don't have the strength to argue._ No, lie.

She did have the strength to argue, but she doubted she could avoid spouting a thousand oaths from her mouth and something that would put her in a bind. It took her only a few seconds to shake off her anger at not having managed to convince Marisol and she was able to reach her before reaching the firepit. The islanders looked at them annoyed, for having been late.

Everyone was nervous, Chelsea moved her hands with too much energy while Jo paced back and forth, angry and scared in equal parts, Rahim tried to stop her, without much success. The text that reported the names of the couple to be abandoned reached, again, Noah.

-Chelsea and Lucas.

Although it might upset Marisol, Becca hugged Lucas to say goodbye to him. As she was not wearing heels at the time, because, like none, she did not expect it to be an important night, it barely reached her shoulder.

-We will dance together again, okay? -, she whispered, standing on tiptoe, although she did not reach his ear either. He was very tall, and she was ridiculously small. Discreetly, he caught her around the waist and leaned down to answer her.

-Anytime.

Becca kissed him on the cheek and waited with the rest of the islanders at the entrance of the Villa to say goodbye to the couple. When Lucas let Chelsea get into the car that would take them to their hotel first, he turned to give Becca a mischievous wink. Unfortunately, Marisol had seen it and nudged her before going into the Villa without speaking to her.

 _I guess I deserve this_.

As she went to bed, she saw Gary and Lottie walking into the Hideaway and she was dead with envy. Those two had already been there twice and she hadn't known that room. _Well, the time I was able to enter I didn't want to. And I wouldn't have wanted today, either._

Of course, she fell into bed exhausted and fell asleep right away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y háblale de este amor  
>  Que me guardé_
> 
> _Cuéntale que hoy_ lo _imaginé_  
>  Dile que por amar erré  
> Cuéntale que es su olor mi sed
> 
>  _Nana._ Mónica Naranjo.

**Day 28.**

The atmosphere in the bedroom was still strange. Now even more without Chelsea's cheery laugh and Gary and Lottie coming back from Hideaway, both pleased, it didn't make it any better, not for Becca. They were less and less people and that beginning to overwhelm her. They were all awake and chatting, but she was not interested in what they were talking about. She had lost interest in the conversations of her fellow islanders.

She was sure she heard someone whine when Marisol's phone rang and then, it was Becca who complained, because she was really fed up with being there and that the only communication they had with the outside was the person who ordered them to do things and interrupted them when they least needed it.

Luckily, that text, which had scared everyone at first, was encouraging them to get dressed and get ready so they could talk to someone who missed them on the outside. As always, it was the boys who first occupied the bathroom to wash up and then the girls followed. Becca was the last to use the shower and, in addition, she was lucky that everyone had left the outside of the building, there was no one left there.

Without really knowing why, she cried. Not a cry accompanied by sobs and hiccups, but a silent one. The tears just started to flow, and Becca didn't have the strength to hold them back, she only let them out until her eyes were dry, as long as that was possible under the shower water. Perhaps it was that today she had woken up especially sensitive and did not understand why. Perhaps it was that she had not dreamed anything or that she was beginning to be afraid of being so close to the final, even though there was still time to be expelled. Maybe because that day all the islanders were going to be able to talk with their family and friends and that was a good thing, the best thing that had happened in the Villa since ...

She didn't even know. Maybe when Bobby _saved her_ when Rahim broke up with her. Maybe when she still believed she could handle everything. She did not know it.

Becca took the opportunity to enjoy the hot water for a few more minutes by adding a little more conditioner. _I never thought I would be so grateful to have so much hair._ Finally, she pulled herself together as fast as she could, fighting off the unwanted moisture, and towelled herself off. In the dressing room she removed her wet bikini to put on a dress and dried her hair so she could go to the Beach Hut to talk to her brother. Maybe Devan was there too. Jos? Had Jos seen her on television and decided it was time to talk to her again? Would he despise her for what she was doing? Maybe he despised her, he was doing a bitch to someone who didn't deserve it, but at least he would understand why she was doing it.

_I need him more than ever. He understood me, it would make me feel better. No, he would hate me. I am a horrible person._

_Cheer up, Becca. It's getting closer. Pray that you don't look like the ghost you should look like right now._

Perhaps the tears had escaped her because she was relieved that Bobby was no longer there: Becca no more had to see him every day or yearn for him in any way, and of course he wouldn't have to see directly and unfiltered the damage she was going to cause. She missed him, of course, very, _very much_ , but she knew that without his presence it would be easier to get over him and the reality show. It's only been a couple of days, but each day it hurt a little less. _The same should happen to him, time heals everything, they say. Time and distance._ Even his scent had already disappeared from the Villa. That thought gave her strength to face the day ahead, after all, she was going to know something about the real world.

She put on concealer cream and drew a fine line of kohl on her eyes. She also applied a tinted moisturizer to her face to hide her paleness. Becca didn't understand why she looked worse today than the day before if she had slept better.

She would enter the cabin right after Gary, she waited for him sitting cross-legged on the floor while looking at her mobile, not seeing anything: they let her take pictures with it, but she had never taken any, except the selfie the first day, and had deleted it. Gary was taking his time. She felt nervous, what would her brother say to her? He would surely tell her what people were saying about her and if she was doing it right. How he would manage to be able to do it without it being obvious, she did not know. Maybe they couldn't even, sure there were some kind of rules.

Finally, Gary came out of the cabin with a smile on his face.

-Everything okay, then? -, Becca asked, also smiling. Despite his outburst in the shower, it really was a happy day for everyone: they had been locked up for 28 days without seeing the people they really wanted by their side, that is, family and friends. She wasn't very excited, but it would soon pass when she spoke to whoever was on the other side.

-Fantastic. Get ready, you may have a surprise. Today is a great day.

-Yes, it is. I'm going to talk to my people-, she agreed as she opened the door to enter. She imagined what the surprise would be, and while Gary had been happy, Becca didn't think she felt the same, it was going to be uncomfortable and she didn't know how she was going to be able to hide it. She filled her lungs with air and entered the Beach Hut.

There was no one inside, just a technique that was fiddling with the television. Typically, the technician only appeared when the screen was flickering or not turning on. The woman turned to her and asked for the phone, hooking it up with a cable somewhere behind the television.

She was starting to get nervous when her phone rang and vibrated at the same time, with the shrill sound she had become used to. Becca didn't recognize the phone number, but the message was from his brother, Reuben. He was excited when he introduced himself and they began to speak through messages, which were reflected on the television screen.

It wasn't really a great conversation, and no mention was made of the £ 50,000 prize, for the talk was clearly not private, like everything on Love Island, but at least they knew about each other and Becca calmed down. She also didn't ask about the animal shelter or if he had heard something about Jos, but her brother reassured her by telling her about the atmosphere in Durham and that all her acquaintances and many more people were with her.

Even Joe's pub has become a temple to see you. Every time it has been filled with more people.

Becca smiled at this and was about to reply when a message appeared on the television screen advising her to finish. She sent kisses and regards to everyone and assured her brother that she was going to do the best he could. There was no response, the communication had been cut off and the screen was blue.

She was about to get up when the phone rang again and, as Gary had warned her, she had a surprise: Marisol's parents were going to talk to her and, to be honest, she no longer cared so much about doing it because she didn't have to look at their faces. Lying to the face was hard for her, she knew she couldn't always hide her thoughts and feelings, but through messages it was different: even if everything was reflected on the show, Becca didn't have to raise her look and separate it from the phone.

 _They seem to have thought of me_. She smirked at the idiotic thought, because obviously that wasn't so. But she was very relieved.

Until she realized that, although they were only messages and she couldn't get to know people from them, Marisol's parents (her mother, rather, who had clarified that she was the one who wrote) seemed like kind people and she would have than lying to them about their intentions towards their daughter when they asked her directly. But what could Becca tell them? She tried to be vague and wrote and deleted an answer twice, much to her frustration.

Write anything. They're going to start to suspect something, idiot, hurry up.

She could only lie. At this point it should come naturally to her, but it wasn't, she still had to think, and she still hesitated to do so, sometimes. Becca had never liked lying and had avoided it. Obviously, she had lied, as everyone did, in the Villa and in her life. And she knew she was a bad liar, but that didn't matter when she was writing a text.

Becca smiled to chase away the expression of concern that was probably forming on her face and typed in a response that was satisfactory enough for everyone. Maybe they got what they wanted, because the response seemed cheerful, with a lot of emojis and exclamations. They said goodbye to her with kisses, but Becca did not reply, hoping that they believed that they had cut off their communication. And if not… She couldn't find the desire to answer them.

-I'm done-, she said, sitting on the couch, waiting for the technique to disconnect her mobile from the screen. She was restless and couldn't stop moving her leg while she waited. Fortunately, the woman finished early and was able to leave. Lottie was waiting outside.

\- Fine? -, she asked her. Becca smiled as much as she could.

-Fantastic.

Did it sound fake? I hope not.

Becca let Lottie in so she could talk to one Rob, a friend of hers from Australia. There was no one else near the Cabin, perhaps Lottie was the last. She looked at the sky and the sun was already beginning to go down, maybe she could go to the kitchen to eat something, she was sure they had already brought the food. She had a huge hole in her stomach and maybe she would find some islanders there to talk a little. _It won't hurt to gossip a little._

She found almost everyone there. Only Marisol, Lottie, and Hannah were missing, they must still be talking. From what the others were telling, not all of them had done it in the Beach Hut: to speed things up, the staff had conditioned one of the rooms that were always closed on the ground floor. Becca remembered trying to open the doors, the first few days, but couldn't and let it be.

There were not satisfied people with their conversations. They had all spoken not only with those who made them most excited to talk, but also with those of their partner and, apparently, not everyone was happy. Jo's face was wrinkled in disgust while Ibrahim kept staring at his plate of food, something with a lot of rice and vegetables and some chicken.

-It was hideous, hideous-, Jo muttered from time to time. Becca could guess that even though Rahim had received the occasional unflattering comment about his girlfriend, he was trying to reassure her with little touches from under the table. Becca found it kind-hearted and smiled at her plate, resting her face on her hand as she lifted a fork full of spaghetti to her mouth. If she now looked like a dinosaur when she ate, no one told her anything.

The girls who were missing because they were still texting with their families and friends appeared, one after another, in the kitchen. They all seemed very happy, even Marisol.

-My mother already told me that she spoke to you-, she gave her a firm hug-. I've also talked to your brother. Why didn't I know you had a brother?

-Because no one was interested in finding out-, Becca just said-. What did he tell you?

-Not here.

Becca raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What the hell had Reuben told her? Nothing bad, of course, if not Marisol would have come back with a long, wrinkled face. At least she could be sure that Reuben had played his role well, both with her and with Marisol, no one would think anything strange about their conversation, even if it was broadcast in full, which she doubted.

-Okay, tell me later, when you finish eating. I'll make you a coffee, meanwhile.

And that's what Becca did while Marisol took a bite of her own food. When she finished it, he walked over and sat next to his girl, waiting for her to finish eating. Marisol wasn't in a rush, but started her coffee before finishing her spaghetti, craving for caffeine. When she finished, Becca collected everything and left it in the cart.

-We are going now.

Marisol guided Becca inside the Villa to begin telling her everything her parents and Becca’s brother had said and hoping that she would do the same. However, a message to Marisol's and Becca’s phones did not let them even begin to catch up.

-Heaven’s sake, the last date, Becca. Run, let's get pretty.

Apparently, everyone else had received the same text, as they began to enter and head to the dressing room with them, with excited squeals and giggles. Becca joined in those enthusiastic shouts and rummaged through her things, finally choosing a red dress made of a satin-like fabric that was shiny and fitted the few curves she had.

She sat between Marisol and Hope to give her lashes and lips some colour and perfect the kohl line of her eyes. Becca did not have to wait too long for Marisol, she was already well made up from first thing in the morning and only had to give herself a few touch-ups and put on contact lenses to avoid wearing the glasses.

Marisol took her by the hand and together they waited outside the Villa for a jeep to pick them up. The driver took them south, to a beach near a port full of catamarans and sailboats, about thirty minutes from the Villa. It was a cove where there were still people sunbathing and where they could see boats entering and leaving that port. They had seen some of the jeeps follow the same direction as them and one that veered further south, leaving the small port town behind.

They left them right on the promenade, since the vehicle could not go further, but they were given directions to get to a small motorboat that was waiting for them on the beach. Luckily for them, although they were both wearing heels, they had anchored the boat in the sand, so they didn't have to get their feet wet. A couple of workers and the cameraman that was following them waited for both of them to embark to push the boat towards the water and begin to sail on the way to a gazebo that, they had no idea how, was floating a little further, in the Mediterranean water.

When they arrived, they had to climb vertical stairs. _We're not dressed for this, please_. The cameraman recorded them going up, being careful not to take scandalous angles and with the help of the other two who were on the boat, he went up with his camera. The ship moved away at a reasonable distance.

In the middle of the gazebo they had placed two chairs and a table with cold cuts and cheese covers. A bottle of red wine rested in a bucket filled with ice, ready to be opened. They both sat down, but Becca wrinkled her nose at the smell of cheese.

-Please, Marisol, could you put the cheese aside? The smell is making me dizzy.

She wasn't actually getting dizzy, but it was making her stomach turn. Anyway, Marisol pushed aside the tray containing different types of cheeses as far as she could, and instead brought the one with cold cuts towards Becca. It wasn't enough, but hse felt better and began to peck at the white-streaked loin. The _serrano_ also had fine lines of white fat. All this is Iberian, minimum _bellota_. And the wine looks fancy. Becca read the label: it was a young Ribera del Duero. _Has this served us because of our origins?_

Becca managed not to break the cork with the bottle opener that had been left at the end of the table and filled Marisol's glasses and hers, so she could toast before attacking the _serrano_.

-For our first date! -, she toasted.

-And those that follow!

The glasses collided with a clinking sound that Becca found wonderful, not the taste of the wine, which made her tongue stiff. She attacked the sausage tray to get that unpleasant sensation out of his mouth. Marisol was laughing at Becca's gestures every time she sipped her glass of wine and most of the date passed quickly and smoothly, which Becca appreciated.

However, once the sun began to disappear over the horizon and cast the light gold and bronze, Marisol showed signs of nervousness, shifting in her chair and biting her lip.

 _Don't fuck with me_. Becca was dreading whatever she wanted that Marisol wanted to declare to her now, she didn't know if she would be able to push her back again if she told her again that she loved her, with the camera filming avidly and already being so close to the end of the show and so close to fifty thousand pounds. She shook her head and reached for one of her partner's hands to reassure and reassure herself.

With a sigh, Marisol began to speak. Her hopeful tone was digging into Becca's consciousness and she was forced to hide surprise at what Marisol was saying. Finally, the blonde decided:

-When I spoke with your brother, he gave me some advice. I would like… I would like to ask you this and make our relationship official. Becca: do you want to be my girlfriend?

 _Damn, Reuben. Do you have any idea what you've got?_ Becca swallowed hard as Marisol, without waiting for an answer, continued speaking:

-You make me very happy and sometimes I think you don't know how much-. A smile of genuine happiness appeared on his face.

_Smile, hurry up! Say something… whatever…_

-Of course, I want to be your girlfriend, Reina, I would love to.

_Now I must kiss her… it has to seem true. I hate doing this._

-Are you okay, Becca?

-Yes, this is exciting. I can't believe it's really happening.

_This is cruel. But there is no turning back. I don't know what to do. This is wrong._

It was serious. Becca had not been aware until now of all that her determination to stay and win Love Island 2019 implied. Before, it was more distant, more alien and, even, she had almost forgotten about it when she made her plans, never consummated, with Bobby. But she could no longer ignore it, even if she wanted to, she could no longer solve it _tomorrow_.

Becca kissed her, because it was what she had to do. Marisol was enthusiastic about kisses and Becca decided that Marisol should be the one to call the shots, the one to finish the kiss, the one to get fed up with his mouth.

The cameraman fingered his cell phone and the motorboat approached the gazebo, apologizing, telling them that he was going to leave them alone for a while, that he would be back in a while. Becca smiled shyly at this new state, in which, for the first time since entering the Villa, she was going to be sure that no one was recording her.

And she realized it, looking longingly at the camera that was leaving: now she had no excuse to deny Marisol sex and, from the look she was directing her, she was willing to go beyond kisses. Her heart began to race faster and faster, worried. No, she was nervous, she had no idea what she was going to do, nor had it crossed her mind that, out of nowhere, she would be left alone with her partner.

It wasn't that being with a woman didn't like her, it wasn't that being with Marisol disgusted her. What Becca did not want was to go _so_ far to achieve her goal and now she did not know how to get out of that situation without offending Marisol or disrespecting herself, agreeing to something that she could not do.

_Offending Marisol. Funny, when I'm going to destroy her as soon as our time on the show is up. It could be tonight._

Becca looked at her nervously, and Marisol seemed to understand her apprehensions. Obviously, she didn't understand them, but smiled, thinking she knew what was going through her mind. She just pulled her chair closer to Becca's and hugged her around the waist, resting her head on her shoulder, not forcing her to anything, just relaxing the two of them together.

Not far from them, a catamaran crossed the calm waters, darkening as the sun disappeared, close enough to recognize the silhouettes of Hope and Noah, leaning over the side. Becca realized that they were returning from their walk, heading towards the port. Their own boat was also returning to the gazebo to collect them and return to the Villa.

It was already dark when they met the rest of the islanders on the lawn, all discussing their dates. Henrik and Hannah were very happy because they had been taken to a dinner in the surroundings of some caves and had been allowed to visit them, being able to go by boat through the underground waters, full of colours.

Marisol proudly announced that she and Becca were finally official brides and the rest of the girls praised and congratulated them for that fact. Lottie pinched her arm, with a mischievous smile while Hope, although excited by the news, was a bit withdrawn: apparently Noah had not asked her to be officers as she had expected him to do.

-You should ask him. I don't believe that after all this time, you are still not a proper couple-, Lottie suggested. Hope just nodded, still looking around the kitchen, where Noah was making some tea, her eyes worried.

-Maybe he asks you in the final-, Becca added, following her gaze. She wasn't sure if Hope had heard her.

After catching up on their respective appointments, everyone calmly walked to the kitchen before getting ready to go to sleep, even though the lights in the Villa were still on.

Becca was teasing Hannah when Noah knocked on the dressing room door and asked permission to enter. Since they had already changed, they let him pass, although they questioned him about his reasons for being there.

-I just want to go out on the terrace to get some fresh air-, he told them, and went out onto the terrace without closing the door.

Hannah and Becca were already leaving when Noah squealed to get the Becca's attention. She turned, intrigued by what Noah would want from her: if Hope found out that the two of them were together and alone, with no one around, she would go crazy. Noah asked her to join him on the terrace, who didn't feel like being alone.

Becca hesitated. She wasn't sure this was a good idea, but she decided to go out on the terrace with him, wondering if he could use anything Noah told her in any way. To her surprise, Noah started screwing at her after telling her a story about death and the stars strangely similar to Simba from The Lion King. She hoped that was just a flirting move and not that he really believed it.

Becca glanced briefly at the camera that hung on the wall above the door. It was on. She smiled at Noah when he declared that Becca was made of "stardust", quoting Sagan. She wanted to make fun of him and send him to hell, of course it was made of stardust, as much as the cushion she was sitting on or the lawn in the Villa garden. However, she held back and let him continue, to see how far he would go.

Becca was well aware that she was being calculating, but with the final so close, she figured she had to take advantage of whatever seemed favourable for her and her partner to be winners. She didn't have to strain because, for a reason she didn't know, Noah had decided to open up to her.

-I wonder how different things would be if you and I could have been together.

_There is. He hasn't shown any kind of interest in me for almost a month and now that the home stretch is approaching… what does he want? Because obviously this is not about the disastrous Operation. Noah doesn't like me._

Becca frowned at the thoughts, all horrifying, that were running through her head. Could it be that he was trying to sabotage her? She smiled at Noah because if that was it, she was going to let him try.

-I think it's a little late for that, Noah. You are in a strong relationship with Hope and I am in an official one with Marisol-, she answered tentatively, waiting to see where what he would say next would take her. Noah looked up at the sky and talked about what a lonely man was like, but that, at that moment, all he wanted was to be with her, there.

-Becca, I…-, he was getting nervous.

-Tell me what you want to say. We may not be alone again.

Becca regretted being so rude because now Noah was giving her a look that was meant to be painful. It didn't affect her, knowing how she knew that Noah, of all the boys who had passed through Love Island, hadn't really taken his eyes and hands off one girl. So, either he was playing to win, or he was a wimp with zero personality who hadn't had the balls to go after what he wanted. Whatever it was, Becca had missed an opportunity to reverse the strategy Noah had in her favour.

She sighed, said good night, and went to lie down next to Marisol.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y, aún no se ha dormido y le hizo un trato al colchón  
>  Con su espuma se forró el corazón  
> Anoche era de piedra  
> Y al alba era de mimbre_
> 
> _Que se dobla antes que partirse_   
>    
> 
> 
> _Corazón de Mimbre._ Marea

**Day 29.**

The dresses were beautiful, all of them. A little too pompous for a ceremony that seemed like a complete charade to Becca, but she embraced the opportunity to go shopping with Marisol and the girls. She tried on dresses just to see herself in them, although most of the time she came out snorting from the dressing rooms because, either in Spain the sizes were different in terms of make or she was getting fatter: everything was too tight for her, especially the chest, but if she took a size more, it was too big.

She resigned herself to believing she was wearing a girdle and corset when she chose a copper-coloured dress with a sequined sweetheart neckline. The skirt was chiffon, above the knees, a little lighter and trimmed in gold. It was finished off with a crepe belt that helped her lift her chest. _Better tight than loose._

It was not a dress that Marisol had chosen for her, but neither did she put any fault, so she deduced that it did not fit so badly.

Lottie and Hannah were having fun in the changing rooms of the store while Jo rummaged through the hangers of various dresses, none of which convinced her. Becca walked over to her and urged her to try on a dark one below the knees, with a slit that went up to the hips and a slight asymmetry at the top. The cyclist was satisfied when she looked at herself in the mirror after leaving the changing room with it on. Now she was worried about his hair, too short and partly shaved, but Becca couldn't do anything for it.

-Maybe I can style it to make it look like you're wearing it up-, she suggested, but Jo dismissed the idea.

With their bags, where they had carefully stored their dresses, a pair of shoes and jewellery, they left the store and got into the jeeps to be transferred from the town to the Villa. On the way back, Becca pointed Hope to the little shop where she and Marisol had bought the strawberries and pineapples the day it rained.

Once in the villa, they ran to the dressing room to arrange the dresses so that they would not get creased from being in the bags for too long. Becca even hung it on the door of one of the cabinets. She admired it: she liked it very much.

-Let's pick the makeup-, Lottie suggested.

Becca rummaged through her makeup bag and the sound of mascara jars colliding with each other filled the room. She chose a nude lip gloss that she intended to pair with smoky eyes in black and gold. It didn't take long for Becca to choose; the rest of the girls were chatting among themselves and comparing lipsticks to choose the one that best suited their dresses. She didn't wait for them and went out onto the lawn.

To her surprise, the boys were dancing. She guessed thar they were practicing the steps. She sighed heavily, because she wasn't expecting there to be a formal dance and, shit, she had no idea how to dance. Becca ran into the dressing room to tell the girls of what was happening.

-You must see them, really. Henrik is dancing with Rahim, but for some reason he just bumps into Gary.

-He should just climb and look for mushrooms-, Hannah laughed.

-I'm afraid we're going to dance tonight-, Hope continued-. I love it, I have no problem with that. But we better join them and practice.

-Of course, it is something that Henrik needs.

Becca and Marisol looked at each other and agreed to start a dance right there, in the dressing room, to the amused looks of all the girls because Becca was constantly losing the rhythm.

-It's not my dance style-, she laughed-. You should forgive me if you lose your toes tonight.

They kept practicing and the rest of the girls went out, supposedly to do the same with their male partners. Becca improved, at least, and it seemed like she had finally learned all the steps to be able to do it right. _By the time I have to dance it tonight, I'm sure I've forgotten._

And, as usual, Becca got hungry. They had spent the whole morning shopping and after learning the dance her stomach was roaring. She left Marisol in the dressing room to go to the kitchen and find something to eat. In fact, the time had come, and they had left the catering ready, even some islanders were already attacking the food, as hungry as she, while others were playing with the fork and their portion.

There was a restless atmosphere, everyone was with their emotions running high at that moment: they were all so close that they hardly believed it and, also, they were aware that not everyone would arrive the next day. It was more than likely that that same day a couple would abandon them and, given the number of dresses and shoes that the girls had bought, it would be after the ceremony of ...

 _Love declaration?_ Becca glanced at the couples who were near her: the only ones who seemed to be there by accident were Hannah and Henrik. She remembered Hannah's speech when choosing the Swede, but they weren't really behaving like a couple in love. _I wonder if Marisol and I will give the same impression from outside._ Although Becca was pretending to have feelings for her, she didn't have to be doing well, she knew that pretending wasn't one of her strengths.

 _Do not worry now. If we continue in the Villa it will be because it seems that we are a couple, otherwise they would have thrown us out._ It was precisely what had happened to Bobby and Elisa, and to Graham and Shannon. But she couldn't shake the feeling of danger: if it were up to Becca, she wouldn't continue with this pantomime, but she had already gotten there and it would be a great disappointment not to try to win the prize, especially since that was why she had applied for Love Island.

When the last person finished eating, a text came to Lottie's cell phone: the boys and Becca were to go to the lounger area and the rest of the girls to the bedroom. In both places they would find pens and enough sheets of paper to write the speeches they would give to their partners that night.

Becca was grateful to be with the boys instead of the girls. She didn't think she could bear the pedantry that Hannah was surely showing off with her supposed writing skills. She didn't care if the girl wrote well or badly, really, but she didn't want to hear her say "this is good", "that's horrible" and that kind of thing with the tone of voice of his new personality. In fairness, she wasn't sure Hannah was going to behave like this either, but it would be a relief not to have to check. Besides, she had always found boys more fun than girls, and she had always, throughout her life, gotten along better with them.

So, she followed the boys and settled on one of the loungers and started to think. They were as lost as Becca as soon as they touched the pens, they looked at each other not quite sure how to start.

-And what am I supposed to say to Lottie? -, Gary complained. Henrik and Ibrahim were wondering exactly the same thing. The boys turned to Becca, seeking advice.

-Don't ask me, I'm like you. Although if I expect something from a declaration of love, it is for my man to tell me that he is the luckiest in the world to be able to kiss the ground on which I step-, she joked. To her surprise, the boys started writing like time was running out and she didn't even have the first line completed. _Hannah's around doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore._

Her mind was blank because she really didn't know what to say about her relationship with Marisol. It should be easy, because she could take it as a short story exercise or something, but she had never been good with words. She started and crossed out too many times and had crumpled up a lot of papers. The boys began to look at her amused.

-We didn't think you were worse than us.

-Fuck-, she muttered every time she crossed out a sentence. They were all finished, and she was still trying to make it seem like what she was writing was coming from her heart and she was starting to get nervous because she was being too obvious. Gary and Henrik lay down, each on a daybed, and flanking her, telling her things that weren't reassuring.

-At last! -, Becca exclaimed, and the pen slid across the paper quickly. Henrik clapped his hands with joy as he watched her write endlessly-. There, damn it.

Becca got up and jumped up with her pen held high, celebrating that she had finally finished her speech, Henrik and Gary joined her. It had taken a lot longer than any of the boys and surely any of the girls, but it was written and done. Now she just had to practice it until she was called to prepare for the ceremony.

The Villa was filled with the sounds of text messages shortly before the sun began to set on the horizon and, with contained nerves and excitement, all the islanders headed to their respective dressing rooms to prepare for that night. It was not the night of the final, but the feeling that it was important made the withdrawal solemn, without much fuss on the part of anyone. Even the girls' dressing room, normally filled with laughter and conversation, was quiet, with the girls slipping into their new dresses and squinting to better apply mascara.

Hope stopped applying her eyeshadow for a moment to look around her, her gaze heavy.

-We are many girls, now. But don't you notice that there is a lack of people here?

They looked at each other. Chelsea's hyperactivity was the first thing Becca noticed was missing and Marisol remarked that the dressing room no longer smelled the same way it did when Priya was. They remembered the unknows who replaced them when they left for Casa Amor, leaving only Blake, who left immediately, and Shannon, who was not lucky as soon as Jo entered the scene.

Jo frowned at the evidence, but declared that, after all, what mattered was that she had been the one chosen by Rahim. And Elisa was supposedly paired, but everyone knew that it had not been like that, that Bobby had not even tried.

-Don't make me sad-, Becca complained after the mention of Bobby and Elisa-. Let's finish putting on our makeup and go out into the garden to see what they have prepared for us. Today is a big day.

She did not dare to turn her face to one of the cameras in the dressing room, although she had a crazy desire to make a little greeting for those islanders who were not in the Villa but who, perhaps, were watching them through a screen.

 _Today is a big day._ But Becca didn't feel that way. In fact, if they had asked her about how she felt, she could only assure that she did not know. Like this, suddenly. She'd been fine all morning, laughing with the others as she tried on dresses, ranting with the guys because her speech wasn't coming out, and when she finally got inspired, jumping for joy. But now she didn't know what she was feeling.

She wasn't being herself. _What is Love Island doing to me?_

All the girls went out into the garden together, where the boys were strolling between high tables filled with nibbles and glasses with soda, supposedly cava. Becca and Marisol came forward, hand in hand. Arriving at a table with a tray of different cheeses, they had to turn aside because Becca was disgusted and did not want to stay around another moment.

The entire lawn, from the exit of the Villa to the edge of the pool, was decorated with pink and purple halogens in the shape of a heart. In one corner they had placed an arch adorned with flowers and ribbons, the same one they used in the “Happily Ever After” challenge, and they had placed five pairs of white garden chairs in front of it.

Normally they weren't aware of cameramen pacing very inconspicuously, but they had set up a pair of huge tripods on which two multi-cameras sat that pointed directly at the wedding arch. If before she had not believed that this was an important night, now she had no choice but to assimilate it.

With a glass in hand each, the islanders were asked to take their seats, leaving standing the couple who was going to declare their love under the arch. Everyone was nervous, but also excited, and Lottie began to give tips for relaxation.

Jo and Ibrahim positioned themselves under the archway and the lights they had prepared illuminated their faces. They held hands and Jo began to speak. Her nervousness disappeared as she spoke, not looking at the paper she was crumpling with one hand. When she finished, Rahim took her hands and declared it with what he had written that afternoon. After a brief pause and a kiss, the ceremony continued.

After Jo and Rahim, Hannah and Henrik and Gary and Lottie followed. Becca half listened to what everyone was saying, concentrating as she was on remembering what she had to say. It would have been easier if she felt what she wrote. 

Becca guided Marisol to the arch when their turn came and without letting go of her hand, she let out what he had learned.

It shouldn't have been so bad because Marisol was looking at her adoringly and she put her hand to her eyes to wipe away the moisture that was forming. Becca sighed in relief and braced herself for what she had to say to her. She was sure that Marisol's declaration of love would pierce and tear her, for all that it implied.

So it was.

Unable to avoid it, she cried. It was obvious to everyone and she even noticed how the cameras did not stop focusing on her. Once everyone believed her hoax that Becca was very emotional about the speeches, which was the excuse she gave for the appearance of tears, they continued with the last couple to go out on the goal: Hope and Noah. They were both very emotional too, but Becca noticed that Hope had given him more heart than the librarian. Becca thought back to the night before when Noah had been receptive to… What did he want? _Interacting_ with Becca?

To applause, everyone scattered around the tables that had food and drink. Marisol took the opportunity to grab a paper napkin and clean up Becca's makeup mess before going to the dance floor that production had marked with artificial candles and where they were going to dance what they had been practicing in the morning.

After her emotional slump, Becca felt better and was willing to try not to step on Marisol's feet. They got a little confused, at first, when they had to hold on and it was their hands that danced until they agreed that Becca should be the one to hold her by the waist, just because she was taller than Marisol, and taller, even at the time, because her heels were miles long.

The formal dance was acceptable, and everyone cheered again. Becca could see on everyone's faces that they were happy and excited. The music then changed to rhythms that Becca was more used to dancing to and she didn't hesitate to move around the dance floor like when she was in the college, handling herself extraordinarily well in those exaggerated heels: she wouldn't be the best dancer, but she knew how to keep the balance. Even Noah dared to dance for Hope, who was laughing at his arrhythmic movements.

Suddenly and without warning anyone, Lottie ran across the garden, her dress gathered up and yelling "Bobby!" until she reached the edge of the pool, where she jumped and sank for a moment. Gary laughed and followed her, causing a huge splash.

Becca didn't understand what this was about, but she thought it was a good way to show that everyone remembered him, so, forgetting about her makeup, her hair, and her clothes, she took off her heels and ran and jumped just like Lottie, with Bobby's name in her mouth, and although the rest of the islanders took a little longer to jump into the water, they all ended up swimming and ruining their clothes.

The joy did not last long. A text forced them to get out of the water and change their clothes because it was time to know the finalists of Love Island 2019. Becca hugged Marisol when a text told them that she was one of those couples who would be in the final the next day. However, Becca was concerned that Lottie and Gary were candidates to leave the Villa that day, along with Hannah and Henrik.

 _It is true that I have not been the best person in here, nor have I created intimate ties with anyone, but if I had to call anyone in the Villa a friend, it would be Lottie._ At least, Lottie was the one with whom she had most associated and felt the most affinity, so he considered with Marisol what they believed they should vote for. The producers and scriptwriters forced them, again, to choose between the two couples in danger: they had to point out the one they wanted in the final. Marisol did not love Lottie, Becca suspected that since the Rocco affair they both had some resentment, but if Becca agreed to let Chelsea go, Marisol should understand now.

It also didn't make sense that Marisol suddenly wanted a strong couple to lose their chance when she gave it to Jo and Rahim. Becca knew she wasn't being smart, voting for Lottie and Gary to stay, knowing that Hannah and Henrik were just a front and they wouldn't have a chance to win, but she wanted to choose with her guts and not her head.

_And even if I didn't get along so well with Lottie, I would prefer her a thousand times over to this Hannah._

She did not know why Marisol did not complain about the choice of Becca, who was the one who in the end wrote the names of Lottie and Gary on her mobile as the couple who deserved to be in the final, but she was grateful not to have to argue. Holding hands, they walked slowly towards the firepit, where they were all gathered waiting for them and awaiting the verdict of their messages.

To Becca's relief, the witch and her partner would stay with them.

She flatly refused to help Hannah pack her things and have time alone with her. Hannah claimed she wanted to say something to her, but Becca couldn't even handle the strident smell - _yes, strident, like a dented trumpet -_ her perfume gave off. She let her walk beside Henrik into the Villa and then waited with everyone else in the hall to say goodbye. Only Lottie seemed to miss her, and Becca couldn't help but roll her eyes, remembering how that Hannah had treated her.

The redhead and Henrik were lost in the dark while discussing something about the times when packing their bags. _The farthest they'll go is the hotel, they'll have two or three shags and a goodbye._

Becca joined the rest of the islanders in the kitchen for tea. Everyone was a little nervous, but Jo was very excited about that night and the next day.

-We are in the final! -, she exclaimed from time to time, as if she didn't quite believe it.

One by one, the islanders went to bed, joking about being fresh for the day ahead tomorrow. There was really something new in the air: the anticipation and excitement that this was the last time they were all going to sleep together.

Becca stayed to finish her tea, receiving a kiss from Marisol, who would wait for her in bed. The islanders left her alone, except for Noah. Surprisingly, Hope did not mind leaving him alone with Becca, did not give them a glance. _That she knows that he is alone with me and does not mount a scandal or throw a dart is not normal._ Becca frowned, at the thought: Hundreds of crazy ideas were crossing her mind, but none settled because Noah started talking.

-I’d wish… mmm…-, he began, as if he didn't really know what he wanted to convey. Becca raised an eyebrow and waited to see what he was doing. It didn't take long to find out-. Maybe I should tell you something, about yesterday. How about we talk on the rooftop?

 _Will you play yesterday's game?_ Becca could hardly believe it; she had thought she had spooked Noah with her question. In fact, she was sure she had scared him off. Anyway, she followed him to the roof, wanting to know which Sagan’s quote he was going to drop this time.

They tiptoed through the dark bedroom so as not to disturb any sleeping islanders, although from the sounds that came from some beds, they did not appear to be very sleepy. Becca hoped no one noticed they were both slipping away and tried not to trip over anything in the dark until she reached the terrace.

Noah was already sitting on the bench when she entered, he had been deft and quick, unlike her. He motioned for her to sit next to him, and Becca hesitated a moment: what if Noah decided to hug her without her permission? _Find out what he wants, let yourself go and then, if you are not interested, cut him._

Becca sat next to him, trying to keep a safe distance, and let Noah be the one to start talking. For some reason, he mentioned the damn kiss and called it part of the best thing that had happened to him in the Villa. Becca sank back on the bench, crossing her arms wearily and giving him a hard look.

-I think it's a little late for this kind of confession, don't you think?

-It's just that… I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to have you in my arms.

 _So, this is it. He tries to seduce me on the last day that we are all going to be in the Villa, the day before knowing who will win Love Island. If this is a strategy to sabotage Marisol and me, it's not smart._ She stole a glance at the camera and saw that it was on. Becca decided to take off the wrap she had been covering herself with since crying during the declarations of love and sighed heavily. _Whatever it is, I could go tell Hope right now what her boy is doing behind her back._

-Like I said, Noah, it's a little late. And not only that, but this is also the most disloyal thing I have seen in Love Island, even more than that kiss that I should never have started. You're trash-, she got up, enraged. Perhaps the best thing would be to go to Hope and tell her and destroy the couple, but she sensed that what the camera had captured would be enough to remove them from the scene in the final-. I could go to Hope, but I'd rather see if you have the balls to stand up to her and tell her that you wanted to fuck me today, now.

-Becca…-. Noah's voice trailed off when he finished pronouncing her name.

-Fuck you, Noah.

Becca pointed to the door so he could go in first and she could enjoy the girls' dressing room to put on pyjamas or a nightgown or whatever. She couldn't interpret the look he directed her, and she wasn't too upset to do so. This was disgusting, whether he was being honest or trying to deceive her.

_Funny that I'm cancelling him for this when I, tomorrow, when it's all over, I'll be a fucking bitch._

But she had a reason, a good reason, didn't she? _Keep telling yourself, hypocrite._

When she got to the bedroom, all he could hear was Lottie's snoring and Marisol's murmurs in her sleep. Rahim and Jo seemed to be still awake. _Good for them._ Becca got into bed, trying not to touch Marisol and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Es un sueño y no quiero morir_   
>  _Y tengo que salir, salir corriendo_   
>  _Dejar pasar el tiempo que nos queda por vivir_   
>  _Y tengo que seguir buscando dentro_   
>  _Veneno pa' los miedos, pa' poder sobrevivir_   
>  _Y tengo que salir, muy lejos de aquí_   
>  _Muy, muy lejos_
> 
> ****_Cada vez._ Desakato.  
>   
> 

**Day 30. The Final.**

It almost seemed like a normal day when she woke up that morning. But obviously it wasn't. Last night Hannah and Henrik were dumped and today that afternoon was the Love Island finale. In addition, she did not feel too good, the nausea from the nerves made that she did not want to open her eyes.

However, everyone was happy when they got out of bed and, with affection, after wishing each other good morning, they began to remember the best moments that they’ve lived in the Villa, and all the boys and girls that I have left them.

The day when Priya came in and turned everything upside down, indirectly causing the first expulsion of an islander. The arrival of Lucas and Henrik, which made almost all the boys nervous and absolutely all the girls were infatuated. Marisol and Rocco kissing in front of everyone and ignoring their partners.

Marisol, Lottie, and Gary grunted at the bitter memory. Becca, however, remembered another moment from that day and smiled wistfully. She also remembered the first time she realized that she liked Bobby.

-Mister Love Island was one of the best moments-, Becca said, looking down, smiling at the memory-. Bobby did not stop sucking up to me.

-So, he bought one of the judges…-, Rahim complained, laughing, dispelling all about Rocco. And although everyone laughed, at first, a silence fell between the finalists. There was no one who didn't miss Bobby, they all did. Becca took a breath and released it, as she usually did, as if she were blowing to put out a flame, to gather the necessary strength. She was proud when she realized that her eyes were not getting wet.

The silence made them forget what they were talking about.

-I guess we should have breakfast and then start getting ready for today-. Noah seemed in a hurry to get out of the bedroom. Becca wasn't surprised, after last night. She wondered what the public would rely on to vote for the winners, what would they be shown, and if the public would be able to see Noah's behaviour. Becca wished they could do it, she hoped the public had seen it.

A phone rang before everyone could leave the bedroom. It was Gary's. The text that had reached him warned them that the voting to choose the winning couple of Love Island 2019 began at that moment and would last until mid-afternoon. Everyone was left unsure what to say.

-Well… Breakfast! -, Hope encouraged.

They didn't even change their clothes to make breakfast. On the kitchen countertops there were fruits on one side, and on others, sausages, bacon and other meat products. Each one took what they wanted for breakfast that day and they cooked it in different ways.

The smell of bacon was making Becca sick, so she opted for the fruit. There were peaches, apples and a huge melon already cut ready to eat: she made a fruit salad that she watered with a bit of orange juice that she found in the fridge and tried to sit away from people who were having a stronger breakfast. Then, she made herself a coffee to wake up: Becca had the feeling that she was still asleep, she had been tired in every way for days.

-I think we should enjoy the pool and the sun before we get nostalgic. Soon we will know who the richest 50,000 pounds couple will be-, she said, when she noticed that everyone was finishing their breakfasts.

-Or the person-, Hope pointed out.

-Sure-, Becca smiled. _It won't be you._ She was confident that what happened the night before on the roof would be relayed and appreciated. Deep down, she felt sorry for Hope: they haven't been friends and she was possessive and sometimes aggressive, and Becca could come to understand where that aggressiveness was coming from, and whether Hope had nothing to do with Noah's intentions to shag Becca, she was obviously being cheated on. Maybe that's why Noah hadn't asked her to be an official couple?

Her mouth wrinkled. Becca was cheating on Marisol a thousand times worse than Noah could cheat on Hope.

Enough, stop thinking about it. You're going to go crazy.

But she couldn't, and the more Becca thought about it, the more nervous she got. She began to look around, searching she did not know what. The atmosphere was different, even the smell was different. Becca couldn't tell what had changed, maybe a breeze or maybe she was imagining it. The voices of the islanders' talks sounded as if they were inside a box, muffled and the light would not let her look at the horizon, because it seemed brighter.

Becca closed her eyes and breathed deeper. In a few hours it would all be over, and she was about to panic because she didn't know what I was going to do. No: she did know what she was going to do, but not how.

And an added problem was beginning to take over her sanity. Becca hadn't started thinking about it until the day Chelsea and Lucas were dumped: what was going to happen when she got back to Durham? What kind of life would it lead? She hadn't faced that problem, Becca was no longer an anonymous vet, she was no longer a girl they only knew in London nightclubs. When she got out of there, she would have become one of the Love Island finalists, hopefully the winner.

_Hopefully? When I have all the money, what will people do? It will be a curse._

_Shit, shit, shit. We do not think about this._

The true villain of Love Island _._ It wasn't a bad headline for those gossip magazines, The Sun and The Mirror and… Becca didn't know any more because she'd never been interested in that kind of press, but now she would have to, right? She probably had to talk to his _reporters_ , maybe deny rumours, maybe elude them. It would be complete chaos; she didn't know if she was going to be ready.

Nervously, Becca began to walk around the Villa. Lottie and Jo looked at her, puzzled, but said nothing. Becca approached them, on the beanbags, silently and without interrupting. She simply threw herself there to, crossing her legs and without stopping to move one of them, to distract herself. She hoped the talk they had, even if she didn't listen to it, would work as a lullaby to calm her down.

They were also nervous and only talked about some birds that were fluttering near the pool. Something about a short and boring life. _Well, right now I would like to be one: birds have no moral dilemmas._

Finally, later, Jo's phone rang, alerting the entire Village that the time had come. It was necessary to prepare to pack and dress to meet the winners of Love Island 2019 and the islanders entered the Villa with a solemn attitude, knowing that this was going to be the last time.

Each group went to their own dressing room to empty the closets in which they had kept their belongings for thirty days and to choose the clothes for that night. None had anything special for that day. Becca cleared her throat to get the girls' attention:

-What if we wear what we wear the first night we arrive?

Jo didn't seem very convinced.

-I came later. Much later-, she said, in a low voice. She was the only one of all who hadn't been there since day one.

-Wear what you wore on your first date with Rahim-, Marisol suggested.

Jo had to unpack part of her suitcase to find the outfit she wore the day she joined the show, but she looked less awkward. Becca had to remember what she had worn that first night at the Villa, when everything was bright, beautiful, and not scary, when everyone was getting to know each other and didn't know, and she didn't know, that things were going to get so complicated.

In the past, she should have known and been clear what kind of shit she had gotten into. But she was like an innocent girl who believed that everything was a game and that following it was going to be easy.

Once the dresses had been chosen and all the clothes and shoes had been packed into the suitcase, a text to Hope's phone told them that they could use the showers as long as they were quick. The boys would do it after them. When they finished their grooming, they would have an hour to eat something, get dressed, and make sure nothing was left behind. They supposed something similar had come to the boys.

With their bathing suits soaking wet, the girls went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Becca went with them, but just the thought of putting something in her mouth made her nauseous, so she only drank what was left of the morning orange juice and waited for the others to finish before they all went together to start combing her hair, putting on makeup. and get dressed. Another text ordered them to leave their microphones right there and that the vote had already ended.

Becca looked at the cameras in the dressing room: they seemed to be off.

When they finished, they went out onto the lawn and approached the boys, who had already finished their preparations as well. They made a circle and chatted about inconsequential topics to ward off their nerves. It was still daylight, although the sun was already down, and a kind of murmur surrounded the Villa. One song sounded muffled, beyond the building, and then another, and another, like a playlist.

After an eternal wait, Hope's phone rang, urging them to go to the firepit to find out the results of the last vote of the summer, from which the winning couple of that year would emerge.

-You look gorgeous-, Marisol told her, trailing and falling behind Becca, leaning toward her-. I'm so lucky to be here, now, with you. One good luck kiss?

-Let's not keep our minions waiting, Reina.

It was strange to be dressed as if they were partying around the firepit while it was still daylight. But there were the eight, waiting for the phones to start their concert because there was no presenter or someone directing everything that was going to happen next. Several multi-cameras surrounded them and there were technicians holding microphones over their heads, ready to capture even the slightest sigh.

The texts didn't take long and Becca gripped Marisol's hand tightly. _I'm super nervous, breathe, breathe. A few minutes and everything will be over, everything, win or not._ Marisol returned the squeeze. Becca's eyes were closed, and she bit her lower lip as she swayed, feeling the sword of Damocles closer and closer to her crown.

First message, for Lottie.

-Fourth: Jo and Ibrahim. Leave the phones on the bench and go to the entrance of the Villa-, she read.

The couple looked at each other and laughed, grateful that they had made it this far, which was already an achievement. They gave hugs and kisses to their fellow islanders and disappeared inside the building. Becca ran her tongue over her teeth.

Second message, for Marisol.

-Third: Lottie and Gary. Leave the phones on the bench and follow the path outside the Villa.

Laughing, Lottie told Gary that she had performed a spell to chain him to her as they headed towards the entrance of the Villa, to which Gary replied with something that the remaining two couples could not understand because what once seemed like a whisper now it was already different from the ambient noise and you could tell that it was people, public, who were waiting for them outside.

And it was evident when they showed themselves because the noise became a hubbub of voices. How many people were out there? And if that was the reaction with the third finalist, how would the winners be welcomed?

Becca began to get dizzy and asked Marisol to accompany her to sit on the bench while they waited for the next text. At her side, four abandoned phones.

Finally, the phone rang once more time. Noah read the text aloud.

-Noah and Hope, Marisol and Becca: congratulations on getting here. We will send you the message shortly with the names of the winners of Love Island 2019. Be patient.

-Fuck, shit on! -, Becca muttered, ignoring the recommendation. She played with the fingers of her hand as Marisol embraced her, trying to calm her down, although she trembled slightly. Noah and Hope remained standing, looking they did not know, as nervous as they.

The next beep that suggested the arrival of another text came from Hope's cell phone. Before reading it, she looked slowly over the three people who accompanied her, eager for her to read it. Becca and Marisol rose to receive the news.

-The winners of Love Island 2019 are… Do we really have to wait for another text? This is a joke-, she complained, looking up, as if looking for the culprit of the suspense. Her phone rang and vibrated again in her hand-. Marisol and Becca-, she was dumbfounded as she read it, it didn't seem like that was what she expected.

 _Fuck, fuck, you guys._ Becca covered her face with her hands and did not fall on the ground because Marisol was next to holding her. _Fuck, we won. Fuck, fuck._ The truth, she couldn't think of another word, it was the only thing that came to mind. She dug her face out of her hands and looked at Marisol. She didn't kiss her, but lifted her into the air while laughing, releasing the tension of waiting.

-Congratulations, girls, you deserve it. Go say hi to your fans-, Hope told them. She was trying to be diplomatic, but it was obvious how disappointed she was with that outcome.

Yet another message arrived, this time to Marisol: it told them to leave the phones in the bench, like the other islanders, and then the four of them to approach the entrance of the Villa. They did and went there together. A staff stopped them so that Hope and Noah came out first, as runners-up, and they could get positioned with the rest of the show's participants. A woman's voice was heard calling their names, amplified by a microphone, and the couple cheered.

A few minutes later, Becca and Marisol heard that same woman calling out to them. Someone opened the door wide and, suddenly, they were bathed in a lot of flashes and a very animated applause that followed them to the stage where they had done so many challenges. Although there was still some natural light, the platform was illuminated in bright colours and decorated with lush plants. There were sitting all the contestants from Love Island that year, even the boys from Casa Amor and the girls who, Becca guessed, replaced them during that time, because she didn't recognize them.

A tall, blond, beautiful woman stood in the middle, holding a microphone and some cards, inviting them to come up on stage. Becca looked at Marisol and held on tight to her. It was one thing to fall when they were "living quietly" and another was to do it in front of all those people, with makeup, hair and a nice dress.

Near the stage, with the entire audience, were her brother Reuben, and Carla and Devan, the people in charge of the shelter. They all knew what she was going to do in a moment and were applauding her enthusiastically, oblivious to the mess that was her head. Now she couldn't let them down, she had to harden her heart once more. _Just one more time and you can send it all to hell._

Becca noticed the seated islanders, who greeted them enthusiastically. Becca didn't know if Marisol had greeted them, but she returned them with a smile. They had no idea what was going to happen in a moment. If she was lucky, of course. She waved again, raising her palm, like a queen, as she searched for Bobby among them. She did not find it. _Has he not come? Is he the only one who has not come?_ Really, right now she didn't miss anyone else.

The hostess asked the couple to pay attention to the screen that had been placed behind her and that Becca had not noticed was there. What would they show? Both were aware that their history had had many ups and downs and even small crushes with other people. Becca had nothing to hide since Marisol chose her to couple up, she had been a good girl, she had been a good girlfriend. Marisol, however, looked like she was jumping into place.

_Are you hiding something from me?_

_Like you really care, like it's worse than what you do._ She told herself, wrinkling her nose as scenes from their time in the Villa began to play on the screen.

It seemed that it was going to be an innocent video until they began to show all the kisses that both had given, not only to their partners, but to those who were not. All the times that Becca had kissed Bobby while in another couple showed, and even glimpsed the day that both had taken advantage of an empty shower to have a desperate fuck. Becca knew she turned as red as a beetroot and heard the occasional whistle.

Marisol released her hug to look at her with rancour in her eyes.

-Come on, you're going to tell me you didn't notice what was going on between me and Bobby-, Becca told her.

-But you didn't think about fucking him-, Marisol muttered, revealing the anger in her voice, almost spitting, but Becca couldn't answer because the video wasn't over.

It was true that Marisol had wreaked havoc the day she shamelessly kissed Rocco in front of Lottie and the rest of the islanders, but they were showing more of Becca than her. Was it because Becca had really been so _bad_? Or was it that Marisol's stay at the Villa had simply been boring? From her they only showed a kiss with Henrik and some more with Graham, how she rejected Elisa and remained faithful to Becca.

Becca noticed that Marisol relaxed, next to her. But that did not happen to her, who was becoming more and more tense and lost in thought. She didn't even pay attention to what was left of the video, which was uninteresting anymore, at least to Becca. Once Elisa, Bobby and Lucas had left the Villa, everything interesting was over. Who was Marisol going to cheat on her with? With Noah? Because Becca needed a reason, another reason, to break up with her. She didn't want to become a calculating person.

_Oh wait, will they have the balls to pull out what Noah wanted to do to me yesterday?_ Becca looked away from the islanders and glanced at Hope. She was hoping not. A humiliation of that calibre, at the time, could be more than painful: Finding out that your boy (Becca remembered they weren't an engaged couple) had tried to cheat on you the night before that was something Becca knew was painful and humiliating.

When the screen went black, the audience and islanders erupted in applause, so Becca figured it couldn't have been bad, right? Regardless of everything Becca and Marisol had been up to before they got together, the video had really been quite calm and subtle, no last-minute drama. Aside from Noah, Becca had expected some drama, perhaps a lie from Marisol, to justify what she was going to do. She stared at the screen for a few more seconds.

Finally, Marisol opened her mouth.

-This was… interesting-, she smiled, her eyes alight-. I guess what matters is that we are both here now, together.

Becca didn't answer, she just bit her lip, so hard she thought it was going to bleed. _It's the moment. In a few moments, maybe I should break the trust that this girl has placed in me. Maybe, if she's lucky, it'll take a little longer. Maybe she had the same plan as me and everything she has done has been for nothing._ She turned her gaze to the islanders, searching for Bobby, and then she looked out into the audience, but didn't find him either. _Where is he?_

The hostess guided them to a pedestal that she had been hiding with her body and where there were two huge white envelopes. When the two faced each other, they decided to open their envelopes at the same time. Becca heard Marisol's sigh as she looked at the contents of her envelope: it was a heavy and disappointed sigh. The muscles in Becca's face fought not to show a small, satisfied smile, especially when she showed the paper marked 50,000 pounds in gold letters. Now it was worth it. Now she had to decide whether to hurt Marisol or to destroy everything she had done, which Becca had also lost.

 _Something good must come out of here, it has to be worth it: if I have come this far it has been for this._ Her face and heart stiffened; her mind empty as she stared blankly at Marisol.

-Are you taking your time? -. Marisol's voice sounded annoyed and her train of thought broke. _Better, so I put it bluntly._

 _-_ I'm going to keep it all-, she said, fighting against her conscience, her voice flat. She clutched the envelope and award card to her chest without taking her dry eyes from Marisol's.

Marisol was looking at her stunned, as well as the hostess and everyone who was gathered there. Only the music was playing in the background, very out of place at the time. Becca let it fill her ears, to continue without thinking.

-Excuse me? -, Marisol asked, her voice shrill, distracting her from the music.

Becca took a breath. She had to repeat it, of course.

-I said: I'm going to keep it all-. The voice was no longer flat, but sharp and with a slight tone of weariness and condescension, as if it was a nuisance to have to repeat the words.

The silence and the music continued for a second too long, but then there was applause and distant cheers, probably Carla, Devan and her brother. Becca turned to where she had first seen them and when she spotted them, she greeted with a sad smile, her mask of blankness dropped. Very soon, almost immediately and following those three, the noise of the applause intensified: the rest of the public and all the islanders. Becca blew kisses at her fellow adventurers, some open-mouthed, others frowning. When she turned around, Marisol had already slipped into the Villa, the hostess staring in amazement at the wide-open door.

Everyone on stage went into a state of confusion, not quite sure what to do. Marisol's outburst did not correspond to the strong character of the lawyer. Becca looked at everyone before following her, leaving the greetings and thanks for later, she had to talk to the girl she had fooled for two weeks: nothing less than an apology, although neither of them was going to feel better afterwards. Becca found her crying by the pool, away from the hubbub of islanders and guests, though she could still hear the laughter, the conversations, the music.

-Marisol…-, she called her, tentatively. Becca put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but she pushed it away furiously.

She began to release everything that was inside her.

-I wanted so many things with you, Becca, so many. And you have broken everything that we had built: for what? A bag of money? -. She sipped and ran a hand over her face to wipe away the tears-. Why? What did I do to you?

Marisol continued to talk about how disappointed, betrayed, and humiliated she felt. Every word she uttered dug into Becca's consciousness like poisoned darts, slowly numbing her to the point where she stopped hearing it. She knew that Marisol had every right in the world to say the ugliest words and the worst reproaches that could produce her, and Becca let her do it.

-Marisol, I know this is not going to make you feel better, but ... this was already decided long, long before now. Even before stepping on the Villa on the first day. I'm sorry it was your turn, but you were the safe choice. It could have been Rahim. I'm sorry I used you, but I needed someone to use. Not even this money is for me, I haven't even done it for myself and I didn't even imagine that I was going to go that far in this show. I came to take the award if I could, and it is what I have done, it is nothing personal, you are a magnificent woman and you did not deserve this, but ... I have used you, and I am sorry that it was your turn.

The blonde was dumbfounded by Becca's confession, staring at her with her mouth open like a fish. For her part, Becca was biting her lip, waiting for the outburst she knew was coming.

-Don't talk to me again. I don't want to see you, or hear you, or smell you: get out. Stay away-. She got up and left to disappear among the people.

Yes, Becca had screwed her up. But she already knew that even before deciding who she was going to fuck, since she stepped on the show, she knew that if she was lucky enough to get to this moment, someone would end up screwed. What she hadn't anticipated was that it would be three people screwed up. She knew that she could have been the one who could have matched her shoe, she could have won with Bobby by her side and shared the prize and… twenty-five thousand pounds would not have been enough, but she would never have done it to Bobby.

 _I should have thought of myself and chose him when I could._ But it was done, so she put that thought out of her head and, with it, the feelings. Becca had taken practice at the Villa and now it was easier not to feel anything.

Her head spun as she mingled through the crowd, searching for familiar faces. Of course, she knew she couldn't play dumb for too long, sooner or later the blonde hostess would require her attention, but before she destroyed her image she had to talk to her people. Becca didn't need islanders; just faces she really knew. The islanders and the public would be judging her harshly right now and she didn't need that.

Everyone she came across congratulated and supported her with her decision. Or so they said, because Becca noticed some were more distant than usual and others were avoiding her. That they lied did not affect her: she did not know how it had come to that, but she did not care. Only the hugs from Carla and Devan, along with their tears, was the best along with the congratulations from her brother. Apparently, the shelter had received numerous donations while she was in the show.

-What if now that…? Now that I have kept the money, they decide that they are not going to donate more… -, the possibility terrified her. Devan tried to reassure her: if that had to happen, they still had the prize money and, not only that, but she also knew that Durham would support her and the shelter would succeed.

Becca heaved a sigh as she tried to see over people's heads. She could hear Devan and her brother's voice talking, chattering like parrots, but she was already on something else. She kept standing on tiptoe to see over everyone.

-Thanks, Becca, really-. Devan hugged her again. She quickly tried to think of something other than Bobby and her Love Island winner situation at someone else's expense.

Soon she was swept away by more people who were only looking to gossip. While she laughed and received the corresponding congratulations, some very false, she looked around for Bobby, but couldn't find him. She didn't know why she kept looking for him: if he wasn't sitting with the islanders when they announced Marisol and Becca as the winners, he wasn't going to be anywhere else but in Glasgow.

The party and the vibe ended up dragging her towards Noah and Hope. Oddly, Hope didn't seem as upset as Becca had thought she would be by not winning the show. They even chatted amiably, and she let her know that there were no hard feelings between them. Someone among the guests called her out, and out of nowhere, Noah and Becca were alone. _Shit!_ Soon there was an awkward silence between the two. When Noah spoke, he spoke quietly, resentment in his voice. Becca closed her heart to what he was saying to her and listened to him like someone who hears rain.

-Actually, I didn't mean for anything to happen between us. Hope is so much better for me. I've tried to be nice to you just because we had to live together, but that's no longer necessary.

Becca smiled at that, between amusement and disbelief, and left without answering him, making him believe that he had won a victory. _This jerk is the typical one who wants to fuck you and since you say no, the one calls you a whore and tells you that you are not that pretty. Cocksucker, like you didn't chase me. Jerk and coward because you hasn't said anything to Hope. You will not be fool enough to believe that you will not find out._

After that slight, which she really appreciated because it distracted her from the dark cloud that was chasing her, Becca began to drink, mingle, and chat with all those she had met in the Villa and Casa Amor. There was some awkward moment, like when she ran into Arjun, who didn't want to look at her and muttered something about sluts, or when Blake went on to insult her because she had been kicked out of the Villa too soon.

Before deciding to let them interview her, Becca headed for the farthest part of the party: the pool, where Marisol let off steam. She expected to be alone, of course. She took off those damn heels that hurt her so much and put her feet in the water. The cold water made her cry out a little, but her feet welcomed the change. She soon got used to the temperature and decided to relax, laying down and closed her eyes as the noise of the party was heard in the background.

She did not want to think about everything that awaited her when she returned to the United Kingdom, she did not want to go crazy expecting the worst, because she was sure that there were people displeased with her behaviour, in her strategy to reach the final and keep money that also belonged to her couple. People always thought that love was above money.

And it was true. Her love for her job, for the shelter, for the horses, as silly as it sounded, was worth more than money. That was why she had come, why she had been acting against her own self.

Anyway. It was done and she would deal with it. Those were problems for tomorrow, not for today. Becca closed her eyes, waiting for the tears to come, but they didn't. She was dry. Dry on the inside and dry on the outside, she wasn't caring it at all.

Now that it was all over, Becca realized that she was not a good person, and that should destroy her. But she felt nothing. She looked at the starry sky, the moon was a slice of light in the dark. She did not marvel for a moment at having the universe upon her.

Love Island was over, and she was hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. Just thank you very much for reading all of Becca's story. I don't think I got what I wanted to do, but if you've been following it it's because you liked it despite the translation, or so I hope. I had hesitated to give her another ending, a bit less bittersweet because I felt sorry for Becca, but it was weird and I've also left a hint or two (or six), in the texts, of what might happen to her soon, if someone decides to continue her story after the Villa.  
> Although I'll leave that to your imagination (and your keyboard if you feel like it, I'll give the story away to anyone who wants it).
> 
> PS: I'm going to rewrite a part of the story to unify style and content and correct any possible contradictions in the Spanish version. In the English version I don't know if I will translate but I will try to stay in the "Anglo-Saxon dialogue" format at least.
> 
> Thank you very much, again. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
